Juste pour l'été
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella, étudiante américaine vient passer son diplôme en Angleterre, à Londres. Elle séjourne chez la meilleure amie de sa mère, Esmé. Bella va devoir s'adapter à un pays, un lycée et des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. De plus le fils d'Esmé est une véritable énigme pour elle un jour gentil, un jour désagréable, elle va devoir s'armer de patience avec lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir et Bienvenue ! **

**Et voilà, on se relance dans une nouvelle fiction.**

**Alors merci à SoSweetySoCrazy (encore et toujours) pour la correction. MERCI !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire. **

**Pour quelques infos, l'histoire sera du POV de Bella, mais tous les 3 Chapitres ça sera un POV Edward. **

**Il y en aura pour tout le monde.**

**On peut aussi se retrouver sur Twitter, (Alexiaa2803).**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

**- Tout ira bien maman, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Finalement je ne suis pas sûre que l'idée soit bonne… On ne va pas se voir pendant trois mois. **

**- Mais papa et toi venez me rejoindre. J'ai un mois de lycée et deux de vacances, c'est pas la misère.**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui maman. Je dois y aller, mon avion ne m'attendra pas. **

**- Oui… Je t'aime Bella, fais attention à toi. Tu verras ils sont très gentils, tu seras bien avec eux.**

**- Heureusement que tu ne m'envoies pas chez des amis à toi qui sont méchants ! **

**- Oh ma chérie… Tu m'appelles hein ?**

**- Oui. Je t'aime maman, embrasse fort papa pour moi. **

**- Oui je n'y manquerai pas.**

**- Mais pas la peine de me faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! **

**- Bella ! **

Ma mère rit et me serra une dernière fois contre elle avant de me laisser me diriger vers la porte d'embarquement. Après avoir mis, veste, appareils électroniques, chaussures, monnaie et bijoux dans les bacs pour passer le contrôle, j'attendais que la porte d'embarquement de mon vol s'ouvre.

Je m'envolais pour Londres et je ne devais arriver que le lendemain. J'avais une escale à Washington, et je détestais les escales. J'allais passer mon dernier mois d'école dans un lycée à Londres, ma mère avait sa meilleure amie qui habitait là-bas et elle avait accepté de m'accueillir. L'idée de passer le diplôme là-bas venait de mes professeurs, ce séjour de découverte me ferait du bien et serait instructif selon eux. J'avais toujours voulu aller à Londres, alors j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. A la base je ne devais y aller qu'un mois mais on m'avait proposé d'y rester pendant les vacances d'été, mes parents viendraient passer les 2 dernières semaines d'août ici.

Enfin je montais dans mon avion et c'était parti pour des heures au-dessus des nuages. Le lycée où je devais aller m'avait donné quelques devoirs déjà à faire en maths, anglais et histoire. Des exercices dans la première matière, une rédaction pour la seconde et une carte à remplir avec quelques questions pour la troisième matière. Je commençais donc à faire ma rédaction pour le cours d'Anglais, mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer, le type à côté de moi n'arrêtait pas de regarder ce que je faisais. Du coup j'arrêtais tout et écoutais de la musique afin de me détendre, ce qui marcha puisque je m'endormis.

Arrivée à Washington j'avais 4h d'attente, j'appelais ma mère pour lui dire que la première partie de mon voyage s'était bien passée, et je me plongeais une nouvelle fois dans mes devoirs. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à faire quasiment tous mes devoirs avant de recommencer le bazar des contrôles de sécurité avant d'embarquer, et me revoilà partie pour rester assise encore pendant des heures. J'étais pas vraiment fan de l'avion, je n'aimais pas la sensation du décollage et de l'atterrissage, mon cœur se soulevait et ma tête tournait, c'était désagréable.

10h le lendemain. J'arrivais à l'aéroport de Heathrow, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais faim et j'étais un peu perdue. Je commençais par aller chercher mes bagages avant de prendre de quoi manger. Après mon mini et piteux petit déjeuner, je regardais les instructions que la copine de ma mère m'avait données pour aller chez eux. Son mari travaillait et utilisait leur voiture, elle ne pouvait donc pas venir me chercher. Elle m'avait fait parvenir de l'argent pour le bus et le taxi, s'excusant de ne pas être présente à mon arrivée.

Je pris donc le bus, le métro aurait été trop galère, j'avais deux grosses valises et un autre sac de sport en bagage à main. Une fois installée dans le bus je me mis à observer les alentours, j'étais en Angleterre, enfin ! J'étais toute excitée malgré la fatigue. Le bus prit la route et je ne loupais pas une miette du paysage au point que je faillis louper mon arrêt. Après avoir récupéré mes valises je fus surprise de voir un taxi garé, et l'homme qui le conduisait venir vers moi.

**- Vous êtes Isabella Swan ?**

**- Euh oui… **

**- On m'a appelé pour me demander de vous conduire à Barnes.**

**- Oh merci.**

**- Vous avez l'adresse exacte ?**

**- Oui, tenez. **

**- Merci, je vais mettre vos valises dans la voiture. **

Je l'aidais à mettre mes valises dans le taxi et me laissais conduire, je me dirigeais vers une banlieue de Londres, le quartier de Barnes, c'est là que j'allais vivre pendant ces trois mois. J'adorais les taxis d'ici, on avait de la place pour nos jambes, bien que je ne sois pas une fille d'1m80.

Le trajet fut assez court et je fus soulagée de voir que le taxi s'arrêtait devant une très jolie maison en pierres blanches à étage. Après avoir payé le taxi et sorti mes bagages je montais les quatre marches du perron avant de sonner à la porte noire luisante. Après un petit moment d'attente un garçon, de mon âge, m'ouvrit.

A première vue il était plutôt beau, grand, assez musclé, ses cheveux étaient du grand n'importe quoi mais ça lui donnait un charme c'était indéniable. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, croisa les bras et leva un sourcil. Il fallait que je parle, je n'étais pas sûre d'être au bon endroit.

**- Euh… je suis bien chez Esmée et Carlisle Cullen ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je suis Isabella Swan. **

**- Ah. **

**- Heu… je suis attendue, enfin je crois.**

**- Oui.**

**- Edward, c'est Bella ? **

**- Oui m'man ! **

**- Mais fais-la entrer espèce d'andouille, ne la laisse pas planter là. **

Une femme apparut, évidemment de l'âge de ma mère, qui semblait pourtant un peu plus jeune, moins marquée par le temps. Elle me paraissait très chaleureuse comparée à Edward, ça n'allait pas être simple lui et moi s'il commençait comme ça. Je souris à Esmée qui s'avança vers moi en souriant elle aussi.

**- Bonjour Bella. Excuse-le, je ne sais pas où sont passées ses bonnes manières. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Le taxi t'attendait ?**

**- Oui, tout s'est bien passé, merci beaucoup. **

**- Tu as l'air épuisée… Entre ma chérie. Edward, prends ses valises, monte-les dans sa chambre s'il te plaît mon chéri. Suis-moi Bella.**

Edward soupira avant de prendre mes valises et de monter à l'étage avec, je suivis Esmée dans le salon et elle m'invita à m'asseoir.

**- Tu as faim ? Le repas dans l'avion n'a pas dû être super, moi j'ai horreur de leurs plateaux repas. **

**- Je veux bien manger oui. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir… **

**- Mais de rien, et on se tutoie Bella. On ne va pas passer trois mois à se vouvoyer. Tu es contente d'être là ? **

**- Oui, je suis impatiente de visiter Londres, de voir le lycée, de commencer les cours. **

**- Tu verras tout ce qu'i voir. Tu as appelé ta mère ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tiens, appelle-la, je vais te préparer à manger en attendant. Prends ton temps, rassure-la.**

**- D'accord, merci.**

Je composais le numéro de chez moi et attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix endormie de mon père. Zut le décalage horaire !

- **Allô…**

**- Oh papa, je suis désolée, tu dormais.**

**- Bella ? Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien ? Tu es arrivée ?**

**- Oui, je suis bien arrivée, tout va bien, je n'ai eu aucun souci. **

**- Parfait, nous étions un peu inquiets. **

**- Non tout va bien. Je suis contente d'être arrivée mais je suis fatiguée. Retourne dormir papa, je rappellerai quand l'heure sera plus appropriée. **

**- Oui. Je t'embrasse Bella.**

**- Moi aussi, et embrasse maman aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.**

**- Tu es notre fille, on s'inquiétera toujours. Allez profite bien, amuse-toi, mais pas trop quand même, je ne tiens pas à devenir grand-père maintenant.**

**- Papa !**

**- Je préviens. Sois sage, pas de bêtises.**

**- Oui chef Swan. Allez bonne nuit. Je vous aime.**

**- Nous aussi ma chérie. **

Je raccrochais et me laissais aller contre le dossier du canapé, et regardais autour de moi. Le salon était grand, bien agencé, dans les teintes claires. Les modèles technologiques de dernier cris étaient un peu partout, télé, ordinateur, tablette, chaîne hi-fi… j'entendis des pas lourds descendre les escaliers et vis débarquer Edward dans le salon. Il ne me lança même pas un regard et s'installa dans un des fauteuils pour regarder la télé.

**- Merci Edward pour mes valises. **

**- Je n'avais pas le choix… mais de rien. **

**- Tu sais, ça serait bien qu'on s'entende le mieux possible non ?**

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui ? **

**- Je sors, les gars m'attendent.**

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Picadilly.**

**- Oh, tu pourrais y emmener Bella !**

**- Maman, je suis pas guide touristique…**

**- Edward !**

**- Non, il a raison Esmée, il est avec ses amis en plus, je ne veux pas m'incruster, j'en fais déjà assez je crois. En plus je suis fatiguée, j'aurai tout le temps de visiter plus tard. **

**- Tu es sûre Bella ?**

**- Oui, oui, pas de souci. Je n'ai pas besoin de guide, je sais lire les cartes en plus !**

**- Bon très bien, ne rentre pas tard Edward. **

**- Promis… à plus. Bella ? Merci. **

C'est ça, allez, va-t-en. Bien sûr que je n'avais pas besoin de baby-sitter ou d'un guide ! Je comprenais, j'envahissais son espace c'était normal qu'il… boude ? Enfin il avait passé l'âge. Edward partit et je mangeais le repas préparé par Esmée. Elle me fit ensuite visiter la maison, puis je restais seule dans ma chambre le temps de défaire mes valises. Je redescendis quand Esmée m'appela, elle voulait me présenter son mari qui venait de rentrer du travail.

**- Carlisle chéri, je te présente Bella. Bella voici Carlisle mon mari.**

**- Ravi de te voir ici Bella. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?**

**- Très bien oui, juste un peu long.**

**- Tu es là pour un moment, ça vaut le coup.**

**- Oui je suis contente d'être ici. Je l'ai déjà dit à Esmée, mais merci de m'accueillir. **

**- Aucun souci, c'est avec plaisir. Tu t'es installée ?**

**- Oui, tout est rangé.**

**- C'est très bien. Bon surtout fais comme chez toi.**

**- C'est très gentil, merci. **

**- Esmée, où est Edward ?**

**- Sorti.**

**- Encore ?**

**- Oui. Écoute, il va au lycée et a de bonnes notes… on ne peut pas lui reprocher son manque de sérieux. **

**- Oui c'est vrai. Je vais poser mes affaires.**

**- Le dîner sera prêt dans dix minutes chéri. **

**- Très bien.**

Calisle disparu dans une des pièces après avoir embrassé Esmé et m'avoir sourit.

**- Je peux aider Esmée ?**

**- Oh… oui, tu n'as qu'à mettre la table avec moi. Merci Bella. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. **

Je souris et l'accompagnais dans la salle à manger pour mettre la table, Carlisle arriva et s'assit dans le salon. La salle à manger était ouverte sur le salon. Il se mit à lire le journal. Esmée chantonnait pendant qu'elle finissait de cuisiner et m'invita à la rejoindre pour l'aider à poser les plats sur la table.

Esmée était originaire de Seattle comme ma mère, elles se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire, elles avaient été inséparables durant tout le collège et le lycée. Puis ma mère avait rencontré Charlie mon père, et Esmée avait rencontré Carlisle, étudiant en médecine lors d'un voyage à Londres. Entre eux ce fût le coup de foudre, Esmée avait dès son retour aux États-Unis, demandé son transfert de la fac de Seattle pour être près de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'était retournée que très peu dans son pays d'origine, ma mère et elle avaient souffert de la séparation, mais elles passaient toujours des heures au téléphone toutes les deux. J'avais l'impression de la connaître alors que c'était la première fois que je la voyais.

Edward arriva au moment où nous allions passer à table. Ses parents étaient dans la cuisine et il s'assit face à moi sans rien dire, mais hocha la tête, et je lui souris.

**- Edward tu es là.**

**- Salut papa. La voisine nous a encore collé une affiche pour son chien sur la porte.**

**- Encore ? La pauvre…**

Carlisle se tourna vers moi, je ne savais pas de quoi Edward parlait, il m'expliqua donc.

**- Notre voisine est une dame âgée qui n'a plus toute sa tête. Elle croit depuis deux mois que son chien mort depuis cinq ans, a fugué il y a quelques jours. Nous avons beau lui dire la vérité elle continue ses recherches. **

**- Papa, je ne crois pas que la vie de la voisine l'intéresse. Moi je m'en fous des voisins de Bella.**

**- Je la tiens juste informée de notre conversation pour ne pas qu'elle se sente exclus.**

**- Pff tu parles, les Américains se croient chez eux partout. En plus la conversation sur la voisine est close, on va pas en débattre pendant deux heures. **

Carlisle soupira et Esmée m'envoya un regard d'excuse. Je les rassurais d'un sourire, peut-être un peu trop fatiguée pour être totalement convaincante, et me mis à manger mon repas. Le nouveau sujet de conversation était le travail de Carlisle. Mais plus ça allait plus j'étais fatiguée, et Esmée le remarqua.

**- Bella chérie, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu tombes de fatigue.**

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Tu as fait un long voyage, c'est normal. Allez monte, je vais débarrasser ta table.**

**- Merci Esmée. Bonne nuit tout le monde. **

**- Bonne nuit Bella. Edward ?**

**- Ouais, bonne nuit. **

Je me levais et montais à l'étage. Je pris une douche, brossais mes dents avant de regagner les draps de mon lit confortable et à deux places. Le pied ! Je m'endormis trop vite pour profiter de tout l'espace qui m'était offert.

Je me réveillais le lendemain à 11h, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me lever si tard, c'était rare que je fasse des grasses matinées. Je me levais en vitesse, fis une toilette rapide avant de m'habiller et de descendre dans le salon où Esmée lisait. Carlisle devait travailler et Edward n'était pas là non plus. En descendant Esmée releva la tête et me sourit.

**- Bella ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever si tard.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, Edward dort encore, on ne le verra pas avant le déjeuner. Je n'ai aucun souci avec ça, dors autant que tu veux. **

**- Mes batteries sont pleines là.**

**- Très bien. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer deux-trois choses.**

**- Je te suis.**

**- Tu te souviens que ta mère m'avait envoyé la bourse que tu as touché pour venir ici.**

**- Oui je me souviens.**

**- Je me suis permise d'utiliser cet argent, je t'ai pris un abonnement de bus, train et métro, tiens voici ta carte, ne la perds pas.**

**- Merci c'est très gentil.**

**- Tu as ici une carte des réseaux de bus, et ça c'est pour le train et le métro. C'est très simple tu verras.**

**- Je vais étudier ça.**

**- Je t'ai préparé un plan de la ville aussi, au cas où.**

**- Oui ça peut être pratique, merci. **

**- La gare est juste à côté, à 5 minutes à pieds, il y a des trains tout le temps, pareil pour le métro et les bus. Tu en as de 5h à 1h du matin. Ah oui, tiens, un numéro pour les taxis on ne sait jamais. Garde toujours sur toi de l'argent si tu dois en prendre un.**

**- C'est noté.**

**- Voilà pour ce qui est des transports. Edward te montrera pour aller à votre lycée.**

**- On sera ensemble ?**

**- Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?**

**- Non.**

**- Et bien il sera ton camarade de classe.**

**- Au moins je serais rassurée pour le premier trajet au lycée. **

**- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. En revanche, tu sais qu'ici en Angleterre c'est l'uniforme…**

**- Oui, je m'y suis préparée. **

**- Je l'ai rangé dans ma chambre, suis-moi. Tu verras, ce n'est pas le plus moche du pays, je le trouve assez correct. Edward ne s'en plaint pas. Tu aimes le bleu ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Et voilà ton uniforme… Blazer de l'école, chemise blanche, jupe bleu marine, chaussettes et chaussures unies et le pull bleu noir. Alors ?**

**- Hum… ça ne m'a pas l'air trop mal. C'est pas trop moche.**

**- Je te l'avais dit. Va le mettre dans ta chambre pour demain. Prends aussi l'uniforme pour le sport…**

**- Il y a aussi un uniforme pour le sport ? C'est quoi ?**

**- Un polo aux couleurs du lycée, un short, des collants et des baskets.**

**- OK. **

**- Normalement Edward a un emploi du temps pour toi. Tu lui demanderas quand il se lèvera. **

**- D'accord, merci beaucoup Esmée. **

**- De rien. Tu sais quoi faire cet après-midi ?**

**- Je pense visiter un peu les alentours, partir en repérage.**

**- D'accord. Allez viens, on va cuisiner et tu pourras aller te promener. **

Je la suivis dans la cuisine et l'aidais à faire le repas pour ce midi. Comme elle l'avait dit, Edward ne se montra que pour se mettre à table, il grogna un bonjour à notre intention avant de s'installer à table.

**- Edward, j'ai donné à Bella ses uniformes et son pass pour les transports.**

**- OK.**

**- Tu lui donneras son emploi du temps ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Merci chéri. Bon appétit à vous deux. **

Nous mangeâmes dans le silence, après le repas et avoir débarrassé notre table je suivis Edward à l'étage pour qu'il me donne l'emploi du temps de mon dernier mois d'école. Il m'avait refusé l'accès à sa chambre, j'avais donc attendu devant sa porte et après m'avoir donné le bout de papier il avait refermé la porte. Charmant…

Après avoir posé mon papier dans ma chambre j'enfilais mes chaussures, pris mon sac, le plan de la ville, mon pass pour le transport et mis ma veste. Je décidais de ne pas aller dans le centre le Londres pour le moment, mais d'aller visiter le quartier, au moment où je sortais de ma chambre Edward sortit aussi.

**- Tu sors ?**

**- Euh oui, je voulais un peu visiter le coin.**

**- Il n'y a pas grand chose ici… à part le parc.**

**- Et… il vaut coup ?**

**- Oui il est pas mal. Tu as de bonnes balades, c'est bien pour les gens solitaires.**

**- C'est toujours mieux d'être seule qu'avec quelqu'un de désagréable. Bonne après-midi Edward, et merci pour l'info. **

Edward me fit un sourire en coin avant de me faire signe de passer en premier. Je lui emboîtais donc le pas, et après avoir salué Esmée je quittais la maison pour me promener. Je trouvais rapidement le parc et Edward avait raison, cet endroit était très beau, calme et agréable, sur le lac il y a avait des canards et de beaux cygnes blancs. Je passais une bonne après-midi. Ma mère m'appela, je lui racontais ma journée avant de rentrer, prête à affronter ma journée de demain au lycée et en uniforme.

* * *

**Et voilà. Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Dite le moi. **

**Comme pour les autres fic, je publie une fois par semaine 1 chapitre et là sa sera tous les mercredi. **

**A la semaine prochaine et toujours sur twitter Alexiaa2803**

**Biz**

**Lexi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Comment ça va ? **

**Bon alors voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci encore à ma bêta et à vous bien sûre pour me suivre. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Bon 7h30, c'est l'heure de se lever. Une journée de nouvelles découvertes allait commencer pour moi. Je me levais donc, enfilais mon uniforme, une chance que je me sois épilée en partant de chez moi. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvée très jolie, mais je n'étais pas moche non plus et avec cet uniforme je dirai que ce n'est pas trop mal comme résultat, je ne m'étais pas trop enlaidie.

Une fois prête je descendis dans la cuisine, Esmée dormait encore, elle m'avait prévenue qu'Edward se débrouillait seul le matin, qu'elle ne se levait pas toujours. Mes parents faisaient pareil, ça ne me déstabilisait pas. Alors que je me sortais de quoi manger Edward arriva, habillé lui aussi, l'uniforme lui allait bien, ça lui donnait un air de dandy.

**- Salut Bella…**

**- Salut.**

Je me préparais mon petit déjeuner et le laissais seul dans la cuisine pendant que moi j'allais dans la salle à manger. Dès que j'eus fini j'allais mettre ma vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et attendis qu'Edward finisse.

**- T'es prête on y va ?**

**- Oui, je te suis.**

**- Essaye de bien mémoriser le chemin, je ne serai pas toujours là, une fois c'est bon.**

**- Trop aimable Edward. **

**- Excuse, je ne suis juste pas habitué à ça.**

**- A quoi? Que quelqu'un envahisse ta vie?**

**- En quelque sorte. Allez viens. **

Je le suivis et essayais de retenir le chemin jusqu'à la gare, puis les stations d'arrêt du train. Il ne fallait que 20 minutes pour se rendre au lycée. Après le train nous prîmes le métro, c'était impressionnant tout ce monde. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise et Edward le vit puisqu'il posa une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer un peu. Ça m'étonnait de lui, il n'était pas du genre démonstratif comme garçon.

En sortant du métro je le suivis jusqu'à la sortie et dans la rue qui nous conduisait à l'établissement qui allait m'accueillir. Arrivés à environ 200 mètres du lycée Edward s'arrêta et j'en fis autant, surprise.

**- Le lycée est là.**

**- Oui je vois. Ça va ?**

**- Oui. Tu as bien repéré le chemin ?**

**- Oui je crois. **

**- Parfait. **

Il recommença à marcher mais d'une allure beaucoup plus soutenue, je courais presque pour arriver à sa hauteur.

**- Edward, attends-moi, y'a pas le feu! **

**- Bon je t'explique, je pensais que tu aurais compris. **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ici on se connaît pas, on n'est pas amis, ni rien. Tu dors juste chez moi parce que mes parents ont accepté, mais tu ne traînes pas avec mes amis et moi. **

**- Je suis un boulet c'est ça ?**

**- Un peu… Bella, le lycée c'est mon domaine, j'ai mes habitudes, mes amis et ma réputation. Je ne veux pas que ça change. Je ne veux pas être méchant ou quoi…**

**- Oh non à peine! **

**- Bella, écoute…**

**- Non c'est clair, nous ne serons jamais amis, je resterai le boulet d'américaine qui vient s'incruster dans ta petite vie tranquille. Hors de question que j'entre dans ton jeu. Tu ne veux pas de moi ici au lycée ? Parfait, alors même chez toi je ne serai personne d'autre que la fille qui dort chez toi parce que tes parents ont accepté ! Merci quand même de ta grande générosité de 20 minutes pour m'avoir montré le trajet ! **

**- Bella, excuse-moi, je suis maladroit. Tu me comprends mal. **

**- Non, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je suis loin de l'être. Bonne journée. **

Je profitais qu'un groupe d'élèves passe à côté de nous pour m'éloigner de ce crétin à moitié fini ! Je n'avais même pas eu l'intention de m'incruster dans sa bande d'amis, je demandais juste un soutien pour affronter l'inconnu, mais visiblement il avait du mal à comprendre ça.

Je n'étais même pas entrée dans le lycée que j'avais déjà envie de pleurer. Je pleurais beaucoup, parfois pour rien, mais dès qu'un truc me touchait je pleurais c'était automatique. Je m'arrêtais sur un petit muret qui servait de bordure à la façade de l'établissement pour chercher un mouchoir et mon emploi du temps, histoire de voir où je devais me rendre. Savoir qu'il me fallait chercher la salle toute seule me fit paniquer et je pleurais pour de bon, je ne contrôlais plus rien, en plus je fis tomber mon sac par terre.

**- Oh non, bravo… **

J'entendis des rires et relevais la tête. Deux pimbêches blondes, un brun tout maigre, une blond qu'on pouvait confondre avec ses deux copines blondes, vu sa queue de cheval, et Edward étaient assis sur un banc face à moi, et tous sauf Edward, heureusement sinon je l'aurais tué, riaient à cause de ce qui venait de m'arriver. Je secouais la tête et commençais à ramasser mes affaires, furieuse et honteuse.

**- Non mais ils ont quel âge franchement ! **

**- On se demande hein ? Allez, calme-toi, on va t'aider. **

Je levais les yeux une nouvelle fois pour voir, devant moi, une fille aux cheveux courts et au sourire étincelant en compagnie d'un grand blond pas souriant mais qui me semblait sympathique. Il n'y a que des blonds ici c'est pas possible !

**- Jasper, aide-la et allons nous en, ces abrutis se sont assez moqués d'elle pour aujourd'hui. **

Ledit Jasper m'aida à rassembler mes affaires que je fourrais dans mon sac avant de me relever. Je n'étais pas grande, mais la fille aux cheveux courts était encore plus petite que moi, je ne l'aurai pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu. Plus petite que moi ça existait.

**- Je m'appelle Alice, voici Jasper. **

**- Euh… Bella…**

**- Viens Bella, on va passer aux toilettes avant d'aller à l'assemblée. Je t'y rejoins Jasper. **

OK, ils étaient ensemble vu le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, Alice me fit signe d'avancer et me guida jusqu'aux toilettes, j'étais trop perdue pour protester.

**- Il ne faut pas que tu commences à pleurer maintenant Bella, tu deviens une proie trop facile sinon. **

**- Je… Tu es qui ? Une sorte d'ange gardien ? **

**- Non quand même pas. **

Elle éclata ensuite d'un rire musical qui me fit même sourire.

**- Je suis Alice Brandon. Je sais ce que tu traverses, je suis passée par là aussi. **

**- Tu viens d'Amérique ? **

**- Oui. J'habitais à Forks dans l'état de Washington.**

**- Je suis de Seattle ! **

**- C'est vrai ? Trois heures nous séparaient l'une de l'autre ! **

**-** **Oui incroyable. Pourquoi tu es là ? **

**- Mes parents ont déménagé ici l'année dernière. Mon intégration n'a pas été simple mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Et j'ai rencontré Jasper, nous sommes ensemble depuis 9 mois. Au début c'était mon ami, il m'a pris sous son aile face aux autres, et voilà. **

**- Merci de m'aider, j'étais en panique totale. **

**- J'ai vu ça et… Je t'ai entendue avec Edward. **

**- Oh…**

**- C'est un idiot, il sort avec deux filles en même temps, les deux blondes… Kate et Tanya. Un jour c'est l'une, un jour c'est l'autre. Il est arrogant, se croit le roi et trouve marrant d'attaquer plus faible que lui. **

**- J'ai cru comprendre oui. Je ne me laisserai pas faire non plus ! Je suis pas venue ici pour être la cible des moqueries de gosses de riche sans avenir ! **

**- Bien dit ! Pourquoi tu es chez lui ?**

**- Ma mère et la sienne sont les meilleures amies du monde comme elles disent. Voilà pourquoi.**

**- Il est encore plus con que ce que je pensais ! Tu es comme sa famille dans un sens…**

**- Pas dans son monde. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai compris qui il était et je ne vais pas lui mener la vie facile ! **

**- Tu es surprenante Bella. Allez viens, on va à l'assemblée avant les cours, ça va commencer. **

**- C'est quoi ça ? **

**- Une sorte de réunion, ça dure 10 minutes, les profs abordent les sujets de la journée, les événements… **

**- C'est tous les jours?**

**- Oui. On n'a pas ça en Amérique hein ?**

**- Non. **

**- Ça me manque ! **

Je souris et suivis ma future amie dans les couloirs, oui je venais de me faire une copine, je le sentais ! Arrivée dans la salle du rassemblement je découvris que tout le lycée était présent, et sur une estrade il y avait ce que je pensais être le corps enseignant. Une femme prit le micro et Alice tira ma manche pour avoir mon attention.

**- C'est la directrice. **

**- Elle est sympa ?**

**- C'est ma mère ! **

**- Oh… C'est pour ça que tu savais pour moi ?**

**- Oui, je t'ai vue en photo sur ton dossier, ma mère me l'a montré et m'a dit que ce serait bien qu'on se rencontre.**

**- Tu savais d'où je venais alors ?**

**- Non, aucune info sur ta vie ou tes notes… j'ai juste vu ta photo. Tu m'en veux ?**

**- Énormément oui ! **

**- Je le savais. **

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention à ce que disait sa mère. Je compris que l'intégration n'avait pas dû être simple pour elle. Même chez moi quand un des parents est prof ou proviseur alors le fils ou la fille en prend plein la tête par les petits malins du lycée, les ados ne sont pas si différents en fait ! Alors que je pensais que c'était terminé la directrice nous rappela à l'ordre en demandant le silence.

**- J'oubliais, un instant je vous prie… Pour la fin du mois scolaire nous accueillions dans notre établissement une élève faisant partie d'un programme d'échange de pays. Isabella Swan? Peux-tu me rejoindre ?**

Oh non, non, non ! Pas devant tout ce monde ! Je regardais Alice, elle m'encourageait et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'aller vers l'estrade. La directrice serra ma main avant de se retourner devant les autres élèves. J'étais mortifiée et rouge de honte.

**- Je vous présente Isabella Swan, elle nous vient de Seattle, aux États-Unis. Je vous demande donc de lui montrer que nous sommes accueillants, et de la traiter comme n'importe quelle camarade. Isabella je vous remercie d'être venue dans notre lycée et je vous souhaite un bon séjour, et bonne chance pour le diplôme. **

**- Merci. **

Elle me laissa partir et je retournais vers Alice et Jasper, écarlate. Jasper me souriait.

**- J'espère que tu ne souhaitais pas être discrète ?**

**- Oui là c'est fichu. J'ai l'impression d'être un ovni. **

**- La moitié ne se souvient déjà plus de toi. Et les autres oublieront dans deux-trois jours. **

**- J'espère. **

**- Allez les américaines, on y va, les maths n'attendent pas. **

**- Génial… **

Il rit avec Alice, je souris puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe.

**- Alice ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- Il y a un endroit où je ne dois pas m'asseoir ?**

**- Euh oui… cette rangée-là, c'est la bande à Edward. Après, où tu veux, nous on se met toujours ici. **

**- Je me mets à côté alors. **

**- Aucun souci. Alors que penses-tu de l'uniforme ?**

**- Bah c'est… pas trop moche.**

**- Non, tu le portes bien, le bleu te va super bien. **

**- Hum Bella… faut que tu saches qu'Alice est très branchée mode ! **

**- Oh…**

**- Tu vas lui faire peur Jasper ! **

**- Non, ça va, tant que tu ne me prends pas pour une Barbie !**

**- Dommage, tu es très jolie, je m'amuserai beaucoup avec tes cheveux… Ils sont longs j'adore, moi ça ne me va pas ! Tu es très fine aussi, tu peux porter de tout, un grand avantage. **

**- Merci.**

C'est ce moment que choisirent le prof et les derniers élèves pour entrer en classe. Le prof ramassa mes exercices, ceux que j'avais faits à l'aéroport et fit son cours. Nous enchaînâmes ensuite sur de l'anglais, là aussi la prof prit ma copie, elle l'examina rapidement avant de poursuivre son cours. Ensuite ce fut l'heure de la pause et du premier bilan de ma matinée.

**- Alice tu voudrais bien me passer les cours et les chapitres que vous étudiez en ce moment ? **

**- Bien sûr ! Je t'apporte ça demain sans faute.**

**- Merci, je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue. **

**- C'est normal ! Mais rassure-toi, je te prépare tout pour demain et si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi d'autre dis-le. **

**- Bella ? **

Je me retournais pour voir Edward, seul, qui arrivait vers nous.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Heu, ça va ?**

**-** **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se parler ? **

**- Je suis désolé, je veux bien qu'on soit amis chez moi mais ici…**

**- Dis-moi, quand tu vas au ciné c'est pour voir la moitié du film ?**

**- Non…**

**- Quand tu vas dans un fast-food c'est pour payer un menu mais ne partir qu'avec la moitié ?**

**- Non, Bella…**

**- Bah alors l'amitié c'est pareil ! Tu deviens mon ami tout le temps ou rien. Je ne suis pas une amie en libre service. Alors tu veux quoi ? **

**- Bella c'est compliqué…**

**- Tu devrais y aller… Tic et Tac me regardent d'un mauvais œil et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec du chewing-gum dans les cheveux ! **

**- Pourquoi tu aurais du chewing-gum dans les cheveux ? **

**- Parce que tes deux petites amies ont l'air d'être assez stupides pour faire un truc du genre. **

**- Elles ne sont pas… **

**- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle traîne sur notre territoire celle-là ? **

**- Non Kate elle… **

**- Je suis juste la fille que ses parents ont acceptée d'accueillir. **

**- Ah… Aucun intérêt ! Pourquoi tu lui parles Edward ?**

**- Je… juste pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas compris comment ça fonctionnait ici.**

**- Oui, elle n'a rien à faire ici. **

**- Je vais en cours, bonne journée.**

Je partis en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper et après quelques pas nous explosâmes de rire. Alice n'en pouvait plus.

**- Tic et Tac ! Jamais je n'y aurai pensé ! C'est du génie Bella ! Oh j'en peux plus… **

**- Je t'assure que ça venait du cœur ! Et lui alors…**

**- Oui… Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire ! Tu lui as bien cloué le bec ! **

**- Attention quand même à ne pas trop les énerver. **

**- Je vis chez lui Jasper, s'il m'arrive un truc sa mère le verra ou le saura et avertira la mienne, et il aura des soucis. Il est un peu coincé.**

**- C'est vrai. Bien joué quand même, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. **

**- Merci. Allez, venez, allons en biologie.**

Finalement la journée ne fut pas si mauvaise. La fin de matinée et l'après-midi se passèrent bien. J'arrivais à rentrer seule jusqu'au domicile des Cullen. Esmée m'avait donné des clés, elle travaillait encore à cette heure. Je montais dans ma chambre pour me doucher et en profitais pour changer de vêtements avant de me mettre à mes devoirs.

J'étais plongée dans les maths quand on frappa à ma porte. Je pensais que c'était Esmée et autorisais la personne à entrer. C'était Edward. J'enlevais mes lunettes et me tournais vers lui.

**- Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes, je t'ai pas vue avec de la journée. **

**- Je les mets uniquement chez moi. Ce sont des lunettes de repos. **

**- Ah… ça te va bien.**

**- Tu veux quoi ? **

**- Je crois qu'on est parti du mauvais pied. **

**- C'est ta faute. **

**- Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas être amis.**

**- C'est complètement ridicule mais comme tu veux. Désolée d'avoir était méchante tout à l'heure. **

**- Je le méritais. Bella tu…**

**- Je ne dirai rien de ta vie et de tes amours à tes parents. Je ne vois rien, n'entends rien et ne dis rien.**

**- Merci Bella.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu le mérites, mais c'est ta vie. Tu sais ce qui me vexe le plus ?**

**- Non.**

**- C'est que je ne suis pas du genre à m'incruster dans la vie des gens. Tu me juges mal, je ne t'aurai pas suivi au lycée comme un chien suit son maître. J'avais seulement besoin d'aide pour me repérer dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu. C'est tout ce que je demandais, je t'aurai laissé après. En me jugeant ainsi tu me pousses à te voir comme un garçon que tu n'es pas réellement. Je ne suis pas un danger. Juste une fille qui vient passer son diplôme, désolée que ça tombe sur toi.**

**- Ouais… Bella je… Si on essayait juste de vivre en se supportant. Ni amis, ni ennemis. **

**- Courtois l'un envers l'autre ?**

**- Oui, ici comme au lycée. **

**- D'accord. On peut essayer. Merci.**

**- De rien. Tu fais les maths ?**

**- Oui, je patauge un peu. **

**- Tu veux que je t'explique, au moins te mettre au courant du chapitre. **

**- Tu as fait tes devoirs ?**

**- Non, mais on peut faire les maths ensemble. Je suis le meilleur dans cette matière. **

**- OK, je veux bien. Merci.**

**- Je vais chercher mes affaires, j'arrive. **

Je remis mes lunettes avant de lui faire de la place sur le bureau, il arriva ensuite avec ses affaires et nous fîmes nos devoirs ensemble. Finalement l'amitié n'était peut-être pas pour nous mais on pouvait s'entendre et cohabiter en paix. C'était un bon début.

* * *

**Pas de panique, certes ça fini bien pour eux deux, mais rien n'est gagné au contraire ! c'est une petite trêve, toute petite.**

**Laissez moi quand même une petite review... merci d'avance ^^**

**Aller à la semaine prochaine. **

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir.**

**J'espère que tout vas bien.  
**

**merci à tout le monde d'être là et des commentaire merci aussi à ma bêta que j'embrasse.**

**Aujourd'hui chapitre du POV d'Edward.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Merde le réveil ! Non pas maintenant, je veux dormir encore… résigné, je me levais dix minutes après que la sonnerie de mon portable ait retenti. Après une toilette rapide j'enfilais l'affreux uniforme de cette putain d'école. Vivement la fin du lycée que j'aille à l'université. Je voulais faire des maths, de la science, de la chimie, il n'y avait que ça de vrai et d'intéressant, tout le reste servait à meubler les trous dans les emplois du temps. J'avais pour ambition de devenir comme mon père, médecin, je voulais être chirurgien, je voulais sauver les gens. Mon père était juste généraliste à l'hôpital, il n'opérait pas. Moi je le voulais.

Une fois vêtu de cet ensemble affreux je descendis à la cuisine me préparer mon petit déjeuner. Bella n'était pas encore là. Ah Bella… Cette fille était spéciale, elle venait d'Amérique, la fille d'une copine à ma mère. Quand je l'avais vue arriver je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit comme ça, je pensais qu'elle serait obèse, comme la moitié des gens là-bas. Mais non, Bella était toute maigre et assez petite, enfin elle était bien, plutôt jolie même.

Je la trouvais courageuse de venir passer le diplôme dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien, mais bon, moi je ne l'aurai pas fait. Ce qui me gênait c'était qu'elle s'incruste chez moi, ma mère la traitait comme sa fille, peut-être même mieux que moi, son fils. Au lycée je ne voulais absolument pas être le type qui se trimbale la petite américaine, servir de guide touristique, et devenir son meilleur ami dans ce pays. Elle était sympa, je restais sympa aussi, mais ça s'arrêtait là. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper d'une touriste.

Bon c'était pas le tout, mais ça allait être l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Bon tant pis, je ne suis pas nounou non plus, elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller. Une fois mes affaires prises, je quittais la maison pour aller à la gare, musique dans les écouteurs. Le trajet était rapide, le plus chiant c'était le monde, ça se bousculait, nous étions serrés dans les wagons…sinon ça allait. Une fois arrivé devant les grilles du lycée je retrouvais rapidement mon groupe d'amis.

James, je l'avais rencontré l'année dernière, un peu bizarre mais sympa, son truc c'était les filles, il les enchaînait et avait toujours celle qu'il voulait. Ensuite il y avait Eric, un fou de jeux vidéos, un roi de l'informatique et du piratage, il était vraiment cool, un geek cool, je l'aimais vraiment bien !

Pour finir il y avait Kate et Tanya, les deux bombes du lycée, elles étaient sacrément bonnes. Je n'avais pas encore conclu, ni avec l'une ni avec l'autre, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'espérais même avoir les deux en même temps dans mon lit. J'étais plus avec Tanya qu'avec Kate mais elles n'étaient pas en guerre, je crois que la situation ambiguë entre nous trois ne les dérangeait pas. Arrivé à hauteur de mes amis j'enlevais les écouteurs de mes oreilles et les saluais.

**- Salut les gars. Mesdemoiselles…**

**- Salut Edward… **

Tanya attrapa ma nuque et m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser et laissai mes mains se balader sur ses fesses.

**- Tu m'as manqué Edward, j'ai pensé à toi hier dans mon bain… **

**- Comment c'était ?**

**- Jouissif ! **

**- J'ai hâte de voir ça en vrai ma belle.**

**- Justement avec Kate on voulait savoir si tu sauterais le pas avec nous deux… en même temps. **

**- Je suis plus que prêt à le sauter le pas. **

**- Kate tu entends ça ? **

**- Oui, j'en suis déjà trempée d'excitation. **

**- Dites-moi quand et je suis votre homme les filles. **

**- On va se mettre d'accord. **

**- Prévenez-moi quand vous serez d'accord. **

**- Pas de souci. **

Tanya m'embrassa à nouveau puis Kate en fit autant, ça allait être le pied total ! J'avais hâte, je bandais déjà. Un éclat de rire nous parvint et nous tournions tous la tête, c'était Bella, avec ses deux amis. Elle avait dû venir plus tôt, elle était assise sur un banc, pleine de papiers sur les genoux et discutait tout en regardant les documents. Tanya secoua la tête l'air désolé.

**- Elle m'inspire pas celle-là ! Vous avez vu avec qui elle traîne en plus ? La fille de la directrice et ce crétin de Jasper. Dire que j'ai failli coucher avec ! **

**- T'es sérieuse ?**

**- Sois pas jaloux Eddy. **

**- Moi je la trouve plutôt mignonne !**

Nous regardions tous James qui venait de parler. Les filles écœurées par ce qu'il venait d'avouer, Eric surpris, et moi un peu anxieux qu'il se mette à vouloir chasser Bella.

**- T'es sérieux ?**

**- Oui Edward je suis sérieux. Regarde la deux secondes, elle a des yeux sublimes, ses petits seins et son adorable cul me donnent la trique. Je vais venir chez toi plus souvent vieux. **

**- Arrête tes conneries. **

**- Je ne plaisante pas, elle est parfaitement bien roulée. J'ai jamais eu d'américaine dans mon lit en plus. **

**- Bella ne se laissera pas avoir, tu sais. **

**- Je me doute, mais je serai patient. Tu verras quand je la baiserai elle m'en demandera encore, les plus discrètes sont les plus chaudes mon ami. **

**- Pas de conneries chez moi, tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle, mais pas chez moi. **

**- T'inquiète. **

Si je m'inquiétais, je connaissais un peu les deux personnages et je savais que ça ne collerait pas. Enfin ça serait leurs affaires. Moi j'avais ma propre expérience à mener avec mes deux copines, je ne me mêlerai pas des histoires de Bella.

La cloche sonna et nous entrâmes tous dans l'établissement pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Pendant le déjeuner James réattaqua en me posant des questions sur Bella, nous n'étions que tous les deux. Eric était parti finir un devoir et les filles ne mangeaient jamais, elles allaient plutôt se remaquiller aux toilettes.

**- Bon, alors la petite Bella, elle aime quoi ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, je ne lui parle pas trop. Je la connais depuis quatre jours max. T'es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment la séduire.**

**- Pas la séduire à en tomber amoureux, juste la sauter. **

**- C'est une romantique, elle ne fera pas ça avec toi.**

**- Je saurai me montrer convaincant. Elle veut du romantisme, alors elle en aura. Quoi d'autre ?**

**- J'en sais rien moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**- Des détails, ses habitudes… **

**- Hé oh, je la connais depuis quatre jours, comment tu veux que je te renseigne ? **

**- Tu pourras le faire ?**

**- Non. Tu te débrouilles, je ne me mêle pas de ça. **

**- Sympa le pote.**

**- Ouais, bah c'est comme ça. Tu déconnes pas avec elle, hein ?**

**- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?**

**- Non, mais j'ai pas envie que ça me retombe dessus. C'est pas n'importe qui pour ma mère.**

**- Ah oui, dis-moi.**

**- C'est la fille de sa meilleure amie. Si tu lui brises le cœur et qu'il faut la ramasser à la petite cuillère, alors je veux pas avoir d'ennuis. **

**- OK, je ferai gaffe. Ça fait longtemps en plus.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que j'ai pas touché une nana ! **

**- Ah… **

**- Toi te plains pas, tu vas t'en faire deux dans la même soirée. **

**- C'est ça qui est bon. Je le rêve ce moment ! **

**- Tu verras, c'est super ! **

**- Tu l'as déjà fait ? **

**- Ouais, une ou deux fois. C'est le pied total, le truc c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu délaisses l'autre pendant que tu t'occupes de la première. Regarde des vidéos sur net.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Ouais ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit leur première fois. **

**- Je ne pense pas non plus. Bon, on change de sujet où je vais devoir aller aux chiottes. **

**- Petit joueur. **

**- Sûrement. **

**- Tiens, regarde Bella est toute seule. **

**- Et alors ? **

**- On peut manger avec elle, non ?**

**- Non, en plus Alice et Jasper vont certainement venir. **

Bella releva la tête vers nous, James lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main, mais Bella se contenta de le regarder les sourcils froncés, et de rabaisser la tête pour continuer à lire son document. Je riais, ça n'allait pas être simple pour le petit James ! Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, James ne me parla plus de Bella. En allant prendre le métro pour rentrer chez moi je vis Bella, de l'autre côté du quai, celui qui allait dans le sens de Londres centre. Elle partait sûrement en visite.

De retour à la maison je fis mes devoirs, ça faisait du bien d'être tout seul un peu. J'en profitais pour faire ce que James m'avait recommandé, mais au bout de quelques minutes je coupais, voir les autres ne m'emballait pas plus que ça, ça me dérangeait. Je repris donc mes devoirs, musique dans les oreilles.

**- Edward ! **

**- Désolé maman… je ne t'avais pas entendue.**

**- J'ai vu ça. Je viens de rentrer. Tu as passé une bonne journée chéri ?**

**- Oui, je révisais pour les examens.**

**- C'est bien mon chéri. Bella n'est pas là ?**

**- Euh non, je l'ai vue partir vers le centre, elle visite sûrement. **

**- Tu aurais pu l'accompagner. **

**- Elle m'a rien demandé et moi je connais déjà. Je préfère réviser que d'aller voir Buckingham, Piccadilly ou Harrods.**

**- Edward… Bon, je te laisse travailler chéri. **

**- Merci. Ah maman, je me demandais… **

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu accepterais que je fasse une fête ici ?**

**- Une fête ? Une fête pour quoi ?**

**- Pour la remise des diplômes. On fêtera ça, plus mon anniversaire.**

**- Tu veux faire ça quand ?**

**- Le soir de la remise des diplômes, le 6 juillet. **

**- Il y aurait qui ?**

**- Ceux qui veulent bien venir, toute la promo. Maman on a la place et je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de débordements. En plus il risque d'y avoir d'autres fêtes, il n'y aura pas tout le monde.**

**- Je vais en parler à ton père, mais si on te donne notre accord c'est que nous te faisons confiance. Pas de drogue, pas de coma éthylique, pas de débordement… **

**- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je te le jure. **

**- Très bien, je verrai avec ton père et je te donne la réponse en fin de semaine au plus tard. Tu es d'accord ?**

**- Oui, ça me convient. Merci maman. **

**- De rien. Je t'appelle pour le dîner. **

**- OK. **

Mes parents diraient oui, j'en étais certain. Ça allait être la fête du siècle ! Je continuais mes révisions jusqu'à ce que mon père vienne me dire que le repas était servi. Je descendis donc avec lui et me mis à table, Bella était revenue et discutait avec ma mère.

**- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui Bella ?**

**- Je suis allée voir Big Ben, le Parlement, et j'ai fait mes devoirs dans un Starbucks avec un bon café, c'était agréable. Après je me suis un peu baladée. **

**- Est-ce que Big Ben était à la hauteur de tes espérances ? **

**- Oui, et le Parlement est vraiment très beau, l'architecture est fabuleuse. **

**- Oui, c'est vrai. **

**- Est-ce que faire le London Eye vaut le coup ?**

**- Oh oui ! Tu as une merveilleuse vue panoramique de Londres, tu vois quasiment tout. Mais il faut le faire un jour où il fait beau. **

**- J'ai vu les prix et je trouvais ça un peu cher, je ne savais pas si ça valait la peine.**

**- Sur Internet c'est moins cher, tu as un forfait avec Madame Tussaud qui est aussi très intéressant. **

- **Je voulais aussi y aller. Je regarderai alors, merci. **

**- Tu vas sur le site de l'un ou de l'autre et tu trouveras. **

**- Très bien. **

**- Tu vas visiter autre chose demain ?**

**- Peut-être, oui. Avec deux amis à moi nous voulions aller du côté d'Oxford Street et passer à Hyde Parc. Mais j'hésite à y aller, je dois réviser quand même. **

**- A mon avis tu devrais attendre ce week-end pour Hyde Park, demain quand tu y seras il fera pratiquement nuit.**

**- Oui c'est vrai qu'il fait nuit tôt ici. J'irai ce week-end alors.**

Plus chiant comme conversation tu meurs. Je trouvais ça tellement nul. Pour couronner le tout mon père se mêla à la conversation en parlant de Kensington Park, juste à côté, avec les différents monuments et statues à voir. Bella décida qu'elle voulait voir la statue de Peter Pan, super cool ! Mon repas englouti je débarrassais ma table et montais dans ma chambre après avoir salué tout le monde.

Une fois sur mon lit j'allumais la télé que j'avais dans ma chambre et essayais de trouver un bon film à regarder. Je tombais sur « la momie », pas mal, ça ferait l'affaire. J'étais bien parti dans mon histoire quand on frappa à ma porte. Ma mère à tous les coups. Je ne disais rien, elle allait entrer toute seule. Sauf que de nouveaux coups se firent entendre sans que la personne entre. Bella ! Elle n'était pas idiote cette fille, je lui avais fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à entrer dans ma chambre, ça restait encore mon domaine où elle ne mettait pas les pieds. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir et ne la fis toujours pas entrer.

**- Je te dérange ?**

**- Un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je… Pardon d'avoir monopolisé la parole au dîner. Je n'ai pas été sympa, tu aurais peut-être aimé qu'on parle d'autre chose que de tourisme, et échanger avec tes parents. **

**- C'est pas grave, merci quand même d'être venue, je t'en voulais pas. **

**- Oh… bah voilà. Je te laisse alors. **

**- Bella ? Tu es partie à quelle heure ce matin ?**

**- Euh, 8h. Pourquoi ?**

**- J'étais étonné de ne pas t'avoir vu ce matin mais de te croiser au lycée.**

**- Tu as cru que je ne m'étais pas réveillée ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et tu aurais cherché à me réveiller si c'était le cas.**

**- Non. **

**- Oh… c'est bon à savoir… **

**- Pourquoi tu es partie si tôt ? **

**- Tu poses encore plus de questions que mon père qui est flic !**

**- Tu as raison, ça ne m'intéresse pas dans le fond.**

**- Hum… bon je te laisse, bonne nuit. **

**- Ouais à demain, et ne t'en fais pas pour avoir monopolisé la parole. **

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mais ne recommence pas, c'est ça ?**

**- Tu es plutôt intelligente comme fille, je dois l'admettre. **

**- C'est sûr que ça doit changer de tes deux petites amies blondes ! **

Et elle me planta là devant la porte de ma chambre pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait. Je souriais, j'aimais bien son répondant, c'est vrai que ça me changeait de Kate et Tanya. Je n'étais même pas vexé qu'elle parle de mes copines comme ça. J'allais à mon tour frapper à la porte de sa chambre, elle m'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils.

**- Je voulais te demander un truc Bella.**

**- Dis toujours.**

**- Je te serai vraiment reconnaissant si tu ne… disais rien à mes parents à propos de Kate et Tanya.**

**- Tu n'as toujours rien compris, hein ? **

**- Compris quoi ?**

**- Que je n'étais pas du genre à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Comme tu l'as dit je suis plutôt intelligente comme fille et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ça à tes parents, surtout en ce qui concerne ce que vous avez prévu.  
**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Entre… **

Je m'exécutais et la suivais dans la pièce, elle voulait être discrète, bien joué, et merci Bella.

**- A midi avant qu'on ne se voie à la cafétéria je suis passée aux toilettes. J'étais dans la cabine quand tes amies sont entrées à leur tour. Elles parlaient de toi.**

**- Et ?**

**- Elles disaient qu'elles avaient envie de coucher avec toi. Que tu devais être un super bon coup, mais qu'elles souhaitaient que l'acte soit tout sauf programmé et calculé. Tu veux leur plan ?**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Elles te feront des avances quand elles en auront envie et que l'endroit sera assez intime. Elles ont ajouté que de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la nuit passée avec… comment elles ont dit… Eric je crois.**

**- Eric tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui il me semble. Tu en connais un ?**

**- Plutôt bien même. Et c'est tout ? **

**- Euh… non, elles se sont données rendez-vous chez Tanya ce soir. Ses parents ne sont pas là, et elles voulaient un avant-goût de votre soirée à trois, mais juste elles deux pour ce soir. **

**- Putain de… Désolé. Elles savent que tu as entendu.**

**- Non, j'ai attendu qu'elles partent, elles n'auraient pas apprécié. **

**- Oui tu as eu raison.**

**- Tu ne diras rien, hein ? Ne leur dis pas que j'ai entendu et que tu sais. **

**- Je te le promets. Eric, sérieux ? Alors là… Tu sais pas quand ?**

**- Non… elles ne l'ont pas dit. Edward tu es sûr de toi avec ces filles ?**

**- Oh là… On arrête tout de suite, je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi. Merci pour les infos Bella, tu en sais déjà trop. Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?**

**- Non je te le jure.**

**- Ne le fais pas. Il faut que ça reste entre nous. Bonne nuit Bella, on part ensemble demain ?**

**- A la même heure en tout cas, oui. **

**- Très bien. Allez je te laisse. **

**- OK. Bonne nuit.**

J'hochais la tête et sortis de sa chambre. Eric ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être Eric mon pote, il est trop… Et elles sont… non pas eux trois ensemble ! Et puis quand ? Ils se parlaient mais ce n'était pas la grande amitié ou même de l'amour. Et James ? Est-ce qu'eux trois aussi avaient… ? Non ! C'était sûrement une autre personne. Je me remis devant le film mais n'arrivais pas à me concentrer comme il le fallait. J'éteignis tout et essayais de m'endormir, mais tout ça me trottait dans la tête, impossible d'y arriver. Pourtant, après plusieurs heures à cogiter, je m'endormis, vaincu par le sommeil.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Dite moi touuuuut.^^**

**Bise à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir.**

**Bon plusieurs chose. Merci aux gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé de gentilles Review.**

**Merci à SoSwettySoCrazy pour la correction et pour sa gentillesse. bisous**

**Et à la personne qui m'a dit que je remercier jamais même pas en début de chapitre faut ouvrir les yeux. De 1 dans le précédent chapitre je dis '' merci pour les commentaires.''**

**De 2 certes je n'utilise pas toujours cette phrase mais je remercie toujours les lectrices et ma bêta. juste après le bonsoir. après si on comprend pas ce que ça veut dire...**

**et je veux bien répondre mais à qui ? je n'ai pas le lien d'un compte ni un nom. Juste '' guest.'' quand je li la review.**

**Et pour terminé, Ok je ne répond pas toujours personnellement (et je demande pardon à tout le monde) mais j'ai pas ça à faire toute la journée et souvent j'oublis de répondre. Je suis navré mais j'ai une vie à côté. déjà je me débrouille pour être toujours ponctuelle dans mes publications par respect pour celle qui attendent.**

**voilà, je ne suis pas une fille méchante du tout mais c'est extrêmement vexant de lire des review injuste. Qu'on me dise que c'est nul, que l'histoire et complètement débile, que les personnages sont sans intérêt, une auteur décevante Ok, c'est le droit de pensé de chacun, dans ce cas je pense qu'il y a assez de fiction pour compenser ce besoin de fiction parfaite qui n'est pas mon cas. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire quand on me dit que je ne suis pas reconnaissante. je ne suis pas parfaite, j'oublie de répondre personnellement, ça arrive, je m'en excuse mais je répète que je remercie toujours les lectrices d'être là. **

**Sur ceux bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Bilan de ma première semaine à Londres ? Génial ! J'adorais cette ville, je m'y sentais très bien, j'avais compris comment ça fonctionnait ici, je connaissais les arrêts de train, bus et métro presque par cœur. Le lycée je m'y étais très bien intégrée. Alice et Jasper étaient devenus mes meilleurs amis, on ne se quittait plus, je les aimais vraiment beaucoup. Par contre je n'aurais pas dû dire à Edward ce que j'avais entendu dans les toilettes. Il avait découvert que ses copines étaient sorties avec son ami Eric pour une expérience d'une nuit. En même temps avec ce genre de fille… Bref je ne le plaignais pas plus que ça, il était idiot de se lancer dans cette relation.

Aujourd'hui samedi je devais retrouver Jasper et Alice à Oxford Street, Alice voulait me montrer les magasins et je voulais aller à Hyde Parc. Il était 9h30 quand je me levais, j'avais rendez-vous dans 1h, fallait que je me dépêche. Je m'habillais rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine histoire de manger un peu. Je fus ravie de voir qu'Edward était en compagnie d'un de ses amis, le blond dont je ne me rappelais plus le prénom.

**- Salut Bella, je te présente James.**

**- Ah salut. Faut que je file, je suis en retard. **

**- Tu as du courrier, ça a l'air important. Tiens.**

**- Merci…**

Deux grosses enveloppes marron me furent données par Edward. Quand je reconnus les adresses je commençais à paniquer et je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil le plus proche de moi. C'était des réponses suite à mes demandes pour des universités, c'était rapide… Mon avenir se tenait dans ces deux enveloppes.

**- Bella, ça va ?**

**- Euh oui, je… tu me laisses seule s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui, on sera à côté.**

J'acquiesçais et ouvris la première des deux enveloppes les mains tremblantes. Je lus le premier papier :

_**Chère mademoiselle Swan…**_ Je passe… _**Suite à votre demande d'inscription datant du… **_Vite la suite… _**Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous pourrez compter parmi les élèves d'Harvard pour la rentrée prochaine….**_

Harvard ! Harvard voulait de moi dans son université ! J'étais prise à Harvard ! Je poussais un grand cri de joie et me pressais d'ouvrir la seconde enveloppe. Même réponse concernant l'université de Columbia. Je criais une nouvelle fois, folle de joie, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je pleurais, j'étais en larmes, mais des larmes de joie. Edward et James arrivèrent dans le salon, j'avais dû leur faire peur en criant comme une folle.

**- Bella qu'est-ce qui passe ?**

**- Oh Edward ! **

Sans réfléchir je sautais dans ses bras et le serrais contre moi, j'aimais tout le monde aujourd'hui ! Il me repoussa gentiment, surpris par ce geste d'affection que je n'avais jamais eu auparavant.

**- Wow, on se calme miss Amérique ! **

**- Désolée je… oh je suis folle de joie ! Mes parents, faut que j'appelle mes parents ! **

**- Tu m'expliques ?**

**- Je viens d'apprendre que je suis acceptée dans deux universités de la Ivy League ! **

**- C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Les meilleures universités d'Amérique. Harvard et Columbia veulent de moi l'année prochaine. En tout il y en a huit et moi je suis acceptée dans deux. **

**-Ah…  
**

**- C'est un peu comme Oxford ici ou Cambridge. **

**- La vache, félicitations alors. **

**- Merci. Je monte appeler mes parents. **

**- Ouais vas-y. **

Je souris, pris mes dossiers et montais les escaliers à vitesse grand V. J'envoyais un rapide texto à Alice avant d'appeler mes parents. C'est mon père qui décrocha.

**- Bella ? Il est deux heures du matin…**

**- Désolée, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer à toi et à maman ! **

**- Je t'écoute ma chérie. **

**- J'ai reçu deux courriers favorables à ma demande d'inscription à Harvard ET à Columbia ! **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Papa j'ai le choix entre deux écoles de la Ivy League ! Ils veulent de moi pour la rentrée prochaine ! **

**- Renée réveille-toi ! Bella est au téléphone, elle est acceptée à Harvard et Columbia ! **

**- C'est pas vrai ? Ma petite fille ! Donne le téléphone. Allô, Bella ? **

**- Oui maman ! Je suis sur un petit nuage, tu te rends compte ! **

**- Oui c'est merveilleux ! Je suis si fière de toi ma puce. Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Des nouvelles des autres ?**

**- Non ce sont les deux premières qui me répondent.**

**- Je suis folle de joie pour toi mon bébé !**

**- Moi aussi maman. C'est dans ces moments-là que vous me manquez ! **

**- Je t'aime mon cœur. C'est formidable. Maintenant il faut que tu choisisses. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux. **

**- Oui. Je vais étudier ça et prendre la meilleure décision possible. **

**- Je ne doute pas de toi chérie. Je te repasse ton père. Je t'aime Bella, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. **

**- Merci maman, je t'aime aussi. Tu me manques. Bonne nuit, pardon de vous avoir réveillés.**

**- Pour une nouvelle pareille ça ne fait rien. Je te laisse mon ange. Je t'aime, tiens Charlie.**

**- Merci. Bella ?**

**- Oui papa ? **

**- Je suis extrêmement fier de toi ma petite fille. **

**- Merci papa. **

**- Nous t'aimons très fort et je sais que tu continueras à nous rendre fiers.**

**- Oh papa… **

**- Je le pense. Je t'aime ma chérie. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te laisse dormir maintenant. Pardon d'avoir le chic pour appeler en pleine nuit.**

**- Tu vas aller à Harvard ou Columbia, je te pardonne. **

**- Bonne nuit à vous deux.**

**- Bonne journée à toi.**

**- Merci. Je vous embrasse fort ! **

**- Nous aussi. Au revoir chérie.**

Je raccrochais et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais tenté ma chance plus pour rire qu'autre chose, même si dans le fond je l'espérais vraiment. J'avais prié en silence pour au moins une, mais là deux… le rêve ! Je pensais soudain à Alice et Jasper, ils allaient m'attendre. J'enfilais à nouveau ma veste et redescendais les escaliers. Mon sac devait être en bas, mais où ?

**- C'est ça que tu cherches ?**

**- Hein ? Oh oui… merci heu… James c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Félicitations pour ton université. **

**- Merci. **

**- Tu dois être sacrément intelligente pour avoir été admise. **

**- Visiblement oui. Où est Edward ? **

**- Parti se changer, il s'est renversé du coca dessus.**

**- Oh. Bon, bah faut que j'y aille. **

**- C'était sympa de parler avec toi.**

**- Merci. A plus tard.**

**- J'espère bien Bella.**

C'était quoi son problème ? Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte où je croisais Edward. Il avait effectivement changé de pantalon et de chemise.

**- Alors tu n'arrives pas à viser juste en buvant du coca ?**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas aller dans de prestigieuses écoles qu'il faut se moquer des moins intelligents.**

**- Tu serais pris si tu demandais, j'en suis sûre.**

**- Ah oui ? **

**- Oui, Columbia et Cornel, une autre université renommée sont très réputées pour leur faculté de médecine, c'est de là que sorte les meilleurs de notre pays en général. **

**- Et ils acceptent les étrangers si je peux dire ?**

**- Oui bien sûr. Tu as une fac ici où tu vas aller ?**

**- Non, j'ai rien reçu encore. Ce sont les deux seules chez toi ?**

**- Non, il y en a d'autres. Mais ces deux-là sont le top du top, surtout Cornel, elle a une section spéciale pour les futurs chirurgiens. **

**- Et tu crois que je peux avoir mes chances ? **

**- Je ne connais pas bien tes notes mais il me semble que tu es un bon élève, combien de la promo ? **

**- 1er, mais ça ne suffit pas, il y a des premiers dans toutes les écoles. **

**- Si ça t'intéresse vraiment va voir sur leur site, les inscriptions sont toujours en cours. **

**- C'est en Amérique Bella, je ne sais pas.**

**- Réfléchis, je suis bien ici moi. **

**- Oui. **

**- Bon je dois y aller. Ah oui une dernière chose. Je trouve ton copain… flippant ! **

**- Il va être content. Allez, bonne journée Bella.**

**- Merci, toi aussi.**

Je lui souris avant de sortir et d'enfin rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Je les trouvais non loin de la station où je m'étais arrêtée.

**- Bella enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Désolée Alice. Tenez, regardez ce que j'ai reçu juste avant de venir vous voir. **

Je tendis mes lettres à mes amis. Alice lut les deux rapidement avant de sautiller sur place, en tapant des mains et en poussant des petits cris. Jasper lui me sourit, il était beaucoup plus en retenu qu'Alice.

**- Bella c'est formidable ! **

**- Oui ! J'en suis toute retournée. **

**- Je donnerai tout pour être à ta place ! **

**- Tu veux faire du stylisme, je doute qu'à Harvard il y ait une section mode ! **

**- Oui pas faux, mais quand même! Viens on va fêter ça ! **

**- Comment ?**

**- J'en sais rien encore. **

**- C'est l'intention qui compte mes amis. Vous savez ce qui c'est passé aussi ?**

**- Vas-y. **

**- Chez Edward il y avait son copain, James. **

**- Un vrai con celui là, hein Jasper ?**

**- Oui méfie-toi Bella. Il t'a dit un truc ?**

**- Oui, il m'a félicitée et quand je lui ai dit au revoir j'ai dit un truc du genre ''à plus'' il m'a répondu ''J'espère bien Bella''.**

**- Alerte rouge ! Tu as tapé dans l'œil de cet obsédé et il veut te mettre dans son lit.  
**

**- Tu crois Alice ?**

**- Oui ! Quand une fille lui plaît il lui sort le grand jeu, couche avec et la jette après. **

**- Bah… je ne tomberai pas dans son piège. **

**- Je ne connais aucune fille qui lui ait résisté.**

**- Il faut bien une première à tout. Tu me vois avec lui ?**

**- Non. **

**- Il ne me plaît même pas. **

**- Dis-moi, tu as laissé un petit copain en Amérique ? **

**- Et toi ?**

**- Oui, un là-bas et un ici, comme ça je ne suis pas seule où que j'aille. Non, sérieusement ?**

**- Non, je n'ai laissé que ma famille. **

**- Tu as déjà eu un petit ami ? **

**- La garde de la reine t'envoie m'interroger ma parole ! **

**- Non, je suis juste curieuse. **

**- Alice, laisse-la…**

**- Oh Bella, dis-moi.**

**- J'ai eu un garçon oui. Mais c'était mon meilleur ami, enfin c'est mon meilleur ami. **

**- Raconte. **

**- Non, pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop heureuse pour parler de ça. **

**- A ce point ?**

**- La plus grosse erreur de ma vie ! **

**- Bon, OK on en parle plus tard. **

Je savais qu'elle reparlerait de ça et vite, mais aujourd'hui je ne dirai rien. Je n'y penserai même pas tien, oublié ! Nous allâmes nous balader dans Hyde park, j'adorais, il y avait des petits écureuils gris partout, absolument pas craintifs et mignons comme tout. Jasper me dégoûta en me disant qu'ici l'écureuil se mangeait aussi facilement que du lapin et que lui trouvait ça très bon comme viande. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il y avait à manger dans ces petites bêtes, pas grand-chose. Enfin bon.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Jasper m'offrit mon repas et Alice décida de m'acheter de petites choses dans les boutiques de vêtements. Je n'avais jamais été fan des boutiques, mais là je passais une bonne après-midi et me voyais offrir une ravissante petite robe noire. Visiblement c'était LA robe à avoir dans la garde robe d'une fille, jusqu'à ce jour je n'en avais jamais eu une. Il était 19h quand je les quittais et à 19h30 j'étais chez les Cullen.

Sur la porte d'entrée je trouvais un mot me disant de sonner et d'attendre dix secondes avant d'entrer. C'est quoi ce cirque ? Je fis quand même ce qu'on me demandait et entrais après avoir attendu le temps indiqué sur le mot. En arrivant dans le salon je vis une banderole avec marqué félicitations, des ballons, et les Cullen devant moi qui criaient ''Félicitations''. Je fus terriblement touchée par leur attention et comme à mon habitude je pleurais d'émotion.

**- Oh Bella, il ne faut pas… **

Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler.

**- Merci beaucoup ! Il ne fallait pas… Merci, ça me touche.**

**- Je vois ça oui. Allez ma belle, on s'en remet. Edward a vendu la mèche, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait t'organiser quelque chose. **

**- C'est gentil. **

Je me séparais d'Esmée pour être brièvement prise dans les bras de Carlisle que je remerciais également, je n'approchais pas Edward, j'avais vu ce que ça donnait ce matin et il ne vint pas vers moi non plus. Carlisle prit la parole.

**- Tu as prévenu tes parents ?**

**- Oui, il était deux heures du matin chez eux, mais ils étaient ravis pour moi et fiers aussi. **

**- Ils peuvent. Tu vas suivre quels cours ? **

**- Si je choisis Harvard je serai dans la communication commerciale, alors que si je choisis Columbia je serai dans le journalisme. **

**- Tu sais quoi choisir ? **

**- Columbia je pense, j'aimerais bien le journalisme, mais après la communication peut-être très intéressante aussi. **

**- Il faut que tu choisisses ce qui te plaît avant tout.**

**- Oui, c'est pour ça que je penche plus pour Columbia. Mais si Brown m'accepte alors là je n'hésite plus !**

**- Tu as demandé Brown aussi ? Quelle section ? **

**- Littérature. **

**- Oui, c'est la meilleure dans ce domaine. **

**- Papa, Bella m'a dit que pour ce qui était de la médecine c'était là-bas que les meilleurs étudiaient. **

**- Oui, Cornel est la mieux placée en médecine. Ça t'intéresse Edward ?**

**- Je sais pas trop encore. C'est loin et… je ne suis pas américain. **

**- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un problème, tu as même plus d'avantages qu'un Américain en y allant. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Plus de bourses par exemple, tu as d'office un logement sur le campus dès ton inscription. **

**- Tu sais Edward, si tu veux essayer et envoyer une demande d'inscription je ne pense pas que ta mère s'y oppose, et moi non plus. **

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui et ça donnera à ta mère une très bonne excuse pour retourner là-bas. **

**- Je vais y penser. **

**- Tu sais Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de t'inscrire pour toute l'année, tu ne peux faire qu'un semestre aussi.**

**- Hum… je vais me renseigner. Merci Bella. **

**- A ton service… ou presque. Je monte mes affaires dans ma chambre, je redescends vite.**

**- Oui, ne te presse pas. **

Je montais poser mes affaires et rejoignis ma famille de substitution. Edward m'attendait en bas des escaliers avec une coupe de champagne.

**- Oh merci. C'est du jus de pomme qui pique. **

**- C'est un peu ça oui. A la tienne. **

**- Faut se regarder dans les yeux ça marche pas sinon. **

Il sourit et nous trinquâmes les yeux dans les yeux. Les siens étaient troublants, son regard vert me transporta je ne sais où, ils étaient si intenses. Pour dissiper mon trouble je lui souris avant de prendre une gorgée de la coupe, il en fit autant. Après ce moment… particulier, nous retournâmes auprès de ses parents qui avaient mis la table.

**- Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré Bella, j'ai appelé ta mère pour savoir. Elle t'embrasse d'ailleurs. **

**- C'est très gentil.**

**- Elle m'a dit que tu savais faire les meilleures lasagne au monde !**

**- Elle exagère. **

**- J'adore les lasagnes ! Je te mets au défi d'en faire Bella ! **

**- Sache qu'Edward en a goûté des tonnes ! **

**- Les meilleures étaient en Italie… le pied ! J'en rêve encore. **

**- J'en ferai demain si tu veux, enfin s'il y a de quoi les faire. Tu verras, pas besoin d'aller en Italie pour prendre son pied avec des lasagnes.**

**- Je serai un juge exigeant. **

**- Je relève le défi. En fait tu aurais dû t'appeler Garfield ! En plus tu es à moitié roux…**

**- Hey ! **

Je me mis à rire, suivie de Carlisle, d'Esmée et même d'Edward. Le repas était parfait, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais beaucoup trop mangé. Alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle débarrassaient Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi avec un ballon qu'il me tendit, lui aussi avait le sien.

**- Euh, merci.**

**- Il y a de l'hélium dedans.**

**- Cool, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça ! Comment on fait ?**

**- Tu aspires un peu d'air du ballon et tu parles. Vas-y, commence. **

**- Ne te moque pas. **

J'aspirais comme il me l'avait dit, et me mit à parler, pas certaine que ça fonctionne.

**- Est-ce que ça fait quelque chose ?**

Edward pouffa de rire, ma voix était devenue nasillarde et très aiguë, j'en riais moi-même. Puis ce fût le tour d'Edward et encore le mien. Nous nous amusions comme des enfants, je riais beaucoup et lui aussi. Même Carlisle nous avait rejoints dans notre délire à l'hélium, lui qui avait une voix très masculine et grave se retrouvait à parler comme un adolescent qui muait en nous disant des choses comme ''Bon hein, ça suffit maintenant !'' Bien sûr, il n'était pas crédible du tout, ce qui nous fit encore plus rire.

A court de ballons nous arrêtâmes notre jeu, dommage. J'avais vraiment passé une bonne soirée, en plus j'avais découvert une facette d'Edward qui me plaisait beaucoup. Après les avoir chaudement remerciés je montais me coucher, j'étais épuisée. Edward frappa et passa la tête entre le mur et la porte.

**- Bonne nuit Bella, révise ta recette de lasagnes ! **

**- Prépare-toi à manger les meilleures au monde. **

**- J'ai hâte de voir. Allez bonne nuit, à demain. **

**- Bonne nuit Edward et merci pour la soirée, tu es bien plus cool et sympa en étant toi-même. **

**- Tu es fatiguée, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Ronfle pas trop fort, je suis juste à côté. **

**- Andouille ! A demain Garfield ! **

**- Faut que je te trouve un surnom !**

Je ris et il referma la porte, je m'endormis rapidement le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse. Si seulement ça avait duré...

* * *

**Ok, c'est bisounours World, Bella accorde vite sa confiance, ça va vite mais non.**

**C'est le calme avant la tempête.**

**Dite moi quand même...**

**Bisous à toute**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! **

**comme toujours merci à toute pour vos messages et de continuer de me suivre. Merci aussi à SoSweetySocrazy (la meilleure) pour tout**

**Sur ceux voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**à très vite et bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Dimanche, c'est de bonne humeur que je me levais ce matin-là. Je n'avais pas oublié la bonne soirée de la veille que j'avais passée avec les Cullen. Après m'être habillée d'un short et d'un tee-shirt pour une journée décontractée, je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir aujourd'hui, c'était préparation du repas ce matin, et cet après-midi je comptais réviser un peu. D'ailleurs Edward pourrait m'être utile pour les sciences. Je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle, de repos aujourd'hui, dans le salon.

**- Bonjour. **

**- Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?**

**- Très bien, merci. **

**- Edward voulait te voir, il est dans sa chambre. **

**- Oh, je vais y aller dans ce cas. J'ai fait quelque chose ?**

**- Non, je pense que ça a rapport avec tes lasagnes. **

**- Ah oui. **

Je souris et montais à nouveau à l'étage pour frapper à la porte d'Edward. Il m'ouvrit torse nu, sortant visiblement tout juste de la douche.

**- Tu fais de la musculation ?**

**- Heu, ça m'arrive. Ça se voit ? **

**- Pas du tout ! Mais arrête les lasagnes, ça on le voit ! **

**- Tu veux quoi miss Amérique ?**

**- Bah je sais pas, ta mère m'a dit que tu me cherchais. **

**- Tu cuisines toujours pour ce midi ? **

**- Tu ne veux plus ?**

**- Si, je ne vais pas louper une occasion de te critiquer.**

**- Ravale tes bêtises et prépare ton meilleur compliment.**

**- Bah voyons. **

**- Dis, je voulais bosser les sciences cet après-midi mais je suis un peu perdue dans votre programme, tu m'aiderais ?**

**- Je vais y réfléchir. **

**- Merci. Bon, je vais cuisiner, habille-toi, c'est passé Halloween ! **

**- Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver ! **

Je lui souris et repartis en direction de la cuisine. En vérité Edward était vraiment bien foutu, mais lui avouer lui aurait fait trop plaisir, et nous n'étions pas assez proches pour que je le complimente ainsi. Je me mis donc à cuisiner et fis en sorte que tout soit parfait. J'avais passé déjà deux bonnes heures quand je mis le plat au four, pendant la cuisson je lavais mes ustensiles de cuisine, et rangeais pour qu'Esmée retrouve sa cuisine comme elle me l'avait laissée. Avec son aide d'ailleurs je mis la table tout en surveillant que mon repas soit cuit à point.

Une fois prêt je prévins Esmée que nous pouvions passer à table et celle-ci appela Carlisle et Edward. Je servis tout le monde et m'assis face à Edward, le regardant en attendant son jugement. Il me regarda, narquois, puis lentement coupa un morceau pour enfin le goûter. J'esquissais un léger sourire, qui devint total quand il écarquilla les yeux après avoir mangé sa bouchée.

**- Putain Bella !**

**- Edward !**

**- Pardon maman… mais c'est juste super bon ! Je suis sur le cul !**

**- Arrête avec tes grossièretés Edward.**

**- Mais c'est vrai. Bella, pardon j'ai douté de tes talents. Bravo. Maman on l'engage comme cuisinière à plein temps. Je veux des lasagnes tout le temps.**

**- Tu en ferais une overdose. Mais Edward a raison c'est délicieux Bella.**

**- Merci. Tu vois, pas besoin des Italiens, une Américaine peut faire mieux.**

**- Oui merci. Bon allez, bon appétit. **

Je souris, fière de moi, et mangeais ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette, Edward se servit deux fois, j'avais réussi mon pari. La fin du repas se passa dans le calme et après avoir débarrassé la table je montais dans ma chambre pour mes révisions. Je commençais par l'histoire, j'irai voir Edward quand j'arriverai aux sciences. Mais c'est lui qui vint à moi.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider cette après-midi, je vais rejoindre mes amis en ville.**

**- Ah, bah euh… pas de souci, bonne après-midi.**

**- On remet ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu m'en veux pas ?**

**- Non, tu n'avais rien promis et nous ne sommes même pas amis.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, mais je le ferai quand même. Tu veux pas venir avec nous ?**

**- Oh non, sans façon merci. On reste chacun à notre place.**

**- Comme tu veux. A ce soir.**

**- Ouais. **

Il partit et je me retrouvais seule dans la pièce avec mes livres. Je me replongeais dans mes révisions et quand je crisai sur la science et la chimie je me permis d'aller voir Carlisle, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre qu'Edward se décide.

**- Heu, Carlisle, pardon mais j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.**

**- Pas de souci, qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Je m'énerve sur mes maths et la science depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je me demandais si je pouvais avoir ton aide. **

**- Bien sûr, viens, on va sur la grande table. **

**- Merci. J'aurais demandé à Edward sinon…**

**- Tu as le temps de passer ton bac trois fois avec lui. Allez viens. Par contre je vais devoir me remettre dans le bain, je risque d'être long au démarrage.**

**- Aucun souci, moi je démarre pas du tout. Je suis perdue, le programme est différent de chez moi. **

**- Je vois, on va regarder ça alors. Donne tes cours…**

Pendant près de deux heures, il m'aida à travailler les matières où j'avais des difficultés, plus d'adaptation qu'autre chose, une fois que je compris ça y était. Carlisle était un bon prof, je comprenais rapidement et réussissais à répondre à ces exercices.

**- Si tu as besoin pour autre chose n'hésites pas. **

**- Merci, je crois que pour le moment ça va. Je vais aller me reposer un peu, j'ai la tête vidée !**

**- Ça fatigue hein !?**

**- Oui. En tout cas merci beaucoup. **

**- Je t'en prie. **

Je rangeais mes affaires avant de regagner ma chambre, je pris alors mes dossiers pour répondre aux facs, mais comme j'avais jusqu'à fin août pour leur donner ma réponse, je les reposais en attendant la réponse des autres universités. Pour le moment mon choix s'arrêtait sur Columbia, elle était aussi bien moins chère en frais de scolarité qu'Harvard. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux, mon but n'était pas de dormir, mais pourtant c'est ce qui arriva.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum…**

**- Bella debout, le dîner est servi. **

**- Laisse-moi dormir Edward.**

**- Non, allez, hop, on se lève. **

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- 20h. **

**- J'arrive. **

**- Tu veux qu'on fasse un peu de maths après ?**

**- Non, j'ai demandé à ton père de m'aider. **

**- OK… bah demande-lui à chaque fois alors, tu te débrouilles bien toute seule !**

**- Je ne savais pas quand tu viendrais m'aider. Je ne voulais pas prendre plus de retard. **

**- Je t'avais dit que je t'aiderai !**

**- Hey ne te fâche pas pour ça. Pardon, je ne savais pas tes intentions. **

**- Viens manger.**

**- N'importe quoi, franchement ! Tu n'as plus cinq ans Edward, grandis ! **

**- Tu ne me connais pas ! **

**- J'ai vu assez de choses pour me faire une idée de qui tu es ! **

**- Je ne discute plus avec toi. **

**- C'est ça, continue ! **

Je me levais du lit et descendis les escaliers pour aller manger. Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? J'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais encore, je ne lui appartenais pas ! Nous n'étions même pas amis ! Alors oui j'avais cru que c'était sur la bonne voie, mais là, terminé ! Ses parents ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du malaise qu'il y avait entre nous.

**- Edward ?**

**- Ouais ? **

**- Ton père et moi avons parlé de la fête que tu souhaites organiser.**

**- Ah. Et alors ? Je peux ? **

**- Oui, nous te donnons l'autorisation, mais tu devras être responsable !**

**- Je le serai, promis, aucun dérapage. Merci maman, merci papa.**

**- De rien. Bella pourra t'aider à organiser tout ça.**

**- J'ai pas besoin d'aide. **

**- Oh… elle peut peut-être donner des conseils, les fêtes américaines sont différentes d'ici.**

**- Je ne pense pas, une fête reste une fête, quelle soit Américaine, Française ou Anglaise, le principe reste le même. **

**- Tu pourrais faire un effort. **

**- On verra en temps voulu. **

**- C'est toujours pour le 6 juillet ?**

**- Oui, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.**

**- Non. Nous irons passer la soirée et la nuit dans un hôtel, en amoureux. L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée depuis un moment.**

**- On va se rattraper chérie.**

**- Oui, j'y compte bien ! **

**- Papa, maman, je vous en prie. Et pour ce qui est autorisé ou non, vos conditions ?**

**- Tu te débrouilles seul, nous ne payons rien, ni avant, ni après. Je veux retrouver ma maison en ordre, aucun vol, aucune casse. Pas de bagarre, je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait un qui finisse à l'hôpital. Tu iras prévenir les voisins de ta soirée, et pas de musique trop forte à partir de minuit passé. Aucune drogue, pas trop d'alcool et pas d'abus.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- J'ai fait des soirées avant toi Edward, et je sais que lorsqu'on boit on peut rapidement avoir un comportement qui n'est pas normal. Je sais aussi que vous êtes jeune et que le sexe…**

**- Maman ! **

**- Non Edward, écoute-moi. Le sexe fait souvent partie de ce genre de soirée. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de rapports non consentis. Et notre chambre ne sera pas accessible, nous la fermerons. Compris ? **

**- Oui, pas de bazar, de drogue, de bagarre ou de viol. J'ai pigé. **

**- Tu seras responsable de tout ce petit monde, alors attention. **

**- Je serai irréprochable. **

**- Très bien. Amuse-toi quand même et pense au préservatif si jamais tu…**

**- Ok bon je vais me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit et encore merci d'avoir dit oui. **

**- Nous parlerons tôt ou tard de ça Edward. **

**- Maman, je t'assure, je sais déjà ce qu'il faut savoir. **

**- Hum, nous verrons. **

**- Oui, oui. Allez à demain.**

Génial, une fête avec toute sa bande d'abrutis ! J'en trépignais déjà d'impatience, ça allait être mortel… d'ennui pour moi. Je n'aimais pas trop les fêtes, enfin bon, j'étais chez lui. Juste après avoir entendu la porte de sa chambre se fermer je montais à mon tour après avoir salué Carlisle et Esmée. Je me mis en pyjama, brossais mes dents et filais au lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain je me rendis au lycée seule, j'étais partie un peu avant Edward et pris un autre wagon que lui pour le trajet. Une fois devant l'établissement j'attendis Alice et Jasper. Edward et son groupe passèrent devant moi. Une des filles, Tanya ou Kate je ne sais plus, s'arrêta pour parler à l'autre en me regardant.

**- Hey, vous avez vu, l'Amérique c'est vraiment le pays de la dinde. Ils nous en envoient une belle ! **

Bien sûr ça les faisait marrer mais je ne répondis rien. Je regardais Edward, il ne disait rien, n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Après un si bon début de week-end pour nous deux, le résultat était minable ! Comme je ne répondais pas à leur moquerie la fille me regarda à nouveau. Elle me parla comme si j'étais une enfant de deux ans, elle articulait chaque mot par syllabe ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude.

**- Oh, hé ! Toi comprendre nous ? **

**- Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'une blonde pouvait vraiment être idiote, je pensais que c'était une sorte de légende dans le but de faire rire… je me suis visiblement trompée. **

**- De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ! **

**- Et toi ? De quel droit tu te moques de moi, hein ? **

**- Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu es la nouvelle ici.**

**- J'ai le droit de me défendre, dans mon pays c'est le deuxième amendement. Mon pays est peut-être le pays de la dinde mais ici c'est bien le pays de la gelée ! Toi et ta copine êtes molles jusque dans vos cerveaux ! **

**- Je vais te pourrir la vie l'américaine !**

**- Essaye un peu pour voir ! Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes extensions minables. **

**- Edward, dis quelque chose chéri ! **

**- Ton chéri il ne dira rien du tout, et il va s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. J'ai suffisamment de choses à révéler à ses parents si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et je sais qu'il serait vraiment très, très embêté que tout ça se sache ! **

Edward finit par réagir.

**- Tanya, laisse Bella tranquille. **

**- Pardon ? Tu la défends elle plutôt que moi ?**

**- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. **

**- Oui, il a raison, garde ton énergie pour réussir ton diplôme plutôt ! **

**- Espèce de sale petite garce ! **

**- Tanya arrête ! Bella aussi ! Tanya tu as commencé à la chercher, elle t'a répondu, maintenant c'est terminé ! Personne ne fera rien à personne, et personne ne dira rien à personne. **

**- N'y compte pas ! **

**- Tu touches à un cheveu de Bella et je dis à ma mère que je sais comment tu triches aux examens, ce qui est vrai. Tu seras virée et personne ne voudra d'une tricheuse dans son école. **

Alice venait de parler, elle s'était placée à côté de moi et m'avait rejointe dans ma bataille. Tanya nous regarda tour à tour avant de jurer et de partir avec sa copine Kate vers l'intérieur de l'établissement. Edward me regarda, pas vraiment en colère, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Il semblait plutôt surpris de mon cran, je sentis qu'il avait pris mes menaces avec beaucoup de sérieux et il avait raison. Je n'hésiterai pas, même si ce n'était pas très fairplay. Il partit ensuite les rejoindre avec l'autre, Eric, seul James continuait à me regarder. J'étais prête à l'affronter !

**- Soit tu as énormément de courage et tu sais ce que tu fais, soit tu es folle de provoquer Tanya comme ça. **

**- Je sais ce que je fais. Edward ne prendrait pas le risque que sa vie de lycéen, sortant avec deux filles en même temps, soit révélée à ses parents. **

**- Tu as raison. Mais je serai toi je ferai attention quand même. Edward ne pourra pas toujours empêcher Tanya d'agir. Quand il s'agit de se venger elle est loin d'être blonde.**

**- Je ferai attention. **

**- Méfie-toi de Kate aussi. Elles sont très liées, l'une défend l'autre. **

**- Merci du conseil. **

**- En tout cas bravo d'avoir eu le cran de te mesurer à elle, ça lui fait les pieds dans un sens.**

**- Autre chose que je devrai savoir ?**

**- Tu es ravissante quand tu te défends comme ça.**

**- Je parlais de Tanya.**

**- Non. Reste sur tes gardes, regarde où tu marches, fais attention à ce que tu manges et ne te balade pas seule quand elle est dans le coin. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Edward la surveillera, mais moi aussi. On fera en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien à toi et à ton amie.**

**- C'est gentil.**

**- Mais je t'en prie. Bonne journée charmante Bella.**

**- Oui, bonne journée.**

Il partit et je me détendis. Alice se tourna vers moi en souriant.

**- Waouh Bella, ce que tu lui as mis dans la tête ! **

**- Je n'aurais pas dû…**

**- Tu prends un risque c'est sûr, mais tu vas te faire aimer par tout le monde en ayant fait ça ! Une héroïne ! **

**- Je me suis juste défendue, personne ne devrait se laisser faire par elle et les autres de sa bande. **

**- Certains ont essayé, mais ça a mal tourné. Et James a bien le béguin pour toi. Avec lui aussi fais attention…**

**- Vivement le diplôme… Jasper n'est pas là ?**

**- Non, il est malade le pauvre… il va être fou d'avoir loupé ça ! **

**- Oh Alice… **

**- Non mais je te jure ! **

**- Allez viens, on y va. J'ai un examen à obtenir. **

**- Moi aussi, je te signale ! **

**- Oui je sais. Jasper a quoi ?**

**- Une angine.**

**- Donc journée entre filles.**

**- Oui ! Génial, non ?**

**- Oui, sauf qu'on est au lycée.**

**- Pas grave ! **

Je souris et nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte du lycée pour démarrer notre journée de cours. Heureusement pour moi Tanya ne fit rien, mais des personnes que je ne connaissais pas vinrent me dire bravo pour avoir eu le courage d'affronter Tanya. C'était fou de craindre une personne à ce point ! De retour chez les Cullen, après une journée riche en émotions, je fis tout pour éviter Edward. Après tout je m'étais attaquée aux filles avec qui il sortait, et je ne voulais pas de sermon.

Nous ne nous adressâmes pas la parole de la soirée, Esmée n'avait pas cuisiné, nous avions mangé au KFC. Je savais qu'il y en avait chez moi, mais je n'y avais jamais mangé, c'était donc une première, et c'était pas mal. Nous avions mangé devant un film et après la fin de celui-ci j'étais montée me coucher, épuisée, et je m'endormis sereinement et profondément.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir. **

**La semaine prochaine on retrouve le POV d'Edward, qui commence à grandir (doucement)**

**Bisous**

**à la semaine Prochaine **

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tous le monde !**

**j'espère que ça va ? **

**Comme toujours merci à toute celle qui me suivent et qui commente. **

**Merci à SOSweetySoCrazy pour toute sa gentillesse. **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

* * *

**POV Edward **

Je m'étais embrouillé avec Bella, bon ça risquait de ne pas durer très longtemps, mais quand même. Je lui avais dit qu'on bosserait ensemble, et elle était partie demander à mon père plutôt que d'attendre. Elle pensait que je ne tiendrai pas parole, or je tenais toujours parole, mais elle n'avait pas encore compris ça. Je ne cache pas que j'avais été un peu vexé qu'elle pense ça de moi, alors je m'étais un peu emporté et on ne se parlait plus.

Dommage, j'avais passé une soirée géniale samedi avec elle, et le dimanche elle avait cuisiné pour moi les meilleures lasagnes que j'avais pu manger jusque-là. Autre chose me perturbait, en plus d'être vexé j'avais été déçu, je crois que j'aurais eu envie de passer du temps avec elle en tête-à-tête, même pour les devoirs. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, alors pour me protéger, au cas où elle l'aurait vu, bah j'avais attaqué.

Ce matin je me levais difficilement et quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine Bella était déjà en train de laver ses affaires dans l'évier. Elle ne me regarda pas, et je n'allais sûrement pas être le premier à lui dire quelque chose ! Je ne fis donc rien, elle finit sa vaisselle et retourna dans sa chambre faire je ne sais quoi. J'avais fini de manger, mais rien lavé, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Elle était forte ! Pour ne pas me parler elle m'évitait et prenait les devants. Je secouais la tête, finis de mettre en ordre la cuisine avant de partir. Arrivé à la gare je vis Bella tout au bout du quai, on ne prendrait pas le même wagon. Elle fit le même manège jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au lycée, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée du lycée, sûrement pour attendre ses amis.

Je retrouvais James, Tanya, Kate et Eric. Ils étaient en train de se partager une cigarette, en me voyant Eric me la tendit mais je refusais, j'avais essayé une ou deux fois, et je n'en gardais pas un bon souvenir. En plus, en tant que futur médecin, j'en connaissais les effets qui étaient désastreux sur l'organisme.

**- Salut Edward.**

**- Salut Tanya. **

Je souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Nous nous écartâmes un peu du groupe pour avoir un semblant d'intimité, on ne se parlait pas, on s'embrassait juste. J'avais de plus en plus hâte de passer un moment avec elle et Kate. D'ailleurs celle-ci nous rejoignit et réclama un peu d'attention, je l'embrassais à son tour et Tanya partit rejoindre les autres du groupe pour nous laisser seuls.

J'avais appris qu'elles et Eric avaient eu une histoire d'un soir grâce à Bella. Eric me l'avait confirmé, ils avaient bu et pris un peu de drogue, il ne s'en souvenait presque pas, et c'était bien avant que je commence à les fréquenter. J'avais alors pardonné cet écart. Alors que Kate embrassait mon cou et que mes mains se baladaient sur elle, James nous fit signe qu'ils entraient dans le lycée, j'arrêtais Kate et nous les suivîmes jusqu'à ce Tanya s'arrête devant Bella.

**- Hey, vous avez vu, l'Amérique c'est vraiment le pays de la dinde. Ils nous en envoient une belle !**

Les autres se mirent à rire, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, pourquoi elle avait dit ça ? Bella était parfaite physiquement, enfin, à mon avis, elle n'avait rien d'une dinde. Bella me regarda, mais je cherchais toujours pourquoi Tanya lui avait dit ça. Un truc de fille ? Je n'en savais rien. En tout cas Bella ne dit rien, elle n'avait même pas l'air touchée par la remarque de ma copine. Du coup, vexée, Tanya attaqua à nouveau.

**- Oh, hé ! Toi comprendre nous ? **

A quoi jouait-elle ? Par contre, là Bella lui répondit.

**- Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'une blonde pouvait vraiment être idiote, je pensais que c'était une sorte de légende dans le but de faire rire… je me suis visiblement trompée.**

Bah voilà, ça c'était drôle ! Enfin de mon point de vue, mais ça n'amusa pas Tanya.

**- De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ! **

**- Et toi ? De quel droit tu te moques de moi, hein ? **

Très juste, bien Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ?

**- Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu es la nouvelle ici.**

**- J'ai le droit de me défendre, dans mon pays c'est le deuxième amendement. Mon pays est peut-être le pays de la dinde mais ici c'est bien le pays de la gelée ! Toi et ta copine êtes molles jusque dans vos cerveaux ! **

**- Je vais te pourrir la vie l'américaine !**

**- Essaye un peu pour voir ! Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes extensions minables. **

**- Edward, dis quelque chose chéri ! **

Elle me parlait ? C'était sûrement vrai qu'elle avait des extensions. Bella était courageuse, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un affrontait Tanya comme ça. Bella reprit la parole avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

**- Ton chéri il ne dira rien du tout et il va s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrive rien. J'ai suffisamment de choses à révéler à ses parents si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et je sais qu'il serait vraiment très, très embêté que tout ça se sache ! **

Ah oui putain, ça m'embêterait plus qu'un peu. Fallait que je réagisse et que je calme le jeu tout de suite avant qu'elles ne se battent.

**- Tanya, laisse Bella tranquille. **

**- Pardon ? Tu la défends elle, plutôt que moi ?**

**- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. **

**- Oui, il a raison, garde ton énergie pour réussir ton diplôme plutôt ! **

Et encore… Edward merde, tu es avec Tanya, pas avec Bella ! C'est Tanya que tu dois défendre et tu ne dois pas être d'accord avec Bella, ou rire de ses remarques ! Tanya prit mal sa réponse.

**- Espèce de sale petite garce ! **

**- Tanya arrête ! Bella aussi ! Tanya tu as commencé à la chercher, elle t'a répondu, maintenant c'est terminé ! Personne ne fera rien à personne, et personne ne dira rien à personne. **

**- N'y compte pas ! **

J'avais pourtant essayé d'être diplomate là, non ? C'est alors que surgit, de je ne sais où, la copine de Bella, Alice.

**- Tu touches à un cheveu de Bella et je dis à ma mère que je sais comment tu triches aux examens, ce qui est vrai. Tu seras virée et personne ne voudra d'une tricheuse dans son école. **

C'était vrai, il n'y avait rien à dire. Tanya trichait, je le savais, et si elle se faisait prendre elle serait grillée pour un bon moment. Tanya le savait, c'est pourquoi à cours d'arguments, elle l'insulta de je ne sais pas quoi avant de partir avec Kate dans le bâtiment du lycée. Je regardais Bella, surpris de son courage et de son audace, elle m'impressionnait, mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à révéler à mes parents comment j'étais au lycée.

Je prenais ses menaces très au sérieux, et jurais d'empêcher Kate ou Tanya, même les deux, de faire du mal à Bella. Je la quittais des yeux pour rejoindre les filles avec Eric. J'allais parler à James quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'avait pas suivi, mais qu'il parlait à Bella.

J'avais oublié qu'il voulait la séduire, mais ce n'était pas gagné pour lui, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans ses filets. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, Bella était bien plus intelligente que lui, et elle valait beaucoup mieux qu'un coup d'un soir. Je l'attendais devant l'entrée du bâtiment, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter ? Et pourquoi ça m'énervait qu'il lui parle ? Et puis, merde, je m'en foutais. J'entrais dans le lycée et attendis que les cours commencent. Tanya me retrouva et je la pris dans mes bras.

**- Je la déteste Edward !**

**- Je sais. T'occupe pas d'elle. **

**- Je me vengerai.**

**- Non, laisse tomber. **

**- C'est ce qu'on verra ! **

**- Tanya, si tu lui fais un truc elle dira tout à mes parents et on ne se verra plus. C'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Non… Tu crois qu'elle le ferait ? **

**- Oui ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, tu as vu comment elle t'a parlé ? **

**- Oui. Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose ! **

**- Je n'ai pas pu en placer une !**

**- C'est vrai. **

**- Ne pense plus à ça, pense plutôt au bien qu'on va se faire. **

**- Tu as raison. En plus James s'occupera d'elle ! **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

**- Il va la mettre dans son lit et lui brisera le cœur ! **

**- S'il y arrive. **

**- Dans tous les cas il a ce qu'il veut, et la fille souffre ! **

**- On verra. **

**- Embrasse-moi. **

Je souris et me penchais vers elle pour lui donner le baiser qu'elle voulait. Nous fûmes interrompus par le début de l'assemblée et le début des cours. Tout se passa bien, Bella avait l'air détendue, et je crois que Tanya était passée à autre chose. Pour le repas nous n'allâmes pas à la cafétéria, mais restâmes dehors.

**- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Mes parents sont d'accord pour que le 6 juillet je fasse une fête pour célébrer le diplôme et mon anniversaire ! **

**- Tu es sérieux ? **

James semblait ravi de l'idée.

**- Oui, j'ai carte blanche, à quelques exceptions près.**

**- Une fête c'est parfait… Tu comptes l'organiser comment ? **

**- J'invite tout le monde et les gens viennent ou non. Chacun apporte une bouteille ou ce qu'il veut, j'achèterai quand même des trucs, mais bon. **

**- Oui, nous on sera là. C'est top Edward, l'idée du siècle. J'aurais Bella ce soir-là ! **

**- Arrête un peu avec Bella ! Il n'y a pas qu'elle ! **

**- Bien dit Edward, et durant cette fête, toi, Kate et moi on ira dans ta chambre. **

**- J'ai tellement hâte.**

**- Et nous alors ! **

Je souris et l'embrassais.

**- Il faut que ce soit la fête du siècle ! **

**- Vous m'aiderez ! Mais à certaines conditions comme je l'ai déjà dit. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Pas de dérapages, de bagarres, pas de drogue…**

**- Oh…**

**- Oui, désolé. **

**- Enfin on verra, un peu non ? Juste nous !**

**- On verra. Mais ça serait cool que tout se passe bien quand même. **

**- Pas de souci. Le 6 alors ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- C'est noté. **

**- James c'est bon ?**

**- Oui pour moi. Eric ?**

**- Oui. Mais j'espère qu'il y aura des filles !**

**- J'ai une option sur Bella !**

**- On va finir pas le savoir. Bon, on retourne en cours.**

**- Edward, tu deviens chiant quand on te parle d'elle !**

**- Je la vois assez comme ça, pas besoin de parler d'elle toute la journée, ça va.**

**- T'es chiant.**

Je secouais la tête et retournais en cours, les autres sur mes talons. En classe je me retrouvais le bureau derrière Bella, elle ne m'avait adressé aucun regard. Je l'avais fixée pendant tout le cours, elle ne s'était pas retournée, cette fille était vraiment spéciale, un caractère de cochon, têtue comme une mule, agressive comme une lionne mais avec de grands yeux de biche.

La fin des cours se passa bien, nous étions sur les fins de programmes, la semaine prochaine nous attaquions les révisions en classe. En rentrant j'essayais de rattraper Bella mais elle arriva à m'éviter et nous voyageâmes jusqu'à chez moi séparés. En rentrant ma mère m'appela, ce qui m'empêcha d'aller voir Bella.

**- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- La journée a été bonne ?**

**- Oui, mes amis sont contents pour la fête. **

**- Tu sais comment t'organiser ?**

**- Oui, je vais demander à tout le monde d'apporter soit à boire soit à manger. J'achèterai de quoi boire et manger de mon côté quand même.**

**- Pense aux gobelets, couverts et plastique et assiettes en carton.**

**- Ah oui merci. Papa n'est pas là ?**

**- Non, il va rentrer tard. J'ai la flemme de cuisiner. Fast-food ?**

**- Pour une fois que tu proposes je ne vais pas dire non. On va où ?**

**- Je vais y aller, on mange ici. Il y a trop de monde. **

**- OK.**

**- Tu veux manger quoi ?**

**- KFC, j'ai mangé Mac Do l'autre jour.**

**- Je vais aller demander à Bella. Tiens la voilà. Bella tu peux venir ?**

- **Oui. Un problème ?**

**- Non ma chérie. Carlisle rentre tard et j'ai la flemme de cuisiner.**

**- Je peux le faire…**

**- Non, non. Je vais passer au fast-food, Edward propose KFC, ça te va ?**

**- Je ne connais pas. Enfin si mais je n'ai jamais été mangé là-bas. **

**- On va te faire goûter.**

**- Merci. **

**- Edward tu prends quoi ?**

**- Heu… box master, frites et du Sprite s'il te plaît.**

**- Très bien, tu restes ici. Bella viens avec moi tu vas pouvoir choisir sur place comme ça.**

**- Je vais chercher mes affaires. **

**- D'accord. **

Bella remonta à l'étage et pendant qu'elle et ma mère partaient j'allais prendre une douche et révisais ma géo. Au bout d'un petit moment ma mère et Bella rentrèrent.

**- Edward on mange !**

**- J'arrive… Hum ça sent bon !**

**- Je t'ai pris un dessert en plus. **

**- Merci. **

**- On regarde un film en même temps ? **

**- Oui. Maman tu es devenue cool !**

**- Tu vas me vexer chéri. Allez, venez. **

**- On regarde quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Bella une préférence ?**

**- J'aime tout. **

**- Va regarder et choisis. Ça te va Edward ?**

**- Ouais. **

**- Très bien… Alors… Pirates des Caraïbes 1 ou… Orgueil et Préjugé.**

**- Épargne à Edward les histoires d'amour. Johnny Depp me convient. **

**- Je le dirai à papa !**

**- Oh il le sait. Tiens, mets le DVD espèce de cafteur !**

**- En plus il est célibataire non ? Tente ta chance maman ! **

**- Tu as raison oui. Allez, mets-nous ce film. **

Je mis donc Pirates des Caraïbes puis m'installais à côté de ma mère pour manger, personne ne parlait, concentré sur le film, et trop occupé à manger aussi. Ma mère demanda juste de mettre sur pause après avoir fini de manger, le temps qu'elle jette les emballages à la poubelle. Du coup Bella et moi fûmes seuls, mais elle ne me regarda pas, ni ne me parla.

Elle rougissait pourtant. Elle me fuyait, pourquoi ? Je savais, elle avait peur que je l'engueule à cause de ce matin quand elle s'était moquée de Tanya. Aucun risque, je ne lui en voulais pas, en plus j'avais trouvé ça drôle et courageux. Elle se montait la tête pour rien, vraiment. Finalement ma mère revint et remit le DVD. A la fin du film Bella s'étira.

**- Je suis morte de fatigue ! **

**- Dure journée Bella ?**

**- Oui ! Demain je me lève tôt en plus. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Edward, ça la regarde. Allez, au lit Bella, toi aussi Edward. **

**- Oui…**

**- Bonne nuit les enfants.**

**- Bonne nuit Esmée.**

**- Bonne nuit maman.**

J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue avant de partir, je voulais rejoindre Bella et lui parler. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux soit plus intelligent que l'autre et se lance. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que pendant que je disais bonne nuit à ma mère elle file comme une anguille. Je montais à mon tour et toquais à sa porte. Pas de réponse. J'entrais doucement, la chambre était dans le noir. Elle dormait déjà ? Elle était crevée pour de vrai !

**- Bella ? Tu dors ? **

**- Dommage Edward…**

**- De quoi dommage ?**

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je m'approchais d'elle.

**- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ?**

**- Bon week-end mais… Tanya ! **

**- Je ne comprends rien. Oui on a passé un bon week-end. T'en fais pas pour Tanya, je te promets qu'elle ne fera rien. **

**- T'aime bien moi… hum…**

**- Moi aussi dans le fond je t'aime bien. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas la même façon de voir les choses. Tu sais quoi, on devrait oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était. **

**- Maman tu me fais des gaufres ? J'adore ça… merci maman.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

J'allumais la lampe de chevet à côté de son lit, elle grimaça et se tourna. Elle dormait. OK, j'avais fait la conversation à une fille qui parlait dans son sommeil. Je me sentais con. En plus je lui avais dit que je l'aimais bien, elle n'était pas prête de le réentendre. Je soupirais et elle retourna sa tête vers moi, elle était jolie quand elle dormait. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais je repoussais une mèche de son visage. Elle sourit dans son sommeil, c'était mignon. Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais sur le front.

**- Bonne nuit Bella, dors bien, à demain.**

Elle frissonna, j'éteignis la lumière et allais dans ma chambre. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Heureusement qu'elle dormait, il fallait que j'oublie ce moment, disons… d'égarement ! Je me mis dans mon lit, envoyais un texto à Kate et Tanya, disant que je leur souhaitais une bonne nuit et que je pensais à elles.

Sauf que cette nuit-là je rêvais de Bella, Tanya et Kate n'étaient nulle part et ne me manquaient pas. J'étais gravement atteint, il fallait que l'ancien Edward revienne, et vite !

* * *

**Et voilà ce qu'il se trame dans sa tête au jeune Edward.**

**dite moi tout. **

**bis à la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. j'espère que ça va.**

**nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**merci à toute celle qui continue de me suivre et qui laisse des commentaires. merci aussi à ma Bêta.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Ce que j'étais bien dans mon lit chaud. Il ne me manquait rien, j'étais bien reposée et la nuit avait été pleine de rêves surprenants. Edward y était présent, il était venu plus ou moins s'excuser et m'avait embrassée sur le front. Mes rêves étaient beaucoup mieux que la réalité. Je décidais que je méritais de rester encore un peu au lit, mais on frappa à ma porte, et c'est Edward qui entra.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce tu fous ?**

**- Bonjour a toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Le train part dans 20 minutes ! On a cours.**

Je regardais l'heure, 8h ! Oh non, non, non !

**- Merde ! Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil. **

**- Habille-toi en vitesse, je te prépare de quoi manger. Allez, grouille !**

**- Oui. **

Je sortis de mon lit et me souvins qu'hier je n'avais pas pris la peine de me mettre en pyjama et que j'étais restée en sous-vêtements. Edward me regarda de long en large, l'air plus idiot qu'il ne l'était.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Je ne suis pas Tanya ou Kate, bouge de là ! **

**- Euh oui… désolé. **

**- Allez, va me faire à manger, vite.**

**- Oui… J'y vais. **

Il partit, je m'habillais rapidement, j'ajusterai ma tenue dans le train, tant pis. En descendant je trouvais du lait et du jus d'orange prêts pour moi, Edward me beurrait des tartines. Je bus rapidement et décidais de manger les tartines dans le train. Edward prit alors mes affaires de cours et ma main. Je le laissais faire, il nous fit courir jusqu'à la gare, il m'avait pris la main seulement pour m'obliger à le suivre et à garder le rythme. Nous montâmes dans le train de justesse, et heureusement pour mes jambes deux places étaient libres, je m'assis donc à côté d'Edward.

Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais mal au cœur et ma tête tournait, j'avais chaud d'un coup. Je fermais les yeux et essayais d'avoir une respiration lente et rythmée afin de me calmer un peu.

**- Bella ?**

**- Je ne me sens pas bien…**

**- Tiens, mange, force-toi. Tu as bu trop rapidement, le lait n'aide pas. Et on a couru. Mange, ça va aller.**

**- J'ai peur de vomir tes tartines. **

**- Mange doucement, fais-moi confiance, au pire c'est moi qui prends.**

**- Même si c'est toi j'aurais honte. **

**- Mange je te dis. **

Je pris donc mes tartines et fis comme il avait dit. J'y allais doucement et je me sentis un peu mieux.

**- C'est passé ?**

**- Oui merci. Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? La semaine dernière tu t'en fichais. **

**- J'ai eu pitié. **

**- Merci en tout cas. **

**- On va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner de la fois où je me suis énervé pour les maths.**

**- Ah, c'est donc ça. Tu n'as pas été gentil pour être gentil dans le fond. Tu voulais juste faire ta bonne action pour te racheter de ta colère.**

**- Non, je n'y pense que maintenant. Je te le jure. Pardonné quand même ?**

**- Oui, si tu me pardonnes d'avoir insulté ta copine.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais comme la peste ? Tu avais peur que je t'engueule ?**

**- Oui. Même si j'assume ce que j'ai dit, et que je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus !**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as été courageuse. Tu es folle, mais bon. Et dans le fond tu as raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de te traiter de dinde. Tu en serais une on aurait rien à bouffer de toute façon. Faut t'engraisser à coup de KFC avant ! **

**- Hey ! **

Je ris et il me suivit. Je retrouvais Edward de samedi soir, j'étais contente.

**- Par contre je n'hésiterai pas à le dire à tes parents si elle me fait un truc. Surveille-la. **

**- Oui, je sais bien que tu es capable de le faire. **

**- Ton autre copain, James, il m'a dit qu'il la surveillerait aussi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Je te jure. **

**- Je te crois. Et il le fera. **

**- Alice dit que son comportement avec moi n'est pas normal. **

**- Comment ça ? **

**- Rien, laisse tomber, c'est idiot. Tu te moquerais de moi.**

**- Non, dis-moi. Je ne le répéterai à personne.**

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Je ne me moque pas. **

**- OK, alors… elle dit qu'il… enfin qu'il pourrait me trouver assez jolie pour avoir envie de… enfin de vouloir qu'on… tu vois ! **

**- Te mettre dans son lit ?**

**- En gros c'est ça. **

**- C'est possible, je n'en sais rien. Tu as l'air perturbé par le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi. **

**- Je ne suis pas idiote Edward. **

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je n'ai rien de physiquement attirant. Je suis banale, juste une fille parmi tant d'autres. **

**- Tu te sous-estimes. **

**- Tu sortirais avec moi, toi ?**

**- Mélange pas tout.**

**- Tu vois !**

**- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Disons que si la situation était différente alors oui, je pourrais envisager de sortir avec toi. **

**- Tu me dis juste ce que je veux entendre. **

**- Non c'est vrai. Tu es déjà sortie avec un garçon ? **

**- Tu veux savoir si je suis vierge ? La réponse est non. **

**- Je ne te crois pas. **

**- Ah oui, pourquoi ? **

**- Tu es le genre de fille qui attend le grand amour avant de se lancer. Pas juste une histoire d'un soir où je ne sais pas quoi. **

**- Tu te trompes. **

**- Je suis certain que non. **

**- Si tu le dis. **

**- Tu sortirais avec James ?**

**- Non. **

**- Et pour un soir ?**

**- Certainement pas. Tu es fou. Viens, on descend. **

**- Bella ne boude pas. **

**- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi. **

**- Parce que je suis gentil et que tu m'aimes bien.**

**- Jusqu'à la prochaine crise, et tout ce que je viens de te dire me reviendra en pleine tête et tu me feras pleurer. **

**- Je t'ai déjà fait pleurer moi ? **

**- Non, pas encore. **

**- Quoi pas encore ? Je suis peut-être un petit con, mais je suis loin d'être bête et méchant. Je ne te ferai pas pleurer.**

**- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de comment tu es quand tu traînes avec tes amis. On dirait… j'ai l'impression de voir deux personnes différentes, comme si pendant le trajet de chez toi au lycée tu changeais de personnalité. Tu es comme le docteur Jekyll et M. Hyde ou Hulk ou même Gollum ! **

**- Déjà que tu me comparais à Garfield…**

**- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne sais pas quand tu vas être le Edward qu'effectivement j'aime bien, et pas le Edward qui n'a qu'un rêve, coucher avec deux filles en même temps, celui-là je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'emmerdes ?**

**- Tu vois ? Ça doit être la station qui te change, tu m'agresses alors qu'on parle tranquillement. Ou alors… tu n'en sais rien toi-même, et pour ne pas répondre tu attaques. **

**- Tu cherches quoi à la fin ? **

**- Rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés là dans notre conversation. **

**- Je ne sais pas non plus. Tiens, regarde, ton prince charmant arrive !**

Je tournais la tête pour suivre son regard et je vis James venir vers nous tout sourire, génial !

**- Il vient voir son copain, pas le boulet qu'il se traîne !**

**- Là, c'est toi qui agresses. Et c'est possible que tu lui plaises.**

**- Bah lui non ! Tu me le dirais si tu savais quelque chose ?**

**- Salut Edward ! Bonjour Bella. Comment ça va ?**

**- Salut James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne prends jamais cette ligne.**

**- J'ai mes raisons Edward. **

**- Une fille ? **

**- Non, celle qui me plaît ne m'a toujours pas donné l'autorisation de la toucher.**

**- C'est ça oui.**

**- Tu vas bien Bella ? Tanya ne t'a toujours rien fait ?**

**- Pourquoi toujours rien ? Ça va arriver ?**

- **Non, Edward et moi on te protège. **

**- Il faut vous offrir une médaille ? **

**- Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur ! **

**- Désolée, je suis mal réveillée. **

**- Tu es toute pardonnée. Tu seras là pour la fête d'Edward ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. **

**- Tu veux aller où ? Tu vis chez moi. Tu veux une invitation ?**

**- Non, mais je pourrai rester dans ma chambre, enfermée avec des boules quiès. **

**- T'es pas drôle, allez, viens, amuse-toi un peu. **

**- Je verrai. **

**- Je te ferai descendre.**

**- Edward, pitié… Il y aura qui d'abord ? **

**- Tous ceux du lycée qui veulent venir. Tu peux inviter Alice et Jasper.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Bah oui. Le truc c'est que s'ils viennent faut qu'ils apportent à manger ou à boire, chacun.**

**- Très bien. **

**- Allez, on y va. **

Nous sortîmes du métro tous les trois, il y avait vraiment pas mal de monde le matin. Je me fis bousculer et je faillis tomber à un moment, mais James me rattrapa en me retenant par la taille. Je me sentis affreusement gênée en sentant son bras autour de moi, lui me souriait et ne bougeait pas son bras.

**- Merci…**

**- De rien, ça serait bête que tu te fasses mal.**

**- Oui. Euh, tu peux enlever ton bras maintenant, je vais bien.**

**- Oh, ça te gêne ?**

**- On ne se connaît pas, tu t'es moqué de moi le premier jour où je suis arrivée.**

**- Et je regrette. Je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance. Tu me plais beaucoup tu sais…**

**- Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle.**

**- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. **

**- Alors c'est gentil, mais je souhaite quand même que tu retires ton bras. **

**- Comme tu voudras. **

**- Merci. **

Non mais je rêve ! Ce type me draguait ? Il y avait un souci quelque part. Je n'étais pas moche, ni repoussante, mais jamais un garçon ne s'était approché de moi parce que je lui plaisais réellement. La seule relation que j'avais eue n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Une fois sortie du métro je m'écartais des deux garçons et me pressais de rejoindre Alice, Jasper était toujours malade.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai attendue. **

**- Je ne me suis pas réveillée, désolée…**

- **Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle. **

**- Je… Il s'est passé un truc bizarre dans le métro, et même dans le train d'ailleurs. **

**- Parle-moi. **

**- Pas maintenant, l'assemblée va couper mon histoire. A midi ? **

**- D'accord. Allez, viens.**

**- Comment va Jasper ? **

**- Mieux, il revient demain. **

**- Tant mieux. **

**- Oui. **

**- Tu sais quoi ? Edward fait une fête le 6 juillet chez lui pour fêter son bac et son anniversaire. Il m'a dit de vous inviter toi et Jasper.**

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui. Il faut juste que vous apportiez chacun soit de quoi boire soit de quoi manger. **

**- Il invite qui d'autre ?**

**- Toute la promo du diplôme. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Vous viendrez ? **

**- Je ne sais pas. **

**- Ne me laisse pas toute seule avec cette bande de fous Alice ! Un peu de pitié. On ne sera même pas obligé de rester ''s'amuser'', on pourra aller dans ma chambre.**

**- Dans ce cas. Je te promets rien, mais c'est un oui à 90% ! **

**- Merci Alice. **

Elle me sourit et nous entrâmes dans le lycée pour notre matinée de cours. Edward était toujours à laver les amygdales de ses copines, elles m'insultaient lorsqu'on se croisait mais c'était une habitude. James m'offrit une panoplie de sourires et de clins d'œil, je trouvais ça ringard. Pour le déjeuner je pris un sandwich avec Alice et nous mangeâmes sur un banc. Elle n'en pouvait plus et craqua.

**- Alors raconte-moi tes aventures de ce matin ! **

**- Tu as atteint la limite de ta patience ?**

**- Oui ! Allez, vas-y ! **

**- Ok, Ok. **

Je lui racontais alors ma conversation avec Edward, je lui dis aussi ce qui s'était passé avec James et ce qu'il m'avait dit. Elle m'écouta calmement, sans m'interrompre tout en hochant la tête par moment.

**- Voilà, c'est très curieux quand même. **

**- Si ce n'était pas James je dirais que c'est possible, tu es une très jolie fille Bella. C'est juste le personnage qui me dérange. Je pense qu'il te trouve vraiment à son goût, tu lui plais réellement, mais lui ne cherche pas une relation à long terme. **

**- Si tu le dis, de toute façon à long ou à court terme il ne m'intéresse pas.**

**- Bella, je peux te demander un truc ? **

**- Bien sûr. **

**- C'était qui ce garçon avec qui tu es sortie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **

**- Oh, c'est une histoire pitoyable. **

**- Je ne te force à rien tu sais. **

**- Non, mais je vais te le dire. C'est simple, l'année dernière un garçon, Mike, me plaisait beaucoup, j'avais très envie de lui demander s'il voulait bien me laisser une chance. Par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai trouvé le courage de lui demander, il m'a répondu que c'était dommage car il ne sortait pas avec des vierges, il m'a dit de revenir quand je ne le serai plus. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **

**- J'ai… demandé à mon meilleur ami s'il voulait bien me prendre ma virginité. Au début il a refusé, mais je voulais tellement Mike que j'ai fini par convaincre Jacob et nous l'avons fait. C'est sûrement le pire moment par lequel je suis passée. J'ai eu très mal, même quelques jours après l'acte j'avais quelques douleurs, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous, on ne s'était même pas déshabillé, il a juste soulevé ma robe. Depuis ce jour-là j'ai quasiment perdu mon meilleur ami, on ne peut pas rester ensemble sans être gênés, on ne rit plus comme avant, enfin ça a tout changé.**

**- Oh Bella, je suis désolée, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Et avec Mike ?**

**- Je suis retournée le voir, il m'a traitée de salope et m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que les putes qui étaient capables d'agir comme je l'avais fait, et que de toute manière j'étais bien trop moche pour qu'un garçon veuille de moi. Il m'a ri au nez et m'a laissée.**

Je m'étais mise à pleurer et Alice me prit dans ses bras. C'était un souvenir très douloureux pour moi, j'avais agi bêtement, sacrifiée une chose importante dans ma vie de femme, perdu mon ami et perdu toute confiance en moi avec les garçons.

**- C'est pour ça que tu penses qu'aucun garçon ne peut tomber sous ton charme ? C'est idiot, tu es très belle Bella, tu trouveras le garçon qui te rendra confiance en toi. Il ne faut plus que tu penses à ça, je sais ça ne doit pas être facile mais il faut tourner la page. Chut… Arrête de pleurer…**

**- Je suis désolée…. Je… Je suis une idiote. **

**- Non Bella, non. **

**- Bella ? **

Je me mis à pleurer encore plus en entendant la voix d'Edward, je me cachais le plus possible contre Alice, je ne voulais pas le voir et qu'est-ce qu'il avait entendu d'ailleurs ? Il venait se moquer ?

**- Alice, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

**- Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille que tu saches. **

**- Laisse-moi Ed… Edward. Fiche-moi… la paix !**

**- Je n'ai rien fait. C'est grave ?**

**- Alice…**

**- Edward sans te vexer… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Elle ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec toi, et il faut qu'elle te raconte sa vie ? Oui ce qui lui arrive est grave dans un sens, elle vient de me parler de choses douloureuses pour elle, mais c'est certainement pas à toi qu'elle va les dire. Laisse-la tranquille s'il te plaît. Les cours vont bientôt commencer et il faut qu'elle se calme, tu n'arranges rien. Retourne avec tes supers potes et laisse-lui de l'air pour le moment. **

**- Je voulais juste être gentil Bella. J'espère que ça ira quand même… C'est pas Columbia qui ne veut plus t'accueillir à la rentrée ?**

Je relevais la tête et réussis à le regarder, il me fit de la peine, il avait vraiment l'air soucieux. Je respirais un grand coup avant de parler d'une voix la plus naturelle possible.

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Et tu n'y es pour rien. Merci quand même Edward. **

**- Tu veux que je t'attende pour rentrer tout à l'heure ?**

**- Non, on fait comme d'habitude, chacun sa vie. **

**- Comme tu veux. A ce soir alors. **

**- Oui. **

Il partit et je me remis contre Alice, elle me câlina et je réussis à me calmer complètement avant d'aller en cours. Pour finir la journée nous avions sport, j'allais donc avec Alice dans les vestiaires pour nous changer, nous faisions badminton, j'aimais bien ce sport, ce n'était pas trop dur et je pouvais me défouler en tapant le volant. Hélas pour moi, quelqu'un avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui ça ne serait pas ma journée du tout.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**la suite de la journée la semaine prochaine.**

**dite-moi tout.**

**biz et à la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

******Hello.**

**VOici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à tout le monde d'être toujours présente. Merci aussi à ma Bêta.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Bella **

_Pour finir la journée nous avions sport, j'allais donc dans les vestiaires avec Alice pour nous changer. Nous faisions badminton, j'aimais bien ce sport, c'était pas trop dur, et je pourrai me défouler en tapant le volant. Hélas pour moi, quelqu'un avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas ma journée du tout._

Le prof nous avait mis en équipe, j'étais avec une fille plutôt sympa, Angela, nous n'étions pas très douées dans le jeu mais on se débrouillait bien. A la fin du match on changea de partenaire et je me retrouvais avec Tanya J'étais très heureuse ! Elle ne fis aucun commentaires mais elle était sans pitié. Un vrai bourrin, elle tapait le volant comme une folle, j'avais du mal à coordonner mes gestes tant le rythme du jeu était soutenu.

Alors que j'allais chercher le volant que je n'avais pas réussi à renvoyer je croisais Alice et lui fis signe que Tanya était une brute, elle me sourit et leva les pouces pour m'encourager avant de se placer sur le terrain à côté de moi. J'étais en train de regarder rapidement l'heure pendant que Tanya ramassait le volant, mais elle fut quand même plus rapide que moi. Alice cria mon prénom suivi d'un « attention », et comme une idiote je tournais la tête vers Tanya et me pris le volant en plein dans l'œil.

La douleur était insupportable, j'avais plaqué mes mains sur mon œil mais ça ne changeait rien. J'entendis le prof donner un coup de sifflet pour arrêter tout le monde et il vint vers moi. Rapidement tous les élèves formèrent un groupe autour de moi et du prof. J'avais honte, mais trop mal pour que ça me perturbe, je sanglotais minablement devant tout le monde sans avoir bougé mes mains de mon œil meurtri.

**- Bella est-ce que ça va ? **

**- J'ai trop mal ! **

**- Venez vous asseoir, quelqu'un pour m'aider s'il vous plaît… Merci James, on l'amène jusqu'au banc là-bas. **

Les mains froides de James s'emparèrent de mon épaule et de ma taille, le prof adopta la même posture et nous allâmes jusqu'au banc. Ma tête tournait, la douleur était toujours présente et mes larmes ne se stoppaient pas. Une fois assise le prof se mit face à moi.

**- Laissez-moi regarder Bella, enlevez vos mains que je puisse voir. **

**- C'est bien fait pour elle ! Je suis bien contente que ça lui arrive ! Bien visé Tanya !**

**- Merci. J'espère qu'elle va perdre son œil cette garce !**

**- Tanya, Kate, faites donc 10 tours de terrain ! Alice surveillez-les s'il vous plaît et n'hésitez pas à les dénoncer si elles ne font pas bien les choses. **

**- Avec plaisir ! **

Alors qu'Alice allait remplir son rôle, le prof regarda mon œil, je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir alors délicatement il souleva ma paupière.

**- Je vois tout flou ! Je ne vois rien ! **

**- Bella du calme, c'est normal il y a eu un choc. James, allez me chercher une gourde d'eau s'il vous plaît, et des mouchoirs. **

**- Oui monsieur. **

Alors que James partait, Edward prit sa place à mes côtés sur le banc. Il prit ma main dans la sienne que je serrais, puis parla au prof.

**- Bella vit chez moi, vous pensez qu'il faut que mon père l'ausculte ? **

**- Il vaudrait mieux oui. Ça peut être très grave. Le mieux est de voir un ophtalmologiste. **

**- Tenez monsieur voici l'eau. **

**- Merci James. Ça peut piquer Bella…**

James s'était assis lui aussi à côté de moi, si bien que j'étais entourée des deux garçons, James avait aussi pris ma main et quand le prof me mit de l'eau pour rincer mon œil, je grognais de douleur et broyais la main des garçons. James serra ma main et caressa mon dos pour me réconforter alors qu'Edward, plus en retenue caressait le dos de ma main avec ses doigts. Je préférais le geste simple d'Edward, je n'aimais pas la façon dont James s'y prenait, comme si nous étions des amis de toujours, non mais ! Je ne protestais pas pour l'unique raison que j'avais encore mal.

J'avais peur aussi, peur de ne plus voir ou je ne sais pas quoi. Le prof écourta le cours, Tanya et Kate n'avaient pas fini leurs tours de terrain alors le prof resta avec elles pendant que nous allions nous changer, Alice m'aida à me rhabiller, j'avais mal encore et je ne voyais toujours pas nettement.

**- Alice, à quoi ça ressemble ? **

**- C'est pas beau, tu vas avoir un espèce de coquard… En plus tu as l'intérieur de l'œil tout rouge. **

-** Oh, je suis affreuse ! **

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer. **

**- Faut que ça m'arrive à moi bien sûr ! **

**- J'espère qu'elle va bien se faire engueuler Tanya !**

**- Le truc bien ce sont les tours de terrain qu'elle a eue avec l'autre. **

**- Oui. Et tu as vu comment James s'est occupé de toi.**

**- Oh pitié !**

Elle rit et m'aida à sortir du bâtiment, le soleil me fit encore plus mal aux yeux et me fit pleurer malgré moi. Alice chercha dans ses affaires avant de me tendre des lunettes de soleil.

**- Tiens, tu me les rendras plus tard, j'en ai d'autres. **

**- Merci Alice.**

**- Est-ce que ça va aller pour rentrer ? **

**- Oui, je vais y aller doucement. **

**- Je t'accompagne à la station si tu veux.**

**- Oui je veux bien merci. **

**- Allez, viens.**

J'aurais vraiment apprécié qu'Edward soit avec moi pour le trajet, j'avais un peu peur de me perdre. Difficilement, mais en un seul morceau je rentrais chez les Cullen. Je crois que j'aurais pu hurler, piquer une crise comme une enfant en colère en voyant Edward sur le canapé à tripoter ses deux copines, alors que les deux garçons restants, Eric et James, jouaient à la console. Personne ne m'avait entendue arriver, je claquais la porte, cinq visages se tournèrent vers moi. Les filles avaient une moue moqueuse, fières d'elles. Edward sembla un peu désolé mais pas trop, Eric s'en fichait et James me sourit en se levant.

Encore une fois j'étais déçue d'Edward, j'avais galéré dans les transports en commun pour venir ici, j'avais mal et je ne voyais pas très bien. A quoi bon avoir été gentil avec moi tout à l'heure, hein ? J'en avais plus qu'assez de tout ce petit manège. Tous me regardaient encore, Edward, qui avait ses mains qui se baladaient sur Tanya prit la parole.

**- Tu as réussi à rentrer toute seule ?**

**- Sale con ! **

**- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire. **

**- Connard, enfoiré, salaud, abruti, crétin, égoïste, manipulateur, tricheur, menteur ! Va te faire foutre toi et toute ta bande d'idiots ! **

Sans qu'il réplique je montais à l'étage aussi vite que je pus, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et pour la première fois je pleurais à cause d'Edward Cullen. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, je voulais être avec mes parents, je m'en fichais, dès le diplôme passé je rentrerai, je ne voulais pas rester ici. Au moins en Amérique on me laissait tranquille.

J'ignorais pendant combien de temps je restais seule dans ma chambre à pleurer, mais au bout d'un moment quelques coups discrets à la porte se firent entendre. C'est trop léger pour que ce soit Edward mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque et ne répondais pas.

**- Bella c'est Esmée... Ouvre-moi ma chérie. **

Je ne pouvais pas refuser, j'enlevais le verrou de la porte avant de retourner m'affaler sur mon lit. Esmée entra doucement dans la pièce et s'approcha de moi. Une fois à mes côtés elle me caressa les cheveux.

**- Edward m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident aujourd'hui au lycée. Montre-moi.**

Je relevais la tête pour qu'elle voie, elle grimaça légèrement avant de me sourire.

**- Carlisle va bientôt rentrer, il va regarder ça. Tu as mal ? **

**- Un peu oui.**

**- Il s'est passé autre chose pour que tu sois dans cet état ? **

**- Mes parents et mon pays me manquent. Je n'arrive pas me faire au lycée ici, on se moque de moi parce que je ne suis pas Anglaise. Je veux rentrer chez moi…**

**- Chut Bella… ça va aller. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile. Mais il faut que tu restes forte. Au moins jusqu'à la fin du diplôme. Si ça ne va toujours pas alors nous te ferons rentrer chez toi. **

**- Oui. **

**- Allez, calme-toi. Tu veux que j'appelle Renée ?**

**- Non, elle va s'inquiéter sinon. Elle va être ingérable. **

**- Très bien. En attendant tu peux compter sur nous. J'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle. Comme ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward, Carlisle et moi avons décidé de vous emmener à Brighton. Nous partons vendredi soir pour revenir dimanche soir. Tu verras, ça va te changer les idées et ça va te plaire. **

**- Merci Esmée. **

**- Mais de rien ma chérie. Allez, calme-toi, je vais aller préparer le dîner, dès que Carlisle arrive je le fais monter ici. **

**- D'accord. **

Elle m'embrassa sur la tête, caressa encore un peu mes cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre. Dans le fond j'étais contente d'aller à Brighton, j'avais hâte d'aller à la fête foraine permanente, c'était assez réputé. Je restais seule encore un moment quand on frappa à nouveau, certainement Carlisle. Mes larmes et ma colère revinrent quand Edward entra dans la pièce.

**- Bella je suis désolé.**

**- Sors ! **

**- Non Bella, écoute-moi…**

**- Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de sortir, je ne veux plus te voir ! **

- **Tanya m'a obligé ! **

**- Rien à faire de tes excuses !**

**- Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi.**

**- Inquiété ? Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?**

**- Oui. **

Je bondis hors de mon lit et fonçais droit sur lui. Sans qu'il le voie venir je le giflais d'une force qui m'était inconnue, il tourna la tête et aurait sûrement une marque rouge. Pour finir de me défouler je le frappais de mes poings sur le torse.

**- Je te déteste, tu entends ? Tu n'es qu'un petit con qui aime rire des autres et les manipuler ! Je te hais ! **

**- Bella arrête ! **

**- Tu me gâches mon séjour, dès le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré tu t'es amusé avec moi ! Moqué de moi ! **

**- Tu me fais mal, ça suffit !**

**- J'avais besoin de toi ! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'es jamais là pour moi. Tout ce que tu fais c'est jouer avec mes émotions, ma confiance et mes sentiments. Tu m'as dit ce matin-même que tu ne me ferais jamais pleurer ! Regarde le résultat ! Regarde-moi ! Elles sont belles tes paroles ! Tu es content, tu as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais. **

**- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Stop Bella ! **

Il captura mes poignets dans ses mains et me regarda, ses yeux semblaient vouloir me dire qu'il était sincère mais je ne le croyais pas, je ne le croirai plus. J'essayais de me débattre, de lui échapper, je voulais le frapper encore, lui faire mal comme il m'avait fait mal ! Pour me tenir tranquille il me poussa doucement sur le lit et m'allongea, et je me retrouvais coincée entre lui et le matelas. Son corps maintenait le mien sans pour autant m'écraser et il tenait mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête, ses prunelles fixées aux miennes.

**- Maintenant tu m'écoutes Isabella ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, ok ? Quand je suis avec toi je ne contrôle plus rien et ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter. J'ai peur de ce que je ressens. Je crois que j'aurais pu défoncer le crâne de Tanya à la raquette quand elle t'a blessée. Je n'aime pas te voir triste ou souffrir. Mais c'est pas moi tout ça, je change à cause de toi. **

**- Tu aurais pus lui défoncer le crâne ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu étais en train de l'embrasser quand je suis arrivée ! Tu mens encore une fois ! Tes excuses ne passeront pas ! **

**- Kate et Tanya me trouvent trop protecteur avec toi, elles m'ont demandé de ne plus t'approcher et de ne plus être sympa avec toi. **

**- Et comme un idiot tu le fais ! Grandi ! **

**- C'est idiot oui, mais… tu parlais de Docteur Jekyll et M. Hyde. Tu as raison je crois. Quand je suis avec toi je suis bien, j'aime qu'on soit ensemble, mais d'un autre côté une voix me dit que je ne devrais pas me sentir si bien, que je dois rester fidèle à Tanya et Kate. Quand tu repartiras je vais souffrir si je me laisse aller avec toi. Alors qu'avec les filles… elles seront toujours là elles.**

**- Je vais te faciliter la tâche ! Tu n'es rien pour moi Edward ! Juste le fils des personnes qui ont bien voulu m'accueillir ! Je ne veux rien de toi, et certainement pas de tes sentiments à la con ! Reste avec tes copines, obéis-leur, reste un parfait crétin soumis à deux pétasses. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer après elles de toute façon, je ne suis pas un déchet qu'on ramasse sur le bord de la route ! **

**- Bella ne dis pas ça je t'en prie…**

**- Quand elles auront eu ce qu'elles voulaient tu crois quoi ? Que vous allez vivre heureux ensemble à jamais ? **

Il me regarda sans rien dire, je soutenais son regard, je ne faiblirai pas.

**- Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas Bella. **

**- Je ne t'aime pas. **

C'est alors qu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur ma bouche, surprise je criais et essayais de me débattre mais je me rendis compte que ce baiser était agréable malgré les circonstances. Je me laissais donc faire et attendis qu'il finisse. Quand il releva sa tête il planta à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

**- Redis-le. Dis que tu ne m'aimes pas. **

**- A quoi tu joues ? Lâche-moi. **

**- Dis-le Isabella ! **

Il bougea sur moi, je ne pensais pas que son geste fut volontaire, mais son sexe entra en friction avec le mien ce qui me fit gémir légèrement, et il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Cette fois il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, sa langue chatouilla ma lèvre et automatiquement, sans réfléchir j'acceptais sa requête.

Edward m'embrassa d'un baiser passionné, je sentis qu'il y mettait tout son cœur, c'était divin, je n'avais jamais connu une telle sensation de plaisir et de bien-être. C'était juste parfait. A bout de souffle il mit fin à notre baiser mais ne quitta pas ma peau pour autant, ses lèvres chatouillaient la peau de mon cou, ses dents mordillaient mon lobe d'oreille, ses mains caressèrent mes hanches sous ma chemise, son bassin se frottait au mien. Sans s'arrêter il chuchota.

**- Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas, que tu ne m'aimes pas et je te laisserai Bella. **

**- Edward… **

Ma bouche chercha la sienne et nous repartîmes dans un baiser enflammé, j'étais en train de perdre la tête, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais ou non.

**- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Bella… **

**- Il ne faut pas et je ne te crois pas ! **

**- C'est pourtant le cas. Tu es merveilleuse. **

**- Tu mens. **

**- Non, je te jure que non ma Bella. **

**- Chut… hum Edward…**

**- Laisse-toi aller bébé. **

J'étais fichue ! Attends, il m'a appelé bébé ? C'est une blague ? Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y pensé, il s'occupait de moi. D'abord sa main caressa un de mes seins à travers mon soutien-gorge. Sa bouche embrassait l'autre, puis il releva ma cuisse contre sa taille, il la caressa, puis l'une de mes fesses. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, caressais son dos et cherchais par tous les moyens à l'embrasser.

C'était vraiment pas bien de faire ça, il m'avait fait trop de mal et il y avait les autres Tanya et Kate. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner comme ça. Il me mentait j'en étais certaine. Mais un espèce de pouvoir d'attraction physique m'empêchait de mettre fin à tout ça. Heureusement, où malheureusement je ne sais pas, on frappa à ma porte.

**- Bella ? C'est Carlisle, je peux entrer ? **

Edward avait cessé tout mouvement mais me regardait d'un air qui me suppliait de ne pas laisser son père entrer.

**- Euh, je… non pas maintenant. Je… je sors de la douche. Je m'habille, j'arrive. **

**- Oh je vois, pas de souci, je serai en bas. **

**- Désolée. **

**- Je comprends.**

Nous attendîmes qu'il parte pour bouger. Edward fonça sur mes lèvres mais je trouvais la force de le repousser tout doucement.

**- Edward…**

**- On ne risque rien. **

**- Non, attends… je ne veux pas. Pardon.**

**- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. **

**- Non Edward. Tu me plais, tu es très beau, tu sais être très gentil, je t'aime bien mais… je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n'es pas correcte avec moi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, tu me fais souffrir, tu m'abandonnes, tu dis m'aimer mais tu rêves de coucher avec celle qui m'a blessé à l'oeil ! **

**- Laisse-moi une chance Bella, je t'en supplie. **

Non je ne pouvais pas. Edward n'était pas quelqu'un pour moi. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, jusque-là ça avait été un fiasco total. Il n'avait jamais été là pour moi, ses humeurs me déconcertaient, je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans quelque chose avec lui. En plus je pensais qu'il n'était pas sérieux, il ne pouvait pas être en train de tomber amoureux de moi. J'étais certaine que quelque chose se tramait derrière tout ça.

Il me laissa me redresser, mais ses bras m'entourèrent, je les dénouais de ma taille pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, j'étais peut-être en train de faire une énorme erreur, peut-être que j'allais souffrir mais tant pis.

**- Edward.**

**- Non ! **

**- Ecoute-moi. **

**- Nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre, on se cherche depuis le début. **

**- Tu as raison. **

**- Alors laisse-moi une chance, je changerai. Je resterai le Edward que tu aimes tout le temps. Je ne verrai plus Tanya et Kate, ni même James et Eric si tu le souhaites. Tout ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi une chance. **

**- L'idée me plaît, mais non. Je ne veux plus être ici, je me demande si je ne vais pas repartir après la remise des diplômes. Mes parents et mon pays me manquent, je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer ici,**

**- Je vais t'aider, Bella je t'en supplie. **

Il embrassa mon cou, des millions de papillons volèrent dans mon ventre, Edward me faisait de l'effet, c'était incontestable.

**- Edward, regarde-moi. **

Je posais mes mains sur ses joues et unissais nos regards.

**- Je ne t'aime pas suffisamment… j'aurais pu être dingue de toi, j'aurai été capable de t'aimer avec tout l'amour du monde. **

**- Ce n'est pas compliqué. **

**- Je vais partir, et de toute façon je ne peux pas. J'ai… tu m'as trop déçue, je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de toi. Regarde cette après-midi. Tu m'as abandonnée alors que tu savais ce qu'il m'arrivait. **

**- Pardonne-moi Bella. **

**- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît. **

**- Je n'y arriverai pas. **

**- Tu n'es rien pour moi Edward. **

**- Tu mens Bella. **

**- Essaye de te persuader du contraire. Tes parents nous attendent, je dois me changer. Laisse-moi seule maintenant. Je ne veux plus te parler, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole, je ne veux plus que tu essayes d'être gentil avec moi, je ne veux rien de toi. Tu n'es personne ! **

**- Bella… **

**- S'il te plaît. Oublions tout ça, je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé. **

**- Pas moi Bella. **

**- Sors. **

Il m'embrassa férocement avant de se lever et de partir sans un mot. Je me dépêchais de me changer avant de descendre. Carlisle regarda mon œil, il me mit un tas de gouttes qui me piquaient et me brûlaient. Il décréta que le lendemain je n'irai pas en cours, il m'accompagnerait voir un ophtalmologiste pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien.

Edward ne se montra pas de la soirée malgré les nombreux appels de ses parents. Je me sentis mal, j'étais la raison de tout ça, mais je pensais avoir fait le bon choix. En même temps il avait était infecte avec moi, il ne méritait pas d'avoir une chance. Et ce qu'il c'était passé était une misérable erreur, ça ne me ressemblait que je refusais d'admettre que j'étais bel et bien tombée folle amoureuse d'Edward. Et cette nuit-là, pour la deuxième fois en une journée, je pleurais à cause d'Edward, il était très fort.

* * *

**Je ne crois pas que ce chapitre plaise... **

**enfin dite moi quand même**

**a bientôt**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir.**

**Merci pour vos messages, ça m'a fait plaisir je m'y attendais pas. **

**Espérons que ce nouveau chapitre plaira autant. **

** merci à vous et à ma Bêta.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

**- Edward, Bella, vous êtes prêts ? On doit y aller ! **

**- Oui maman j'arrive. **

Je sortis de ma chambre avec ma valise pour le week-end à Brighton. Dimanche c'était mon anniversaire, mes parents nous offraient ce séjour. Je croisais Bella dans le couloir, elle galérait avec sa valise et son sac à main.

**- Tu veux de l'aide ?**

**- Non. **

Elle ne m'avait même pas regardé, et descendit rejoindre mes parents. Je m'étais aperçu de mes sentiments pour Bella quand Tanya lui avait envoyé le volant dans l'œil. J'avais cru devenir fou, j'avais imaginé en quelques secondes des milliers de façons de la faire souffrir pour la venger, pourtant oui j'avoue quelques heures après je l'embrassais, j'avais eu comme un déclic mais elle ne voulait pas de moi. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort aussi, trop rapide, mais ça me paraissait tellement évident que je n'avais pas réfléchi.

Cela dit, elle m'avait rendu baisers et caresses, donc au fond elle ne me rejetait pas totalement. Même si depuis elle ne me parlait plus que par obligation, et quand je lui parlais c'était ''oui'' ou ''non''. Son œil allait mieux, elle avait un coquard mais elle voyait beaucoup plus nettement et l'ophtalmo que mon père lui avait fait voir, lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence. Tant mieux.

Bella voulait partir, elle voulait rentrer après avoir eu son diplôme, mais je ne voulais pas, je me donnais toutes les chances pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Je réussirai à la séduire, je ne voulais pas me lancer un défi, avoir un plan d'un soir et fini. Non, je voulais Bella pour la rendre heureuse, l'aimer et vivre quelque chose avec elle qui dure. J'espérais que ce week-end m'aiderait, au moins à ce qu'elle me reparle comme avant.

Nous avions 1h de train environ pour rejoindre Brighton, il ferait nuit quand nous arriverions, mais de toute façon nous ne sortions pas ce soir, on resterait à l'hôtel. Dans le train Bella regarda distraitement par la fenêtre, et je la regardais en écoutant ma musique. Mes parents discutaient de ce que nous allions faire ce week-end.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, avec vue sur la mer, mon père alla à la réception avant de revenir vers nous.

**- Bon, ils ont fait une erreur dans nos réservations. On n'a que deux chambres. Une avec un lit deux places et l'autre avec deux lits simples.**

**- Ils ne peuvent pas nous donner une chambre en plus ?**

**- Non ils sont complets, j'ai déjà demandé. **

Moi j'étais content ! C'était un petit coup de pouce du destin, Bella serait obligée de me parler dans ces circonstances. Ma mère essaya de trouver une solution, elle voulait que je dorme avec mon père, et elle avec Bella, mais heureusement mon père refusa gentiment et Bella rassura ma mère.

**- Nos lits sont séparés, c'est une bonne nouvelle malgré tout.**

**- Tu es sûre ? Edward tu es correct avec elle. **

**- Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus. **

Quoi que. Bella me regarda sévèrement mais je lui souris. Ma mère rendit les armes.

**- Bon très bien, mais s'il y a un souci on cherchera un autre moyen. **

**- Esmée, je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Tiens Edward, votre clé, vous n'en n'avez qu'une, alors faites attention**.

- **Oui papa, merci. **

**- Venez, nos chambres sont l'une à côté de l'autre. 2ème étage chambre 201 pour nous, et 203 pour vous.**

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'à notre étage pour regagner nos chambres. Bella n'avait pas l'air ravi de la situation mais elle l'acceptait. Une fois dans la chambre, ma mère nous dit de ranger nos affaires, de prendre une douche, et qu'elle viendrait nous chercher pour le dîner. Bella décida d'aller à la douche en premier, puisque sans un mot elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et j'entendis l'eau couler.

En attendant qu'elle sorte je m'allongeais sur un des deux lits et attendais. Je zappais à la télé, histoire de voir s'il y avait quelque chose de bien. Bella fut rapide et je pris sa place sous la douche. La soirée se passa sans événement notable et après avoir dîné nous retournâmes tous dans nos chambres. Bella révisa pendant un temps ses maths, puis passa à l'histoire et à la géo. Pour ma part ce fut le Français, l'Anglais et les sciences. Au bout d'un moment Bella se coucha dos à moi et éteignit sa lampe de chevet, je fis donc pareil. Le silence régna pendant un long moment

**- Bella tu dors ? **

**- Presque, laisse-moi, je suis fatiguée. **

**- Tu vas m'ignorer comme tu le fais encore longtemps ?**

**- Je n'ai rien à te dire. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**- Que tu me laisses tranquille. Sérieusement je suis crevée, et je veux profiter de mon week-end ici.**

**- D'accord. Bonne nuit Bella.**

**- Oui. **

Je soupirais et le silence revint dans la pièce, puis petit à petit je m'endormis. La nuit fut calme, j'avais bien dormi et j'étais déjà réveillé quand ma mère frappa à la porte, je me levais donc et allais ouvrir.

**- Bonjour maman. **

**- Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? Tout s'est bien passé ? **

**- Oui, on a révisé et on s'est couché. Et vous ? Papa a révisé ses leçons d'anatomie. **

**- Oh Edward ! **

Elle me mit un petit coup sur le torse en souriant quand même. Mes parents étaient plutôt du genre actifs et il m'arrivait de les charrier à ce sujet.

- **Bella dort toujours ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu la réveilles ? On descend prendre le petit-déjeuner dans 20 minutes environ.**

**- OK, à tout à l'heure. **

Je refermais la porte avant de me diriger vers Bella, elle dormait sur le côté, une jambe sur la couette l'autre dessous, ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés un peu partout. J'écartais doucement les mèches de son visage et embrassais son front. Elle fronça les sourcils et je lui frottais doucement le bras.

**- Bella ? Debout c'est l'heure.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en me voyant si proche d'elle. Je souris avant d'aller m'asseoir sur mon lit face à elle.

**- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

**- Évite de mettre ta tête si près de la mienne à l'avenir. **

**- On verra. Faut qu'on se prépare, ma mère revient dans 20 minutes pour aller manger le petit- déjeuner. **

**- Ah, ok… Hum… j'ai trop bien dormi ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement plage, on passera dans le centre pour te montrer un peu comment c'est ici, et ce soir on ira à la fête foraine, c'est plus joli avec les lumières le soir. **

**- Ok. **

Elle s'étira et me laissa prendre la salle de bain en premier. Malgré la courte discussion que nous avions eue, elle reprit l'attitude qu'elle avait avec moi depuis que je l'avais embrassée, elle m'ignorait.

Comme je l'avais prédit, nous allâmes d'abord en ville, et ma mère lui offrit un magnifique bikini rouge pour aller à la plage, Bella avait laissé le sien en Amérique. Après quelques autres achats nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage, on ne se baignerait pas encore, mais il faisait assez bon pour rester allongés et bronzer un peu.

Bella avait installé sa serviette à côté de moi, enfin il y avait un bon mètre qui nous séparait, mais bon. Elle était sublime dans son maillot de bain, son corps était vraiment parfait, ses fesses étaient rebondies, ses seins bien ronds, sa peau laiteuse semblable à une poupée de porcelaine, on aurait presque eu peur de la toucher.

Au bout d'un moment elle dut être agacée de se sentir observée, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, car elle se leva.

**- Euh, je vais marcher un peu le long de la plage. **

**- Fais attention à toi. **

**- Oui. Je ne serai pas longue. **

**- Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ? **

**- Non, ça ira, merci Esmée. A tout à l'heure. **

**- Oui.**

Elle enfila son petit short en jean avant de partir vers l'eau.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Il y a un problème entre toi et Bella ? **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- J'ai l'impression qu'elle te fuit. **

**- Mais non, on est juste pas super copain c'est tout. Je vais quand même aller la rejoindre, j'ai envie de bouger. **

**- Edward, vous êtes ensemble elle et toi ? **

**- Non. C'est la vérité, même au lycée on ne traîne pas ensemble, elle vit juste à la maison. Bon j'y vais avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin. **

Je partis en courant pour rejoindre Bella, je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec ma mère.

**- Bella ?**

**- Je voulais être toute seule.**

**- Désolé, ma mère me posait des questions, j'avais pas envie de lui répondre, ça t'ennuie vraiment ? **

**- Non… Ne me parle pas c'est tout.**

Pendant environ trente secondes je fis ce qu'elle me dit, mais ce n'était pas en restant silencieux que les choses allaient avancer.

**- Jasper t'a parlé de sa sœur ? **

**- Jasper a une sœur ? Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, Irina. Je connais Jasper et sa famille depuis longtemps, même si maintenant nos rapports ont changé, avant nous étions de bons amis. **

**- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. **

**- Te vexe pas, mais il estime peut-être que vous n'êtes pas assez proches pour qu'il te parle de ça. **

**- Pourquoi tu m'en parles alors si lui ne le veut pas. **

**- Parce que ça me concerne aussi. Je sortais avec Irina, sa sœur jumelle. **

**- Pourquoi elle n'est pas au lycée ? Pourquoi tu m'en parles ? **

**- Je veux être honnête avec toi, regagner ta confiance. Tu veux que je te raconte ? **

**- Je… à condition que ça ne froisse pas Jasper. **

**- Il doit se douter que je t'en parlerai un jour ou l'autre. Je commence par le début. J'ai grandi avec Jasper, Irina et Tanya, nous étions tous les quatre amis depuis l'enfance, les deux filles étaient comme des sœurs, jamais l'une sans l'autre, et Jasper et moi étions très amis, pas aussi proches que les filles cependant. Nous avons grandi sans jamais nous séparer et à l'âge de 14 ans je suis tombé amoureux d'Irina, mais ce n'est qu'à mes 15 ans que j'ai eu le cran de lui dire. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, Jasper était content pour nous deux, c'était les premières amours, on se tenait la main, quelques bisous rapides… **

**- Plus comme maintenant. **

**- Attends. Notre relation a évolué, et à 16 ans nous avons eu notre première fois, en début d'année scolaire. Tout semblait parfait, nous étions heureux, bien dans nos peaux. Jusqu'au jour où les parents de Jasper et d'Irina ont divorcé. Leur mère est restée à Londres, mais leur père est parti a Watford, la garde des enfants était alternée. Je voyais Irina moins souvent, Jasper aussi pour le coup, Tanya pleurait sa meilleure amie. Un jour, c'était au début des vacances d'été, mes parents et moi apprenions qu'Irina et son père étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Ce n'était pas leur faute. **

**- Edward je suis désolée… C'était il n'y a même pas un an. **

**- Oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon monde s'est écroulé, ma copine venait de mourir, mais il y avait pire, enfin si je peux dire. A l'enterrement un type est venu faire un discours sur Irina, il avait notre âge, ni Tanya ni moi ne le connaissions. On ne savait pas qui c'était. Nous sommes allés le voir. C'était le petit ami d'Irina.**

**- Elle en avait deux ? Elle sortait avec toi et lui en même temps ?**

**- Oui, lui était de Watford. J'ai cru devenir fou, je me sentais stupide, je n'avais rien vu venir, elle m'avait trompé et dans ses affaires il y avait bien plus de souvenirs avec lui qu'avec moi. J'ai changé à partir de là, j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire, de ne plus me faire avoir. Tanya a changé aussi, plus vite que moi cela dit. Elle gérait mal sa peine et elle est devenue ce que tu connais, avant c'était une fille vraiment bien. Je suis toujours attaché à elle, c'est mon amie avant tout. **

**- C'est pour ça que tu sors avec ? **

**- Oui je crois. Elle me rappelle nos bons moments, avant qu'Irina parte. Et puis Kate lui ressemble, à Irina je veux dire. Quand nous l'avons vu la première fois avec Tanya on a cru voir un fantôme. C'est aussi pour ça qu'avec Kate nous… enfin. Je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir, Tanya est un lien direct avec mon passé, même si la fin a été douloureuse et que j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Quant à Kate elle lui ressemble tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'Irina est toujours là. **

**- Tu n'arrives pas à oublier ? **

**- Non. Celui qui s'en sort bien c'est Jasper, il est resté fidèle à lui-même, et Alice l'aide beaucoup, il l'a trouvée au bon moment, j'aurais aimé te rencontrer à ce moment-là Bella, je ne serai pas dans cette situation si tu avais été là. **

**- Je te comprends un peu mieux… Tu n'aimes pas sincèrement ces filles ?**

**- Non, j'aime ce qu'elles me rappellent.**

**- Je vois… mais ça ne change rien. **

**- De quoi ? **

**- Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir. **

**- Que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi ? C'est vrai Bella. **

**- Le résultat sera le même Edward. Je partirai moi aussi, pas de la même façon tragique que ta précédente petite amie, mais je te quitterai quand même. Nous n'allons nulle part, ça serait… juste pour l'été. **

**- Ma mère est Américaine et mon père Anglais Bella. Ça marche. **

**- Je ne veux pas sacrifier mes études à Columbia ou Harvard pour venir ici. **

**- Moi je peux. **

**- Et si ça ne marche pas toi et moi ? Tu vas tout quitter pour une fille que tu connais depuis quelques mois ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine Edward. Je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres. **

**- Tu es mieux que les autres ! Je suis prêt à tenter le coup. **

**- Non, je t'assure que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'a brisée Bella ? C'est quoi ton histoire ? **

**- Je ne veux pas en parler. J'ai eu énormément de mal à en parler à Alice, tu as vu dans quel état ça m'a mise. **

**- C'était donc ça l'autre jour ? **

**- Oui. Tu t'es senti prêt à me parler de toi, de ce qui t'a changé, mais moi je ne suis pas prête à te parler de ça. Encore moins à croire que quelque chose peut se passer entre nous. **

**- Reste jusqu'à la fin de l'été s'il te plaît…**

**- Je ne sais pas. **

**- Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Je ne veux plus que tu approches James. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Il s'est mis en tête qu'il t'aurait dans son lit, tu lui plais, mais lui ne cherche rien d'autre qu'une nuit avec toi. **

**- Tu le savais… **

**- Oui, j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt. **

**- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas de mal qui ait été fait, il peut toujours courir, quitte à choisir je te prends toi ! **

**- Merci ! Non mais sérieusement, il est du genre à avoir ce qu'il veut, il ne renoncera pas, alors fais attention à toi. **

**- Tu vas me protéger de lui en plus de Tanya et Kate ? **

**- Tu m'en donnes du boulot ! **

Elle rit et me prit la main, je ne refusais pas cet agréable et surprenant contact de sa part. J'étais content de lui avoir parlé, j'avais espéré que ça l'aide à me comprendre et visiblement ça avait bien marché. J'attendais maintenant qu'elle soit prête à me dire ce qui lui était arrivé.

**- Alors tu aimes Brighton ? **

**- Oui ! C'est joli et j'aime bien la mer. A Seattle il n'y a que le lac, j'ai vu la mer qu'une fois et j'étais petite.**

**- J'aime bien quand mes parents m'emmènent ici, ça change de la ville, on respire mieux. Et Londres tu aimes ?**

**- Je n'ai pas vu tout ce que je voulais voir, entre les cours, les révisions et les visites chez le médecin…**

**- Tu as fait une visite chez un médecin. Si tu restes pendant les vacances tu auras le temps de tout voir. **

**- Oui, c'est un argument. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? **

**- Tout ! Je n'ai fait que Big Ben, Hyde Park et Oxford street ! Je voulais voir le musée de Sherlock Holmes et Baker Street. Madame Tussauds, le London Eyes, Couvent Garden, Buckingham, j'ai même pas vu Piccadilly Circus ou Harrods.**

**- Il y a encore plein de trucs à faire, Kensington, tu voulais voir la statue de Peter Pan, elle est là-bas, il y a aussi les Towers Bridge, London Bridge… Le Gherkin aussi qui est connu, le British muséum **

**- C'est vrai. **

**- Tu aimes Harry Potter ? **

**- Oui beaucoup pourquoi ? Tu sais où est Poudlard ? **

**- Non, mais on peut aller à Oxford, ils ont utilisé des parties de l'université pour le film et il y a surtout les studios Leavesden. **

**- C'est quoi ? **

**- Les studios où ont été tournés les films, ils en ont fait une sorte de musée, il y a tous les décors, les costumes les objets… C'est vraiment chouette ! **

**- Sérieusement ? **

**- Oui, je te montrerai le site tu verras. **

**- Mais je veux y aller ! **

**- Si tu restes je te jure qu'on fait tout ça ensemble. **

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Je vais y réfléchir. J'ai hâte de voir ce que les studios peuvent donner. Tu y as déjà été ? **

**- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas contre y retourner. Tu peux même acheter de la bierreaubeurre ! **

**- Et c'est bon ? **

**- J'ai pas goûté. Mes parents ne voulaient pas.**

**- J'adorerai faire ça. **

**- Alors reste. C'est pas dur à faire. **

**- Et tu m'accompagnerais aux autres visites ? Dans Londres ?**

**- Oui si tu le veux. **

**- Waouh… Tu es prêt à faire le guide touristique ? **

**- Tu es en train de me changer Bella.**

**- Ne sois pas bête. On fait demi-tour ?**

**- Oui. **

Nous repartîmes main dans la main en parlant des visites que nous pourrions faire si elle restait jusqu'à fin août. J'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir renoué le contact avec elle, il y avait même un plus, sa main tenait la mienne, et elle ne protesta pas quand mon pouce caressa le dos de sa main, nous nous lâchâmes seulement avant de retrouver mes parents sur la plage. On dirait... un rêve.

* * *

**Et voilà ? Alors ?**

**Je croise les doigts.**

**Biz et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir**

**bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**j'espère que ça plaira...**

**Merci à toute celle qui continue de me suivre. Merci à ma bêta également.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Une fois de retour sur la plage je rapprochais un peu ma serviette de celle d'Edward.

**- Tu veux jouer aux cartes Bella ? **

**- Oui pourquoi pas. Esmée, Carlisle, vous jouez ?**

**- Volontiers Bella. Tu veux bien Carlisle ? On fait quoi ? Un bridge ? **

**- D'accord. On fait une équipe de vieux et une équipe de jeunes ?**

**- Non mais Edward ! Tu vas voir comment jouent les vieux ! Allez, distribue méchant fils.**

**- C'est ça oui. Sache que je joue avec une fille qui va aller à Harvard ou Columbia. C'est le moment de prouver que tu es intelligente Bella.**

**- C'est plutôt à toi de prouver que tu l'es, moi c'est bon. **

Il me sourit et distribua les cartes, je n'avais que rarement joué au bridge mais Edward m'aidait bien et en alliant nos forces nous réussîmes à gagner. Mais de justesse. Edward cria en levant les bras.

**- C'est nous les champions ! **

**- De justesse mon chéri. Bon, allez vous acheter de quoi manger. On se retrouve à l'hôtel vers 17h.**

**- On a l'après-midi de libre ?**

**- Oui. Tiens, voici de la monnaie. **

**- Merci maman. **

Edward tendit ses mains pour m'aider à me relever, prit mes affaires et nous allâmes vers les commerces du bord de plage. Après avoir quitté le sable pour le béton Edward reprit ma main, je souriais, j'aimais ce contact, même si je restais sur mes positions, à savoir que lui et moi ça ne serait possible qu'en rêve.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?**

**- Hum… regarde, des sandwichs américains ! Avec un coca !**

**- Ok. S'il vous plaît ? On peut avoir deux Américains avec deux cocas. Merci. **

Edward paya et nous nous assîmes à la petite terrasse. Bella étendit ses jambes devant elle, posa les bras sur les accoudoirs et ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil.

**- Il n'y a pas de soleil en Amérique ?**

**- Non… enfin si, mais à Seattle c'est dur de bronzer. On a plus de pluie que de beau temps. Comme à Londres ! **

**- Non franchement à Londres ça va, enfin moi je ne m'en plains pas. Tu sais que l'hiver 16h00 il fait nuit ici ?**

**- Sérieusement ? J'aimerais pas ça je crois. Les journées sont trop courte dans se cas. Nous le jour reste au moins jusqu'à 18h.**

**- 2h de plus. Wha c'est géant vraiment !**

Je lui souris. On nous apporta notre repas. C'était trop bon, je me régalais, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais j'adorais ça.

**- Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait plein de personnes en surpoids si vous mangez ça tout le temps. **

**- Je suis en surpoids moi ? **

**- Non, tu es parfaite ! **

**- Il faut que je vous cuisine quelque chose de typique de chez moi…**

**- Des lasagnes ! **

**- C'est pas très américain ça mon cher Garfield !**

**- Oui. Mais tellement bon ! **

**- Je pourrai faire des pancakes ou un cheese-cake ! **

**- Pour ça il te faut du temps, et du temps tu n'en n'auras que si tu restes. **

**- Tu insistes.**

**- Oui, je veux que tu restes. **

**- Tu es têtu. **

**- Pas autant que toi miss Amérique. Bon, parle-moi de ta famille. Tu connais la mienne, mais pas moi. **

**- Euh tu veux savoir quoi ? Je ne sais pas moi.**

**- Tes parents et toi vous vous entendez bien ?**

**- Oh oui ! Je les adore, ma mère autant que mon père, je ne pourrai pas choisir entre eux, je les aime énormément, nous sommes très complices. Ils sont complices entre eux aussi, j'admire ça. **

**- C'est-à-dire ? **

**- Ils se regardent avec des yeux pleins d'amour, ils se couvent du regard, ils se glissent des mots doux à l'oreille quand l'un passe près de l'autre… jamais je ne les ai vus se disputer, ils s'écoutent, et si l'un ou l'autre n'est pas d'accord alors ils discutent et trouvent un compromis. Le jour où je trouve un garçon alors je voudrais avoir la même relation. **

**- J'avais raison, tu es du genre romantique, tu cherches le seul et l'unique. **

**- Oui je crois bien. **

**- Il est devant toi ! **

**- Ah arrête s'il te plaît. **

**- Pour le moment. Et tes amis là-bas ?**

**- Je n'en n'ai pas. Enfin juste un.**

**- Un garçon ?**

**- Oui. Je n'étais pas populaire au lycée, et pas du genre sociable. **

**- Timide ?**

**- Oui, je n'ose pas trop aller vers les autres. Je l'ai fait une fois et ce fut catastrophique. Pourquoi toi Tanya et Kate c'est pas encore conclu ?**

**- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? **

**- Bah, je veux savoir. **

**- Parce que ma métamorphose a été longue. Au début je ne faisais rien, un zombie ! J'étais sur pilote automatique. Ensuite, en novembre, j'ai rencontré Eric, on devait faire un TP ensemble et je me suis mis aux jeux vidéos. Kate n'est arrivée ici qu'en février. C'est Tanya qui est venue vers moi, avant on ne se parlait plus, elle a rapidement été voir Kate et les choses entre nous se sont faites petit à petit. **

**- Tu regrettes ? **

**- Un peu, mais pas totalement. Et toi tu regrettes ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- La chose qui te rend malheureuse. **

**- Oui je regrette. Mais je ne te dirai rien. S'il te plaît, respecte ça. **

**- Je le ferai. Excuse-moi. **

**- Tu vas faire quoi lundi au lycée ? **

**- Avec Tanya et les autres ?**

**- Oui. Tu vas abandonner ton rêve d'un plan à trois ?**

**- Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ? En plus je ne les aime pas. **

**- Je ne t'en voudrais pas. **

**- De quoi ? **

**- Si tu continues à fréquenter Kate et Tanya alors je ne t'en voudrais pas. Après tout nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre. **

**- Bella… **

**- Sérieusement, continue ta vie d'avant. **

**- Ce n'est pas parce que tu pars qu'on ne peut rien vivre. **

**- C'est trop loin. Faut pas rêver. **

**- Tu es défaitiste.**

**- Non réaliste.**

**- Je te plais ?**

**- Euh… Tu es beau garçon, et gentil quand tu veux, je suis sûre que lorsque tu trouveras une fille qui sera la bonne, alors tu l'aimeras sincèrement et elle sera heureuse avec toi. **

**- Et si c'était toi ?**

**- Je ne veux pas souffrir à cause de l'éloignement, ça ne marchera pas, ça ne marche jamais. **

**- Je ne te comprends pas. **

**- Je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut Edward. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Déjà physiquement, je ne suis pas Tanya, Kate ou même Irina visiblement. Je suis petite, sans atout, je ne t'apporterai rien. **

**- Pourquoi tu te sous-estimes autant ? Ne me dis pas que tu es réaliste où je te jette à l'eau. **

**- Je ne dirai rien alors.**

**- Tu es une fille extra Bella. **

**- Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien fait avant ? Ça t'a pris comme ça ? Paf, Bella j'en tombe amoureux ! **

**- Dès ton arrivée chez moi ça m'a fait bizarre, j'ai tout de suite aimé ton caractère, ta façon de me répondre et de ne pas te laisser faire. Et puis avec le temps j'ai appris à t'apprécier. Quand Tyler t'a envoyé le volant dans l'œil je te promets que j'avais envie de le tuer, j'ai eu peur pour toi…**

**- Mais tu es parti sans m'attendre, bonjour l'amour.**

**- Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu peur de ce que je ressentais ? J'ai essayé de fuir mes sentiments mais quand je t'ai entendue pleurer, que ma mère m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu voulais rentrer, j'ai eu mal et j'ai décidé de te le dire. Un peu trop brusque cela dit. Mais c'était bien non ? Tu n'as rien ressenti ? **

**- Ce n'est pas la question. Edward, je t'apprécie, je t'en veux toujours mais je le supporte, alors ne gâche pas tout en m'énervant à vouloir me persuader de quelque chose. **

**- Je peux continuer à te prendre la main ? **

**- Rien de plus, OK ?**

**- Non, juste ça. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Alors promis je ne te parle plus de ça.**

**- Merci. **

**- Tu m'aiderais pour la fête le 6 ?**

**- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? **

**- Faire les courses avec moi, agencer un peu le salon, tout mettre en place.**

**- Si tu veux oui. Je trouve ça étonnant que ta mère accepte que tu prennes de l'alcool. **

**- Elle sait bien que ça arrivera de toute façon, elle préfère être honnête et ne pas se voiler la face. J'aime ça chez elle, elle n'oublie pas qu'elle a été jeune elle aussi. **

**- C'est bien ça. Ta mère ressemble à la mienne de caractère, la mienne est peut-être un peu plus… excentrique. Elle est du genre à se lancer à fond dans un projet qui n'aboutira jamais. Dernière en date la peinture sur vase. **

**- Et ça donne quoi ?**

**- Rien du tout, c'est affreux. **

**- Il y en a eu beaucoup ? **

**- Pas mal, elle a voulu faire du crochet, de la peinture sur toile, de la poterie, de l'équitation, elle m'a obligée à en faire d'ailleurs. **

**- Tu n'aimais pas ?**

**- Si, quand elle n'a plus eu envie j'ai dû arrêter aussi. **

**- Ma pauvre et malheureuse Bella.**

**- Moque-toi ! **

Je souris et nous finîmes notre déjeuner avant d'aller nous balader un peu sur le bord de plage. Pour le goûter Edward me paya une glace, il n'avait pas assez de monnaie pour s'en prendre une aussi, alors nous partageâmes la mienne. A l'heure prévue nous retournâmes à l'hôtel. Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient et nous informèrent que nous avions jusqu'à 19h pour nous préparer. J'allais donc à la douche, puis Edward prit la sienne, il sortit avec juste une serviette autour de sa taille.

**- J'ai pas pris mes affaires. **

**- Mouais… **

**- Tu veux qu'on aille voir sur Internet le truc sur Harry Potter ?**

**- Oui, mais tu t'habilles d'abord. **

Il me sourit avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, je fermais mon livre et l'attendais pour aller dans la chambre de ses parents, l'ordinateur était là-bas. Une fois prêts nous allâmes les voir et c'est Carlisle qui nous ouvrit.

**- Papa, on peut voir un truc sur l'ordinateur ? **

**- Oui si vous voulez, entrez. **

**- Merci. **

Edward s'assit au bureau et alluma l'ordinateur, je restais derrière lui, Esmée prenait un bain et Carlisle lisait sur le lit. Je posais mes mains sur les épaules d'Edward, il frissonna mais ne dit rien. J'étais amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable, pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le toucher. J'étais convaincue que je n'étais pas la fille qui lui fallait, en plus j'avais peur de me mettre avec un garçon, mon expérience avec Mike était trop récente.

**- Regarde Bella, c'est ça…**

**- On voit vraiment tout ça ? **

**- Oui, la grande salle, le bureau de Dumbledore, la salle commune d'Harry, les dortoirs… **

**- C'est trop chouette ! Les costumes et tout.**

**- Oui, tu peux même faire du balai volant. **

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui ! Hein papa ? **

**- De quoi ?**

**- Les studios d'Harry Potter, Bella voudrait y aller. **

**- Oui. Si tu aimes les films tu vas en prendre plein les yeux. **

**- J'aimerais beaucoup le faire oui. **

**- Par contre il faut réserver, on part de Victoria en bus jusque là-bas, tout est organisé. **

**- On va attendre alors. **

**- Comme tu veux. **

**- Je verrai ça après la remise des diplômes.**

**- OK. Tu me le diras.**

**- On verra. Il nous reste du temps, je vais aller réviser un peu. Tu m'aides pour la chimie ? **

**- Oui. A toute papa. **

**- Travaillez bien. **

Nous ressortîmes pour aller travailler un peu, je ne voulais pas me planter, Edward était un bon prof, je comprenais ce qu'il me disait et je comprenais bien mieux la leçon avec lui qu'avec le prof. La soirée se passa très bien, nous fîmes tous les manèges, la grande roue, le train fantôme, le grand huit… Edward s'éclipsa pendant un moment pendant que je mangeais ma barbe à papa avec Esmée tranquillement sur un banc. Quand il revint il avait quelque chose de cacher dans un sac mais je ne savais pas quoi. Nous prîmes un tas de photos, je voulais me souvenir de cette soirée, je m'amusais beaucoup.

De retour à l'hôtel, tard, je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Edward trouva la force de refaire un brin de toilette, mais moi j'étais morte de fatigue. Quand il revint en pyjama, caleçon et c'est tout, il se fit une place sur mon lit, je protestais mais il me tendit la poche en plastique qu'il avait porté toute la soirée. J'étais trop curieuse de savoir ce que c'était.

**- C'est pour moi ? **

**- Oui. Quand je l'ai vu je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le gagne pour toi. Vas-y regarde. **

**- Fallait pas. Voyons… Han ! **

J'explosais de rire, il m'avait gagné une grosse peluche de Garfield, elle était trop belle et toute douce. Je l'adorais.

**- Merci Edward je l'adore, et comme ça je penserai à toi ! **

**- C'était le but. **

**- Tu l'as gagné à quoi ?**

**- Tir à la carabine. Je suis content que ça te plaise. **

**- Oui merci beaucoup. Viens.**

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la joue, il caressa doucement mon dos puis je m'écartais à regret.

**- Bon allez, maintenant au lit, je suis morte. **

**- Oui. Je suis jaloux, il va dormir avec toi.**

**- Fallait y penser avant. C'est à moi de t'offrir un truc, ton anniversaire c'est demain. **

**- Quoi, tu n'as rien ?**

**- Non. **

**- Un baiser me plairait. **

**- Bonne nuit Edward, encore merci. **

Il m'embrassa sur la tête avant de rejoindre son lit, je me mis en pyjama rapidement avant de me glisser sous les draps et de m'endormir avec mon nouveau compagnon dans mes bras. Hélas pour moi un bruit me réveilla, c'était la chambre juste à côté de nous, Carlisle et Esmée ne dormaient visiblement pas. J'étais très gênée d'entendre ça.

**- Edward ?**

**- Ils t'ont réveillée ? **

**- Toi aussi ?**

- **Non je ne dormais pas. Je suis désolé pour ça.**

**- J'avoue que je suis mal à l'aise. **

**- Tu veux bien qu'on mette nos lits côte à côte ?**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- On va écouter de la musique histoire d'entendre autre chose. **

**- D'accord. **

Nous nous levâmes, Edward enleva la table de chevet qui nous séparait et nous poussâmes nos lits pour qu'ils soient collés. Edward prit son IPod pendant que je me remettais dans les draps. Il me prêta un écouteur et nous nous mîmes face à face pour que notre deuxième oreille soit bouchée par le coussin. Nous choisîmes une musique chacun notre tour, nous avions à peu près les mêmes goûts musicaux. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Edward se mit à chanter du Muse, un véritable massacre mais il me faisait rire et nous finîmes par nous endormir après quelques chansons ratées d'Edward.

Le lendemain je me réveillais face à Edward, ma main sur son torse, son bras autour de ma taille. Il dormait toujours, enfin c'est ce que je croyais parce que quand je voulus bouger il resserra sa prise autour de moi.

**- Ne bouge pas. **

**- Tu ne dors pas ?**

**- Non, je profite. **

**- Bon anniversaire ! **

**- Merci. **

**- Viens chercher ton cadeau. **

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Tu voulais un baiser, viens le prendre.**

**- Non, toi, donne-le-moi. **

**- Non. Je préfère que tu t'en charges. **

**- Tu es sûre de toi ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Non, je ne le ferai pas, même si j'en crève d'envie. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que j'ai l'impression de te forcer et je ne suis pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas correct, en plus tu me donnes de faux espoirs. C'est pas bien. **

**- J'en ai envie… **

**- Vraiment ?**

Oui j'en avais envie, je voulais goûter ses lèvres une dernière fois, bien mémoriser la sensation que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. Je savais que demain il retournerait voir Tanya et Kate, j'en souffrirai certainement, mais je pensais que le prix était bon à payer pour avoir ce baiser. Je devais être carrément cinglée pour vouloir souffrir. Je me tournais vers Edward et plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

**- Edward, s'il te plaît embrasse-moi. **

- **Oh**** Bella…**

Il caressa ma joue, posa sa paume sur elle et s'approcha lentement de moi. Je fermais les yeux pour anticiper la suite. Suite qui fut merveilleuse. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement, comme pour vérifier qu'elles seraient bien accueillies. Une fois certain, il les bougea doucement contre moi, je le suivis, puis sa langue traça le contour de ma lèvre et je l'autorisais à avoir accès à ma bouche.

Je réalisais qu'Edward était le premier garçon qui m'embrassait, même si je n'étais plus vierge, jamais personne ne m'avait embrassée et je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. Mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux doucement, ils étaient si doux. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne lentement, il était tendre. Hélas nous étions à bout de souffle alors il se recula et posa son front contre le mien.

**- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me donner une chance ?**

**- Oui. Je suis désolée. **

**- Merci pour le cadeau Bella.**

**- J'ai aimé.**

**- Moi aussi, crois-moi. On devrait se lever. **

**- Oui. **

Il partit le premier après m'avoir quand même volé un baiser, et nous passâmes notre journée comme si de rien n'était. Ses parents lui offrirent un nouvel ordinateur portable et Carlisle lui offrit à midi sa première bière consommée légalement. Tout se passait bien, malgré le fait que je me sentais devenir malheureuse une fois de plus.

Une fois de retour à Londres je montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, serrant contre moi la peluche Garfield, heureusement que ma mère m'appela sinon j'étais bonne pour pleurer. Pendant presque une heure je parlais avec elle ou mon père. Ça me faisait du bien de les entendre, ma mère avec sa bonne humeur remonta mon moral sans savoir que j'en avais besoin. Après un dîner rapide je saluais Edward et ses parents et remontais dans ma chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil et de réflexions.

* * *

**et voilà. **

**je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.**

**j'espère que ça à plût.**

**à la semaine prochaine.**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde.**

**Merci à toute celle qui me laisse une gentille trace de leurs passages. Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction.**

**bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**POV Bella **

Lundi matin, nouvelle semaine de cours. Je n'étais pas motivée, je pris une douche bien chaude avant de revêtir mon uniforme et de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais crevée et j'avais du mal à manger, j'étais plus tentée de dormir plutôt que de me nourrir.

**- On se réveille Bella. **

**- Hum… laisse-moi du temps. **

**- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?**

**- Bah tu es chez toi, donc oui. **

Je mangeais lentement, tout en vérifiant l'heure, Edward envoyait des messages à je ne sais qui. Je finis de manger et allais laver ma vaisselle. Une fois tous les deux prêts nous sortîmes et il me prit la main, je ne protestais pas.

**- Réveillée ? **

**- Oui bof, heureusement qu'on va principalement faire des révisions. **

**- Il nous reste des programmes à terminer. **

**- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. **

**- Oui. Ça me va pas de prendre l'air de la mer.**

**- Pourtant ça t'a donné des couleurs qui te vont bien. **

**- Oui, j'ai la trace du maillot, j'ai vu ça ce matin. C'est une chose qui ne m'arrive pas souvent.**

**- Je pourrai voir ? **

**- Jamais de la vie. Tu fais quelque chose après les cours ? **

**- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? **

**- J'ai envie de cuisiner ce soir, je voudrais faire des courses. **

**- Je te dirai ça. Bella tu veux vraiment qu'on vive nos vies comme au début ?**

**- Rien n'a changé.**

**- Alors tu ne ressentiras rien si en arrivant j'embrasse Tanya et Kate ? **

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Non. On va dire que notre week-end était une parenthèse. **

**- Je ne pense pas en être capable tu sais. **

**- C'est pas compliqué. Tu sais quoi, ne viens même pas avec moi faire les courses. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas fait la semaine dernière.**

**- Je ne comprends vraiment pas à quoi tu joues. Hier tu me demandes de t'embrasser et là on ne s'aime pas. **

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**- Ouais, mais je trouve ça nul, tout ce qu'on va gagner c'est être malheureux.**

**- Bon ok. Laisse-moi du temps alors, j'ai besoin de temps pour voir où j'en suis, je veux y réfléchir, être sûre de moi. **

**- Quand est-ce que tu le seras ?**

**- J'en sais rien.**

**- Je t'attendrai. **

**- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je veux qu'on continue notre vie, du moins au lycée, après je ne dis pas que je suis contre le fait que nous ayons un comportement plus proche chez toi mais… oh, je suis un monstre de te faire vivre ça.**

**- Non Bella, non… Je comprends, je me trompe où c'est nouveau pour toi tout ça ?**

**- De cette manière là, oui. J'ai déjà vécu quelque chose, mais pas de cette façon. **

**- Je te laisserai le temps que tu souhaites, je suivrai tes règles. **

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- Non, et nous aurons nos moments chez moi. Mais pas trop quand même si je comprends bien, pas de baisers c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je respecterai ça. Mais tu m'aides quand même pour la fête ? **

**- Je le ferai oui.**

**- Si la bande ne propose rien après les cours, alors je viendrai faire les courses pour ce soir avec toi. Ça te va ?**

**- Oui d'accord. Merci Edward. **

Il embrassa rapidement le haut de mon crâne et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin jusqu'au lycée main dans la main, mais à quelques mètres de l'entrée nous nous séparâmes. J'allais vers Alice et Jasper alors que lui se faisait sauter dessus par ses copines.

**- Salut Bella ! **

**- Salut Alice. Ça va Jasper, complètement remis ? **

**- Totalement oui, c'était pas bien méchant. Dis donc tu as pris des couleurs ! **

**- Oui vu qu'hier c'était l'anniversaire d'Edward on a passé le week-end à Brighton.**

**- Juste Edward et toi ?**

**- Non ! Non ses parents étaient là. C'était super, j'ai pris le soleil, vu la mer, fait les manèges à la fête foraine, c'était vraiment sympa. **

**- C'est bien Brighton, ça change de décor. **

**- Oui, mais je suis crevée ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai préféré profiter à fond que de me reposer, c'est dur ce matin. La journée va être longue. **

**- Allez courage. **

**- Et vous votre week-end ?**

**- Pas grand-chose, on a pas mal révisé. **

**- Oui, les examens arrivent vite. **

**- Bella ? **

**- Oui Alice ?**

**- Désolée je vous coupe dans votre conversation mais tu crois que les parents d'Edward seront d'accord pour que le week-end prochain tu viennes chez moi ? **

**- Oh, je pense oui.**

**- On se fera une soirée filles, tu passeras la nuit de samedi à dimanche chez moi. On passera tout le samedi ensemble. **

**- Oui ça serait chouette, je leur en parle dès ce soir et je te donne la réponse demain matin ! **

**- Génial, merci Bella.**

**- De rien. On y va ? **

**- Oui. **

Nous entrâmes alors dans le lycée pour une matinée de cours assez calme. A midi je déjeunais avec Jasper, Alice avait dû aller voir sa mère pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je voulais en profiter pour lui parler de ce que m'avait dit Edward ce week-end sur la plage.

**- Jasper ? **

**- Oui Bella. **

**- Je peux te parler d'un truc assez délicat ? **

**- Euh, oui. **

**- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fâches envers qui que ce soit, mais voilà, Edward m'a confié certaines choses sur un passé que vous auriez eu en commun.**

**- Oh… Il a fini par te le dire. **

**- Ne lui en veux pas, il n'a pas voulu être méchant ou te faire du mal.**

**- Il t'a dit quoi ? **

**- Pour résumé il m'a dit que tu avais une sœur jumelle et qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Que malheureusement ton père et elle ont eu un terrible accident et que tu les avais perdus ce jour-là. Il m'a dit aussi pour l'autre garçon.**

**- Oui. Edward et moi étions amis, Tanya aussi était mon amie, mais quand Irina est morte ils ont changé, Edward n'a plus eu le comportement qu'il avait avant, Tanya n'en parlons pas.**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée Jasper.**

**- Alice m'aide, je vais bien merci.**

**- Edward m'a dit que tu avais de la chance d'avoir trouvé Alice à ce moment-là.**

**- Il t'a dit ça ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Pourquoi il t'a parlé de ça ?**

**- Tu ne diras rien à Alice ?**

**- Non.**

**- Il dit qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi. Il a voulu se confier à moi pour m'aider à le comprendre. Il ne l'a pas fait pour te causer du tort.**

**- Cette histoire fait partie de sa vie aussi. Alors vous deux vous…?**

**- Non. C'est quasiment impossible entre nous, je vais repartir, lui va rester là, et c'est tout.**

**- Pourquoi il est devenu comme ça ? **

**- Il était malheureux, il a mal vécu tout ça. Tanya lui rappelle les bons souvenirs de votre vie tous les quatre, et il semble que Kate ressemble à ta sœur.**

**- Oui c'est vrai.**

**- Il a l'impression que dans un sens c'est elle, alors…**

**- Il n'arrive pas à tourner la page c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Il n'est pas amoureux de ces filles, il aime ce qu'elles représentent, les souvenirs, rien de plus. **

**- Oui je comprends.**

**- En plus il s'est senti trahi.**

**- Elle le trompait, c'est normal.**

**- Il se sent obligé de dominer dans un sens, il veut se montrer fort pour qu'on ne le blesse pas à nouveau.**

**- C'est logique oui. Je n'avais pas vu les choses dans ce sens. Tu crois que je lui manque ?**

**- Il te manque à toi ?**

**- Oui, même si nous ne nous considérions pas comme des frères il était mon meilleur ami.**

**- Tu veux que je lui parle ? Je crois qu'il est prêt à changer.**

**- J'aimerais que ça vienne de lui. Mais tu sais, dans un sens, il a toujours été loyal avec moi. Au début Alice se faisait embêter par Tanya, mais dès le moment où je suis resté avec Alice, j'ai bien vu qu'Edward a tout fait pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille, et ça a marché.**

**- Il a compris qui elle était pour toi. **

**- Peut-être que tu es pour lui ce qu'Alice est pour moi.**

**- Je le ferai souffrir. Je le quitterai. S'il m'aime vraiment alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour lui que nous ne vivions rien, la fin sera moins dure.**

**- Tu l'aimes aussi, je me trompe ? **

**- Non.**

**- Tu te protèges toi aussi. Toi non plus tu ne veux pas souffrir au final. C'est toi que tu essayes de protéger en réalité, pas lui.**

**- Je nous protège tous les deux. **

**- Bella, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de vivre au jour le jour au lieu d'imaginer le pire tout le temps ? Dans les deux cas tu souffriras. **

**- Non, là je vais bien. **

**- Tu l'as déjà embrassé ?**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Réponds. **

**- C'est lui qui m'a embrassée. **

**- Tu as aimé ?**

**- Oui. Imagine, on vit une histoire, je m'en vais, nous souffrons l'un est l'autre. Il ne quittera pas son pays et sa famille pour moi. Et j'ai travaillé trop dur pour refuser d'entrer dans une prestigieuse université. Même par amour, je suis égoïste mais je ne pourrai pas sacrifier mon rêve d'étudier à Columbia ou Harvard. **

**- Oui, mais là tu souffres de le voir avec d'autres. D'ailleurs s'il t'aime pourquoi il reste avec elles ?**

**- Je lui ai dit de le faire, il ne voulait pas. **

**- Tu ne vas pas regretter ? **

**- De quoi ?**

**- De louper une chance d'être heureuse et d'être aimée ? Même si c'est court ? Et qui sait, la relation à distance marchera peut-être.**

**- Je ne suis pas convaincue. **

**- Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?**

**- Je suis morte de trouille. J'ai été amoureuse une fois et ça c'est mal terminé, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. **

**- Chaque histoire est différente Bella.**

**- Je suis perdue Jasper… Et vivre avec lui ne m'aide pas. Je crois bien qu'il a décidé de me faire craquer. Il se balade torse nu devant moi, m'embrasse sur la tête, prend ma main dans la rue. A Brighton il m'a même gagné une peluche.**

**- Il faisait ça avec ma sœur aussi. Je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire. Il est capable de te rendre très heureuse, quand il aime ce n'est pas à moitié Bella.**

**- Je n'en sais rien, je suis larguée.**

**- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là Bella.**

**- C'est gentil, merci. J'en parlerai à Alice ce week-end. **

**- D'accord. Je pense que passer un peu de temps loin de lui t'aidera aussi. Surtout qu'il arrive, avec James.**

**- Oh non… Alice avait raison à propos des intentions de James, Edward me l'a confirmé. **

**- Elle se trompe rarement.**

**- Hélas…**

Il sourit et quelques secondes après James s'installa à côté de moi, Edward m'envoya un regard navré avant de parler à Jasper.

**- Salut Jasper. **

**- Edward.**

**- Je peux m'asseoir ? **

- **Au moins tu as la politesse de demander toi. Vas-y, tu peux.**

**- Merci. Désolé de vous déranger…**

James prit alors la parole en me regardant, alors que je fixais mon plateau-repas.

**- Je voulais savoir si Bella serait intéressée pour passer une après-midi avec moi.**

**- C'est très gentil à toi, mais non merci. Avec les examens qui approchent je préfère réviser, et j'ai des trucs de prévus.**

**- Et ce week-end ? **

**- Je suis chez Alice, elle m'a invitée pour des révisions, désolée.**

**- Hum… Allez Bella, juste une heure. **

**- Non, sincèrement c'est pas le moment.**

**- Bella sois sympa avec moi, tu rends un homme malheureux.**

**- Ok... j'ai voulu être cool avec toi. Je sais à quoi tu joues et je devine ce que tu veux au final. Or je ne suis pas intéressée, ni par toi ni par un coup d'un soir, les deux réunis c'est même pas en rêve. Tu es certainement gentil mais je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut. Tu ne me plais pas, j'ai juste envie de rester loin de toi. Je suis désolée d'être si directe, mais trouve-toi une autre nana qui ouvre les cuisses sur demande, essaye du côté de Tanya ou Kate sauf si c'est déjà fait. Sur ce bonne journée, et merci de me laisser tranquille. **

Je me levais mais il attrapa mon bras avec force ce qui me fit grimacer. Edward et Jasper se levèrent comme un seul homme, prêts à me défendre.

**- J'ai l'habitude d'avoir tout ce que je veux. **

**- Il faut une première à tout. Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi.**

**- Personne ne me parle comme tu le fais. **

**- Tu me fais mal, Edward… Jasper…**

- **Lâche-la James. **

**- Tu es de son côté maintenant Edward ?**

**- Que je sois d'un côté ou de l'autre je refuse qu'on fasse du mal à une fille. Elle t'a dit non, c'est con pour toi mais c'est son droit de le faire. Alors lâche l'affaire et lâche Bella.**

**- Je t'aurai Bella, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. **

**- Rentre-toi dans le crâne que tu ne la toucheras plus. Ne l'approche même plus !**

Jasper venait de parler. James le regarda mais mon ami ne se défila pas, et James finit par me lâcher. Je pris mon sac, Jasper mon plateau et je fis comprendre à Edward de ne pas nous suivre. Il fronça les sourcils mais hocha légèrement la tête pour me dire qu'il ne le ferait pas. Je sortis rapidement de la cafétéria avec Jasper.

**- Merci Jasper. **

**- C'est normal, ça va ? **

**- Oui, je vais peut-être avoir un bleu mais ça va. Il me fait peur ce type.**

**- Oui. En tout cas tu sais parler aux hommes. **

Je ris et nous allâmes attendre Alice, Jasper lui raconta notre petite aventure à la cafétéria, puis nous repartîmes pour quelques heures de cours. En fin d'après-midi je fis mes courses pour le dîner de ce soir, seule, Edward m'avait envoyé un message pour s'excuser. De retour chez les Cullen j'appelais mes parents et Edward débarqua dans ma chambre alors que j'étais encore au téléphone. Il attendit que je finisse et parla dès que je raccrochais.

**- Il t'a fait mal ? **

**- Il a de la poigne, un petit bleu au pire des cas, ça va. **

**- Je suis désolé. **

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas. **

**- Même. **

**- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, en guise de vrai cadeau d'anniversaire. Tiens.**

**- Bella il ne fallait pas. Merci. **

**- Ouvre avant de me remercier. **

Je lui avais acheté une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs de la marque Abercrombie and Fitch. Il mettait souvent des chemises et celle-ci m'avait plu. En l'ouvrant il sourit avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Tu aimes ? **

**- Oui je l'adore, merci Bella, fallait pas. **

**- Elle m'avait tapé dans l'œil, essaye voir si c'est la bonne taille. **

**- Oui, merci encore. Je vais la chouchouter celle-là. **

Il l'enfila, j'avais vu juste pour la taille, ça lui allait super bien. Il était beau.

**- C'est pile poil la taille Bella. **

**- Oui elle te va bien. **

**- Je suis très touché. **

**- Faut pas, c'est rien. Dis-moi…**

**- Oui. **

**- J'ai parlé avec Jasper au sujet de sa sœur et on a parlé de toi. **

**- A quel propos ?**

**- Tu lui manques, tu étais son meilleur ami, ça lui manque c'est tout.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je pensais qu'il me détestait d'avoir agi comme ça.**

**- Et bien non. Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup que tu lui parles, non ?**

**- Oui tu as raison, j'essayerai de trouver le bon moment. Merci. **

**- De rien. Bon, je vais cuisiner, tu veux m'aider ?**

**- Ouais. Et t'en fais pas pour James, je garde un œil sur toi, personne ne te touchera.**

**- Je l'avais oublié celui-là. **

**- En tout cas j'aime ton répondant. **

**- Merci. Il m'a cherchée et a insisté.**

**- Oui.**

Nous descendîmes pour faire le dîner de ce soir, Esmée vint avec nous, elle disait que ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse, et voir son fils en cuisine était une chose rare. Je lui demandais si je pouvais aller chez Alice le week-end qui arrivait, elle accepta, Edward râla dans son coin mais j'étais contente de passer une soirée avec mon amie, lui en avait eu plein de soirées, fallait pas exagérer, en plus il en aurait d'autres.

La semaine passa vite, je continuais de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Edward, je n'avais toujours pas décidé ce que je voulais, même si le voir avec Tanya et Kate m'énervait au plus haut point. Le week-end avec Alice se passa très bien, elle me tartina de crèmes en tous genres, me fit les ongles, des soins du visage, et me coiffa de différentes manières, le tout en parlant. Nous ne fîmes que ça. Je lui avouais mes sentiments pour Edward, elle me fit la même réponse que Jasper, dans les deux cas j'allais souffrir.

En premier je souffrirai de ne pas vivre quelque chose avec lui et dans le deuxième cas je serai heureuse pendant deux mois mais je souffrirai en partant. Je n'avais juste qu'à choisir de quelle manière je voulais que ce soit.

* * *

**Et voilà.  
**

**merci des futures commentaire**

**biz et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Encore de gros merci à toutes celles qui me suivent. Et merci toujours à ma bêta ! **

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Les examens étaient terminés, tout s'était bien passé, je n'avais aucun doute concernant l'obtention de mon diplôme, même si mon père trouvait ça prétentieux. Grâce à Bella je m'étais plus ou moins réconcilié avec Jasper. On se parlait, cependant nous ne restions pas trop ensemble, mais c'était sur la bonne voie, j'en étais heureux.

Avec Bella rien n'avait changé, elle restait incertaine sur ses sentiments et ce qu'elle voulait, j'avoue que je commençais à perdre patience. Heureusement elle continuait d'accepter quelques petits câlins, on se tenait la main, je pouvais l'embrasser sur la joue ou sur la tête. Ça compensait un peu mais pas totalement. En revanche Tanya et Kate n'avaient pas changé, elles me collaient, j'essayais de trouver des excuses pour ne plus les embrasser, j'espérais qu'elles comprendraient seules que je n'étais plus intéressé. Quand j'avais dit ça à Bella elle m'avait ri au nez sans me dire pourquoi.

Pour l'heure, je m'habillais de ma toge pour la remise des diplômes, elle était bleu marine. Je réalisais que c'était la dernière fois que je portais mon uniforme du lycée. Enfin, je ne pouvais plus le voir. Je trouvais que j'avais de l'allure avec ma tenue de diplômé. On frappa à ma porte et ma mère entra.

**- Oh mon chéri, je suis si fière, tu es beau ! **

**- Merci maman. **

**- Mets ton chapeau qui va avec… mon petit garçon.**

**- Non maman, pleure pas. Je n'ai pas encore mon diplôme…**

**- Mais tu as grandi, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore je t'accompagnais à l'école et que tu me disais de pas m'inquiéter, que tu allais retrouver tes copains. Et maintenant tu vas aller à l'université, tu es diplômé, demain peut-être que tu me diras que tu es amoureux et que tu vas nous quitter pour vivre avec ta petite amie…**

**- Tu me laisserais partir ? **

**- Bien sûr, j'ai tout quitté pour ton père, je comprendrai si une chose comme ça arrive pour toi. Tu… as quelqu'un ?**

**- Rien d'assez sérieux pour que je te quitte maman. **

**- J'ai droit à un câlin ? **

**- Oui. **

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Ma mère avait souvent des genres de crise de nostalgie, ça arrivait souvent quand je passais d'une classe à l'autre, à mes anniversaires, le jour où j'ai arrêté de jouer aux petites voitures pour réclamer une console de jeux… aujourd'hui le diplôme, donc bon, je n'échapperai pas aux larmes.

**- Allez mon chéri, on va y aller, il ne faut pas que vous soyez en retard. **

**- Bella est prête ?**

**- Oui, elle est en bas, elle nous attend avec ton père.**

**- Allons-y alors.**

Nous descendîmes et je vis Bella dans la même tenue que moi, elle était très jolie, elle semblait heureuse, et je savais qu'elle était impatiente de recevoir son diplôme. Mon père nous prit tous les deux en photo devant la maison et nous allâmes ensuite au lycée en voiture, ce qui était exceptionnel.

Arrivés au lycée nous allâmes dans la salle de l'assemblée où se déroulait la cérémonie. Nous nous rangeâmes par ordre alphabétique et attendîmes.

La directrice fit un discours, puis ce fut le tour de l'élève désigné et volontaire de parler au nom de toute la promotion. Je trouvais ça un peu culotté que cette fille dise que nous avions tous passé des années lycées formidables, inoubliables et que ça nous manquerait à tous. Aucun de nous n'avait vécu le lycée de la même manière, moi j'étais assez content de partir, et je ne pensais pas que ça me manquerait.

La directrice reprit ensuite la parole, elle appela chacun des élèves pour venir récupérer le diplôme et quand les élèves avaient une mention elle le disait aussi. Mon nom arriva, avec mention très bien, je vis ma mère lorsque j'étais sur la scène, elle pleurait en applaudissant, mon père souriait fièrement. J'allais m'asseoir avec mes autres camarades pour attendre la fin de la cérémonie.

Tanya, Kate, James et Eric passèrent sans avoir de mention, Alice avait eu mention bien, Jasper, assez bien. Au moment où ce fut au tour de Bella je me levais et sifflais pour la féliciter. Elle souriait fière d'elle, avec sa mention très bien et les félicitations du jury et des professeurs. Une fois la cérémonie terminée j'allais la rejoindre et la pris dans mes bras.

**- Félicitations Bella ! **

**- A toi aussi ! On s'en tire avec tous les honneurs. Je suis contente de le tenir dans mes mains. Regarde, ça y est, on a fini le lycée !**

**- Oui, je suis content. Je vais l'afficher je crois. **

**- Moi aussi, il y a déjà un cadre qui l'attend. **

**- Tu pleures miss Amérique.**

**- Je suis émue Garfield ! **

**- Bella ? Ta mère au téléphone… Félicitations ma chérie. **

**- Merci Esmée. Allô maman ?**

Bella s'éloigna pour parler à ses parents, tandis que j'étais prisonnier des bras de ma mère. Elle me serrait contre elle et je l'embrassais sur la joue, en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter.

**- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri ! Je suis si émue et heureuse pour toi ! **

**- Merci, tu as vu j'ai eu ma mention.**

**- Oui, c'est formidable. **

**- Félicitations mon fils. **

**- Merci papa. **

- **Ta mère et moi sommes très fiers de ta mention. **

**- Merci, moi aussi je suis content. **

**- Il faut fêter ça dignement maintenant, enfin pas trop quand même. **

**- Oui. Ça sera raisonnable, ne craignez rien la maison sera toujours debout demain matin.**

**- On te fait confiance. **

**- Esmée, tiens ton téléphone. Ma mère te félicite Edward.**

**- Tu la remercieras la prochaine fois.**

**- Oui. **

A ce moment-là on nous appela pour une photo de groupe, je me plaçais à côté de Bella et de Jasper, puis quand le cliché fut pris, nous lançâmes nos chapeaux en l'air, comme dans les films. Une fois l'euphorie retombée chacun partit de son côté, certains me disant à tout à l'heure. Dans la voiture Bella me prit la main et la caressa avec son pouce. C'était la première fois que ce geste venait d'elle.

Arrivés à la maison nous nous changeâmes, mes parents prirent leurs affaires avant de nous laisser, non sans recommandations sur le déroulement de la soirée. Bella était chargée de ranger les objets de valeur, fragiles, et les photos dans la chambre de mes parents, alors que je commençais à installer les tables et à dégager le salon et la salle à manger.

**- Edward, je ferme à clé la chambre de tes parents ?**

**- Oui s'il te plaît.**

**- Je te donne la clé après ?**

**- Oui. Tu as la clé USB pour la musique ?**

**- Oui, elle est à côté de l'ordinateur en bas.**

**- Ah oui, merci. Tu viens m'aider s'il te plaît ?**

**- Miss Amérique n'a pas intérêt à se froisser un muscle ou se casser un ongle. **

**- Depuis quand tu es chochotte ?**

**- Je t'embête. **

**- Moi je t'adore. **

**- Edward…**

**- J'ai un cadeau pour toi au fait !**

**- Sérieux ? **

**- Oui, viens. **

Elle descendit, me donna la clé de la chambre de mes parents, en échange je lui donnais une enveloppe qui contenait deux places pour le London Eyes et deux places pour le musée de Madame Tussauds.

**- Oh Edward, merci ! C'est pour quand ? **

**- Demain. Ça te va ?**

**- Oui ! Merci ! Alice va être ravie de m'accompagner, faut que je l'appelle ! **

Elle était sérieuse là ? Elle se fichait de moi ? Elle me regarda avant d'exploser de rire, la garce, elle m'avait eu !

**- Tu es très forte ! J'y ai cru.**

**- J'adore. Je n'irais avec personne d'autre que toi. Merci Edward. **

**- De rien. **

**- J'ai hâte. **

**- On fait le London Eyes le matin et Madame Tussauds après, parce que le musée est à côté de Baker Street.**

**- Ça va être génial ! On ira voir le musée de Sherlock Holmes aussi ? **

**- Oui, mais les places se prennent là-bas.**

**- OK. Merci énormément. **

**- De rien, allez, va ranger ça et après on finit de mettre en place. Plus vite que ça Cendrillon !**

Elle tira la langue avant de remonter à l'étage puis de venir m'aider à tout installer. C'était plutôt pas mal, on avait de la place, Bella avait mis quelques décorations sympas, suffisamment de gobelets, il y avait de la musique pour toute la nuit. En espérant juste que les invités jouent le jeu en apportant à boire et à manger. Après une douche je descendis, Bella grignotait des restes qu'il y avait dans le frigo, histoire de prendre un semblant de repas.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu vas rester habillée en jean et en chemise ?**

**- Tu veux que je m'habille comment ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… une robe par exemple.**

**- Non. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que je n'aime pas mettre de robe. **

**- Même pour me faire plaisir ?**

**- Oui. **

**- S'il te plaît.**

**- Non. **

**- Alice te persuadera du contraire.**

**- On verra. **

Je grignotais avec elle, un peu déçu de son choix vestimentaire, mais bon. Les invités arrivèrent petit à petit, en groupe souvent. James et les autres ne tardèrent pas, Tanya et Kate avaient des jupes affreusement courtes. Depuis que Bella avait envoyé balader James, il ne lui parlait plus. Bella l'évitait comme la peste, elle avait raison. Alice et Jasper étaient eux aussi arrivés, et j'avais vu Alice entraîner Bella à l'étage, j'avais raison, Alice la ferait changer de tenue.

Tout se déroulait bien, les tous nouveaux diplômés avaient apporté des boissons et de la nourriture, tout le monde avait un verre dans la main, dansait et parlait. Par moments je faisais le tour pour voir s'il n'y avait aucune casse. Au bout d'un moment Bella redescendit avec Alice et elle était… waouh, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi belle que maintenant.

Elle avait mis une petite robe noire, avec des chaussures à talons. Elle était maquillée de façon à ce que la couleur de ses yeux ressorte, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et coiffés en cascade, quelques boucles tombaient sur ses épaules blanches et découvertes. J'allais l'attendre au pied de l'escalier et lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit en souriant.

**- Tu aurais dû parier Edward, tu aurais gagné. **

**- Tu es magnifique Bella. J'espérais la robe, mais pas plus, je suis comblé.**

**- Alice m'a prise en otage, j'ai été contrainte et forcée ! **

**- Ma pauvre Bella. **

**- Oui… On se voit plus tard James arrive.**

**- OK, amuse-toi Bella.**

**- Oui.**

Elle s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Je sentis alors une main taper dans mon dos et je me retournais pour voir James avec deux verres à la main, ainsi que Tanya et Kate.

**- Tiens mon vieux, je t'ai pris à boire !**

**- Merci James.**

**- C'est la petite Bella que je viens de voir dans cette ravissante petite robe ? **

**- Heu ouais… Alors vous vous amusez ?**

**- On n'a pas encore assez bu pour répondre.**

**- N'abuse quand même pas Tanya.**

**- Oui ça serait dommage. Allez, à notre diplôme et à la fin de soirée. **

**- A nous ! **

Je trinquais avec eux et trempais mes lèvres dans la boisson que James m'avait donné, je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait dans mon verre avant de tout boire. La soirée était parfaite, tout le monde s'amusait sans excès, même Bella se lâchait, je crois qu'elle avait un peu bu, et apparemment l'alcool lui montait vite à la tête. J'essayais de ne pas enchaîner les verres pour me contrôler un peu quand même. Tard dans la soirée Bella vint vers moi, j'avais raison, elle était légèrement saoule.

**- Tu devrais arrêter de boire Bella.**

**- Je m'amuse ! Je ne me suis jamais amusée comme ça ! Faut que je te parle en privé… **

**- Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ?**

**- Non, non, non… c'est important.**

**- Dans ma chambre alors. **

**- J'arrive, je vais dire à Alice que je vais avec toi. **

**- Je t'attends là-haut. **

Elle embrassa ma joue avant de disparaître dans la foule. Je montais dans ma chambre, me mis sur le lit et fermais les yeux, la musique était moins forte ici, ça faisait un peu de bien. Les yeux toujours fermés j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, je souris et attendis qu'elle vienne près de moi. Je fus extrêmement surpris en sentent ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**- Bella ?**

**- Chut…**

Elle m'offrit un baiser plus poussé, et au moment où nos langues se touchèrent je m'écartais vivement de la personne. Ce n'était pas Bella. Je ne fus pas réellement surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Tanya. Kate était avec elle, toutes les deux complètements nues devant moi.

**- Tanya tu fais quoi ?**

**- Ce qu'on avait prévu de faire chéri… **

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, Kate se mit à côté de moi sur le lit et caressa mon torse. Je ne savais pas laquelle repousser en premier. Je me relevais tant bien que mal

**- Les filles non, pas maintenant, ni jamais même. Rhabillez-vous, Bella doit monter. **

**- La porte est fermée à clé. Viens Edward, regarde-nous, ça va te plaire…**

Les filles s'embrassaient et se caressaient, alors que je cherchais la clé qui n'était pas sur la porte. J'entendis une des filles gémir, et sans que je m'y attende, deux paires de mains m'attrapèrent, l'une déboutonna ma chemise, l'autre mon pantalon.

**- Stop, non ! Arrêtez, donnez-moi la clé ! Je dois voir Bella. **

**- Bella est occupée. **

**- Pardon ?**

**- Elle t'a confondu avec James, hein Tanya ?**

**- Oui… Il a toujours ce qu'il veut, ne l'oublie pas, il suffit d'avoir plus de force qu'elle…**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir. Je me retournais alors vers elles.

**- OK, alors si elle est occupée tant mieux. Ça vous dit que j'aille chercher quelques trucs, genre… chantilly, que je pourrai déguster sur vous. **

**- Et des glaçons Edward ! **

**- Si tu veux, mais ouvre-moi. **

**- Tu reviens ?**

**- Juré !**

Tanya m'ouvrit, je l'embrassais rapidement pour jouer le jeu, et descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, heureusement je tombais sur Jasper.

**- Jazz, tu as vu Bella ? **

**- Elle est montée te rejoindre, je l'ai vue. Pourquoi ?**

**- Viens avec moi. **

Nous montâmes les marches quatre à quatre, j'allais dans sa chambre, personne, celle de mes parents toujours fermée, je paniquais sérieusement quand j'entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain. J'entrais et devins fou de rage. James avait bâillonné Bella et il était occupé à la déshabiller. Elle criait malgré le bâillon, ses yeux étaient exorbités, elle bougeait dans tous les sens ce qui rendait la tâche difficile à James. Je me ruais sur lui, le relevais et le frappais au visage.

**- Jazz, va avec Bella dans sa chambre, enfermez-vous. **

Jasper prit Bella dans ses bras, avant de sortir, je frappais James à nouveau. Il était trop saoul pour arriver à m'atteindre.

**- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer à elle ! **

**- Elle te plaît maintenant l'Américaine ? On se la partage si tu veux ! **

**- Dégage de chez moi ! **

**- Sinon quoi ? **

**- J'appelle les flics, ils t'arrêteront à coup sûr ! **

Il essaya de me frapper à nouveau mais je le maîtrisais et le plaquais au sol. Tanya et Kate, alertées par le bruit, sortirent de la chambre.

**- Écoute-moi bien, tu t'approches de Bella encore une fois et je te dénonce aux flics. Tu vas sagement sortir de chez moi, Kate et Tanya aussi d'ailleurs, et jamais plus je ne vous reverrai. C'est compris ? Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit je parle de la drogue planquée chez vous, de la triche à l'examen et de la manière dont James traite les filles. Maintenant vous dégagez tous les trois ! **

**- Mais Edward…**

**- Non Tanya ! Irina serait franchement déçue de toi et de ce que tu es devenue ! Tu n'es plus mon amie et tu ne serais certainement plus la sienne si elle était toujours là. **

Elle se mit à pleurer avant de descendre suivie de Kate qui m'insulta de je ne sais quoi. Je lâchais James, il me défia du regard avant de descendre lui aussi. J'allais annoncer que la fête était terminée, tout le monde râla, je les autorisais à prendre les boissons et la nourriture. Au final il ne me restait plus rien d'autre que des cadavres de bouteilles vides une fois tour le monde parti. Je remontais rapidement à l'étage et frappais à la porte de Bella. Alice m'ouvrit, j'ignorai quand elle était montée. Bella s'était changée, elle portait un jogging et un tee-shirt et dormait sur son lit.

**- Comment elle va ?**

**- Elle a eu peur, mais ça va. Heureusement que tu étais là. **

**- Elle est blessée ?**

**- Non, en tout cas rien d'apparent. **

**- Tout le monde est parti en bas… **

**- On va partir aussi alors, viens Jasper. **

**- Non, restez, Jasper… dormez ici cette nuit, peut-être que demain elle voudra vous voir plus que moi. Prenez ma chambre. J'irai dans celle de mes parents. **

**- Tu es sûr ? **

**- Oui Jasper. Je sais que je n'ai pas été cool cette année mais… tu avais Alice, moi personne, Bella m'a fait comprendre mes erreurs, je sais que je te manque, tu lui as dit et… à moi aussi tu me manques. **

**- Je savais bien que ma sœur n'était pas sortie avec un connard. **

Je souris et nous nous prîmes dans les bras pour une étreinte amicale. Ils acceptèrent de dormir là, ils avaient l'accord de leurs parents. Une fois qu'ils furent couchés je décidais de rester avec Bella. Je m'installais donc sur le fauteuil de son bureau et la regardais. Je m'en voulais terriblement, elle allait me détester, c'était sûr, avec ça elle partirait en Amérique dès demain si c'était possible. Or, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je l'aimais sincèrement, je voulais qu'elle nous donne cette chance, mais j'avais échoué, je ne l'avais pas protégée. Je me sentais immensément triste, mon cœur se brisait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour le soigner.

Je dus m'endormir car, d'après le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, il était 3h du matin et j'étais certain d'avoir viré tout le monde vers 1h. Bella était à genoux devant moi, elle m'avait réveillé, sa main frottait ma cuisse et l'autre mon bras, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je me penchais vers elle et relevais sa tête vers moi.

**- Bella je suis désolé, je… j'ai rien vu venir. Je t'en supplie ne pars pas. J'accepterai tout venant de toi, je… je m'en veux terriblement. C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute, j'ai été con, pardonne-moi Bella. **

**- Chut Edward… tu n'y es pour rien. Je vais bien, j'ai eu très peur mais tu étais là. Je ne partirai pas. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal. Oublions tout ça, tu n'es coupable de rien. **

**- Tu ne me détestes pas ?**

**- Non. Bien au contraire. **

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Viens dormir avec moi pour commencer, ne reste pas dans ce fauteuil. On parlera de tout quand le soleil sera levé. Pour le moment finissons notre nuit. **

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui Edward, viens s'il te plaît.**

Elle se leva et prit mes mains pour me forcer à la suivre jusqu'au lit. Une fois dans les draps elle se colla à moi, je l'entourais de mes bras et lui caressais les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme et moi aussi. J'avais l'impression que ce moment était un rêve, et m'attendais à me réveiller dans le fauteuil de bureau.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir.**

**Dite moi ce que vous en dites. Merci d'avance.**

**biz à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

******Bonsoir **

**J'espère que tout roule ^^**

**Merci comme d'habitude à toute celle qui me suivent et laisse d'agréable review. **

**Merci aussi à ma bêta pour l'orthographe.**

**Je signal également l'ouverture d'un blog sur les fictions et dont on m'a gentiment proposé de figurée.  
**

**voici le lien (sans les espaces) pour aller y faire un tour.**

** xqueen - fanfiction . skyrock **

**Et voilà Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Bella **

Je me réveillais vers 7h, dans les bras d'Edward. Pourquoi ? Oui, la fête, l'alcool, James, Edward. J'avais réveillé Edward qui dormait dans un fauteuil pour qu'il vienne avec moi. J'étais bien contre lui, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, son souffle m'apaisait. J'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, il allait falloir que je sorte de ses bras. Je bougeais doucement mais il se réveilla et resserra son bras autour de moi.

**- Edward attends, faut que je me lève. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Heu… je dois aller là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place. **

**- Oh ! Vas-y. **

**- Merci. **

Je me levais et me dépêchais d'aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois mon affaire faite je me lavais les mains et regardais mon visage. Je n'avais aucun bleu, aucune trace de ma mésaventure d'hier, je regardais aussi mes bras, mes jambes, et mon ventre. Rien du tout, ouf. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour retourner dans ma chambre, Edward était assis sur le lit. Je lui souris et me mis à côté de lui.

**- Tu te sens mieux ? **

**- Oui, soulagée. **

**- Tu n'as rien ?**

**- Non, aucune marque, je ne dirai rien. **

**- J'ai eu très peur pour toi. **

**- Moi aussi. On n'en parle plus ? On a une belle journée à passer ensemble, je préfère penser à ça. **

**- Tu as raison, viens, on va mettre la maison en ordre et manger. Et au fait, Jasper et Alice ont dormi ici, je pensais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas et que tu serais peut-être mieux avec eux qu'avec moi. **

**- Je suis très bien avec toi. Mais merci d'y avoir pensé. **

**- De rien. **

Il me sourit et nous nous levâmes après un bon petit-déjeuner pour aller ranger le salon et les autres pièces de la maison. Alors que nous en étions environ à la moitié, Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent.

-**Salut les amoureux. Bien dormi ? **

**- Oui et toi ? Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui Alice, je vais bien, je n'ai rien. Merci d'être restée. **

**- Mais c'est normal. En plus le lit d'Edward est trop bien ! **

**- Faut changer les draps ? **

**- Non Edward, rassure-toi, nous sommes restés sages. **

**- Merci. Vous avez faim ? **

**- Oui. Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure ?**

**- Vers 9h je pense. Pourquoi ? **

**- Ils ne diront rien si nous sommes là ? **

**- Les parents d'Edward sont cools, on ne se fera pas jeter ma chérie. **

**- Au pire je dirai que vous étiez tellement bourrés que j'ai préféré vous héberger ! J'ai peut-être sauvé deux vies. **

**- Mais bien sûr ! **

Jasper sourit et Edward alla leur préparer à manger. Alice me prit dans ses bras.

- **Alors tu as fait ton choix ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu vas lui dire quand ? **

**- Ce soir je crois. Enfin ça dépendra de la journée, j'en sais rien. **

**- Tu m'appelles pour me dire. **

**- Oui ! Allez, va manger. **

**- On va venir vous aider après… il a dormi où ?**

**- Avec moi, allez file. **

**- Houuuu !**

Je secouais la tête et me remis à ranger. Nous venions tout juste de terminer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée et Carlisle.

**- Salut les enfants ! Jasper ! Ça fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? Félicitations pour le diplôme. **

**- Merci Esmée. Bonjour Carlisle. **

**- Bonjour Jasper. Ça va ?**

**- Oui merci. Je vous présente Alice, ma petite amie. **

**- Enchanté Alice. **

**- Vous êtes l'amie de Bella ? **

**- Oui, c'est la meilleure.**

**- Merci Alice, toi aussi. Vous avez vu, la maison est sur pied ! **

**- Oui, propre, rangée et tout. C'est bien. Vous vous êtes amusés ?**

Alice, Jasper et Edward me regardaient, les idiots… je pris alors la parole.

**- Oui, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée. Bon j'avoue que j'ai peut-être un peu trop bu, mais je vais très bien et je ne regrette rien ! **

**- Et vous ? Edward ? **

**- Nickel, j'étais moins saoul que Bella, mais bon. **

**- Je n'étais pas saoule, juste plus joyeuse que d'habitude. **

**- Mais oui. Va t'habiller on a des choses à faire. **

**- Oui, Alice viens. **

Je montais dans ma chambre avec Alice, elle m'aida à choisir dans mes tenues, short assez court et marcel. Tenue décontractée, sexy d'après elle, et surtout de saison. Il faisait chaud et beau, autant en profiter. J'entendis Edward monter se préparer lui aussi, j'attachais mes cheveux, mis mes chaussures, pris mon sac et mes papiers.

C'est avec Jasper et Alice que nous partîmes, après avoir dit au revoir à Esmée et Carlisle, le couple nous accompagna un peu avant de nous laisser dans une station pour rentrer chez eux. Dès qu'ils furent partis, le comportement d'Edward changea, le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Il se rapprocha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, ma tête se posa sur la sienne et mes doigts s'enlacèrent aux siens qui se trouvaient sur mon épaule.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ? **

**- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?**

**- On dirait un ado de quatorze ans.**

**- OK. Dis, tu veux être ma meuf ? T'es trop bonne tu sais ! **

La dame à côté de nous le regarda d'un air choqué, se leva et changea de place. J'explosais de rire avec lui, c'était trop fort.

**- Je crois que je lui ai fait peur.**

**- Oui, oh la pauvre… elle ira voir ses copines en disant « vous savez ce que j'ai entendu dans le train… Dis donc dis donc ! »**

**- Un petit voyou ! **

**- Je crois que c'est le « trop bonne » qui est mal passé. **

**- Oui. Viens c'est notre arrêt ! **

Nous sortîmes du train, prîmes le métro bourré de monde, impossible de se parler, puis le bus mais le trajet était court. Enfin je le vis, le London Eyes ! Je l'avais vu la fois où j'étais allée dans ce coin les premiers jours après mon arrivée, mais de près c'était vraiment grand, j'avais peur d'avoir le vertige. Une fois nos billets récupérés nous fîmes la queue pour entrer dans une capsule et faire le tour de la roue. Ça allait assez vite puisqu'une quinzaine de personnes pouvaient entrer dedans.

**- C'est haut…**

**- Tu as le vertige ?**

**- Bah d'habitude non, mais là j'ai un peu peur.**

**- Mais non, en plus tu ne regardes pas en bas, ça va super lentement et tu verras tu ne te rendras même pas compte qu'on monte. Tu peux aussi te coller à moi. **

- **T'en profite. Merci encore en tout cas. **

**- Mais de rien.**

On nous avait donné un prospectus nous montrant chaque chose importante de Londres que nous verrions une fois dans la capsule, je commençais à repérer ce que je voulais voir durant le temps d'attente. Enfin nous montâmes dans la fameuse capsule et tout commença. Je pris pas mal de photos, durant l'ascension Edward me montra les différents monuments, j'en prenais plein les yeux, la vue sur toute cette ville était magnifique.

-** Tu aimes ? **

**- Oui c'est génial, c'est trop beau. **

**- Tu veux que je te prenne en photo ? **

**- Ouais pourquoi pas. Tiens. **

Je lui donnais mon appareil photo, m'assis sur le banc au milieu de la capsule, et Edward prit le cliché avec la vue derrière moi. Un monsieur très gentil, un français, nous demanda maladroitement si nous voulions qu'il nous prenne en photo tous les deux. Edward accepta avec une assez bonne maîtrise de la langue. Une fois la photo prise nous lui dîmes merci puis je retournais voir Big Ben et le Parlement, ça me fascinait.

Alors que je contemplais le monument et que la capsule était au sommet de la roue, je sentis les bras d'Edward entourer ma taille, et son menton se posa sur mon épaule. Je ne bougeais pas, je savourais ce moment, la vue la plus belle de Londres, enlacée par l'homme le plus beau du monde. Une de ses mains caressa alors mon ventre, ma hanche puis mon bras. Je frissonnais à ce contact, malgré la chaleur j'avais la chair de poule.

Edward, sûrement fier de son effet sur moi, poussa ses gestes de tendresse encore plus loin et ses lèvres embrassèrent mon épaule, la courbe de mon cou, il s'arrêta sous mon oreille et recommença. Je n'en pouvais plus et me retournais vers lui. C'était le moment, le bon moment que j'attendais pour lui dire. Sans que je puisse parler il prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis demanda l'accès à ma bouche. J'acceptais, puis pour la troisième fois nos langues se rencontrèrent. Ses bras avaient repris leur place autour de ma taille, les miens autour de son cou. Avant de mourir d'asphyxie nous nous séparâmes et son front se colla au mien, il attendait que je parle.

**- Edward ? Je serai ravie de devenir ta meuf ! **

**- Putain c'est trop bien ! **

Nous rîmes et après un autre baiser je me retournais vers Londres pour finir d'admirer la vue. Je regrettais que ce soit la fin, finalement la hauteur ne m'avait pas fait peur, en plus j'y étais entrée célibataire et ressortais avec un petit ami, tout ça en vingt ou trente minutes. Cool non ?

**- Alors ça valait le coup ? **

**- Oui ! C'est trop beau, je n'ai même pas eu le vertige. **

**- Je te l'avais dit. Tu veux t'acheter un souvenir ?**

**- Non merci, j'ai les photos, ça suffit bien. **

**- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il va être midi, il y a un McDo et un autre truc de sandwichs juste à côté. **

**- Un McDo, mais je prends une salade. **

**- Très bien, viens c'est juste à côté de l'aquarium !**

Il me prit par la taille et nous allions prendre notre repas, bien sûr il y avait beaucoup de monde et très peu de places. Nous nous installâmes à côté d'une famille dont les parents avaient du mal à gérer les enfants. Le repas englouti nous repartîmes dans les transports en commun.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si on ne dit rien ?**

**- Tu as décidé quoi exactement ? **

**- Je ne crois toujours pas aux relations longue distance. **

**- Donc dans deux mois nous deux c'est fini ? **

**- Tâchons de faire en sorte que ce soit deux mois inoubliables. **

**- Pourquoi accepter de sortir avec moi ?**

**- Tu me plais, tu m'attires, physiquement tu es certainement le plus beau garçon que j'ai pu voir, tu es drôle quand tu veux, intelligent. Même si tu ne l'as pas toujours montré avec moi je pense que tu es un garçon attentionné et j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance. **

**- Oui tu peux. **

**- C'est simple, si je n'acceptais pas de vivre ne serait-ce que deux mois avec toi, j'en souffrirai et le regretterai certainement. Si nous sortons ensemble alors je risque d'avoir deux mois de bonheur total, et tant pis si je pleure après. **

**- J'ai réussi à te faire accepter de me donner une chance. Je réussirai à te faire croire en une relation longue distance. **

**- On ne sera pas séparés que six mois, mais six ans, voire plus puisque tu veux être médecin. Nous changerons, ferons des rencontres et nous nous ferons du mal en se quittant par téléphone. Il y a un océan qui nous sépare. **

**- On pourra se voir pendant les vacances…**

**- Vu le prix d'un billet d'avion je serais ruinée et toi aussi après deux voyages, et encore. Écoute, si tu décidais de ne pas continuer ce que nous avons commencé depuis environ une heure je comprendrai. Mais ça finira mal pour nos petits cœurs quoi qu'il arrive.**

**- Je te veux Bella, et si je ne dois avoir que deux mois avec toi alors je savourerai chaque instant en ta compagnie. **

Je me serrais contre lui déjà malheureuse de savoir que nos jours ensemble étaient comptés. Sans un mot de plus nous nous rendîmes au musée de Madame Tussauds, non sans avoir pris une photo avec la statue de Sherlock Holmes qui se trouvait tout près de la station de métro. Nous avions décidé de profiter et de ne plus parler de la fin de mon séjour. Une fois dans le musée je pris plein de photos avec diverses célébrités en cire, comme par exemple Orlando Bloom.

**- Lui je l'aime ! Il est trop beau ! **

**- Plus que moi.**

**- Peut-être bien oui. **

**- Tu es fan d'Orlando Bloom ? **

**- Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'avais des posters de lui dans ma chambre. Alors prends-nous en photo. **

**- On dirait une clocharde à côté de lui qui est en smoking.**

**- M'en fiche, prends. Et sois pas jaloux d'une statue de cire. **

**- Allez, souris. **

Je pris la pose puis ce fut le tour de Johnny Depp, Colin Firth, Julia Roberts… nous poursuivîmes notre visite tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur.

**- Tu ne l'aimes pas lui ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Robert Pattinson ! **

**- Je l'avais pas vu. Oui je l'aime ! Un autre bel anglais ! **

**- Tu sais qu'il a grandi dans mon quartier ? Ses parents sont toujours à Barnes, il vient parfois. **

**- Sérieusement ? **

**- Bah oui. **

**- Tu l'as vu ? **

**- Oui, plus d'une fois, avant et après qu'il soit connu. Allez, peut-être qu'un jour tu poseras à côté du vrai. **

**- Mais genre tu… lui parles ? **

**- Oui. Bon je ne veux pas me la raconter, mais mes parents connaissent plutôt bien les siens et si je le croise on se salue, ses parents aussi. Mais tu sais il vit plus dans ton pays qu'ici. **

**- Les États-Unis c'est grand, toi tu vis dans le même quartier. Et il sort vraiment avec l'autre là ?**

**- Alors là je n'en sais rien, je l'ai vu une fois, ils étaient toute une bande, mais je ne connais pas leur vie sentimentale, et je t'avouerai que je m'en fous ! Tu es jalouse d'elle ?**

**- Non, je ne l'aime pas c'est tout. Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait, ni l'image qu'elle renvoie, elle a une chance incroyable et on dirait qu'elle boude tout le temps. Enfin bon, on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde. **

**- Toi aussi tu as une chance incroyable. **

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Tu m'as comme petit ami. **

**- Tu deviens prétentieux, arrête. **

Il m'embrassa avant de reprendre la visite, ça serait chouette que je croise l'acteur anglais du moment. Enfin j'y comptais pas trop quand même. Je pris des tonnes de photos, ma préférée étant celle avec le président Obama, il y avait un bureau avec un téléphone et lui debout à côté, j'étais assise les pieds sur le bureau le téléphone à l'oreille tout en regardant mon président. Le rendu était très chouette et c'était marrant.

La visite se termina, dommage c'était marrant, même Edward s'était amusé. Nous regagnâmes ensuite à pieds Baker Street qui était tout à côté du célèbre numéro 221b. Nous visitions alors la maison de ce détective so British. C'était étrange de voir qu'ils avaient reconstitué les pièces d'une maison avec des objets comme des armes, des trophées, ou encore la fameuse pipe et l'incontournable violon de ce personnage fictif. Nous aurions pu jurer que Sherlock s'était assis dans un de ces fauteuils en fumant sa pipe face à Watson qui lisait son journal. C'était déroutant de voir que ce personnage de Sir Connan Doyle soit aussi vivant et présent dans cette maison.

Une fois la visite finie Edward et moi prîmes le chemin du retour, j'étais lessivée mais heureuse de ma journée. Dans le métro il n'y avait qu'une place de libre, alors Edward s'assit et je me mis sur ses genoux. Toute conversation était impossible mais il caressa mon dos avant de poser ses mains sur le haut de mes cuisses. Arrivés à notre arrêt nous prîmes le train, il y avait de la place et je me mis contre lui.

**- Tu es heureuse de ta journée ? **

**- Très, oui. Je suis morte de fatigue mais je ne regrette rien. Merci. **

**- Je suis content que ça t'ait plût. Si tu veux demain on reste tranquille, s'il fait beau on ira juste au parc à côté de chez moi.**

**- Un petit con m'a dit que c'était pour les personnes solitaires ce parc.**

**- Tu as raison, c'était un petit con et il avait tort. **

**- Nous irons donc au parc demain.**

**- Parfait. **

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Arrivés chez lui je répondis à toutes les questions de sa mère, mis mes photos sur mon ordinateur et Edward pris celles qui l'intéressaient avant de les rejoindre à table pour dîner.

**- Maman ? **

**- Oui mon chaton. **

Je pouffais gentiment de rire devant le surnom qu'Esmée venait d'utiliser, Edward la regardait l'air blasé et Carlisle ne cachait pas son sourire en me lançant un regard moqueur.

**- C'était obligé le « Chaton » ? **

**- Tu préfères mon lapin ? **

**- Non, « mon fils incroyablement intelligent et beau dont je suis très fière », me va !**

**- Je vais m'en tenir à mon chaton, Edward. **

**- Comment tu l'appelais quand il était petit ? Il venait nous voir dans notre lit pour un câlin et il disait « Maman, hein que je suis… » ah oui ! « Maman, hein que je suis ton bichon d'amour ? »**

**- Oui c'est vrai, et il le disait à qui voulait l'entendre ou non « Je suis le bichon d'amour à maman » Il a également eu sa période où il disait à tout le monde qu'il avait petit zizi. Vers cinq ans monsieur n'était pas content de la taille de son intimité, c'était trop petit et déjà ça l'inquiétait ! **

Je riais avec Carlisle, je n'en pouvais plus, Edward ne le prit pas mal, enfin je ne crois pas puisqu'il souriait face à ces souvenirs.

**- Le bichon d'amour je m'en souviens, mais le petit zizi non. Mais je vous rassure je vais mieux de ce côté-là, tout va bien. La taille est bonne, je suis satisfait du service après-vente !  
**

**- Oh Edward. Bon tu voulais quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais plus. Ça ne devait pas être très important. On peut finir sur autre chose que la taille de mes bijoux de famille ?**

**- C'est toi qui as tenu à nous rassurer chéri. On n'a rien demandé.**

**- Oui. Bon je vais me coucher je suis crevé, elle est épuisante Bella à courir et vouloir aller partout…**

**- Je t'ai rien demandé, fallait pas te porter volontaire ! Bichon ! **

**- Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes parents pour cette révélation. Allez bonne nuit tout le monde.**

**- Bonne nuit mon fils.**

Edward sourit, embrassa ses parents avant de monter se coucher. Je débarrassais la table et montais à mon tour après avoir salué tout le monde. Je pris la douche la plus rapide du siècle avant d'aller dans ma chambre et d'y trouver Edward. J'aurais dû parier.

**- Ce n'est pas ta chambre. **

**- Je voulais un bisou avant d'y aller. Bonne nuit.**

**- Oui, je suis morte. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.**

Il m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises avant de se lever du lit, je dormais déjà à moitié.

**- A demain Bella.**

**- D'main dward…**

Je fermais les yeux et puis plus rien.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Enfin non ? ^^**

**Dite moi tout**

**Bis et à la semaine prochaine !**

**( Je précise juste que la semaine prochaine il se peut que je poste Jeudi. je pars en vacance une semaine en France et je prend l'avion mercredi. J'ignore comment je serais mercredi soir, et quand j'aurais accès au Net surtout. je m'excuse par avance s'il y a un léger retard, normalement c'es OK mais nous ne somme jamais trop prudent) **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir**

**j'espère que ça va. Et oui, j'ai réussi à poster, mais je suis morte de fatigue ! **

**Déjà, je m'excuse auprès de celle que j'ai froissé en évoquant une certaine actrice. c'était mon avis, je m'en cache pas et je trouve dommage qu'on ne '' retienne que ça '' y a quand même autre chose à retenir. chacun son avis. Je respecte ça, alors pardon.**

**En tout cas merci pour les reviews, et merci à SoSoweetySoCrazy pour la correction.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je sentais qu'on me chatouillait, ce n'était pas des chatouilles désagréables que je n'aimais pas, là c'était léger, agréable et tendre. J'ouvris les yeux, Edward était occupé à embrasser mon cou, je souris et passais ma main dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête et embrassa mes lèvres.

**- Debout marmotte ! **

**- Il est quelle heure ? **

**- 12h30. On va passer à table.**

**- Merde, je suis désolée.**

**- Tu étais fatiguée, personne ne t'en veut. Tu dormiras demain, on ne sera que tous les deux à la maison, mes parents bossent.**

**- On est quel jour ?**

**- Tu vis sur quelle planète ? On est dimanche.**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai. **

**- Tu te souviens qui je suis ?**

**- Je n'en suis pas arrivée à ce point encore. Edward… mon petit ami.**

**- Ouf, je suis rassuré. Allez, prépare-toi, on t'attend en bas. **

**- Hum.**

Nous nous levâmes, il sortit de ma chambre et je m'habillais, c'était un peu nuageux aujourd'hui, alors ça serait un jean. Une fois prête je descendis pour déjeuner, et saluais Carlisle et Esmée.

**- Bien dormi Bella ? **

**- Je suis désolée de m'être levée si tard, j'y serais encore je crois si Edward n'était pas monté. **

**- Ne t'en fais pas. D'habitude c'est Edward, ça change. **

**- Oui…**

**- Allez, bon appétit.**

Je mangeais lentement, je n'étais pas complètement réveillée. Esmée parlait à Edward de je ne sais pas quoi, je réagis seulement quand j'entendis mon prénom. Edward riait.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fumé cette nuit, mais c'était puissant. **

**-** **C'était le truc que tu m'as donné, tu dois mieux savoir que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Ma mère disait que la tienne avait appelée hier soir.**

**- Comment ils vont ?**

**- Ils vont bien, ils sont fiers de toi, elle m'a dit de te dire de la rappeler quand tu auras du temps.**

**- Oui, bien sûr. **

**- Nous avons, elle et moi, acheté quelque chose pour récompenser votre diplôme à tous les deux. **

Edward la regarda surpris, moi aussi. Carlisle se leva et alla chercher deux enveloppes avec marqué le prénom de chacun dessus. J'ouvris la mienne et découvris une place pour aller visiter les studios d'Harry Potter. C'était trop bien ! Je souris et me levais pour embrasser Esmée.

**- Merci, je suis trop contente. **

**- De rien. Ta mère voulait savoir ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir, j'ai pensé à ça. **

**- Oui c'est génial. Merci. **

**- De rien. Et toi Edward ?**

**- Je suis content, merci. On y va quand ? **

**- Mercredi ça vous va ?**

**- Oui moi c'est bon. **

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui c'est parfait. **

Je souris à Edward et nous finîmes de manger. Une fois la table débarrassée nous allâmes au parc tous les deux, Edward avait dit à ses parents qu'il allait en ville voir ses amis, et que j'allais chez Alice. Je crois qu'ils nous avaient crus. Dans le parc nous nous installâmes sous un chêne, nous nous allongeâmes serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nous profitions tout simplement, aucun de nous ne parlait. Le silence dura un temps, puis je m'accoudais pour le regarder, ses yeux étaient fermés mais il ne dormait pas.

**- Edward ? **

**- Hum ? **

**- Tu voudrais bien faire un truc pour moi ? **

**- Oui, quoi ?**

**- J'aimerais entrer dans ta chambre, tu m'y autoriserais ? **

**- Dès qu'on rentre oui. **

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Tu fais partie de ma vie, plus besoin de protéger mon espace. **

**- Oui. Merci.**

**- Elle t'intéresse tant que ça ma chambre ? **

**- Je suis curieuse de voir comment elle est, et c'est toi. **

**- Elle est comment la tienne à Seattle ? **

**- Hum… c'est du parquet, mon lit n'est qu'à une place, j'ai un bureau d'angle. Et aussi une bibliothèque avec tous mes livres et il y en a un paquet. J'ai mon armoire pour mes vêtements, du papier peint un peu trop vieux sur les murs… des bibelots, des souvenirs un peu partout. Rien de fabuleux. **

**- Dommage pour le lit à une place.**

**- Oui. Je suis contente d'avoir de la place ici. **

Il ouvrit les yeux, caressa ma joue et attira mon visage près du sien. Il m'embrassa tendrement, sa main quitta ma joue pour se poser sur ma taille, et timidement il passa ses doigts sous mon t-shirt. Ça ne me gênait pas, je m'étonnais en faisant la même chose. Il avait la peau douce et je sentais ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts. Il avait sa main tout près de mon sein mais je l'arrêtais.

**- Bella ? **

**- On est dans un parc public Edward. **

**- Ho c'est vrai… Tu as raison. **

**- Je sais ! On va marcher un peu ?**

**- Oui. Viens. **

Nous nous levâmes, il prit ma main et tranquillement nous nous baladâmes.

**- Je suis contente pour mercredi ! **

**- Oui moi aussi. Ça va être bien tu verras. **

**- Oui, les photos que tu m'as montrées donnent envie. **

**- En plus on sera tous les deux, en amoureux. **

**- Tu es amoureux ? **

**- De plus en plus oui. Et toi. **

**- Pareil.**

**- Mais tu doutes encore ? **

**- M'en veux pas… tu m'as beaucoup déçue au début. **

**- Je sais et je n'en veux qu'à une seule personne, moi. **

**- Ne t'en veux pas trop quand même. Après je vais m'en vouloir. **

Il rit et sa main se posa sur ma hanche.

- **Alors tu es réconcilié avec Jasper ?**

**- Oui, je crois bien. En tout cas je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on redevienne amis. **

**- C'est bien que tu te réconcilies avec lui. **

**- Et toi tu as des amies là-bas ? **

**- Un, oui. **

**- Juste un ? **

**- Oui, c'est triste non ? **

**- Pourquoi un seul ?**

**- Je t'en ai parlé non ? **

**- Je ne sais plus. **

**- Je m'entendais bien avec lui, nous étions inséparables, je n'avais pas besoin de plus. J'étais bien avec lui et lui aussi.**

**- Pourquoi était ?**

**- Bah on a changé, on a eu d'autres envies. Normal non ?**

**- Oui. Tu l'as connu comment ? **

**- C'est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, donc je le connais depuis toujours. **

**- Je vois. Et tu es sortie avec ?**

**- Euh, non. **

**- Tu as eu un petit copain pourtant ?**

**- Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment c'est… difficile d'en parler, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.**

**- C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas confiance en toi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est grave ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- On ne m'a forcé à rien. On peut parler d'autre chose ? **

**- Oui. Tu veux qu'on rentre voir ma chambre ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.**

**- Oui, je veux bien.**

Nous fîmes demi-tour pour regagner tranquillement la maison. Je rentrais seule, Edward attendrait un peu avant de venir, après tout nous n'étions pas censés être ensemble. Esmée me fit signe de venir la voir, elle était au téléphone, sûrement ma mère.

**- Je te la passe, elle vient de rentrer. A très bientôt oui. Je t'embrasse… Tiens Bella, c'est Renée.**

**- Merci. Allô ?**

**- Coucou ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Super bien, il fait beau, hier j'ai passé une journée fantastique et ce midi j'apprends que je vais voir les studios d'Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup maman. **

**- Mais de rien, je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir, alors voilà. Tu y vas avec Edward ?**

**- Euh, oui.**

**- Vous partez quand ?**

**- Mercredi, mais je ne sais rien d'autre, je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi et je n'en ai pas parlé avec Esmée. **

**- Tu as fait quoi hier ?**

**- Le London Eyes, le musée de cire, j'ai une photo avec Orlando Bloom maman ! **

**- Tu dois être contente ! **

**- Oui mais la plus cool c'est avec Obama ! J'ai pris Johnny Depp en photo pour toi d'ailleurs.**

**- Merci. C'était beau le London Eyes ?**

**- Oui magnifique. On voit tout de là-haut. On pourra le refaire quand papa et toi serez là ?**

**- Oui pourquoi pas, et je veux bien ma photo avec Obama et Johnny aussi.**

**- Il y a tellement de choses à faire. Je suis allée au musée de Sherlock Holmes aussi.**

**- Ça doit être bien de voir où à vécu un tel personnage.**

**- Maman, Sherlock Holmes n'a pas existé, c'est un personnage de roman.**

**- Ah bon ? J'étais certaine qu'il avait vécu. Comment ça ce fait qu'il ait son musée alors si c'est un personnage de roman ?**

**- Bah ce personnage est tellement célèbre et apprécié qu'ils ont fait comme s'il avait vraiment existé. C'est dans la rue et au numéro de rue qui est cité dans le livre qu'il y a le musée, mais tout ça c'est pour de faux.**

**- Tu vois même à mon âge on apprend des choses. Alors tu as réfléchi pour l'université ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas eu de réponse des autres encore, ça m'embête, je voudrais savoir pour Brown, mais je n'ai rien. Mais c'est simple, si Brown m'accepte je vais chez eux, mais s'il ne m'accepte pas je vais à Columbia.**

**- C'est décidé ? Pourtant Harvard c'est classe.**

**- Mais beaucoup plus cher. Nous ne sommes pas riches, avec ce que vous m'avez mis sur mon compte depuis petite je m'en sortirai mieux à Columbia qu'à Harvard. **

**- Je pense que tu peux compter sur l'héritage de grand-mère Swan aussi.**

**- Pourquoi elle est mourante ?**

**- Oui, elle a appelé ton père, elle est hospitalisée et les médecins nous ont dit de nous préparer au pire.**

**- Bah depuis le temps.**

**- Oh Bella. **

**- Oh arrête maman, tu ne l'aimes pas, toi non plus.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. En tout cas comme elle n'a que ton père comme enfant… et elle lui a dit qu'il aurait tout.**

**- Même la maison en Floride ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Cool !**

**- Oui, enfin on verra si on peut la garder ou non. Dans tous les cas on a décidé avec ton père que suivant la somme, soit on te donnait tout, soit on partage plus ou moins équitablement en faveur pour toi.**

**- Attends hein, elle n'est pas encore morte, qu'elle attende mon retour au moins.**

-** On verra. Tout ça pour dire que Harvard peut être possible.**

**- Je préfère Columbia quand même, c'est plus dans le journalisme chez eux, j'aime bien ça.**

**- Très bien. Bon je dois te laisser ma princesse. **

**- Embrasse papa, je t'embrasse et je vous aime. **

**- Nous aussi. A bientôt mon ange.**

**- Bisous. **

Je raccrochais et mes yeux tombèrent sur Edward, assis sur le canapé, qui m'écoutait, je ne l'avais pas vu revenir. Sans un mot il leva son index en direction du plafond. Comme une idiote je regardais en l'air dans le but d'apercevoir quelque chose de particulier. C'est après que je compris qu'il me demandait si on montait dans sa chambre ou non. Je secouais la tête, Edward ricana, la main sur le front qui lui cachait les yeux. En passant près de lui je lui mis un petit coup sur la tête avant de monter. Il me suivit, et pour la première fois j'entrais dans la chambre d'Edward Cullen.

C'était sombre, noir et blanc. Son bureau était contre le mur qui donnait sur ma chambre, il était bien rangé, son ordinateur fermé et bien centré sur le bureau. Son lit bien fait au milieu de la pièce avait l'air très confortable, les draps étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Il y avait aussi une télé face au lit, avec lecteur de DVD et sa console de jeux. Sur les murs tout un tas de disque, je ne savais pas qu'il aimait la musique à ce point, bien sûr il y avait une chaîne hi-fi dernier cri. Il possédait une bibliothèque, pas très garnie, certainement constituée de livres qu'il avait dû étudier pendant toute sa scolarité, en revanche il y avait pas mal de bouquins sur la médecine.

**- Alors ? **

**- Tu l'as rangée exprès ? **

**- Non, elle est toujours bien rangée ma chambre, je n'aime pas quand c'est le bazar. **

**- Et tu fais ton lit ?**

**- Oui, ça fait mieux. Pourquoi ?**

**- J'aurais pensé que tu étais plus du genre ado bordélique, qu'ado soigné. **

**- Désolé de te décevoir. **

**- Oh non, c'est très bien. J'aime bien. C'est… relaxant. **

**- Oui, je voulais une ambiance un peu zen. Mais pas trop de noir, c'est pour ça que le blanc domine. J'aime bien ma chambre. Allez viens.**

**- Je vais pas froisser les draps, je veux pas que ça t'ennuie, tu vois…**

Il me porta et me jeta dessus, je riais alors qu'il se mettait à côté de moi.

**- Voilà ! Bon dis-moi, tu as l'air vachement triste de perdre ta grand-mère. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

**- Elle est méchante avec ma mère et moi, nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour son fils. Quand j'étais petite elle me donnait des fessées parce que je faisais encore pipi dans ma couche.**

**- Tu avais quel âge ?**

**- Neuf ans ! Non je rigole, même pas un an. Une fois je me suis entaillée la jambe, du genou à la cheville avec un rocher, elle m'a mise sur une chaise dehors, a appelé tous les voisins du quartier en disant « Venez voir ce qu'elle s'est fait cette idiote ». Elle m'a soignée devant tout le monde avec de l'alcool à 90°. C'est la première et dernière fois que j'ai vu la mer en Floride. J'avais quoi ? Sept ans.**

**- Ah quand même. Ma pauvre Bella. **

**- Oui. Elle critique sans cesse ma mère ou moi, trop petite, trop maigre, trop blanche, pas assez de poitrine, une vraie planche à repasser, trop asociale… Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur. **

**- Ton père ne disait rien ?**

**- Si, surtout quand on s'attaque à moi, ça le met hors de lui. Après le coup de l'entaille à la jambe, il ne lui a pas parlé pendant deux ou trois ans. **

**- Et tu vas hériter alors ?**

**- Bah visiblement oui. Enfin mon père. **

**- Je vois. En tout cas je tiens à dire que je ne trouve pas tes seins si petits que ça, je les trouve parfaits. **

**- Merci. J'aime bien aussi, ça me convient. **

Il m'embrassa furtivement avant de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, je lui caressais les cheveux.

**- Tu vas à Columbia alors ? **

**- Oui, sauf si Brown accepte ma candidature mais j'ai pas de nouvelle. Et toi ? **

**- Quoi moi ?**

**- Tu sais où aller ?**

**- J'ai pas de nouvelles encore, c'est trop tôt.**

**- Tu as demandé quoi ? **

**- Oxford, Cambridge, Imperial College et une où je suis certain d'aller, St George. Ils ne font que médecine là-bas.**

**- Tu veux aller où ?**

**- Imperial Collège, ce sont les meilleurs pour la médecine. Mieux classé qu'Oxford et Cambridge dans ce domaine.**

**- J'espère que tu auras ce que tu veux.**

**- Non, je n'aurais pas ce que je veux. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est toi que je veux le plus au monde Bella. **

**- Dis pas de bêtises. Tu as les réponses quand ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, ça ne devrait pas tarder je pense. **

**- Tu me le diras ? **

**- Oui Bella.**

**- C'est bien, bon chat ! Je te ferai des lasagnes Garfield ! En plus tu as des reflets roux, ça marche ! **

Sans que je m'y attende il me chatouilla, j'explosais de rire, je n'en pouvais plus, c'était de la torture.

**- Pitié, stop ! **

**- Un truc en échange !**

**- Ok, ok, je sais, laisse-moi. **

Il s'écarta méfiant, je souriais et retirais mon t-shirt, il n'attendait que ça depuis cette après-midi et j'avais envie de me montrer un peu à lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et me demanda silencieusement l'autorisation de me toucher. Après lui avoir accordé, il m'allongea, sa main caressa mon ventre doucement, mon cœur s'accéléra. Il dut voir que j'étais tendue.

**- Ho la la, mais comme tu es maigre Bella ! Regarde-moi ça, on voit toutes tes côtes ! Je suis d'accord avec mamie Swan ! **

J'éclatais de rire et il m'embrassa, sa main continua à me caresser le ventre et mon flanc droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur mon sein. Sa paume l'enveloppait entièrement, puis délicatement son pouce me caressa. J'adorais ce contact, je frissonnais et ses baisers étaient de plus en plus poussés. Il finit par passer sur moi et mes hanches se frottèrent à lui sans que je puisse les contrôler. Tout aurait été parfait si Esmée n'avait pas crié d'en bas de descendre pour mettre la table pour le dîner. Frustrée je me rhabillais et me levais, Edward resta sur le lit.

**- Tu ne viens pas ? **

**- J'ai besoin d'une douche avant, froide de préférence. **

**- Oh… Désolée. **

**- Au contraire. Merci Bella. **

**- Bonne douche. **

**- C'est ça. Je me dépêche. **

Je lui souris avant de descendre, Esmée me demanda où était Edward et je lui répondis en toute innocence.

**- Il prend une douche je crois.**

Elle monta vérifier et une fois la table mise nous dînâmes. La douche d'Edward lui avait été bénéfique. D'un côté j'étais contente qu'Esmée nous ait appelés à ce moment-là. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à tenter une deuxième expérience sexuelle. J'avais peur de comment je pourrai réagir.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**fini pour ce soir. **

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**biz**

**Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir !**

**Alors je poste ce soir parce que demain soir je serais chez mas grand mère qui n'as pas internet. C'est trop moderne pour ma mamie ^^ du coup vous avez le droit au chapitre 1 soir plus tôt.**

**Merci à vous de me suivre et merci pour vos commentaires. Merci aussi à ma super bêta.**

**Bonne lecture à toute ! **

* * *

**POV Edward **

Je me levais tôt ce matin, enfin tôt, il était 8h. J'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Bella et pour moi, mes parents étaient déjà partis au travail. Aujourd'hui nous allions visiter les studios d'Harry Potter, Bella était toute excitée par cette journée. Je connaissais déjà, la magie serait là mais pas aussi forte que ce qu'allait vivre Bella.

J'étais fou de joie qu'elle ait accepté de me donner une chance, j'étais bien avec elle, elle me faisait rire, elle avait du répondant, j'adorais ça. Elle était aussi très belle, un peu trop tendue à certains moments, où les choses entre nous étaient plus intimes, et j'avais remarqué que c'était toujours moi qui l'embrassais, elle réagissait bien, mais jamais encore elle n'était venue d'elle-même m'offrir un baiser. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait déjà eu quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle ne m'en avait toujours pas parlé.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, je montais à l'étage pour aller réveiller ma Bella. Je frappais d'abord à la porte au cas où, mais pas de réponses. J'entrais alors et me mis à côté d'elle sur le lit, elle serrait dans ses bras la peluche Garfield que je lui avais gagné à Brighton. Je caressais ses cheveux et embrassais son visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de remuer une de ses jambes, se mit entre les miennes et je lui caressais sa cuisse. C'est alors que le drame arriva. Elle remonta sa jambe d'un geste vif, son genou percuta mon entrejambe et la douleur fut immédiate, je ne pus retenir ma plainte, j'écartais le plus doucement possible sa jambe et je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre mes mains à l'endroit de la douleur.

**- Putain Bella…**

Elle se redressa dans le lit, encore tout endormie.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu te tiens les…**

- **Tu viens de me les réduire en bouillie.**

**- Moi ? **

**- Ton genou. Ça fait vachement mal…**

**- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée… Je… Oh Edward pardon, pardon… Je suis nulle, excuse-moi. **

**- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, ça va passer. Je t'ai préparé le petit déj'. **

**- Ça va aller ? **

**- Oui, oui… **

Je me levais en grimaçant, Bella semblait mal, je m'en voulais un peu de la rendre coupable comme ça, mais j'avais quand même mal. Elle me suivit en s'excusant, je l'embrassais rapidement histoire d'essayer de la consoler un peu avant d'aller à la douche.

L'eau faisait du bien, la douleur disparaissait et mes parties intimes allaient bien. Pas de déformations ou de trucs bizarres à signaler. Je me rhabillais et descendis pour retrouver Bella. Elle était assise sur le canapé, les jambes entourées de ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle se tracassait pour moi, elle se leva en me voyant.

**- Je suis vraiment désolée, ça va ?**

**- Oui ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, rien n'est tombé.**

**- C'est pas drôle. Pardon mon chéri. **

Elle vint se mettre contre moi et me serra contre elle. Mon chéri ? Elle avait dit mon chéri ? Elle ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir, enfin un signe montrant qu'elle tenait à moi !

**- Tu as dit mon chéri ?**

**- Heu… oui. C'est pas bien ?**

**- Oh que si ! **

Je la soulevais de terre, elle était toute légère, ses jambes entouraient ma taille et je l'embrassais. Elle caressa mes cheveux, tout en répondant à mon baiser. Dans mon pantalon ça commençait à être la fête. Bella se recula et caressa ma joue.

**- Je vais être chiante et tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne voudrais pas louper le bus. **

**- Oui. Ça serait bête. **

Je la reposais par terre et nous allâmes vite manger avant de nous préparer, et d'aller au point de rencontre. La première fois nous y étions allés en voiture avec mes parents, là nous prenions le bus au Golden Tower, près de l'arrêt de métro de Victoria, du côté de Buckingham Palace. Le bus était aux couleurs d'Harry Potter, on ne pouvait pas le louper. Bella était toute excitée, une fois dans le bus nous en avions pour deux heures de route. Bella avait pris ma main dans la sienne, se colla à moi et somnola pendant le trajet. Deux heures plus tard je la réveillais et nous descendîmes du bus.

**- On y est ! Je suis trop contente !**

**- Attends, c'est que l'entrée. Je crois que tu vas pleurer de joie.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui, viens ma puce, c'est parti. **

Nous entrâmes dans le studio, il y avait plein de portraits des personnages, la voiture volante et d'autres objets, Bella avait les yeux brillants de joie. Nous fîmes alors la queue pour commencer la visite. Pour nous faire patienter il y avait le placard sous l'escalier que nous pouvions prendre en photo. Ensuite nous passâmes dans une salle de cinéma, les trois acteurs principaux nous expliquèrent à quel point tourner les films étaient bien, Bella riait aux petites blagues. La fin du petit prologue vidéo se termina et l'écran se leva pour nous dévoiler l'entrée de la grande salle. Bella poussa un soupir de surprise. Nous nous levâmes et entrâmes dans la grande salle.

**- Alors ? Tu vois tu pleures !**

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici, dans la grande salle ! C'est magnifique. Regarde c'est tout pareil, et les costumes. Ho la la… **

**- Tu veux que je te prenne en photo.**

**- Oui ! **

Bella prit la pose partout, devant les tables pour manger, la grande cheminée, devant les costumes des professeurs, enfin tout. Nous quittâmes ensuite la grande salle pour voir d'autres décors ou objets des films, Bella était émerveillée, on aurait dit une petite fille à Disneyland. Puis nous arrivâmes à l'attraction du balai volant.

**- Tu veux le faire Bella ? **

**- Ah oui ! Tu m'attends ? **

**- Oui je ne bouge pas, je te regarde. **

Elle fit la queue, enfila une cape de sorcier de Gryffondor avant de monter sur le balai. Derrière elle il y avait un fond vert, mais à l'écran elle volait au-dessus de la Tamise. Elle fit semblant de toucher l'eau, elle volait près du château aussi, elle esquivait les dangers imaginaires, elle s'amusait.

Après ce petit moment dans la peau d'une sorcière nous sortîmes dans une petite cour où il y avait le magicobus, la voiture volante, le pont de Poudlard, la façade de la maison des Dursley, d'autres petites choses du film et les stands de bière au beurre, j'en achetais une pour nous deux, puis nous allâmes sur une petite table pour déjeuner. Bella sortit les sandwichs de son sac et me donna le mien.

**- Tu goûtes la bière en premier ? **

**- Si tu veux. C'est sans alcool tu sais.**

**- Oui mais ça me paraît bizarre. Goûte, tu me diras.**

Je portais à mes lèvres l'espèce de panaché recouvert de mousse épaisse, du beurre certainement. Je trempais mes lèvres dans la boisson, bah c'était vraiment pas top. Trop de crème au beurre, c'était écœurant.

**- Alors ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Tiens. **

**- Tu as une moustache de mousse chéri. **

Elle prit une photo, je m'essuyais alors que Bella prenait une gorgée de la boisson. Elle grimaça et frissonna.

**- Beurk !**

**- Spécial hein ? **

**- Oui. C'est la mousse qui me gêne.**

**- Oui je trouve aussi. **

**- Bon, bon appétit quand même.**

- **Toi aussi. Ça te plaît jusque-là ? **

**- Oui trop ! Il en reste beaucoup ? **

**- On a fait la moitié. Il nous reste tout ce qui est maquillage, tu sais les gobelins, Dobby… Enfin tu verras, y'a les maquettes et le chemin de travers. **

**- Le chemin de travers sérieux ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Trop bien. Tu sais, si dans quelques années on est toujours en contact, que ma grand-mère nous laisse bien la maison en Floride, bah on pourra aller à Orlando, il y a le parc d'attractions Harry Potter, avec le château et plein de jeux sur le thème. **

**- Je ne connaissais pas ce parc.**

**- Il paraît que c'est bien. **

**- Elle est où la maison en Floride ?**

**- A Daytona Beach. C'est du côté océan Atlantique.**

**- Je ne vois pas du tout. **

**- Je te montrerai. C'est à une heure d'Orlando. **

**- Bella ? Quand tu partiras, tu veux qu'on garde contact ?**

**- Je ne serai pas contre quelques nouvelles quand même. Mais je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas.**

**- Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles.**

**- Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment. **

**- Oui, on passe une bonne journée. C'est tout ce qui compte. **

**- Oui, et finis la bière au beurre. **

**- Non, tu m'aides ! **

**- Ok, ok. **

Nous terminions nos sandwichs et, à tour de rôle, prenions une gorgée de la boisson favorite des sorciers. Ensuite nous retournions à notre visite des studios. Nous vîmes tout ce qui était maquillage, je redécouvrais que la tête de Hagrid était un masque télécommandé, je ne me souvenais plus de ça. Nous tombions nez à nez avec la grosse araignée, Aragog. Bella poussa un cri de dégoût, visiblement ce n'était pas la meilleure amie des araignées.

Ensuite nous passions au chemin de travers, avec la boutique de baguettes magiques, des sucreries, des équipements de potion ou de quiddtich, mais surtout la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères jumeaux Weasley. Je pris Bella en photo dans cette rue assez mythique, puis un autre visiteur accepta de nous prendre tous les deux en photo.

Après la rue nous passions aux maquettes pour arriver dans la salle qui contenait une maquette immense mais pas à taille réelle du château de Poudlard. Il y avait tous les détails, rien ne manquait, c'était très beau très impressionnant, c'était un travail d'orfèvre, on ne pouvait qu'être fasciné par cette imposante et impressionnante maquette.

Pour terminer nous allions dans la salle aux baguettes, 1700 boîtes de baguettes magiques avec les noms des acteurs, réalisateurs, équipes technique, bref toutes les personnes qui avaient travaillé sur le film. Bella et moi nous amusions à chercher les acteurs, l'un de nous disait un nom, et c'était au premier qui trouvait. Pendant un long moment nous faisions ça avant d'aller dans la boutique.

**- C'est déjà fini…**

**- Tu te rends compte que ça fait déjà plus de trois heures ? Il nous reste la boutique à regarder. **

**- Oui ! Je suis trop contente qu'on ait fait ça ensemble. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. Pas toi?**

**- Bien sûr que si. Ça fait longtemps.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que je ne t'ai pas embrassée. **

Elle rit avant que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous allions ensuite voir la boutique, nous essayions les capes de sorcier de chaque maison, avec une baguette magique pour compléter la panoplie du sorcier. Après avoir regardé mugs, tasses, vêtements, accessoires, peluches, baguettes magiques, portes clefs, bijoux, livres et bonbons, nous décidions d'acheter des dragées surprises, une chocogrenouille, je m'offris une écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, jaune et noire, ce n'était pas la saison des écharpes mais j'aimais bien la couleur et j'étais certain de m'en servir. Bella se prit le collier du retourneur de temps, il était vraiment très beau et discret. Une fois nos achats effectués nous retournions au bus pour repartir sur Londres.

**- Ça fait quand même du bien de s'asseoir. **

**- Oui. Fais voir ton collier, je te le mets si tu veux. **

**- Oui je veux bien. Tiens… **

**- Tourne-toi, et voilà. Il te va bien. **

**- Merci, dommage que ça ne marche pas vraiment. **

**- Oui. En arrivant tu veux qu'on aille à Buckingham ? **

**- Ce n'est pas loin de là où il nous dépose ?**

**- Non, genre 5 minutes à pieds. **

**- Oui je veux bien, on goûtera les dragées dans le parc. **

**- Ouais si tu veux. Tu as vu qu'il y avait vraiment goût poubelle et tout.**

**- Tu as peur ? **

**- Non ! Et toi ?**

**- Pas du tout ! **

**- J'ai hâte qu'on les goûte. **

**- On joue le jeu hein, on pioche au hasard. **

**- Bah bien sûr. **

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou avant de mettre sa tête sur mon épaule. Le bus partit et nous dormîmes tous les deux pendant tout le trajet. C'était fatigant Harry Potter ! Une fois arrivés à l'arrêt Victoria nous nous dirigions vers le palais de la reine, là encore Bella prit des tonnes de photos.

**- Tu crois que la reine est là ?**

**- Heu… oui !**

**- En même temps tu as une chance sur deux. **

**- Non regarde, le drapeau royal est hissé, ça veut dire qu'elle est là. Quand elle n'est pas là alors il n'y est pas. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui c'est une tradition anglaise. **

**- Alors je suis à quelques mètres de la reine ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu l'as déjà vue ?**

**- Oui, Charles, Kate, William… tous en fait. On était venu pour le mariage princier, c'était chiant, mais je les ai vus au balcon.**

**- La chance. Robert Pattinson, la famille royale, ça va ! **

**- Oui. Bon maintenant que tu as pris tes photos on les goûte ces dragées ?**

**- Oui. On va s'asseoir. **

Nous allions sur un banc à côté du palais dans le parc, puis Bella ouvrit le paquet. Tour à tour nous prenions des bonbons, plus ou moins bons. Bella tomba sur gras, œuf au plat, poubelle, saucisse mais aussi sur cerise, barbe à papa, fraise, banane et kiwi. Je goûtais pour les meilleurs : pastèque, chamalow, tutti frutti, banane, et cerise par contre j'eus savon, poivre, gras, et crotte de nez, ça avait un goût dégoûtant. Bella en prit un dernier, à peine mis dans sa bouche elle le cracha par terre.

**- C'est dégueulasse ! C'est affreux ! Beurk, beurk, beurk.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien ! J'ai encore le goût ! **

**- Tiens, j'ai du coca !**

**- Merci.**

Elle vida le reste de ma bouteille mais continua à grimacer de dégoût, elle en frissonnait même.

**- C'est passé ?**

**- Non ! C'était quoi ? **

**- Tiens, regarde… très classe au passage de cracher devant les fenêtres de la reine.**

**- Ah je m'en fous, c'était pas possible.**

**- C'était lequel, tiens regarde.**

**- Alors attends… Oh mon Dieu, c'était lui !**

**- Vomi ! Tu as pris celui au vomi ! Je ne t'embrasse plus. **

**- J'en ai des frissons de dégoût !**

**- Il faut qu'on fasse le coup à mon père. **

**- Oui ! **

**- D'ailleurs on rentre, ça va être l'heure. **

**- Oui. **

Remis de nos émotions gustatives nous reprenions la route en direction de la maison. En rentrant ma mère nous bombarda de questions. Bella raconta notre journée avec un enthousiasme qui faisait plaisir à voir. Comme le dîner était déjà prêt on montrerait nos achats après manger. Durant le repas Bella continua à parler avec ma mère, je confirmais ses dires ou l'aidais dans son récit. A la fin du repas je montrais donc les achats.

**- Tu vas mettre cette écharpe quand Edward ?**

**- Bah l'hiver prochain maman, ça remplacera celle que le chien de grand-mère a déchiquetée. **

**- Ah oui c'est vrai. Et toi Bella ?**

**- Oh un collier… regarde.**

**- Il est beau. C'est le sablier pour remonter dans le temps ?**

**- Oui. **

**- C'est fin et discret c'est très joli. Et ça ?**

**- Ha ha ha ! Des dragées surprises et une chocogrenouille. Tiens papa, tu en veux ?**

Mon père méfiant pris une dragée, il eut de la chance, il tomba sur cerise, en revanche le suivant fut plus dégoûtant, poubelle apparemment. Je repris le même jeu qu'avec Bella mais avec mon père, ma mère et ma petite amie mangeaient la chocogrenouille.

**- Ah Bella ! **

**- Quoi ? Tu es tombé sur vomi ?**

**- Oui, quel con, j'aurais dû le reconnaître à la couleur, donne du chocolat.**

**- Tiens, tu vois que même toi tu aurais pu le cracher devant les fenêtres de la reine. **

**- La vache oui. Encore du chocolat s'il te plaît.**

Mon père riait, ainsi que ma mère, Bella se moquait gentiment mais elle savait ce que c'était. Le goût était vraiment affreux, j'avais même envie de vomir. Heureusement que le chocolat enleva cet affreux goût. J'arrêtais le jeu avec mon père, j'avais assez donné pour aujourd'hui. Bella était montée se doucher et appeler ses parents. Je restais dans le salon et mis les photos sur son ordinateur, tout comme notre précédente journée ensemble, je pris les photos qui m'intéressaient.

**- Bon je vais me coucher. A demain. **

**- A demain mon chéri. Et je suis contente.**

**- De quoi ? **

**- Tu fais des efforts pour apprécier Bella.**

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'appréciais pas, mais au lycée on ne fréquentait pas les mêmes personnes, et on ne se parlait pas beaucoup. Elle est gentille, je l'aime bien. Je crois qu'on est amis. **

**- D'accord, maintenant que c'est les vacances vous allez rattraper ça. **

**- Oui. Bon je suis naze, à demain maman. Papa, mange pas toutes les dragées. **

**- Je te mets de côté les mauvaises. A demain mon garçon. **

Je souris et allais voir Bella, elle parlait encore avec sa mère. Elle mit sa main sur le téléphone pour que Renée ne nous entende pas et se tourna vers moi.

**- Je me couche chérie. A demain.**

**- Oui bonne nuit. Merci encore. **

**- De rien. Dors bien. **

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de sortir pour rejoindre mon lit. Je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite, j'entendis Bella monter et descendre les escaliers, elle parlait et faisait je ne sais quoi. J'étais dans un état de sommeil presque profond quand je sentis quelqu'un monter sur mon lit.

**- Edward ? Tu dors ?**

**- Hum… pas tout à fait.**

**- Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **

**- J'ai juste envie de terminer ma fabuleuse journée dans tes bras. **

**- A condition que tes genoux ne m'attaquent pas.**

**- Juré, alors je peux ?**

**- Bien sûr. Et mes parents ?**

**- Ils sont couchés, et je suis restée discrète. **

Elle se mit contre moi sous les draps. Sa tête sur mon torse, son bras autour de ma taille et le mien autour d'elle, de ma main libre j'emmêlais mes doigts aux siens.

**- Tu ne dors plus avec ta peluche ?**

**- Pourquoi je le ferai, j'ai Garfield en plus gros ! **

**- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Allez bonne nuit ma Bella.**

**- Bonne nuit mon gros chat ! **

Je ris, embrassais sa tête et m'endormis heureux. Durant toute la nuit nous ne nous lâchâmes pas, nous nous touchions toujours, nos corps se cherchaient. Je ne voulais pas y penser mais la séparation allait faire mal, très mal. J'allais connaître mon premier chagrin d'amour et j'avais peur de la souffrance que je pourrai ressentir. Pour le moment elle était là, et je me jurais de profiter de sa présence le plus possible.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**j'espère que ça vous a plus. **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Biz  
**

**Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir.**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci comme toujours à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction **

**Merci à vous de me suivre.**

**Pour celles qui ne le savent pas une nouvelle fiction à débuté. Je vous en parle plus bas.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Nous étions début août, j'étais très heureuse avec Edward, on multipliait les sorties dans Londres et les moments d'intimité dans nos chambres. Nous n'avions pas sauté le pas question sexe, j'avais encore peur, pourtant Edward était de plus en plus insistant. D'un côté je comprenais, il ne nous restait qu'un mois ensemble, et je crois que j'allais céder.

Pour le moment j'étais dans ma chambre en sous-vêtements, je venais de sortir de la douche et je cherchais comment m'habiller. Normalement je devais cuisiner, des lasagnes, Edward me tapait sur le système à me les réclamer. J'avais trouvé le jean que je cherchais quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les bras d'Edward m'entourèrent.

**- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer. **

**- Tu te serais habillée ?**

**- Je me serai couverte oui.**

**- Alors je suis content d'être entré sans frapper.**

**- J'ai décidé de faire tes lasagnes pour le dîner de ce soir. **

**- Génial ! Merci ma chérie.**

**- Mais de rien. **

**- Je vais te récompenser.**

**- Ah oui comment ? **

Je souriais alors que ses lèvres papillonnaient dans mon cou et que ses mains me caressaient. Nous allions nous mettre sur le lit quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

**- Putain mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on nous embête dans ces moments-là ?**

**- T'énerve pas, c'est peut-être pas grand-chose. **

**- Je vais voir. **

**- Oui. Je t'attends.**

Après un dernier bisou il sortit pour aller ouvrir à notre visiteur. J'attendais un peu et m'habillais en voyant qu'il ne remontait pas, et décidais d'aller dans le salon. Je m'arrêtais net en voyant que le visiteur était Tanya. Edward se tourna vers moi et me fit signe d'aller à la cuisine avec lui. Une fois à l'abri du regard méchant de Tanya il prit la parole.

**- Ma puce, je te jure que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fiche ici. **

**- Elle t'a dit quoi ? **

**- Qu'elle voulait me parler, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. **

**- Et si elle veut que vous vous remettiez ensemble ? **

**- Jamais de la vie. Bella je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas. Tu es la seule qui compte je te le promets mon ange.**

**- Je vais attendre dans ta chambre.**

**- Bella tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle. **

**- Moi non plus. Je vais essayer de couper court à sa visite. Je te rejoins vite. **

**- Oui, en plus ta mère ne bosse pas cet après-midi, elle déjeune avec nous.**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai. Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui. Je te fais confiance maintenant Edward. Allez, vas-y. **

Il m'embrassa et nous allâmes dans le salon, Tanya me regarda froidement, puis je montais dans la chambre de mon amoureux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais trop curieuse de savoir ce que voulait Tanya. Je sortis discrètement de la chambre pour m'asseoir en haut des marches afin d'écouter leur conversation. Tanya parlait.

**- Tu sors avec elle ? **

**- Avec Bella ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Je voulais de tes nouvelles. **

**- Je vais bien, je suis heureux. **

**- Avec Bella ?**

**- Tu as eu de mes nouvelles, maintenant c'est bon.**

**- Edward excuse-moi. Je ne voulais que la soirée se termine comme ça la dernière fois. **

**- Moi non plus.**

**- On pourrait se donner une nouvelle chance. Tu nous manques. **

**- Vous ne me manquez pas. J'ai renoué avec Jasper, Alice est une super fille aussi, on s'entend bien et même avec Bella c'est bien, elle est géniale.**

**- Tu le pensais ce que tu disais sur Irina ?**

**- Oui, elle n'aurait pas aimé notre comportement de cette année. **

**- Je suis heureuse comme ça !**

**- Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant ! Tu crois qu'elle aimerait que tu couches avec tout le monde et à plusieurs ? Que tu te moques de tout le monde y compris de son frère jumeau ? **

**- Elle n'est plus là ! **

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus là qu'il faut faire n'importe quoi. Je suis content d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Vas-y…**

**- Tu savais ce que James allait faire à Bella ?**

**- Oui. On t'a vu monter, elle te suivait, et c'est là que James l'a emmenée dans la salle de bain. Avec Kate on t'a rejoint. **

**- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Ce qui serait arrivé à Bella si je n'avais pas arrêté James ?**

**- Elle aurait eu sa première fois ! Ça va, elle ne serait pas morte !**

**- Mais tu es vraiment stupide ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? De la gravité d'un tel acte ? De la vie de Bella qui aurait changé, des conséquences pour elle ?**

**- Depuis quand elle compte autant pour toi ? Tu croyais que James faisait comment pour avoir toujours les filles qu'il voulait ?**

**- Vous me dégoûtez encore plus, vous êtes un danger pour tous ! **

**- Je me porte bien. **

**- Sors de chez moi.**

**- Dis-moi pour toi et Bella !**

**- Je suis amoureux d'elle, je suis bien, elle compte plus que tout pour moi désormais. **

**- Et moi ?**

**- Rien du tout, je ne t'aimais pas. Grâce à Bella j'ai compris que je n'aimais que le souvenir de notre amitié, Kate ressemble à Irina, c'est ça qui me plaisait. Rien d'autre que des souvenirs, aucun sentiment. **

**- Moi je t'aime ! **

**- Non. Tu n'aimes personne d'autre que toi. Et encore, tu ne dois pas trop te respecter pour te comporter comme tu le fais.**

**- Tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer ! Elle squatte ta vie Edward !**

**- Non, je suis fou d'elle.**

**- Elle n'a rien, elle est moche, pas de forme et elle est Américaine !**

**- Ma mère aussi est Américaine. Bella est une fille bien plus intéressante que toi. Oui on peut dire que tu es jolie, mais tu n'as rien dans la tête. Avec Bella je m'amuse, on peut parler, elle est intelligente, elle a de la répartie, elle est drôle. **

**- Tu es tombé bien bas !**

**- Non, j'ai touché le fond avec James et tous les autres, Bella m'a sorti de là.**

**- Alors tu ne reviens pas avec nous ?**

**- Certainement pas non ! **

**- Tu es minable ! **

**- Sors de chez moi, et je ne veux plus vous revoir. **

**- Sinon quoi ? **

**- Je vous dénonce, j'en parle à tout le monde. **

**- Tu crois que ça nous fait peur ?**

**- Tu feras moins la maligne quand j'en parlerai à tes parents, quand Bella ira porter plainte et que d'autres le feront.**

**- Tu as intérêt à ne pas nous croiser Edward.**

**- Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Au revoir Tanya. **

**- Tu me dégoûtes !**

**- Oui, c'est ça. **

Je remontais vite dans la chambre car Edward se dirigeait vers l'entrée, il m'aurait vue et je ne voulais pas risquer de le mettre en colère. J'allumais la télé, histoire de me donner un genre, et attendis qu'il monte. Bizarrement en entrant il souriait.

**- Alors on joue les espionnes ? **

**- Comment tu sais ?**

**- Je voyais tes pieds à travers les barreaux de la rampe. **

**- Et Tanya ?**

**- Non, elle était dos à l'escalier. **

**- Je suis désolée. Tu n'es pas fâché ?**

**- Non, ça m'évite de te le raconter.**

**- Tu ne le pensais pas alors tout ce que tu as dit sur moi ?**

**- Bien sûr que si. Je ne mens pas. Je suis fou de toi. **

**- Viens, tu mérites un câlin. **

Je tendis les bras et il vint me rejoindre, il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et je lui caressais les cheveux. Nous restions comme ça sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée arrive. Nous passions une après-midi tranquille, je cuisinais, Esmée faisait le ménage avec Edward, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de râler devant les tâches ménagères.

Le soir arriva très vite, Carlisle rentra et nous passâmes à table. Edward n'arrêtait pas de complimenter ma cuisine, Esmée et Carlisle le firent eux aussi, mais pas à chaque bouchée. Je riais devant le comportement presque enfantin d'Edward. Après avoir regardé un film avec lui et ses parents nous montâmes tous nous coucher. J'allais m'endormir quand j'entendis le début des activités nocturnes d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je pris ma peluche Garfield et allais toquer à la porte d'Edward. J'entrais après qu'il m'en ait donné l'autorisation, il jouait à la console.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a miss Amérique ?**

**- Tes parents m'empêchent de dormir. **

**- Ah… je vois. Tu dors avec moi ?**

**- Je veux bien oui. Tu peux continuer à jouer, je me couche. **

**- Non, je viens avec toi.**

Je me mis dans ses draps alors qu'il éteignait son jeu et la télé. Il me prit dans ses bras, dans sa chambre on n'entendait rien, la mienne était juste à côté de celle de ses parents. Je levais la tête pour qu'il m'embrasse, je ne le faisais toujours pas, j'avais trop peur d'être nulle, lui le faisait tellement bien. Il m'offrit ce baiser, ses mains en profitèrent pour passer sous mon t-shirt, les miennes aussi je dois avouer.

Rapidement il passa sur moi, ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou, j'enlevais son t-shirt, j'avais l'habitude d'aller jusque-là avec lui. Il m'ôta aussi mon t-shirt et sa bouche alla embrasser ma poitrine, là c'était inhabituel, je sentais très bien son érection contre mon ventre, il fallait que je l'arrête.

**- Edward…**

**- S'il te plaît Bella… laisse-moi t'aimer. **

**- Je ne crois pas que je…**

**- Tout ira bien. S'il te plaît, j'en ai envie, je n'en peux plus d'attendre…**

**- Heu… Ok. **

- **Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas. **

C'était un peu prétentieux ça non ? Il continua de m'embrasser, j'avais du mal à me concentrer, j'avais trop peur, mais je me disais que je pouvais faire ça pour lui, nos jours étaient comptés. J'essayais de prendre du plaisir, je le caressais, embrassais tout sauf ses lèvres, c'est lui qui le faisait. Il m'enleva alors le reste de mes vêtements sans regarder mon corps nu pour la première fois devant lui. Il se releva alors après m'avoir embrassée, il enleva son caleçon et fouilla dans sa table de chevet.

Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me préparer, il fallait que je me calme. J'aimais Edward, ce n'était pas comme Jacob. Edward était amoureux de moi aussi, ça serait différent de ma première fois. Je sentis Edward revenir au-dessus de moi. Je rouvris les yeux, il me souriait et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ? **

**- Tu es prête ? Tu veux toujours ? **

**- Euh… fais doucement s'il te plaît. **

**- D'accord. **

Il m'embrassa tout en se présentant à mon entrée, il poussa alors doucement en moi. Même s'il était doux je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre ma tête dans son cou et de pousser un petit cri. J'avais mal. D'après ce que je sentais Edward était plus imposant que Jacob, j'étais définitivement pas prête pour ça, mais trop tard pour reculer.

Edward dut prendre mon cri pour autre chose qu'une plainte de douleur car il commença ses va-et-vient en moi. Je m'accrochais à lui, ma tête toujours dans son cou, ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Je n'arrivais pas à y prendre du plaisir, à me laisser aller et me détendre. Edward était tendre mais rapide, il avait du mal à se contenir.

Edward accéléra ses mouvements, je gémissais, la douleur s'intensifiait en même temps que ses coups de reins, j'étais à deux doigts de le supplier d'arrêter, mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il dirait. Il continua à aller de plus en plus vite, ça devenait un véritable supplice. Edward ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, il murmurait mon prénom, gémissait et grognait même par moments. Au moins ça aurait plu à quelqu'un.

Enfin il se figea, se tendit et se déversa dans le préservatif. Il m'embrassa puis se retira de moi, je me sentais déjà mieux, la douleur s'estompa après son départ en moi. Il sortit du lit pour aller mettre le préservatif à la poubelle. J'en profitais pour me relever et remettre mes vêtements, je grimaçais en bougeant. J'avais envie de pleurer, je me sentais tellement nulle.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum.**

**- Tout va bien ? **

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Tu as l'air pressé.**

**- Non.**

**- Viens-là alors. **

Il me prit contre lui, embrassa ma joue et me câlina. Je me laissais faire, je me concentrais pour ne pas pleurer maintenant. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, je ne pouvais pas craquer devant lui.

**- Je dois aller aux toilettes Edward.**

**- Tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**- Oui. Et toi ?**

**- C'était parfait, merci Bella. **

**- J'ai rien fait. Laisse-moi y aller s'il te plaît.**

**- Tu reviens ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Ok alors. **

Je me relevais puis sortis de la salle de bain, je sentais le besoin de prendre une douche, il était presque 1h du matin mais tant pis. Je me mis donc sous l'eau chaude, ça me faisait du bien, mes muscles se détendaient doucement. Je pensais à Edward dans la chambre qui m'attendait, je ne me sentais pas le courage de l'affronter. Je lui avais menti, ça avait été catastrophique pour moi.

Je ne comprenais pas, je l'aimais, alors pourquoi je n'étais pas arrivée à me donner à lui ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Etais-je destinée à ne jamais prendre de plaisir avec un homme ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Il allait vouloir recommencer, je ne pourrai pas dire non éternellement. Si je lui disais il risquait de mal le prendre.

Je sortis de la douche, je m'asseyais par terre pour réfléchir, et gagner du temps surtout. Je refusais de recommencer, c'était sûr, mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui dire sans le mettre en colère. Pourquoi ça avait toujours l'air simple dans les films, ou même avec les filles que je connaissais ? Alice m'avait dit que lorsque je trouverai le garçon qu'il me fallait alors tout ira bien. Edward ne serait pas le bon ? Et voilà je pleurais ! Je finis par me rhabiller et sortis de la salle de bain.

**- Bella ?**

Je sursautais et vis Carlisle dans le couloir, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

**- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, juste un mauvais rêve, je suis venue me rafraîchir un peu. **

**- Très bien, bonne nuit alors. **

**- Oui bonne nuit, à demain. **

Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre, je n'avais pas le choix. Carlisle descendit vers le salon. Je me mis dans mon lit et cherchais ma peluche, je me rappelais alors que je l'avais laissé dans la chambre d'Edward. Heureusement que Carlisle ne m'avait pas vue sortir de la chambre de son fils et ça me donnait une bonne raison pour ne pas y retourner.

Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je me sentais mal, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui se passait. J'avais envie de parler à Alice, elle était au courant de tout, je pourrai lui parler d'Edward sans mentir, et elle avait toujours ou souvent de bons conseils. Il était tard mais tant pis, je pris le risque d'appeler et elle décrocha au bout de deux sonneries seulement.

**- Bella ?**

**- Je te réveille ?**

**- Non, je viens de finir de regarder Titanic avec Jasper !**

**- Ah… Je peux te parler ? **

**- Oui bien sûr, tu n'as pas l'air bien.**

**- J'ai… J'ai couché avec Edward.**

**- Mais c'est cool ! Alors ?**

**- C'était affreux ! Alice je suis nulle ! Je n'ai rien ressenti, j'ai eu mal du début à la fin… pourtant il était tendre, il ne m'a pas brusquée. Ça vient de moi ?**

**- Bella je suis désolée… Tu lui as dit ?**

**- Non. Il croit que j'ai aimé, lui c'est le cas.**

**- Je vois. Peut-être qu'il est nul.**

**- Je ne pense pas, ça vient de moi. J'étais morte de trouille…**

**- N'en dis pas plus, je sais ! Tu lui as parlé de ta première fois ?**

**- Non pourquoi ? Tu crois que ça vient de ça ?**

**- Je pense oui. Tu es restée sur une expérience désastreuse, là tu avais peur de comment ça se passerait. Si tu lui avais parlé il aurait été peut-être plus attentionné encore, il se serait assuré que tu sois en confiance et détendue. **

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'ai peur de recommencer, je me dis que je suis nulle…**

**- Non il ne faut pas. Parle-lui, il trouvera le moyen de te rassurer s'il t'aime. **

**- Je l'aime moi, je croyais que ça changerait tout.**

**- Dans ta tête, même si tu n'y as pas spécialement pensé c'est ressorti comme ça, ça t'a empêchée d'avoir du plaisir.**

**- Donc je lui parle ?**

**- Oui, je crois que ça t'aiderait. Il s'est confié à toi en te parlant d'Irina. Fais-en autant. **

**- Et s'il me jette ? **

**- Non, je ne pense pas, il est trop amoureux de toi. **

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui. Allez, prends confiance en toi.**

**- Merci Alice. **

**- De rien, allez, dors et parle-lui. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. **

**- Oui. Bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit. **

Je raccrochais et repris ma position jambe repliée contre moi, et essayais de m'endormir. Je réfléchissais à tout ça. Et si Alice avait raison, je devais parler à Edward, il fallait juste que je trouve le moyen d'aborder le sujet sans le blesser. Je pleurais aussi, tout ça me faisait du mal, je n'avais pas confiance en moi, je n'arrivais pas à tourner une page douloureuse de ma vie, je restais fixée sur cet échec et n'avançais pas. A force de pleurer et de réfléchir à tout ça je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

**Bon alors ?**

**C'est pas génial tout ça hein... Pauvre Bella.**

**Dites moi tout =)**

**Concernant la nouvelle fic elle s'appelle '' Se reconstruire '' voici le résumé**

**Bella est une romancière à succès, elle a tout pour être heureuse, la gloire, la beauté, l'argent, l'amour. Son meilleur ami qu'elle connait depuis l'enfance. Ils s'adorent et sont tout l'un pour l'autre. Son entourage la voie heureuse mais ils se rendrons tous compte à quel point elle souffre depuis des années quand elle devra faire face à la pire épreuve qu'une femme puisse subir**

**merci à celle qui la lise déjà.**

**a la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	17. Chapter 17

******Bonsoir tous le monde.**

**Comment ça va ?**

**Bon nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci pour les reviews du précédent =) **

**Merci aussi à Sophie pour la correction. **

* * *

**POV Bella**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla, il était plus de midi. Je me redressais et décrochais sans regarder qui m'appelait. J'avais la gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse et mes yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Je répondis avec une voix qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne.

**- Allô ?**

**- Bella ? C'est maman. Tout va bien ?**

-** Oui… le téléphone m'a réveillée. Pourquoi tu appelles si tôt ça va ? **

**- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle chérie. **

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à ma porte et qu'Esmée entra. Je ne fis pas trop attention à elle et répondis à ma mère.

**- Grand-mère est morte c'est ça ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Oh… Quand ? **

**- On nous a appelés il y a une heure, elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque. **

Esmée était venue à côté de moi, elle passa sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter, et me parla.

**- Attends maman, deux secondes.**

**- Tu peux appeler avec le téléphone d'en bas, ça coûtera moins cher. **

**- Oui, merci. Maman je te rappelle, je vais prendre le téléphone d'Esmée, ça coûte moins cher. Tu es à la maison ?**

**- Oui. J'attends que tu rappelles, remercie Esmée. **

**- Oui, à tout de suite. **

Je raccrochais et fermais les yeux. Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je savais que ma grand-mère n'allait pas bien, et bien que je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur mais ça me rendait triste quand même.

**- Je suis désolée Bella. Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre ma grand-mère et moi mais elle était de ma famille quand même. **

**- Oui je sais. Allez viens, Renée va attendre.**

**- Merci pour le téléphone.**

**- Mais de rien. **

Je me levais, pris une veste et descendis. Fidèle à moi-même quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Dans le salon Edward était assis sur le canapé, je lui fis un sourire timide avant de prendre le téléphone et de rappeler ma mère. J'essuyais les larmes que j'avais sur les joues, je vis Edward froncer les sourcils et me fixer alors que ma mère décrochait

**- Bella ? **

**- Oui maman. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils vous on dit ? **

**- Tu sais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, visiblement son cœur a lâché.**

**- Elle a souffert ?**

**- Non. Elle est partie dans son sommeil. **

**- D'accord… Comment va papa ? **

**- Bien pour le moment. Il s'y était préparé, on savait depuis un mois que ça pouvait arriver d'un jour à l'autre. **

**- Comment ça va se passer ?**

**- Nous allons faire le nécessaire pour les funérailles, puis nous verrons avec les notaires et les avocats. **

**- Elle va être enterrée où ?**

**- En Floride, nous partons dans l'après-midi, ton père a trouvé un vol. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Ça va ma Bella ?**

**- Oui, je suis un peu triste, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure femme du monde. **

**- Oui, moi aussi je suis un peu secouée. Je ne veux pas que tu te tracasses d'accord ?**

**- Je suis désolée de ne pas être avec vous.**

**- Tu es bien mieux là où tu es qu'avec nous en ce moment ma chérie. **

**- Enfin quand même… papa peut me parler ?**

**- Oui. Je te le passe mon ange. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime maman, bon courage. **

**- Merci. Charlie ? C'est Bella.**

**- Allô Bella ?**

**- Oh papa je suis tellement désolée. **

J'éclatais en sanglots en entendant sa voix. J'étais beaucoup plus triste de ne pas pouvoir être présente pour lui que de la perte de ma grand-mère.

**- Bella non ne pleure pas ma puce. **

**- Je voudrais être avec vous. Je suis désolée de ne pas être là…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. Elle ne t'en voudrait pas et moi non plus je ne t'en veux pas. Tu restes ma fille préférée ! **

**- Papa… **

**- Allez, ne pleure plus ma chérie, ça va aller. Nous savions que ça arriverait. **

**- Oui je sais, mais bon. Je t'aime papa. **

**- Je t'aime Bella, et je ne veux plus que tu pleures ou que tu t'en veuilles pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Et je veux que tu continues de profiter de Londres. On se voit bientôt en plus. **

**- Oui j'ai hâte. Vous me tenez au courant hein ? Dès que vous êtes en Floride vous m'appelez.**

**- Oui promis. Je te laisse ma chérie. Bonne journée. **

**- Merci, je t'embrasse fort et maman aussi. Je vous aime. **

**- Nous aussi Bella. A très vite. **

**- Oui. **

Je raccrochais et me tassais dans le fauteuil où je m'étais assise. Edward me tendit la boîte de mouchoirs, je la pris très volontiers. Esmée arriva et s'assit face à moi.

- **Ça va aller Bella ?**

**- Oui. Mes parents partent en Floride pour les funérailles. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien.**

**- Une crise cardiaque, elle est morte dans son sommeil. **

**- C'est une belle mort…**

**- Oui, elle n'a pas souffert. Je suis désolée.**

**- Arrête d'être désolée pour tout Bella, tu n'y peux rien.**

**- Merci. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de sauter le déjeuner ? Je n'ai pas faim.**

**- Oui et tu as besoin de te retrouver seule. Je te garde une assiette au cas où. **

**- Merci. Je monte. **

Je me relevais, pris la boîte de mouchoirs avec moi et montais. J'allais dans la chambre d'Edward pour récupérer ma peluche avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Je me remettais sous la couette et fermais les yeux. Je ne pensais à rien, je me sentais complètement vide. Un long moment passa puis Edward arriva avec une bouteille de coca et des gâteaux, je me relevais en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je me suis dit que si tu voulais manger un truc ça serait autre chose que du bœuf et de la ratatouille. **

**- Merci c'est gentil. **

Je pris les gâteaux qu'il me tendait et grignotais, j'avais soif alors même si le coca n'était pas ce qui allait assouvir ma soif j'en buvais une gorgée. Edward me regardait, j'attendais qu'il lâche la bombe.

**- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue dormir avec moi ?**

**- J'ai croisé ton père en sortant des toilettes. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. **

**- Tu aurais pu venir après. Attendre qu'il ne te voie plus. **

**- Je me suis endormie. **

**- Bella je sais quand tu me mens. C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé entre nous ? Tu… ça ne t'a pas plu ?**

**- Edward….**

**- Bella je veux que tu me dises. **

**- Ok… D'accord. Non ça ne m'a pas plu, j'ai eu mal, très mal, et je n'ai rien ressenti mais je sais pourquoi, et tu n'y es pour rien. S'il te plaît ne te fâche pas, je ne veux pas te perdre…**

**- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Tu aurais dû m'arrêter ! **

**- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. **

**- D'accord. **

Je lui racontais alors mon histoire, il ne dit rien, il m'écoutait, je réussis à ne pas pleurer, et plus j'avançais dans mon récit mieux je me sentais. Je me sentais libre, soulagée et comprise. Quand j'eus terminé il ferma les yeux et je retins mon souffle en attendant qu'il parle.

**- Il fallait m'en parler Bella. Je n'aurais pas fait comme ça sinon. Et ce Mike est un connard ! Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, mais laisse-moi une chance. **

**- De quoi ?**

**- Laisse-moi te redonner confiance en toi, je veux te prouver que tu n'es pas nulle et que tu peux ressentir du plaisir sans avoir peur. **

**- D'accord. Comment ?**

**- Tu verras. Déjà, commence par m'embrasser. **

**- Je ne sais pas faire Edward.**

**- Tu vas apprendre, je l'ai suffisamment fait pour que tu aies au moins une idée de la méthode. **

D'accord, bon… je m'approchais de lui doucement, il ne bougea pas. Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, je bougeais contre lui doucement avant de passer le bout de la langue sur sa lèvre. Il m'accorda alors l'accès à sa bouche et pour la première fois ma langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne. C'était simple en réalité. Je m'écartais de lui à bout de souffle.

**- Alors ?**

**- Hum… Recommence pour voir ?**

Je ris avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois. Cette fois c'est lui qui interrompit notre baiser.

**- Tu es prête à essayer d'aller plus loin ?**

**- Maintenant ?**

**- Mes parents sortent cet après-midi et ce soir. **

**- Oui c'est vrai. Mais quel est le rapport ?**

**- On sera seuls, aucune crainte à avoir. Et je ne veux pas que tu restes sur un échec plus longtemps.**

**- Edward... je viens d'apprendre la mort de ma grand-mère...**

**- Tu ne l'aimais pas ta grand-mère, tu t'en fiches. Elle a été odieuse avec toi, Tu es juste triste de ne pas être avec ton père et ta mère. Avoue.**

**- Ok tu gagnes, tu as raison.**

**- Et pour nous alors ? Bella, ça me tue que tu es souffert à cause de moi, je me sens con et égoïste de ne pas avoir vu que ça n'allait pas. S'il te plait miss Amérique... S'il te plait, s'il te plait...**

**- Euh d'accord. Je veux bien.**

**- Ho merci ! Mais si ça ne va pas, tu dois me jurer que tu me le diras.**

**- Oui. **

**- Pardon de ne rien avoir vu, je suis un idiot trop pressé !**

**- C'est moi la plus idiote. Chut, ne réponds pas. **

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrais contre moi. Nous nous câlinions avant qu'il me laisse. Il me ferait signe comme il disait, quand nous serions seuls. Quelques minutes plus tard Esmée m'avertit qu'elle et Carlisle partaient, on ne les reverrait que demain. Ensuite j'attendis patiemment qu'Edward m'appelle. Ce qu'il fit, et j'allais le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

**- C'est bizarre.**

**- De quoi ? **

**- De faire ça comme ça…**

**- Tu ne veux plus ?**

**- Si. Je dois faire quoi ?**

**- Tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Alors je vais te bander les yeux. **

**- Hein ?**

**- Fais-moi confiance, tu n'as rien à faire, juste ressentir. **

**- Ok.**

Il me mit alors un bandeau sur les yeux, il m'embrassa ensuite. Je me laissais faire, j'entendis alors une musique, c'était apaisant. Il me caressa tout en m'embrassant, je lui rendais quelques baisers. Il enleva alors mon t-shirt et me porta jusqu'au lit et m'allongea. Je le sentis se mettre à côté de moi, ses doigts faisaient des arabesques sur mon buste nu. C'était agréable, je frissonnais et je soupirais quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon corps.

Ne pas voir ce qu'il allait faire me plaisait, je n'anticipais rien c'était la surprise à chaque fois. Ses gestes étaient tendres, d'une infinie douceur, parfois il me touchait à peine, juste un effleurement, mais qui me faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il me parlait aussi, il me murmurait qu'il me trouvait merveilleuse, il disait aussi qu'il aimait toucher ma peau et que j'étais belle.

Sa bouche embrassait mon ventre quand je sentis ses mains enlever mon pantalon. Je frissonnais et mon angoisse réapparut, j'accrochais mes mains aux draps. Edward me dit de me détendre, j'avais du mal mais je me retrouvais quand même nue devant lui. A ma grande surprise il embrassa mes chevilles, caressa mes cuisses les embrassant sans jamais se préoccuper de mon intimité, il continuait de me dire des mots doux. Mes mains lâchèrent petit à petit les draps d'Edward.

Alors qu'il devait considérer que j'étais dans un bon état de confiance il écarta doucement mes jambes. Mon cœur battait vite et fort, ma respiration était saccadée et je sursautais quand Edward souffla sur mon intimité. Cette sensation nouvelle me surprenait agréablement, je ressentais des trucs bizarres mais j'aimais ça. Je soupirais d'aise quand il recommença avant de m'embrasser tout de suite après.

Je gémissais et me surpris à mettre les mains sur ses épaules. J'avais toujours les yeux bandés, je ne faisais que ressentir, tous mes sens étaient en alerte, je n'avais plus peur, j'avais hâte de ressentir ce qu'il allait me faire. J'avais envie de le toucher, j'étais comme électrisée. Il continua alors à embrasser mon intimité, j'écartais inconsciemment un peu plus les cuisses pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Sur le coup ça m'étonna, mais je m'en fichais je voulais la suite.

**- Tu es délicieuse Bella… Je continue ? **

**- Oh oui s'il te plaît. **

Je le sentis sourire contre moi puis je poussais un petit cri quand sa langue titilla mon clitoris. Edward continua, des millions de papillons volèrent dans mon ventre, mes hanches allaient vers lui toutes seules, je ne contrôlais plus rien, mais mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux. J'haletais, soupirais, gémissais et criais. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça, j'avais une énorme boule de plaisir dans le ventre qui menaçait d'exploser.

Je n'en pouvais plus de ne rien voir, j'arrivais à enlever ce qui cachait mes yeux, Edward ne s'arrêtait pas et je me relevais pour le regarder. Le voir la tête entre mes cuisses, occupé à me donner du plaisir me fit basculer dans l'extase, mon premier orgasme. Je criais son nom, mes cuisses se serraient contre sa tête, mes mains tiraient sur ses cheveux et mon corps s'arqua.

Alors que je reprenais mon souffle Edward continua de donner des coups de langue pour me nettoyer de mon jus féminin, puis il finit par remonter jusqu'à moi, je l'attrapais par la nuque et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes pour partir dans un baiser fougueux. A cours d'air nous nous séparâmes.

**- Merci Edward…**

**- Tu es fabuleuse. **

**- Je veux qu'on continue Edward. Apprends-moi. **

**- Je viens de te découvrir, à ton tour. Déshabille-moi, observe-moi, touche-moi…**

**- Tu me guides ? **

**- Tu vas y arriver seule, mais oui je serais là si besoin. **

**- Ok.**

Je me relevais, Edward était encore tout habillé, je commençais par défaire sa chemise. J'embrassais son cou, ses épaules et son torse. Je le connaissais par cœur jusque-là. Après un moment passé sur son torse je me lançais à la découverte de son bas-ventre. Il m'aida à défaire son pantalon, son érection était imposante et j'avais peur de lui faire mal en forçant. Il ôta son jean et ma respiration se fit plus rapide au moment de lui enlever son caleçon.

Je ne me dégonflais pas et enlevais la dernière barrière de tissu qui nous séparait. Oh mon Dieu, il était imposant, ça ne me choquait pas mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette taille… Je relevais les yeux vers Edward et je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, je me mis à éclater de rire. Edward, qui était allongé, moi sur ses genoux, se releva pour se mettre face à moi. Ses mains me caressaient.

**- Pourquoi tu ris ?**

**- Je me surprends, c'est tout. **

**- Dis-moi.**

**- J'aime ce que je vois, tu es beau, ça ne m'effraie pas. Je ne me pensais pas aussi farouche. Je peux toucher ?**

**- Bien sûr. Je savais que tu y arriverais. **

**- J'aurais dû te parler plus tôt de mon angoisse.**

**- N'y pense plus… Oh Bella, oui…**

J'avais entouré ma main autour de son sexe qui réagit aussitôt en tressautant. Edward avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, ses paupières étaient closes et sa bouche entrouverte. Je fus surprise par la douceur de son membre, je montais et descendais ma main sur sa longueur. Il soufflait, je crois qu'il se contenait, j'embrassais son cou tout en continuant à le caresser. Ça m'excitait !

Au bout d'un moment Edward grogna, me bascula sur le lit et fouilla dans sa table de nuit comme hier soir. Cette fois-ci je le regardais faire et l'aidais même à dérouler le préservatif le long de son pénis. Il remonta alors ma jambe à sa taille et se positionna à mon entrée. Il me regarda dans les yeux, attendant mon accord pour s'introduire en moi, je le lui accordais en silence.

Il poussa alors en moi, je grimaçais, j'avais encore un peu de mal avec sa largeur. Il s'immobilisa pour que je m'habitue, et m'embrassa en attendant. Quand je me sentis mieux je bougeais les hanches et il commença à se mouvoir lentement en moi. J'entourais alors mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Nous nous embrassions, nous caressions, il murmurait mon prénom, je gémissais. Quelle idiote d'avoir eu si peur de ça ! J'aurais dû lui parler de tout ça dès le début. Finalement moi aussi je pouvais ressentir du plaisir, rien ne clochait chez moi, j'étais comme toutes les autres. J'avais adoré la façon dont Edward m'avait donné mon premier orgasme tout à l'heure, mais là c'était indescriptible, c'était encore mieux que tout à l'heure.

Je pressais mes mains sur les fesses d'Edward, je voulais qu'il aille plus vite, j'étais au bord de l'extase, Edward accéléra en grognant. Ma tête tournait, je prononçais des phrases incohérentes, je gémissais pour enfin resserrer mes muscles intimes autour du sexe d'Edward, et crier ma jouissance en prononçant le prénom de mon petit ami. Une poussée plus tard Edward vint à son tour en m'embrassant.

Après avoir repris ses esprits il se retira de moi pour aller jeter le préservatif à la poubelle. Je restais allongée dans le lit, heureuse et comblée. Je venais de franchir un cap dans ma vie, j'avais tourné ma page douloureuse. J'en voulais encore ! Waouh j'étais devenue une autre fille en l'espace d'une heure ou plus je ne sais pas, je n'avais plus la notion du temps.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ? **

**- Ça va ? **

**- Je suis… totalement et irrévocablement folle amoureuse de toi Edward ! **

**- Je suis fou de toi aussi. **

**- C'était formidable ! Merci. **

**- Avec plaisir. Tu viens prendre une douche ? **

**- Non, un bain ! **

**- C'est faisable. **

A ce moment mon téléphone sonna, sûrement mes parents.

**- Réponds, je vais faire couler l'eau. **

**- D'accord. **

Je l'embrassais avant de partir à la recherche de mon téléphone. J'en profitais pour regarder l'heure. 18h, la vache ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, j'avais rejoint Edward vers 16h je crois, enfin bref. Je décrochais.

**- Oui ? **

**- Bella ! C'est maman, nous venons d'atterrir en Floride. **

**- Tout s'est bien passé ? **

**- Oui, nous allons commencer les choses moins marrantes maintenant. Et toi ? **

**- Je vais bien.**

**- Tu as fait quoi de ton après-midi ?**

**- Pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas bougé de chez Esmée et Carlisle. Je fiche rien, tu te rends compte ? Je deviens aussi fainéante que les Anglais ! **

Edward qui revenait tout juste dans la chambre me lança un coussin et je ris silencieusement. Ma mère riait elle aussi.

**- Je vois que tu vas bien, ça me rassure, tu n'es pas toute seule ? **

**- Non, Edward me frappe parce que j'ai fait une blague sur les Anglais.**

**- Tu m'as l'air très malheureuse oui. Bon je dois te laisser ma puce. Je te rappelle plus tard. **

**- Très bien. Au revoir, je t'aime et bon courage. **

**- Oui merci, je t'embrasse. **

Je raccrochais, Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta sur son épaule.

**- Allez, viens miss Amérique ! Tu vas voir ce que ton fainéant de petit ami anglais t'a préparé ! **

Il me mit une petite claque sur la fesse, je ris et nous allâmes dans la salle de bain, l'eau coulait toujours, il y avait de la mousse et deux trois bougies histoire de donner une ambiance. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était trop mignon, mais je ne lui dirais pas, pas maintenant.

**- C'est ce que je dis… des fainéants, trois bougies et de la mousse. En Amérique il y a des bougies partout, des pétales de rose avec la mousse, de la musique romantique et une coupe de champagne. **

**- Pfff…**

**- Je plaisante, c'est trop mignon j'adore, merci. **

Je l'embrassais et nous entrâmes dans l'eau. Nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien, mais surtout nous profitâmes de ce moment en tête-à-tête. Une fois que l'eau fut froide nous sortîmes. J'allais préparer quelque chose de rapide à manger, ce soir c'était film et j'avais choisi. C'était _Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill. _Edward râla, ce n'était pas son genre de film, mais c'était pour me venger, la dernière fois il m'avait fait regarder _Alien._ J'avais eu peur pendant tout le film et n'avais pas pu dormir toute seule ce soir-là. En fait je crois que c'était ce qu'il voulait... n'empêche je me venge quand même !

A la fin de la séance cinéma, Edward finalement avait aimé le film, il avait ri et disait ne pas avoir perdu son temps devant un film de filles, nous rangeâmes notre bazar avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Hors de question de rester sage, nous profitâmes jusqu'au bout de notre soirée tous les deux, sans se cacher de personne.

* * *

**Voilà.  
**

**J'espère que ça vous va.^^**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir ! **

**Avant toute chose je veux m'excusez auprès de '' la petite Alice '' Tu m'avais laisser une très gentille review et ingrate que je suis j'ai oublier de répondre la semaine dernière. Je te demande pardon. Je veux bien ton E-mail... Encore pardon :-S**

**Ensuite merci à toute les personnes qui continue de me suivre dans cette histoire. **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde **

* * *

**POV Edward**

Nous étions à Hyde Park avec Bella, il faisait beau et chaud alors autant en profiter, nous étions partis le matin pour faire durer le plaisir. Une semaine était passée depuis notre première fois, et depuis c'était tous les soirs quasiment que Bella venait se glisser dans mon lit, ou que j'allais la rejoindre, j'avais réussi à lui faire aimer ça.

Pour le moment elle était en train de lire, appuyée contre moi, pendant que je la câlinais. Ses parents arrivaient dans quelques jours, il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Rien que de penser à ça, mes bras se refermèrent un peu plus autour de Bella, je n'étais pas prêt à la voir partir, je ne savais pas comment les choses allaient se passer. Je décidais de lui en parler, ça me travaillait trop.

**- Mon amour ?**

Elle tourna la tête vers moi en souriant.

**- C'est nouveau ça.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Tu m'as appelée mon amour.**

**- Tu n'aimes pas ?**

**- Si beaucoup. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Il y a un truc qui me perturbe. **

**- Dis-moi. **

**- Quand tu vas partir…**

**- Oh...**

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers moi, ses jambes autour de ma taille.

**- Je t'écoute. **

**- Comment ça va se finir nous deux ?**

**- Euh… je ne sais pas. Dans l'idéal je voudrais garder contact avec toi. **

**- Tu vas rompre avec moi ?**

**- Oui peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je déteste cette situation !**

**- Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare, je suis prêt à attendre qu'on se retrouve, je travaillerai pour pouvoir venir te voir pendant les vacances… Bella je t'en supplie…**

**- Je ne te dis pas non, mais ce n'est pas un oui non plus. **

**- Penses-y Bella, on peut y arriver ! **

**- Comment on va faire l'amour ?**

Je ris et l'embrassais, elle avait réussi à me distraire.

**- Par téléphone pour commencer. Ce n'est qu'un détail mon ange. **

**- Et si tu oubliais ça ? Je suis encore là. **

**- Oui. Miss Amérique m'accorderait-elle un baiser ? **

**- Un énorme ! **

Je souris et elle m'embrassa langoureusement, pour ça aussi elle était devenue douée. L'élève dépassait le maître ! Je pensais que nous allions nous autoriser à pousser nos ébats un peu plus loin, nous avions encore beaucoup à découvrir.

**- Hey ! Y'a des hôtels pour ça ! **

Bella et moi relevâmes la tête pour voir qui nous avait dit ça, Bella sourit avant de m'embrasser encore une fois.

**- Alice a raison. On y va ? **

**- Comment tu la dévergondes Edward ! **

**- Tu as vu ça ?**

**- Oui, j'aurais jamais pensé ça d'elle ! **

Bella sourit et resta contre moi tout en regardant Alice.

**- J'ai faim, vous venez déjeuner avec nous ?**

**- Oui, Jasper ça ne t'ennuie pas ? **

**- Pas du tout, on va où ? Un pub ?**

**- Oui, Edward, Bella ?**

**- Oui, ça me va.**

**- Moi aussi. Allez, hop ! **

Nous nous relevâmes et c'est main dans la main que nous suivîmes nos amis. Bella papotait avec Alice sur un film qui allait sortir. Jasper et moi connaissions un bon pub où la nourriture était bonne et le cadre sympa. Une fois arrivés nous nous installâmes, je me mis à côté de Bella. Elle commanda un hamburger poulet avec des frites, Alice prit une salade ultra complète, Jasper prit un fish and chips, et j'hésitais, mais finalement je commandais une tourte aux champignons et poulet avec frites et salade. Seule Bella n'était pas majeure, elle prit donc un coca alors que Jasper, Alice et moi prenions une bière, je promettais à Bella qu'elle pourrait boire dans mon verre. On nous servait et chacun commença à manger jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prit la parole.

**- Ho, devinez quoi ?**

**- Tu es enceinte ? Félicitations !**

**- Ne sois pas bête Bella. Non encore mieux ! On a eu nos réponses pour les universités et devine quoi Bella ?**

**- J'en sais rien…**

**- Je suis acceptée dans une école de stylisme ! **

**- Ho c'est génial. Ici à Londres ?**

**- Oui ! J'espère un jour atterrir à New York ou Paris. **

**- C'est bien, je suis sûre que tu vas cartonner ! Et toi Jasper ? **

**- J'ai été pris à l'Imperial College. **

**- Mais vous avez eu vos réponses quand ? J'ai rien du tout moi encore.**

**- Tous les deux ce matin. **

**- J'ai pas regardé le courrier en partant. J'ai demandé l'Imperial College moi aussi. **

**- En médecine ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Psychologie. Ça serait chouette qu'on soit dans la même université.**

**- Oui, attends je vais appeler ma mère, elle doit être à la maison. Je reviens…**

Je sortis de table et lançais l'appel vers chez moi, j'avais peur d'être pris nul part. Elle décrocha presque aussitôt.

**- Oui Edward ?**

**- Tu es à la maison ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ? Je viens d'arriver.**

**- Tu peux regarder dans le courrier s'il y a une lettre d'une université pour moi ? Jasper et Alice ont eu leurs réponses. **

**- Je vais voir. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient ?**

**- Oui. Jasper va à l'Imperial College.**

**- Ho c'est bien, et Alice ?**

**- École de mode. **

**- D'accord… Attends, oui tu as du courrier. Deux lettres, j'ouvre ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors… Ho mon bébé ! Tu es pris à Cambridge ! **

**- Sérieux ! Putain je suis content !**

**- Moi aussi ! Bon j'ouvre l'autre…. Ho c'est génial… Tu es accepté à l'Imperial aussi. Je suis fière de toi ! **

**- Je suis pris dans les deux ? C'est parfait ! Je suis trop content. Merci maman. **

**- Mais de rien. Je vais appeler ton père pour lui dire.**

**- D'accord. A ce soir. **

**- Oui, je t'aime et bravo ! **

**- Merci maman. **

Je raccrochais et retournais dans le pub. Alice, Jasper et Bella discutaient, et ma petite amie avait mon verre de bière aux lèvres.

**- Tu as fini de boire ivrogne ! **

**- Hum mais c'est bon, j'aime bien. J'avais jamais goûté avant. **

**- C'est ça, j'ai vu les bouteilles sous ton lit !**

**- Je suis démasquée. Alors tes résultats ?**

**- J'ai eu les réponses de Cambridge et l'Imperial College. **

**- Et… ?**

**- Je suis pris dans les deux ! **

**- Ho Edward ! Félicitations chéri ! **

Elle m'embrassa, elle était vraiment contente pour moi. Moi aussi j'étais content, j'allais pouvoir faire les études que je voulais, dans la meilleure école possible. Je gardais Bella contre moi alors que Jasper et Alice me félicitaient, mon ami prit la parole.

**- Tu sais où tu vas aller ?**

**- Je crois que je vais te suivre à l'Imperial. Cambridge est meilleure dans le classement général mais l'Imperial est la meilleure en médecine devant Oxford et Cambridge. Je vais en parler avec mon père quand même. **

**- Il a fait ses études où ? **

**- A l'école de médecine d'Oxford. **

**- Là où tu n'as pas demandé, quoi ? **

**- J'ai demandé les meilleures. **

Bella prit la parole.

**- Va là où c'est le mieux justement, tu devrais aller à l'Imperial. Moi j'ai choisi la meilleure pour ce que je veux faire. Vous saviez que Barack Obama était diplômé de Columbia ? Et Théodore Roosevelt aussi ! **

**- Tu deviendras présidente chérie. **

**- Ho non, j'en veux pas de ce poste ! Mais toi va à l'Imperial, les meilleurs doivent aller dans les meilleures écoles ! **

**- Alors j'irai à l'Imperial. **

**- C'est bien !**

Je l'embrassais sur la tempe et nous parlâmes d'autre chose, en recommençant à manger mon plat, je trouvais que mon assiette était moins garnie.

**- Bella ? **

**- Hum ?**

**- Non seulement tu bois ma bière mais en plus tu manges dans mon assiette ? **

**- Je voulais goûter. Tu peux prendre de mon hamburger si tu veux. **

**- Heureusement. **

**- Ho grincheux. Dites, pour fêter nos entrées dans de supers universités, que diriez-vous de sortir un soir ?**

**- Tu proposes quoi miss Amérique ? **

**- Je ne connais pas trop ce qu'il y a ici. Mais genre ciné, ou bowling… je sais pas.**

**- On peut sortir en boîte ! **

**- Bella n'est pas majeure, ils ne la laisseront pas entrer, Alice. **

**- Ha oui… On peut aller manger quelque part ensemble, puis bowling, c'est plus marrant qu'un ciné, non ? **

**- Oui moi ça me va. Edward, Jasper ? **

**- Où Bella va, je suis !**

**- On fait ça quand ?**

**- Demain ? Mes parents arrivent dans deux jours. **

**- Ha oui c'est vrai. Tu prendras le temps de nous dire au revoir quand même hein ?**

**- Bien sûr Alice ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils seront là qu'on ne fera rien ensemble. Et c'est pas parce que je pars que vous n'allez plus exister !**

**- J'espère bien ! Tu vas vivre où là-bas ? **

**- Quand je serai à l'université ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Je vais avoir un studio sur le campus. Seule ou à deux. **

**- Tu préférerais seule ?**

**- Bah oui, on sait jamais sur qui on tombe !**

**- Si c'est un gars je viens et je le tue !**

**- Ho Edward… les résidences sont mixtes mais pas les appartements. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. **

**- Tu le sauras quand ? **

**- A la rentrée. Enfin… une semaine avant, on a une semaine pour s'installer et après les cours débutent.**

**- Tu me diras. **

**- Oui Edward. Mais je te jure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. **

**- Hum…**

Je souris et nous finîmes notre repas. Je payais pour Bella, et nous nous baladâmes encore un peu avec Alice et Jasper, après avoir pris rendez-vous pour demain soir. Je rentrais donc avec Bella chez moi, mon père n'était pas encore rentré mais ma mère avait appelé un traiteur chinois pour qu'il nous livre le repas de ce soir. Bella alla à la douche et moi je me laissais tomber dans le canapé. Dès que Bella n'était pas là je pensais à son départ. Ma mère me rejoignit et se mit face à moi.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Tu sembles être triste Edward. **

**- Non ça va.**

**- Edward…**

**- Je ne peux pas t'en parler maman. **

**- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote Edward ? **

**- Non, pourquoi ? **

**- Tu me dis la vérité si je te pose une question ?**

**- Heu… Oui.**

**- Tu sors avec Bella ? **

**- Comment tu sais ? **

**- Je suis ta mère, je t'ai vu changer de comportement depuis qu'elle est ici, vous passez vos journées ensemble, quand elle bouge tu ne la quittes pas des yeux. Tu as les yeux qui brillent Edward. J'ai été amoureuse avant toi mon chéri. **

**- Tu l'as dit à papa ? **

**- Non, lui par contre il est pas très loquace de ce côté-là. Je garderai votre secret.**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je vais être malheureux. Elle ne veut pas qu'on ait une relation à distance, elle va me quitter en partant. **

**- Vous allez avoir de longues études tous les deux. Ce n'est pas une séparation de quelques mois.**

**- Je l'aime maman. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Je suis sûr qu'on peut réussir, je travaillerai pour aller la voir pendant les vacances…**

**- Tu vas être en médecine Edward, tu n'auras pas le temps.**

**- Je ne veux pas la perdre.**

**- Je sais, je comprends. Ton père et moi avons été dans la même situation. **

**- Je sais. Ça doit être dans les gênes des garçons Cullen.**

**- Oui ! Vous êtes condamnés à tomber amoureux d'une Américaine. **

**- Oui. **

**- Sérieusement chéri… depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? **

**- Quoi, tu n'as pas deviné ? Après la remise des diplômes.**

**- J'aurais dit plus tôt.**

**- Elle a résisté ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement, enfin bref… Maintenant on est ensemble, et je suis bien avec elle. **

**- Tu as changé c'est vrai, mais depuis Irina c'est la seule personne que tu as eue dans ta vie. **

**- Je sais, mais je suis convaincu que c'est elle qu'il me faut. Elle me fait rire, elle est intelligente, elle a du répondant, un caractère de cochon mais j'adore. Elle est touchante, elle est généreuse toujours prête à rendre service. Elle est belle aussi, je l'aime c'est tout. Et je sais que le jour où elle va passer la porte avec ses valises, elle et moi ça sera fini, et je vais souffrir. **

**- Tu souffrirais moins si elle ne te quittait pas ? **

**- Oui, parce qu'elle serait toujours ma copine et que je ne serai pas obligé de tout faire pour l'oublier. **

**- Tu peux partir aussi. Bon ça me ferait mal au cœur mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles la suivre en Amérique. **

**- Tu me laisserais ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Je l'ai fait, je ne vais pas empêcher mon fils de faire la même chose que moi. **

**- C'est trop tard pour cette année.**

**- Là peut-être, mais tu peux essayer pour l'année prochaine. Et puis ça peut être intéressant pour toi. **

**- Oui. Papa dirait oui ?**

**- Oui Edward. On t'aime et si c'est avec Bella que tu es heureux alors on te laissera aller avec elle. J'aime beaucoup Bella en plus, j'approuve ton choix. **

**- Merci. Je pense que je vais tenter pour l'année prochaine. Il faut juste qu'elle ne me quitte pas dans deux semaines. **

**- Parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu veux faire. **

**- Oui.**

**- Et sinon question sexe…**

**- Maman ! **

**- Vous êtes prudents ? **

**- Oui maman.**

**- C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. **

**- Bah heureusement. De toute façon je te dirai pas plus. **

**- Ho mon fils est amoureux… mon petit bébé. **

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant et Bella arriva toute timide, je lui avouais que ma mère avait deviné. Elle ne dit rien et vint tout simplement s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**- Je savais que tu n'étais pas discret !**

Je ris et embrassais sa joue. Ma mère nous regardait en souriant et mon père arriva visiblement de bonne humeur avec une bouteille de champagne à la main.

**- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Félicitations mon fils ! **

**- Merci papa. **

**- Alors tu sais où aller ?**

**- Oui, dans la meilleure école, l'Imperial.**

**- C'est ce que je t'aurais conseillé de choisir.**

**- Alors on est d'accord. **

Il sourit et alla embrasser ma mère avant d'aller dans la cuisine mettre le champagne au frais. Ma mère le suivit en parlant de je ne sais pas quoi à propos du boulot.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'ai un truc pour toi.**

**- C'est quoi ? **

**- Je vais le chercher. Alice m'a aidée à le faire. **

**- A faire ? **

**- Oui, c'est une bêtise. Je reviens. **

Je la laissais partir, curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait préparé. Elle redescendit avec son cadeau qu'elle cachait dans son dos.

**- Bon, tu m'as offert ma peluche Garfield alors moi je t'offre… Miss Amérique !**

Elle dévoila sa surprise et j'éclatais de rire. Elle m'offrait une poupée genre Barbie. La poupée avait la même couleur de cheveux que Bella, elle lui ressemblait un peu même. La Barbie avait une robe genre princesse très bouffante et portait aussi un petit diadème et surtout l'écharpe Miss Amérique écrit dessus.

**- Alice a fait l'écharpe, moi j'ai trouvé la poupée avec la robe et le diadème. **

**- J'adore, elle te ressemble un peu ! **

**- Oui. Tu pourras penser à moi comme ça. **

**- Je penserai à toi tout le temps. J'aime beaucoup. Tu as de l'idée. Merci Bella. **

**- Mais de rien ! **

**- Je vais la mettre sur mon bureau, je la verrais tout le temps comme ça. Merci, viens…**

Je l'embrassais et ma mère arriva avec mon père. Bella s'était reculée juste à temps. Mon père prit la parole en voyant la poupée.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une Barbie Edward ?**

**- Bella me l'a offerte, comme j'arrête pas de l'appeler Miss Amérique bah elle m'en offre une mini. Regarde, il y a même l'écharpe et tout.**

**- C'est marrant, tu as de l'idée Bella.**

**- Merci. **

**- Je vais aller la ranger dans ma chambre.**

Je souris et montais poser mon cadeau sur mon bureau. Elle ne me quitterait pas comme ça, je l'aurais toujours sous les yeux. Je redescendis avec tout le monde ensuite, le traiteur était passé et nous pouvions nous mettre à table. Je ris beaucoup pendant la soirée, Bella nous faisait rire, elle sortait plusieurs blagues ou répliquait avec beaucoup d'humour. Pour terminer le repas mon père ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et nous trinquâmes à ma future rentrée universitaire.

Après le repas j'allais prendre une douche, quand je sortis j'allais dans ma chambre uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je vis Bella allongée en travers du lit, appuyée sur le coude d'une façon ultra sexy. Elle portait en plus une petite nuisette bleue transparente, il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller ma virilité. Je fermais ma porte à clé avant de me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Suite à sa demande elle fit sa première fellation ce soir-là. Je dois dire qu'elle était plutôt douée, elle était arrivée à me donner un orgasme fabuleux, plus fort que je ne m'y attendais, elle m'avait même étonné lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour aller jusqu'au bout et avait avalé toute ma semence. Je lui fis la même chose en la faisant jouir avec ma bouche et mes doigts, qui selon elle, faisaient des merveilles.

La soirée continua dans le même esprit de luxure, nos corps s'emboîtèrent l'un dans l'autre, c'était même la soirée découverte puisque nous expérimentions des positions que nous n'avions jamais essayées jusque-là. Bella se laissait complètement aller, et Dieu que c'était bon !

* * *

**Voilà voilà**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**merci d'avance pour les review ;)**

**Bye**

**Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir...**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour toute la correction**

**Message pour La petit Alice : Je suis une nouvelle fois désolé mais ton adresse mail ne s'est pas afficher, ni dans le premier message ni le deuxième. essaye avec des espaces. **

**Allons nous y arrivé ? ^^**

**voilà tout le monde bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je me préparais pour ma soirée, Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi sortions ce soir. J'avais hâte, je voulais passer une bonne soirée. Une fois coiffée et maquillée je rejoignis Edward dans le salon.

**- Bah enfin.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Je t'attendais**

**- Oh pauvre petit chou. **

**- Oui exactement. Allez, on y va ?**

**- Bah oui, je t'attends.**

**- Elle m'épuise cette fille…**

Je ris et il se leva après avoir salué Esmée. Nous partions manger à Piccadilly. Il y avait un monde de fous, je pensais qu'on n'arriverait jamais à retrouver Alice et Jasper dans cette foule. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis la voix d'Alice nous appeler.

-** Salut les amoureux ! **

**- Coucou, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait se retrouver. **

**- Ah pas de bol, on est là ! **

**- Rho oui, zut !**

Nous allâmes manger dans un fast-food, très original. Je m'installais à côté d'Alice et en face d'Edward. Alice me parla.

**- Alors contente de voir tes parents demain ?**

**- Oui, ils sont dans l'avion là, je pense. **

**- Tu vas faire comment avec Edward ?**

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Bah déjà que c'est chaud avec ses parents, alors avec les tiens en plus. **

**- Ah… Esmée a deviné pour nous deux, elle est notre complice. Cet après-midi j'ai apporté toutes mes affaires dans la chambre d'Edward et on a mis un matelas par terre. Comme ça mes parents auront leur chambre, leur intimité, et moi la mienne ! **

**- Tu ne dormiras jamais sur ce matelas ! **

**- C'est juste pour faire genre. **

**- Et Esmée veut bien ?**

**- Elle est cool ! Elle comprend, elle demande juste qu'on se protège et qu'on soit prudent. Après elle a réussi à convaincre Carlisle que c'était le mieux et le plus confortable pour tout le monde. Mes parents ne diront rien. **

**- Tu en as de la chance, quand Jasper vient chez moi c'est chambre à part.**

**- Sérieux ? **

**- Oui, chez moi en tout cas, quand je vais chez sa mère on dort ensemble. Mais ne le dis pas à la mienne, elle croit que la mère de Jasper a les mêmes règles, chacun sa chambre.**

**- La mère de Jasper vous couvre ?**

**- Oui. **

**- C'est pour ça que tu es plus souvent chez lui que chez toi.**

**- Tu as tout compris !**

**- Je suis trop forte. J'ai offert la poupée à Edward hier. **

**- Ah et alors ?**

**- Il a ri, elle est sur son bureau, il en est fier ! **

**- Tu m'étonnes, elle est trop bien, elle te ressemble en plus.**

**- Oui il me l'a dit. C'était marrant.**

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui Edward ?**

**- Si tu ne voulais parler qu'avec Alice fallait sortir que toutes les deux.**

**- Arrête d'être ronchon Edward. Je disais à Alice que tu avais aimé la poupée hier.**

**- Oui ! Oui, d'ailleurs merci Alice, je l'adore cette poupée ! C'est ma mini miss.**

**- Oui c'était le but. Mais tu ne pourras pas faire les mêmes choses avec elle qu'avec Bella. **

**- J'ai des mains Alice. **

**- Oh Edward ! **

Je ris, suivie des autres, Alice secouait la tête en nous disant un truc du genre ''oh les hommes'' puis nous enchaînâmes sur un autre sujet. Je sortis mon appareil photo, ça pouvait paraître idiot mais je commençais à être dans l'esprit ''immortalise tout ça c'est bientôt fini''. Je pris donc les garçons qui faisaient les idiots en photo, Alice et moi faisions des grimaces, bref pas de photos artistiques, juste des photos entre amis où je m'amusais avec eux.

Après notre dîner nous allâmes au bowling, j'étais plus que nulle à ce jeu-là mais tant pis. Une fois les jolies chaussures misent, nous allâmes à notre piste. C'est Edward et Jasper qui avaient noté les noms qui s'affichaient sur l'écran alors Jasper était devenu Jazounet, Alice était Petit Lutin, Edward était sans surprise Garfield, et moi Miss Amérique.

J'allais commander des boisons avec Alice, elle parla et nous réussîmes à avoir quatre bières, c'était passé tout seul. Jasper commença alors à lancer la boule, ça commençait bien, il fit un strike. Sans même avoir commencé à jouer j'étais partie pour perdre. Ce fut au tour d'Alice, je fus rassurée car en deux lancés la boule finit dans les gouttières sans toucher une seule quille. Enfin une adversaire à ma taille. Edward lança à son tour sa boule, il tira deux fois pour faire tomber toutes les quilles. Je félicitais mon amoureux avant d'aller jouer à mon tour, je fis mieux qu'Alice et fis tout tomber, sauf une qui m'avait résisté.

Les lancés s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, Edward avait pris la tête du jeu, suivi de Jasper, Alice et moi en dernières, mais à quelques points près. Je continuais de prendre des photos, tout le monde en prenait d'ailleurs. La fin du jeu arriva, finalement je perdais et arrivée dernière à un point d'Alice. Edward était resté premier et décida de fêter sa victoire en nous payant un autre verre. Nous sortîmes donc dans un pub et là encore je pus prendre une bière. Je me levais mon verre à la main et regardais mes amis et mon amoureux.

**- Je veux juste dire que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette soirée, je vous remercie pour tout. Je tiens à vous dire ce que je pense de vous, ça fait très cérémonieux tout ça mais je préfère le faire maintenant que quelques jours avant mon départ. Je commence par Alice. **

**- Vas-y je t'écoute. **

**- OK. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi le premier jour de cours, j'étais complètement perdue et paniquée, sans toi je me serai ridiculisée. Je ne connaissais personne et je n'ai pas été très aidée. Je t'ai tout de suite adorée, en plus on vient du même endroit, à trois heures près on se voyait. Tu es devenue ma meilleure amie en quelques secondes et tu vas affreusement me manquer quand je vais devoir partir. Je croise les doigts pour que ton métier de styliste te conduise en Amérique près de moi. Merci d'être l'Américaine la plus cool d'Angleterre ! **

**- Oh Bella ! Moi aussi je t'ai aimé tout de suite ! Tu me manqueras affreusement. Je vais tout faire pour aller à New York ! **

**- Y'a intérêt, je veux des fringues gratuites ! Bon Jasper, à ton tour. **

**- Sois cool s'il te plaît. **

**- Toujours ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à te cerner même si je t'ai apprécié tout de suite. Tu es mystérieux, quand on regarde Alice on sait tout de suite quelle est son humeur, toi tu es impassible, tu as une carapace en béton mais quand on arrive à gagner ta confiance on découvre un garçon formidable, drôle, intelligent, sur qui on peut compter, et à l'écoute des gens, remarque pour être psy vaut mieux non ? Bref, tu es un garçon patient et calme…**

**- Avec Alice il vaut mieux ! **

**- Oui ! En tout cas je suis contente qu'on se soit rencontrés et si tu pouvais devenir psy à New York ça serait super chouette et j'aurais des séances de psychanalyse gratuites ! **

**- Tu veux tout gratuit toi ! Merci Bella, je suis aussi très content de t'avoir rencontrée, et si Alice doit aller à New York alors je serai ravi de la suivre et de t'offrir des séances. Je suis encore plus content de ton entrée dans nos vies parce que tu m'as permis de retrouver mon meilleur ami qui me manquait, et grâce à toi il va mieux et moi aussi. Alors merci du fond du cœur Bella. **

**- De rien. Justement parlons-en de ce meilleur ami ! Edward, Edward, Edward…**

**- Aïe, j'ai peur. **

**- Le jour où je t'ai rencontré je me suis dit ''bah c'est pas gagné avec lui'' tu savais très bien qui j'étais et tu m'as laissée sur le trottoir. J'envahissais ton espace et tu as eu du mal à l'accepter. En parfait petit con tu m'as toujours laissée me débrouiller toute seule, jamais tu n'es venu m'aider et pire encore ta bande de copains s'amusaient bien à mes dépends. Je t'ai détesté Edward, vraiment. **

**- Je m'excuse Bella, tu le sais…**

**- Oui, chut. A côté de tout ça j'ai pu voir que tu n'étais pas un si mauvais garçon, quand personne ne te voyait tu étais gentil et j'ai commencé à t'apprécier. Sauf que tu avais des changements d'humeur qui me perturbaient et je ne savais pas quoi penser de toi. Jusqu'à ce jour à Brighton, où tu t'es ouvert à moi, tu m'as montré qui tu étais, j'ai compris tes blessures, et à partir de là tout a changé. J'avais déjà une certaine attirance pour toi et j'ai lutté pour que ça n'évolue pas mais je suis quand même follement tombée amoureuse de toi. **

**- Moi aussi Bella, tu comptes plus que tout d'ailleurs je…**

**- Non je n'ai pas fini. **

**- OK, vas-y.**

**- En partant d'ici, Jasper, Alice, tes parents et Londres me manqueront, mais te quitter toi ça sera comme m'arracher le cœur, et je vais encore beaucoup pleurer. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé, après en avoir longuement discuté avec moi-même, qu'il m'était impossible de rompre avec toi en partant. Je veux bien essayer la relation à très longue distance. C'est vrai qu'on aura les vacances, et j'espère que l'été prochain c'est toi qui viendras me voir. **

**- Tu ne me quitteras pas ? **

**- Non. **

**- Oh Bella, merci ! **

Il se leva et m'embrassa sans aucune retenue. Après avoir retourné le problème dans ma tête plusieurs fois, j'étais arrivée à la conclusion que je serai incapable de quitter Edward, d'avoir de ses nouvelles et tout ça sans souffrir. Or, là, en partant sans le quitter, il me manquerait affreusement, mais je pourrais toujours dire que c'est mon petit ami. Un jour peut-être, cette relation longue distance se terminera, j'en pleurerais, mais je voulais prendre le risque, en somme je ne faisais que retarder l'échéance de la rupture.

**- Tu viendras passer les vacances d'été avec moi à New York l'été prochain ? **

**- Bien sûr ! Je serai là mon amour. Tu avais fini ?**

**- Non… J'espère qu'on restera ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos études et que l'un de nous deux rejoindra l'autre dans son pays, parce que comme ça une fois médecin, je pourrais tomber malade et être auscultée gratuitement ! **

Edward rit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, nous trinquâmes alors tous ensemble, à l'amour et à l'amitié. Il était tard et j'avais envie de me retrouver seule avec Edward. Nous rentrâmes tous chez nous en promettant de se revoir vite. Sur le trajet du retour Edward n'arrêta pas de m'embrasser, je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire. Arrivés chez lui nous fûmes surpris de voir de la lumière, Esmée et Carlisle avaient attendu notre retour.

**- Ils sont là Carlisle ! **

**- Vous nous attendiez ?**

**- Oui, je voulais voir si mon fils rentrait en un seul morceau et si Bella allait bien elle aussi.**

**- Tu t'en fais pour rien maman. **

**- Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour mon grand. C'était bien ? **

**- Oui, Edward a gagné au bowling et moi j'ai fini dernière… **

**- Ma pauvre Bella, moi aussi je finis toujours dernière. Dis-toi que tu es la première en partant de la fin ! **

**- Ah oui ! Tu vois nous sommes tous les deux premiers Edward ! Bon je vais me doucher et dormir. Mes parents arrivent vers quelle heure demain ?**

**- Heu, vers 9h, Carlisle et moi allons les chercher à l'aéroport. Tu veux venir ? **

**- Je vais les attendre ici.**

**- D'accord. **

**- Bonne nuit tout le monde. **

**- Bonne nuit Bella. **

Je montais alors à l'étage pour prendre mes affaires de toilette. Edward ne tarda pas à monter lui aussi, mais c'est seule que je pris ma douche, Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas encore couchés, même si Esmée savait pour nous, nous n'étions pas du genre à nous montrer et à en profiter. Je laissais ma place dans la salle de bain à Edward et attendais son retour dans son lit.

**- Tu n'as pas un matelas par terre, toi ?**

**- Ha ha ! **

**- C'est l'humour anglais.**

**- Je comprends pourquoi on dit qu'il est spécial ! **

**- Trêve de plaisanteries, viens dans mes bras.**

Je m'allongeais carrément sur lui et il ferma ses bras autour de moi.

**- Je suis trop heureux Bella que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on se sépare.**

**- J'aurais trop souffert. **

**- Moi aussi. **

**- Maintenant c'est à nous de tout faire pour que ça marche. Et il faut qu'on se fasse confiance à cent pour cent ! **

**- Pas de crise de jalousie, pas de tromperie. Moi je te fais confiance ! Je ne t'interdis pas de traîner avec des garçons, tu as le droit d'avoir des copains, tant que tu me restes fidèle.**

**- Je te resterai fidèle. Sauf si nous deux ça va mal et que je tombe amoureuse d'un autre. Je romprai quand même avant de sortir avec un autre.**

**- Je ferai pareil, mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Tu es faite pour moi. **

**- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est vrai, mais on ne sait jamais de quoi est fait le futur. **

**- On peut le rêver et l'espérer ce futur, non ?**

**- Oui. Et y croire très fort. **

**- Tout à fait. **

**- Tu sais, quand on est parti du pub pour rentrer je me suis dit que j'avais hâte de faire l'amour avec toi mais là…**

**- Trop fatiguée ?**

**- Oui. Je m'endors. **

**- Moi aussi t'en fais pas, on se rattrapera. **

**- A demain mon amour. **

**- Dors bien ma chérie. **

Je m'installais un peu plus confortablement sans pour autant trop me détacher de lui et fermais les yeux. Très vite, sous les caresses d'Edward je trouvais le sommeil pour une nuit calme. Demain mes parents seraient là, les choses seraient différentes, j'avais hâte de les retrouver mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas. Plus que deux semaines avec lui.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avant Edward, il était 9h. Je décidais de le réveiller en douceur et embrassais son torse. Aucune réaction de sa part. J'embrassais alors ses lèvres, et là il se réveilla en me rendant mon baiser. Je souris et me mis à cheval sur lui.

**- Bonjour jolie demoiselle. **

**- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?**

**- Avec toi toujours. **

**- Oh, les réponses toutes faites.**

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- 9h.**

**- Hum, 9h l'heure… de… **

**- Tu cherches à faire une rime bidon ?**

**- Oui mais je ne trouve pas. **

**- T'es nul on peut rien faire. Embrasse-moi plutôt !**

**- Sinon quoi ? **

**- Sinon ça…**

Je me tournais, toujours assise sur lui mais dos à lui. Je mis ma main dans son caleçon et le caressais.

**- Si j'ai ça à chaque fois que je ne t'embrasse plus…**

**- Sauf que je peux tout arrêter avant la fin. Juste avant que tu jouisses. **

**- Ah non pas ça !**

**- Ha ha ! Tu verras. **

Je souris et continuais mes caresses. Peu à peu je nous déshabillais, je n'avais pas changé de position et les mains d'Edward me caressaient. Une fois que je jugeais que nous étions suffisamment prêts, je lui mis un préservatif avant de m'empaler sur lui et d'onduler mes hanches.

Edward m'aidait avec ses bras pour exécuter les va-et-vient. Je posais mes mains sur ses chevilles et pris un rythme endiablé. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se relève pour nous changer de position. Je me retrouvais à quatre pattes sur le lit et Edward s'introduisit en moi d'un geste vif et fort.

J'essayais de retenir mes gémissements, de les étouffer, mais j'avais du mal, Edward ne faisait pas dans la retenue en plus. Depuis quelques jours nous avions décidé de tester plusieurs postures et il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il allait de plus en plus vite, butant à chaque fois au fond de mon ventre, ses mains étaient accrochées à mes hanches et me tenaient fermement.

J'étais toute proche de l'orgasme, Edward alla encore plus vite et quelques coups de reins plus tard je criais mon plaisir en essayant de l'étouffer le plus possible. Edward vint juste après moi, il embrassa mon dos avant de se retirer et d'aller jeter le préservatif. Je roulais sur le dos pour reprendre mon souffle et attendis qu'Edward revienne près de moi. Il arriva vite et me prit contre lui.

**- J'ai été gentille, je nous ai laissés aller jusqu'au bout. **

**- Oui, mais ne me dis pas que tu t'es forcée.**

**- Non, bien sûr, j'en avais très envie depuis hier ! On va se doucher avant que mes parents arrivent ?**

**- Oui, je ne voudrais pas être tout transpirant en rencontrant mes beaux-parents.**

Je souris et nous allâmes prendre notre douche, chacun lavait l'autre et nos lèvres ne se séparèrent que rarement. Une fois prêts, nous descendîmes prendre le petit-déjeuner.

**- Tu leur as dit quoi à tes parents sur moi ?**

**- Que tu étais sympa, que je t'aimais bien et que nous étions amis, mais rien de plus. **

**- Ils ne diront rien si on dort dans la même chambre ? **

**- Je ne pense pas non. Mais faudra la jouer discrets chéri. Ils seront tout à côté, et s'ils nous entendent on est grillé.**

**- Oui je sais. C'est toi qui cries.**

**- La faute à qui, tu n'as qu'à pas être si bon.**

**- Ho, merci du compliment mon amour.**

**- Donne le Nutella en échange alors. Merci… Bon t'en fais pas pour mon père il est très… impliqué en ce qui me concerne, il voit tous les hommes comme une menace. Il est assez protecteur envers moi et il a peur de perdre sa place dans mon cœur, ce qui est complètement absurde. C'est mon père je l'aimerai toujours, mais pas de la même façon que l'homme avec qui je ferai ma vie. **

**- Et ta mère ?**

**- Elle va te poser des tas de questions, tu n'auras pas le temps d'y répondre et hop d'un coup elle va changer de sujet et votre semblant de conversation sera du passé. Mais elle est très cool. Elle n'est pas toujours comme ça, elle sait écouter, elle peut être très attentive mais elle est excentrique et a du mal à se canaliser. Surtout là, elle va retrouver sa meilleure amie, sa fille, et sera dans une ville et un pays qui ne sont pas les siens. Elle va être émerveillée par tout et n'importe quoi. **

**- Je devrais arriver à gérer tout ça. Elle est du genre Alice.**

**- Elle est pire. Jasper arrive à contrôler Alice quand elle part dans ses délires, mon père a jeté l'éponge depuis un bon moment maintenant. C'est mission impossible. **

**- D'accord je vois. Et tu tiens de qui toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, ma mère dit que physiquement je tiens d'elle mais que sinon j'ai le calme, la patience, la retenue et la modestie de mon père. Elle te dira aussi qu'il n'y a que pour l'intelligence qu'elle ne sait pas d'où ça vient. **

**- Et je réponds quoi à ça.**

- **Tu dirais quoi ?**

**- Pour plaisanter je dirai que tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça.**

**- Alors oublie cette plaisanterie. Tu vexerais ma mère et mon père, et ils ne seront pas toujours sympas. **

**- Ils n'ont pas d'humour ?**

**- Je me prends peut-être pour la reine, mais quand il s'agit de moi mes parents plaisantent très peu. On rit de mes bêtises à cause d'une maladresse, ou comme toi qui racontais à tout le monde que tu avais un petit zizi, mais quand ça touche le physique ou quoi que ce soit me concernant, ça passe rarement. **

**- Pourtant ta grand-mère elle le faisait.**

**- Sujet de beaucoup de disputes entre eux.**

**- OK. Alors si ta mère me dit ça je dirais ''Je suis certain que vous êtes trop modeste Mrs Swan''.**

**- Elle te fera un grand sourire et dira ''Appelle-moi Renée voyons''.**

**- D'accord c'est noté. Je l'aurais dans la poche ?**

**- Si tu la flattes oui, mais n'en fais pas trop, elle n'est pas bête, elle serait capable d'en déduire que tu veux te faire apprécier car tu sors avec sa fille. **

**- OK. Et pour ton père ?**

**- Je sais pas trop, parle foot, bière, pêche…**

**- Je ne pêche pas, le foot chez nous ça se joue avec les pieds, sinon c'est le rugby, et si je parle de bière y'a rien à dire sur ce sujet, et je passerai pour un alcoolique.**

**- Le foot qui se joue aux pieds existe aussi chez nous tu sais. Sauf que c'est beaucoup moins populaire que le football Américain, le base-ball ou le basket. **

**- Pas chez nous.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour mon père, il va te paraître froid et bourru mais c'est un amour. Il prend juste le temps de s'adapter, de connaître les gens, et dès qu'il est en confiance tout va bien. Il se peut même que ce soit lui qui vienne vers toi.**

**- OK. Je suis triste quand même de les voir arriver.**

**- Je sais, et moi aussi chéri. Il faut qu'on profite. **

**- Oui j'en ai bien l'intention. **

**- Je crois qu'ils arrivent. **

**- Oui, viens-là avant. **

Nous nous levions et il me prit par la taille pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres, il était d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infinies, débordant d'amour et de promesse. Il me tenait fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je parte devant tant d'amour dévoilé. Je lui rendis tout cela du mieux que je pouvais, et j'avais envie de pleurer. Si seulement je pouvais l'emmener avec moi en partant… Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre sans parler, nos regards suffisaient. Notre contact visuel fut rompu par l'entrée des Cullen et la voix de mon père qui râlait. Je souriais, c'était tout lui ça !

* * *

**Et voilà**

**A très bientôt, merci d'avance pour les review**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut salut !**

**Re message pour la petite Alice : Non ça ne fonction toujours pas... j'ai malounette... c'est tout. je suppose qu'après c'est ensuite ? Gmail ? Hotmail ? pour finir .com ou .fr ?**

oui j'ai visité tout les lieux cité dans cette fiction. Harry Potter c'est juste incroyable. Madame tussaud bha j'ai une photo avec un type qui est censé ressemblé à Robert Pattinson mais on est loin du vrai ! mais c'est super quand même.

**Autrement un gros merci à Sophie pour la correction.  
merci aussi à toute les lectrices ! biz !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Bella **

**- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à rouler à gauche ces anglais ? Ils peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde ?**

Je souris et embrassais rapidement Edward avant d'aller voir mon père.

**- Il faut toujours que tu râles hein ?**

**- Bella ! Viens là !**

Je courus me blottir dans les bras de mon père que me serra si fort que ma respiration fut difficile.

**- Tu m'écrases papa.**

- **Ho pardon. Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Regarde-toi, comme tu es belle. Tu as même pris un peu de couleur. **

**- Hey oui, il ne fait pas que pleuvoir ici. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis contente de te retrouver. Où est maman ?**

**- Elle arrive, elle discute avec Esmée. **

**- Ho… papa je te présente Edward, le fils d'Esmée et Carlisle. Edward voici mon père Charlie.**

**- Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur Swan, j'ai pas arrêté d'entendre parler de vous.**

**- Ah oui ? En bien j'espère.**

**- Oui toujours.**

**- C'est bien alors. Ah voilà ta mère ma puce…**

**- BELLAAAAAAA !**

**- Ah oui c'est elle !**

Mon père riait et ma mère se jeta littéralement sur moi en me couvrant de caresses et de baisers.

**- Ho ma Bella ! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver ma chérie ! Tu es belle ! Tu as changé quelque chose ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as pris des couleurs dis donc ! Tu m'as manqué ma puce. Trois mois c'est trop long, tu ne trouves pas ? Ho le voyage est épuisant, je suis morte de fatigue, ton père n'a fait que râler tout le long du trajet ! Mais tu le connais, il faut toujours qu'il ait un truc à dire ! Ho tu dois être Edward, enchantée je suis la mère de Bella, Renée. Tu es un beau garçon dis donc… Il ne te plaît pas Bella ? Vous seriez mignons ensemble. Bella est belle aussi, elle me ressemble mais elle a le calme, la patience, la retenue et la modestie de son père. Il n'y a que pour l'intelligence qu'on ne sait pas de qui elle tient ça.**

Tout ça sans prendre son souffle. Je regardais Edward qui ne bronchait pas, je crois qu'il se retenait de rire ou je ne sais pas, mais je l'avais prévenu. Ma mère avait fini son speech et Edward prit la parole en me jetant un coup d'œil malicieux.

**- Je suis certain que vous êtes trop modeste Mme Swan. **

Comme je l'avais prédit ma mère sourit et lui répondit.

**- Appelle-moi Renée voyons. **

J'avais envie de rire et je crois bien qu'Edward aussi. Ma mère me changea les idées en me prenant contre elle pour un énième câlin. Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent avec les bagages et l'amie de ma mère prit la parole.

**- Bon, pour dormir Renée et Charlie vous allez prendre la chambre d'amis. **

**- Et Bella ?**

**- On a mis un matelas dans la chambre d'Edward. Il va dormir dessus et Bella dans son lit.**

Mon père tiqua avant de répondre.

**- Deux jeunes de cet âge dans la même chambre…**

**- Edward pourrait dormir dans le canapé lit du bureau de Carlisle mais il est vieux, on sent tous les ressorts, pour une nuit ça va mais pas deux semaines, je ne trouve pas ça correct.**

**- Ho Charlie, si Edward avait voulu toucher à ta petite fille il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, ça fait trois mois qu'ils vivent ensemble. Bella ça ne te gêne pas ?**

**- S'il promet de ne pas ronfler ça ne me gêne pas maman. Et papa rassure-toi, je ne crains rien, vous serez juste à côté de sa chambre.**

**- Bon, très bien. **

**- Venez alors, je vais vous faire visiter.**

Ma mère et Esmée passèrent en premier dans les escaliers, suivies de mon père et Carlisle avec les valises. Je me retrouvais seule avec Edward qui se rapprocha de moi.

**- Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais qu'elle parlait beaucoup.**

**- Tu as vu ? Tu l'as mise dans ta poche, elle est tellement prévisible.**

**- Ton père m'a… légèrement serré la main trop fort.**

**- Ho je suis désolée chéri. Je t'avais dit qu'il était comme ça. **

**- Oui. Et pour info je ne ronfle pas.**

**- Ah bon ? J'ai dormi avec qui cette nuit alors… ?**

**- Non c'est vrai, j'ai ronflé ?**

**- Non, je t'embête. **

**- Tu me rassures. Il va falloir être supers discrets.**

**- Je sais, mais de toute façon pendant trois jours ça va pas être possible.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je dois avoir mes règles ce soir normalement. **

**- Ho non !**

**- Ah, bah c'est la vie de femme. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus.**

**- C'est chiant.**

**- A qui le dis-tu mon cher… Et je vais t'apprendre un scoop ! C'est tous les mois que ça arrive ! **

**- Ha ha ! Prends-moi pour un idiot.**

Je l'embrassais et nous retournâmes finir notre petit-déjeuner. Mon père ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre.

**- Les plats dans l'avion n'étaient pas à ton goût je parie.**

**- C'était infect ! On mange bien ici ? **

**- Heu… Essentiellement du tofu.**

**- Tu es sérieuse ?**

**- Non. On mange bien, je ne m'en plains pas moi. Arrête de grogner, tiens, prends une brioche.**

**- Merci Bella. Alors tu connais Londres comme ta poche ?**

**- Oui quasiment. **

**- Tu vas nous faire visiter. **

**- Bien sûr ! Tu verras il y a plein de choses à voir et c'est trop beau. J'adore moi. **

**- On verra. Là je pense qu'on va pas trop bouger, le décalage horaire nous a fatigués.**

**- Oui j'étais pareil. Et puis maman va vouloir retrouver sa copine, elles discutent là non ?**

**- Oui. Mais je te préviens, ça va être ton tour. Elle a l'intention de rattraper les trois mois de séparation.**

**- Ho… je m'y attendais. La chambre vous convient ? Moi j'ai trop bien dormi dedans et à la fac je veux un lit deux places ! **

**- On t'en achètera un, c'est prévu. **

**- Avec l'argent de grand-mère ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous gardez la maison en Floride ? **

**- Oui et quand on n'ira pas, on va la louer. Ta grand-mère avait tout refait c'est nickel. On va te donner des sous aussi, un peu plus de la moitié de ce qu'elle nous a laissés. **

**- Maman m'avait dit qu'on ne partagerait que si la somme était importante.**

**- Je peux te dire qu'elle l'est Bella.**

**- Combien ?**

**- Autour de 150 mille dollars. **

**- La vache ! Elle était si riche que ça ? Et vous voulez me donner 75 mille ?**

**- 90 exactement.**

**- Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! **

**- Bella tu as la fac à payer…**

**- J'ai assez, vous m'avez mis de l'argent de côté exprès. **

**- Oui mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Tu vas pouvoir acheter le mobilier que tu veux, et même pour ta vie plus tard, ça te permettra de t'installer correctement en attendant ton premier boulot. Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme tous ces étudiants qui sont déjà endettés. Avec ta mère nous gagnons bien notre vie. Nous gardons de l'argent en cas de besoin, mais toi qui commences ta vie tu en as plus besoin que nous. **

**- Oui, enfin… merci. **

**- Je pense que tu es suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas tout dépenser. Et tu peux te faire plaisir un peu aussi.**

**- Oui. Ho je suis… ça m'en a coupé l'appétit. Tu veux mon jus d'orange Edward ?**

**- Heu… oui.**

J'étais stupéfaite de ce que venait de m'annoncer mon père. Avec cet argent je comptais bien rendre visite à Edward pendant les vacances. Je crois qu'Edward avait compris que cet argent serait pour lui car il avait un sourire béat. Je commençais à débarrasser la table, Edward m'aida mais nous n'avions pas le temps de vraiment parler.

- **Bella ? **

**- Oui maman ? **

**- Tu viens faire un tour avec moi et ton père ? **

**- Oui j'arrive. Je finis de débarrasser. **

**- Laisse, je vais le faire Bella.**

Je me tournais vers Edward.

**- Sûr ?**

**- Oui, profite de retrouver tes parents. **

**- Merci Edward. **

**- De rien. **

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et il me chuchota un « reviens vite » avant que je ne m'éclipse avec mes parents. Je me mis entre eux en les prenant par les bras. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les revoir, c'est ma mère qui prit la parole en première.

**- Alors contente de nous voir ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Nous aussi, j'avais l'impression que l'avion n'avançait pas ! **

**- C'est long comme trajet. **

**- Oui, mais nous sommes là. C'est joli ici. **

**- Oui, il y a un très beau parc, on y va ?**

**- Avec plaisir, fais-nous visiter. **

**- Oui. Contente de retrouver ta copine ?**

**- Oui, on a déjà programmé des sorties, la première est pour demain. **

**- Tu ne perds pas de temps. Tu connaissais Carlisle papa ?**

**- Un peu oui. Et cet Edward, il est gentil ?**

**- Papa… oui il est très gentil. Il va aller dans une école aussi prestigieuse que moi. **

**- Il veut faire quoi ?**

**- Médecin, il s'oriente plus vers la chirurgie.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Papa, fais-moi confiance.**

**- Oui chérie, pardon. **

**- Alors quoi de neuf en Amérique ? Je n'ai rien suivi du tout, je suis à la ramasse ! **

Ma mère me parla alors de ce qui s'était passé en mon absence. Elle me raconta la vie d'un peu tout le monde et elle en avait des choses à me dire. Mon père me lançait parfois des regards d'un air blasé, je savais que même s'il montrait une légère forme d'impatience, il n'en était pas moins très amoureux d'elle.

Nous finîmes par revenir chez les Cullen, il allait être l'heure de déjeuner, et visiblement Esmée avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Edward n'était pas dans le salon, sûrement dans la chambre, du coup je prétextais une envie pressante pour monter à l'étage, Esmée me demanda de prévenir Edward qu'on passait bientôt à table.

**- Je peux entrer ?**

**- Bien sûr ! C'était bien ? **

**- Ma mère n'a fait que parler… tu fais quoi ? **

**- Call of Duty. **

**- Ho… Tu ne peux pas jouer à autre chose. **

**- Genre quoi ? Les Sims, tu rigoles. **

- **Et tu t'autorises une pause bisous ? **

**- Oui ! J'arrête, viens là ! **

J'allais me mettre sur ses genoux et nous nous embrassâmes pendant plusieurs minutes.

**- Faut qu'on aille manger au fait.**

**- Ah… vivement ce soir qu'on se retrouve en tête-à-tête. **

**- Tu dors sur le matelas.**

**- Bien sûr ! **

**- Tu as vu, je vais avoir assez d'argent pour venir te voir ! **

**- Oui tu es devenue riche, j'y croyais pas quand il l'a dit. **

**- Moi non plus. Enfin, c'est une bonne nouvelle. **

**- Une super bonne oui. **

**- On va s'organiser. **

**- On y arrivera chérie. Allez, viens, descendons avant qu'on se fasse surprendre.**

**- Oui. Un dernier bisou !**

Il secoua la tête avant de m'embrasser langoureusement et de descendre avec moi. Tout le monde était déjà à table et par hasard, enfin je crois, je me retrouvais assise à côté d'Edward. Le repas se déroula bien, il y eut quelques caresses sous la table, des petits regards discrets… J'aimais cette idée du risque. A la fin du déjeuner ma mère déclara qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous montrer et nous allâmes tous dans le salon, alors que ma mère filait à l'étage chercher quelque chose. Une fois encore j'étais à côté de mon amoureux.

**- Voilà je l'ai ! L'autre jour j'ai fait du tri dans le grenier…**

**- Bah maman qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?**

**- Moque-toi de ta mère toi ! Bref, en rangeant j'ai retrouvé ça ! L'album photo de naissance de Bella.**

**- C'est pas intéressant alors !**

-** Mais tu vas te taire miss casse pieds ? Donc il y a ici les trois premiers mois de mon bébé et notamment des photos avec Edward ! Tu te souviens Esmée, vous étiez venus deux mois après la naissance de Bella pour qu'on se présente nos enfants.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, j'avais totalement oublié, montre-moi ? J'ai pas de photo de ça moi. **

Comme j'étais au milieu, c'est à moi que ma mère donna l'album photos, et j'allais à la période de ma vie de bébé qui m'intéressait le plus. Enfin je tombais sur une photo où je me reconnaissais dans mon transat face à un autre bébé plus grand que moi. Edward bébé c'était trop mignon ! Sur la photo nous étions face à face et on se fixait du regard.

**- Hey tu étais mignonne quand tu étais bébé.**

**- Bah comme maintenant ! Je savais pas qu'on s'était déjà rencontrés. Pourquoi on se fixe comme ça ? **

**- Coup de foudre.**

**- N'importe quoi. **

Edward sourit et Esmée prit la parole.

**- Je m'en souviens maintenant, tu as vu Carlisle ? Tu portais encore cette affreuse chemise ! **

**- Elle était très bien cette chemise. Je la mettrai encore si Edward n'avait pas colorié dessus ! **

**- Chéri, ton fils nous a rendu un grand service en coloriant sur cette chemise. Ho regardez là… Juste avant le bain. **

Nous étions allongés côte à côte sur le lit de mes parents, et complètement nus.

**- Bah au moins j'aurais vu Bella toute nue une fois dans ma vie. **

**- Je peux dire la même chose de toi Edward. Papa tu étais super beau ! Ça te va bien sans **

**moustache. **

**- Merci ma puce. Et oui, il fut un temps où j'étais beau. **

**- Tu l'es toujours papa. Oh, la tête que tu fais Edward, là…**

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait peur. Même bébé il était beau, c'était fou ça.

- **C'est la chemise à mon père qui me fait peur ! **

**- Vous m'embêtez avec cette chemise. **

**- Ils ont raison, c'était pas top…**

**- Ah, parce que tu t'y mets aussi Bella ? Aucun soutien. **

Je riais et continuais de regarder les photos. Il y en avait un paquet de nous deux, dont une, où Edward, âgé de 5 mois, tendait vers moi une petite pâquerette, aidé d'Esmée bien sûr.

**- Elle est belle celle-là… Je t'apprenais déjà à faire plaisir aux filles en leur offrant des fleurs Edward.**

**- Oui. Pourquoi on ne les a pas ces photos ? **

**- Je ne sais pas. Renée, ça t'ennuie si on en fait reproduire ? **

**- Pas du tout ! Je l'ai pris pour ça. Je me suis dit que ça leur ferait drôle de se voir comme ça, ensemble, bébés. **

-** Oui, il est tout de suite plus mignon bébé. **

**- Tu vas dormir dans le couloir si tu continues miss Amérique. **

**- Tu fais ça et tu es privé de lasagnes ! **

**- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un bon moyen de pression. **

**- J'en profite ! **

**- Sans blague. **

Je lui souris avant de finir de regarder les photos. Esmée sélectionna celles qu'elle voulait faire refaire et ensuite tous ensemble, nous sortîmes à peu. Par moments je restais un peu en retrait des adultes pour tenir la main d'Edward, quand ils partaient dans une grande discussion.

- **J'étais déjà amoureux de toi à 5 mois, tu as vu. **

**- Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'amour.**

**- Mais si. En fait nous sommes destinés à être ensemble depuis le début.**

**- Genre une prophétie ?**

**- Oui. Tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tu n'es pas drôle Swan. **

**- En tout cas on avait déjà pris des bains ensemble. J'aurais aimé avoir ces photos quand j'ai débarqué ici. **

**- Je t'aurais dit que ça faisait rien. J'étais pas consentant.**

**- Je pense que j'aurais bien ri quand même. **

**- Sûrement. **

**- Je peux te dire qu'anatomiquement tu as bien changé ! **

**- Toi pas trop. **

**- Non c'est vrai. Juste un peu de poitrine, mais pas grand-chose. **

**- C'est suffisant pour me plaire. **

**- Tu es gentil. Viens, on les rattrape.**

Il m'embrassa très rapidement avant de rejoindre le groupe avec moi. La journée se passa calmement. Le soir venu mes parents se couchèrent tôt et Edward et moi allâmes dans sa chambre pour regarder un film. Comme prévu j'étais indisposée, ce qui empêchait toute relation, mais le seul fait d'être dans ses bras me satisfaisait.

* * *

**Bon chapitre cool**

**Next week c'est la séparation...**

**Biz et merci d'avance pour les reviews.**

**A la semaine prochaine  
**

**Lexi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir bonsoir.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ^^**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction.**

**La petit Alice : Bon, comme tu as put le deviné, ça marche toujours pas ^^ il me manque google, hotmal ou je ne sais pas quel autre compte. sinon j'ai tout. Vérifie ta review une fois que tu as poster, tu verras si ça a marché ou pas. nous y sommes presque**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Edward **

**- Ho Edward… ****Oui…**

**- Viens Bella… Continue, oui…**

**- Je… Ho oui ! EDWAAAAARD ! **

**- BELLAAAAAAAAAA… !**

L'orgasme nous frappa tous les deux en même temps. Je la tenais par les hanches, elle me chevauchait. Elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, son corps était cambré, ce qui me donnait une vue incroyable sur sa poitrine. Une fois remise de son orgasme elle se releva et j'allais retirer le préservatif avant de revenir près d'elle dans le lit. Il était tard, demain matin elle partait pour l'Amérique.

**- Edward, encore ! **

**- Encore ? Mais ça fait déjà trois fois.**

**- Et alors ? S'il te plaît… Je pars demain. **

**- Je le sais. Viens là… laisse-moi récupérer.**

Je la pris contre moi.

**- Il faut qu'on profite du temps qu'il nous reste Edward.**

**- Je sais Bella. **

**- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je veux rester avec toi.**

**- Nous en avons discuté chérie.**

**- Je sais.**

**- On va se voir, on s'appellera tous les jours, on s'écrira, on se verra par webcam… **

**- Mais c'est rien à côté de tes bras.**

**- Tu vas me manquer Bella. Je vais être immensément triste, tu vas partir avec une partie de moi. Mais je vais m'accrocher à l'idée que je vais te revoir, que nos retrouvailles seront inoubliables… **

**- Oui mais quand ? **

**- Quand on sera en vacances. L'été prochain nous passeront tout notre temps ensemble… Je pourrai venir à Noël, ou toi. Tu verras Big Ben sous la neige. **

**- Tu me le promets ? **

**- Qu'il neigera à Noël ? **

**- Edward…**

Je souris et la pris dans mes bras, elle m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Ses mains me caressèrent le torse, le dos, les cheveux, mes fesses et mon sexe. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour être en érection avec Bella. Cette fois c'est moi qui contrôlerai.

J'embrassais son corps, m'attardais sur son cou, sa poitrine, sur son ventre, mes mains pétrissaient doucement ses cuisses. Bella se laissait aller, elle gémissait, bougeait ses hanches en continuant de me caresser. Je remontais à ses lèvres et tendis le bras pour attraper un préservatif. Bella me le prit des mains et insista pour me le mettre. Je la laissais faire avant de la surplomber à nouveau. Ses jambes entourèrent ma taille et je la pénétrais doucement.

Elle me supplia d'aller plus vite, je me retirais totalement d'elle avant de revenir d'un geste plus vif et plus fort. Je gardais un rythme rapide, les ongles de Bella se plantaient dans mes fesses, je grognais et allais plus vite. Nous essayions de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ses parents étaient toujours à côté de ma chambre et il serait idiot de se faire prendre maintenant.

L'orgasme ne tarda pas à montrer ses signes, Bella enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour étouffer son cri, et quelques coups de butoir après je laissais ma semence remplir le préservatif. Il me tardait le jour où Bella et moi ferions l'amour sans protection. Après l'avoir embrassée je retirais la protection. Quand je revins près d'elle je la trouvais en pleurs.

**- Ho Bella…**

**- Je suis… Désolée…**

**- Chut… c'est rien. **

**- Je savais que j'allais souffrir, mais pas à ce point.**

**- Nous sommes encore ensemble Bella. **

**- Oui…**

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je caressais ses cheveux en l'embrassant sur la tête. Elle se colla à moi, comme si elle voulait se fondre en moi. Aucun de nous ne parlait, Bella se calma doucement mais ne s'endormit pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne fermais pas les yeux de la nuit, elle non plus je crois, mais je ne cherchais pas à vérifier. Toute la nuit, je lui caressais les cheveux, le dos, les bras… à 7h le réveil sonna. Je l'éteignais d'un geste brusque et Bella se serra encore plus contre moi, mais nous ne bougions pas. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun bruit dans la maison.

Je repensais à la journée d'hier, elle avait été dure en émotions pour Bella. Elle avait dit au revoir à Alice et Jasper, elle avait déjà beaucoup pleuré. Pendant près d'une heure elle avait gardé Alice contre elle en pleurant et en lui promettant de ne pas l'oublier. Je ne pensais pas que ces deux-là s'oublieraient, mais c'était important pour Alice d'être rassurée, et important pour Bella de l'être aussi. Les au revoir avec Jasper avaient été moins déchirants, ils s'aimaient beaucoup mais Jasper avait une retenue envers Bella, que Bella avait aussi envers Jasper.

Elle avait dû aussi dire au revoir à Londres, elle avait tenu à retourner dans quelques endroits comme Hyde Park, Big Ben ou Buckingham. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à cet endroit et je pense que le retour en Amérique allait être dur. Je lui avais promis qu'elle reviendrait, de toute façon c'était chez moi, elle était obligée de revenir.

Nous sursautâmes quand on frappa à ma porte. Ma mère nous demanda si nous étions debout, qu'il était l'heure et qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Bella et ses parents en retard. Même si l'idée qu'elle loupe son avion était séduisante. Ma mère m'avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Bella leva alors la tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient rouges et le visage rempli de tristesse.

**- Edward…**

- **Je sais Bella. **

**- C'est trop dur.**

**- Il faut que tu sois forte mon ange. Je sais que tu peux le faire. **

**- Comment tu fais toi ? **

**- Je m'accroche à l'idée de l'été prochain. Ou même avant si on peut se le permettre. **

**- Tu ne m'oublieras pas dans les bras d'une belle étudiante en médecine hein ?**

**- Non, que les étudiantes en journalisme à Columbia dont le prénom est Isabella et le nom Swan. Mais toi ne te laisses pas tenter par les joueurs de foot américain du campus.**

**- Les gros sportifs du genre ne m'attirent pas, il n'y a que toi qui me plais. **

**- Edward ? Bella ? Il faut vous dépêcher, surtout toi Bella. Tes parents sont déjà au petit déjeuner. **

**- Oui maman, on arrive. On y va chérie ?**

**- Non.**

**- Bella… viens.**

Je roulais sur le matelas pour la surplomber et l'embrasser. Nos bouches se soudèrent l'une à l'autre. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour aller au-delà des baisers. Nous finîmes par manquer d'air et dans un élan de courage incroyable, je pense, Bella me repoussa afin de se lever pour s'habiller. J'en fis autant sans me cacher, pour admirer son corps nu une dernière fois, elle en fit autant d'ailleurs. Elle finit de boucler ses valises, et je l'aidais à vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien avant de descendre.

Devant son petit-déjeuner elle ne disait rien, elle ne mangeait rien non plus. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre contre moi. Ses yeux étaient dans le vide, ses parents ne remarquaient rien, ils discutaient du voyage. C'est mon père qui devait les conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, je devais donc dire au revoir à Bella devant chez moi avec ma mère.

**- Bella tu ne manges pas ?**

**-** **Heu, je n'ai pas très faim, pas faim du tout même. **

**- Le voyage va être long, tu devrais manger quand même.**

**- Maman je n'ai pas faim, j'y arrive pas. Désolée.**

**- Bon comme tu veux alors. On va y aller alors.**

Charlie alla aider mon père à mettre les bagages dans la voiture, ma mère et Renée débarrassèrent la table. Bella et moi nous nous fixions du regard, complètement déconnectés de la réalité. C'est Renée qui nous sortit de notre bulle et Bella se leva. Nous allâmes tous sur le perron de la maison. Charlie remercia ma mère pour son accueil et sa gentillesse, il me serra la main, j'avais bien sympathisé avec lui. Nous avions passé toute une soirée à comparer le foot Américain au rugby, j'avais passé un bon moment à discuter avec lui.

Renée serra ma mère dans ses bras et m'embrassa avant de rejoindre Charlie dans notre voiture. Maintenant le plus dur, je luttais contre les larmes. Je ne devais pas craquer devant Bella. Elle ne le supporterait pas, je me devais de me montrer digne pour nous deux et devant les autres. Elle commença par ma mère qui la prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu vas me manquer Bella, la maison va me paraître vide.**

**- Vous me manquerez tous ! La maison, la ville, vous trois… Vous êtes comme ma famille. C'est dur !**

**- On va se revoir, j'en suis certaine. Ça a été un bonheur de t'avoir avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, je le surveille. **

**- Oui, merci. **

Elle embrassa ma mère et vint contre moi. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir de grandes embrassades, Charlie et Renée nous observaient de la voiture. Je la serrais quand même contre moi et embrassais sa joue.

**- Tu me manques déjà Bella. **

**- Oui toi aussi. Fais attention à toi. **

**- Toi aussi. Tu m'appelles quand tu es arrivée ? **

**- Suivant l'heure, oui.**

**- Je m'en fous de l'heure, appelle dès que tu es chez toi, je répondrais.**

**- D'accord. Au revoir Garfield ! **

**- A très vite miss Amérique.**

J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais. Nous ne nous l'étions pas encore avoué, mais j'avais peur que le moment soit mal choisi, et qu'elle pleure encore plus que maintenant. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant d'étouffer un sanglot et de partir vers la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière, elle hésita à entrer puis se retourna vers moi.

**- Tu sais quoi Edward ? Merde ! **

Elle me sourit avant de courir vers moi et se jeter dans mes bras. Je la soulevais de terre en la soutenant par les fesses, ses jambes entourèrent ma taille et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elle demanda l'accès à ma bouche et nos langues se mirent à danser ensemble, très vite. Bella avait ses mains dans mes cheveux qu'elle accrochait assez fortement je dois dire, mais je m'en moquais. Elle interrompit notre baiser et posa son front sur le mien.

**- Je t'aime Bella. **

**- Je t'aime aussi. J'allais le dire. **

**- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Un million de fois je t'aime !**

**- Tu pleures…**

**- Comment tu veux que je me retienne ? Et toi aussi tu pleures ! Ton père va me haïr ! **

Elle sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau. Quelques baisers plus tard elle descendit de mes bras. Je voyais un peu flou à cause de mes larmes. La seule chose qui ne m'avait pas fait craquer c'était notre secret, mais Bella l'avait rompu alors… Elle se retourna vers ma mère.

**- Au revoir Esmée. **

Ma mère éclata de rire, Bella sourit, me fit un dernier bisou et me dit un dernier ''Je t'aime'' avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Je descendis les quatre marches de chez moi pour regarder la voiture disparaître. Ma mère vint me prendre par la taille, mes larmes coulaient toujours, il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

**- Étonnante jusqu'au bout hein ? **

**- Oui… je me sens vide maman…**

**- Tu es malheureux de voir celle que tu aimes partir. J'ai été dans ton cas mon chéri, et j'ai fait mon choix ensuite. **

**- Oui.**

**- Allez, viens on rentre, va t'allonger un peu, tu as l'air épuisé. **

Je ne protestais pas et montais dans ma chambre. J'envoyais à Bella un message rempli de ''je t'aime'', c'était puéril mais j'avais besoin de lui dire et de le lui envoyer. Je m'allongeais ensuite sur mon lit, les draps avaient encore son odeur, je serrais contre moi un coussin qui avait son odeur, puis épuisé mentalement et physiquement je m'endormis assez rapidement.

A mon réveil, quelques heures plus tard, je découvris un message de Bella, le même que le mien, rempli de '' je t'aime '', celui-là je le gardais. Il était 16h, Bella était encore dans l'avion, j'avais le temps encore pour l'avoir au téléphone. Je descendis, ma mère était occupée à plier du linge et mon père était plongé dans un bouquin. Il pourrait l'aider quand même.

**- Tu veux de l'aide maman ?**

**- Edward, tu es debout. Non merci j'ai bientôt fini. Mais merci de me l'avoir proposé. Tu as faim ?**

**- Un peu, je vais me débrouiller merci. **

**- D'accord.**

J'allais prendre de quoi grignoter et m'installais tout seul sur la table du salon. J'avais envie de demander à mon père si les parents n'avaient rien dit au sujet de l'annonce un peu brutale de notre relation, mais comme lui-même n'était pas dans la confidence, je craignais un peu sa réaction à lui aussi.

**-Tiens Edward, tu rangeras ça. Ce sont tes affaires.**

**- OK. Maman… je peux te parler ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Il a rien dit papa ? **

**- A quel sujet ?**

**- Bella et moi.**

**- Ho ! Non, il était surpris mais sinon rien. Il m'a demandé depuis combien de temps et si c'était sérieux.**

**- Tu as dit quoi ?**

**- Que ça semblait l'être. Non ?**

**- Si, même très sérieux. Pour moi en tout cas. Et ses parents à elle, tu sais ?**

**- Bah, Renée se doutait de quelque chose, elle m'en avait parlé, ça n'a fait que confirmer ses doutes, elle t'aime bien et ne s'est pas opposée à ce que vous soyez ensemble. Enfin pas devant moi.**

**- Et Charlie ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, ton père m'a dit qu'il était surpris, mais surtout triste de voir sa fille malheureuse. **

**- Elle a beaucoup pleuré ?**

**- D'après ce que j'ai compris, plutôt oui. **

**- Vous parlez de quoi ?**

**- Chéri, Edward avait des questions au sujet de la réaction des parents de Bella.**

**- Renée l'a consolée et Charlie attend d'avoir une explication claire sur votre relation. Ils étaient aussi très peinés de la voir pleurer comme ça. **

**- Et toi ? **

**- Bah… Chapeau fiston, tu suis les traces de ton père. Je t'ai transmis le gène qui te fait craquer pour une Américaine. Ce sont des chouettes filles ! **

**- Carlisle…**

**- C'est pas vrai ? En y réfléchissant Edward, j'aurais dû le deviner. **

**- On t'a eu hein ? **

**- Vous avez été prudents ?**

**- Très, oui. Mon père m'a peut-être refilé le gène pour choisir les filles, mais ma mère m'a refilé celui de la responsabilité et de la prudence. **

**- Merci mon chéri. Prends exemple sur ton fils un peu. **

Il rit et embrassa ma mère avant que tout le monde reprenne le cours de ses activités. Je ne fis pas grand-chose, mon père me proposa une partie d'échecs que j'acceptais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer entièrement sur la partie. Mon père gagna, au moins ça lui faisait plaisir. Les heures passèrent et je m'ennuyais comme pas possible. J'étais bien tenté de retourner dormir, mais si j'y allais cette nuit je tournerais en rond dans ma chambre.

J'envoyais alors un message à Jasper, il fallait que je bouge demain, il ne fallait pas que je reste comme ça à attendre que le temps passe. Nous décidâmes de passer la journée entre hommes, une fois le rendez-vous pris pour demain midi je retournais à mon occupation précédente. C'est-à-dire, réfléchir à ce que je pouvais faire et ce que j'avais envie de faire. Au moins avec Bella je savais quoi faire, même si c'était rien de spécial on était tous les deux et on pouvait aller se balader, là, maintenant, tout seul, j'aurais l'air con.

Le soir finit par arriver et j'aidais ma mère pour le repas du soir, à force d'aider Bella en cuisine j'avais appris à aimer ça et je m'étais surpris à vouloir apprendre à cuisiner, ce soir c'était tagliatelles mélangées avec des légumes, accompagnées de pignons de poulet au caramel. Je m'occupais de couper les légumes en petits morceaux alors que ma mère s'occupait du poulet.

**-** **Tu es devenu un vrai homme d'intérieur Edward ! **

**- Ça m'occupe.**

**- Il faut que je dise merci à Bella.**

**- Elle va prendre la grosse tête si tu lui dis. **

Elle rit et nous terminâmes la préparation de notre repas. C'était super bon, j'étais fier de nous. Le repas pris, j'aidais à débarrasser la table et regardais un film avec mes parents avant de monter me coucher. Le sommeil fut plus long à venir cette fois, et il était léger. Tard dans la nuit, où tôt le matin, mon portable sonna.

**- Ouais…**

**- Oh tu dors… rendors-toi, je te rappelle. **

**- Non ça va mon amour. Tu es où ? **

**- A New York, j'attends la correspondance pour Seattle. Ça va ?**

**- Je t'aime, tu me manques ! **

**- Tu me manques aussi mon chéri. Je t'aime si fort… **

**- Tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec tes parents ? Ton père n'as pas envie de me voir mort ? **

**- Non. Je leur ai parlé, ma mère s'en doutait visiblement et mon père m'a demandé de bien réfléchir. Il veut que je sois sûre de moi et de mon choix. Il t'aime bien.**

**- Tu es sûre de toi ? **

**- Oh que oui Edward. Et toi, ton père ?**

**- Bah… il m'a dit qu'il m'avait refilé le gène qui faisait tomber amoureux d'une Américaine. Ça ne le dérange pas du tout. **

**- Oui ça doit être de famille cette attirance pour les femmes Américaines…**

**- Je l'avais déjà dit à ma mère cette théorie, le jour où elle m'a fait avouer. Tu sais quoi chérie ? J'ai cuisiné ! **

**- Oh, et c'était mangeable ?**

**- Moque-toi ! J'ai aidé ma mère et c'était très bon ! **

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est loin que je ne vais pas t'embêter. **

**- Tu ne serais pas toi sinon. **

**- Oui.**

**- Et New York comment c'est ?**

**- Bah là c'est un aéroport. On ne voit rien de la ville. Il y a du monde partout, j'ai peur de me perdre, c'est immense et bruyant. Et toi ta chambre, c'est comment ?**

**- Noir, triste et vide sans toi. **

**- C'est pas joyeux, joyeux tout ça. **

**- Oui. Demain je vois Jasper.**

**- Vous allez faire quoi ?**

**- Allez se saouler dans les pubs et draguer les filles ! **

**- Tu serais gentil de ne pas plaisanter avec ça s'il te plaît.**

**- Excuse-moi ma Bella. Je t'aime tu es la seule. Sérieusement je sais pas trop. Parler sûrement, boire un verre et se balader, je sais pas on verra.**

**- Alice sera là ?**

**- Non, juste lui et moi.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Mais tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.**

**- Je veux pas déranger.**

**- Bella, tu ne me dérangeras jamais. Je t'aime et tu passes avant tout.**

**- Toi aussi appelle-moi et je répondrais. **

**- D'accord.**

**- Il faut que j'y aille, mon vol est affiché. Je te rappelle quand je suis chez moi. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime mon amour.**

**- Bonne nuit mon cœur. Je t'embrasse.**

**- Moi aussi. A tout à l'heure. **

**- Oui. **

Elle raccrocha alors qu'une voix annonçait son vol. Je me trouvais une nouvelle posture pour dormir, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve, et c'est en pensant à Bella et à ce que je voulais que je me rendormis, des projets plein la tête.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir.**

**Ce n'est pas fini ! **

**Merci à tout le monde. **

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**biz**

**Lexi**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je préviens de suite j'ai des problème d'ordinateur je croise les doigts pour que ça ne pose pas de problème pour les publications.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews**

**Merci à Sophie pour les corrections.**

**biz et bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**POV Bella **

**Septembre**

Edward me manquait ! Je l'appelais tous les jours, nous passions plus d'une heure à parler et je ne m'en lassais pas. J'avais déménagé à New York, sur le campus de Columbia. J'avais un appartement assez grand dans une résidence du campus. Il y avait deux chambres spacieuses, un salon salle à manger, une cuisine très fonctionnelle et une salle de bain. Le truc c'est que je devais le partager avec une autre fille, elle avait sa propre chambre bien sûr.

Elle s'appelait Jessica, plutôt bizarre comme fille, mais sympa. Elle était du genre à vouloir toujours avoir l'attention sur elle, elle se sentait toujours concernée de tout, elle avait tout vécu et savait tout sur tout. Je ne la fréquentais que lorsque j'étais chez moi, sinon je ne pensais pas pouvoir la supporter 24h/24.

Les cours avaient commencé le jour de mon anniversaire, il y avait mieux comme cadeau. Alors que ma journée s'était bien passée et que je travaillais, on sonna à la porte. Un livreur me remit un énorme bouquet de roses rouges ainsi qu'un petit paquet. Ça venait d'Edward. Il m'avait écrit un mot très touchant et plein d'amour qui m'avait fait pleurer, et dans le paquet il y avait un écrin avec une bague en argent. Sur le dessus de la bague il y avait le signe de l'infini. Elle m'allait à la perfection et je me jurais de ne jamais l'enlever.

Alice et Jasper m'avaient eux aussi envoyé quelque chose pour mon anniversaire. Quelques vêtements, mais surtout un grand cadre photo avec plusieurs photos de nous quatre, Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi. J'allais immédiatement le mettre dans ma chambre, tous ces souvenirs me firent pleurer, ils me manquaient tellement.

**Octobre**

Edward me manquait beaucoup ! Nous nous parlions moins, il avait ses cours et moi les miens, mais quand je l'avais au téléphone la durée de la conversation explosait tous les records. Je l'aimais toujours autant, mais nos emplois du temps ne nous permettaient pas de nous appeler aussi facilement que pendant les vacances. Souvent quand je l'appelais il faisait nuit chez lui et inversement quand c'était lui qui m'appelait. J'avais espéré pouvoir aller le voir durant les premières vacances mais elles étaient trop courtes et Edward n'en avait pas, alors nous devions attendre encore.

Mes cours me plaisaient beaucoup, j'étais encore dans la phase de découverte mais c'était génial, le campus me plaisait, les cours étaient passionnants et j'avais rencontré pas mal de monde avec qui je m'entendais bien. Les personnes que j'aimais le plus ici étaient Emmett et Rosalie. J'avais rencontré Emmett dans une des vingt-cinq bibliothèques du campus. Il était étudiant dans la section commerce, il était adorable et nous nous étions aperçus qu'il vivait dans un appartement à deux étages plus haut que le mien. Si bien que nous passions pas mal de temps ensemble.

Emmett et moi étions devenus très vite de bons amis, ce qui avait profondément énervé Edward et qui avait jeté un froid sur notre relation. Mais Emmett avait une petite amie, Rosalie, ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans déjà, elle étudiait le droit et elle était magnifique. J'avais réussi à faire comprendre à Edward qu'Emmett était fou amoureux de Rosalie et que Rosalie était folle de son Emmett, Edward n'avait rien à craindre, en plus Emmett ne me plaisait pas.

Rosalie avait été, au début de notre amitié, méfiante elle aussi, elle avait peur que je sois une concurrente et peur de perdre Emmett. Mais Emmett avait su la rassurer et nous étions devenues de bonnes amies, elle ne remplaçait pas Alice mais me faisait beaucoup penser à elle, toutes les deux avaient beaucoup de points en commun. Rose ne vivait pas sur le campus, elle avait son propre appartement à Manhattan, ses parents étaient très riches.

Je commençais à me sentir bien, j'avais un petit réseau d'amis, j'aimais mes cours, j'aimais Edward, Edward m'aimait. Pour lui ça allait aussi, il était dans son univers, maths, science, chimie, médecine… il bossait comme un dingue déjà, il voulait être le meilleur et avait une soif d'apprendre impressionnante. Il était très motivé et heureux de ses études.

**Novembre**

Edward me manque beaucoup trop ! Le téléphone ne suffit plus, j'ai trop besoin de lui parler en face, trop besoin de le toucher, de le prendre dans mes bras de l'embrasser. La séparation est trop longue. J'en ai parlé à ma mère, elle a ri en me disant que j'avais encore au moins sept mois à tenir jusqu'aux vacances d'été. J'avais encore l'espoir de pouvoir le voir à Noël, au début Esmée et Carlisle devaient venir avec Edward passer les fêtes avec nous à Seattle mais le projet était compromis car la grand-mère d'Edward, la mère de Carlisle était tombée malade, et ils ne pourraient peut-être pas se permettre de partir à Noël car les semaines à vivre de la vieille dame étaient comptées.

Quand j'avais appris ça j'avais reçu un sacré coup de massue sur la tête, mais je comprenais très bien les choix de ses parents. J'avoue avoir été affreuse en souhaitant qu'elle décède avant. C'est trop cruel de ma part, j'en avais honte. Edward était triste de cette situation et il se concentrait encore plus sur ses études. J'avais envie d'être là pour lui, j'avais bien proposé à mes parents qu'on aille nous à Londres pour Noël, mais mon père m'avait gentiment rappelé qu'il n'aurait pas de vacances à cette période et qu'il souhaitait que Noël reste une fête familiale, ce que je comprenais aussi.

Niveau cours je m'étais trouvée une passion pour le journalisme politique. J'avais complètement abandonné l'idée d'être critique littéraire. Rosalie m'avait un jour parlé politique et j'avais été captivée par ce qu'elle m'avait dit, avant je ne m'y intéressais que très peu, voire pas du tout même. Je m'étais alors penchée sur le sujet et plus je découvrais plus j'aimais ça. Je m'intéressais à tous les systèmes, je ne me contentais pas que de la politique de mon pays. J'aimais tout ce qui touchait aux sociétés et à la façon dont un homme et son gouvernement avaient la prétention de vouloir changer un pays et de le diriger. Je me plongeais totalement dans cette branche journalistique.

Edward me soutenait dans cette voie, il disait que c'était à la hauteur de mes ambitions, que j'avais besoin de défi et que je ne choisissais jamais les choses simples. Il avait raison, en choisissant cette forme de journalisme alors je me sentirai impliquée dans quelque chose, et j'aurai un défi plus important à relever. Du coup je délaissais totalement mes romans pour les journaux ou autres bouquins politiques, j'avais beaucoup à apprendre encore.

**Décembre**

Edward me manquait énormément ! Pour Noël c'était fichu, on ne se verrait pas, j'avais beaucoup pleuré à cette annonce et même si je l'aimais de tout mon cœur je commençais à me dire que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, c'était trop dur à supporter. En plus Edward était toujours plus ou moins jaloux d'Emmett, ça commençait à m'énerver qu'il n'ait pas confiance en moi. Je ne disais rien quand je voyais des photos de lui sur les réseaux sociaux alors qu'il était en compagnie de sa copine Victoria. Certes, elle était lesbienne et je n'avais rien contre, mais, Emmett était avec Rosalie, ni lui ni moi n'avions à craindre quelque chose. Enfin c'était Edward.

En plus pour arranger les choses Emmett venait de m'apprendre qu'à partir du cinq janvier il aurait un nouveau colocataire. Le précédent était parti en octobre, comme Emmett était plus souvent chez Rose que chez lui alors il me prêtait son appartement pour que je puisse être seule et bien travailler. Jessica était du genre à ramener un garçon chaque soir et même toute seule elle parlait tellement que c'était dur de se concentrer. Ne plus avoir l'appart d'Emmett à disposition allait me changer la vie dans le mauvais sens.

Heureusement les vacances arrivèrent et rentrer chez moi me ferait beaucoup de bien, mes parents me manquaient, j'allais revoir Jacob. Depuis qu'il avait une petite amie, et moi Edward, notre relation amicale s'était nettement améliorée, le passé était le passé et nous allions de l'avant. J'étais très contente de cette situation, il m'avait manqué.

Concernant les cours j'avais passé mes premiers examens et les avais tous réussis, certains à la limite et d'autres largement. J'étais toujours à fond dans la politique et bien décidée à continuer dans cette voie-là. Pour Edward ça allait aussi, il bossait toujours autant, il m'avait dit pour je ne sais quelle raison qu'il devait absolument être le meilleur de la promo au premier semestre, je crois qu'il se mettait trop de pression. Jasper était de mon avis.

Jasper était en psychologie, ça lui plaisait beaucoup et les cours avaient confirmé son choix d'orientation de carrière. Il était toujours avec la pétillante Alice qui s'amusait comme une folle dans ses cours de mode. Elle irait loin Alice, elle avait un talent, même moi, nulle en mode je le voyais. Elle me manquait beaucoup mais nous parlions beaucoup, quand je ne l'avais pas au téléphone c'est que j'étais avec Edward ou mes parents.

**Janvier**

Edward me manquait affreusement ! Nous étions encore en vacances et les choses allaient mieux, nous avions pu nous voir à la caméra, nous nous étions parlés des sujets qui fâchent, je lui avais même avoué que s'il continuait à être jaloux d'Emmett à ce point je risquais de rompre, et de la distance qui m'était aussi de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Il avait fini par comprendre, et m'avait juré que ça irait mieux. Je le croyais. Aujourd'hui nous étions le cinq janvier, nouvelle année qui débutait. Je venais tout juste de rentrer de Seattle, je ne reprenais les cours que dans dix jours mais je n'avais pas travaillé et j'avais quelques devoirs à faire. Je comptais aller chez Emmett mais je me rappelais qu'il ne vivait plus seul désormais.

J'étais épuisée par le voyage. En arrivant à la résidence j'allais prendre mon courrier, il y en avait pour Jessica aussi. Une fois le mien trié, je montais ma valise jusqu'à mon étage, je n'en avais que deux, mais la valise était lourde et l'ascenseur en panne. Bonne année ! En arrivant chez moi je trouvais Jessica dans la cuisine, c'était l'heure de son goûter, à 16h comme les enfants, après elle allait se plaindre de ses hanches. Moi aussi j'avais faim, enfin surtout soif.

**- Salut Jess… Tiens, tu as du courrier, tu me sers un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ? Je suis crevée et assoiffée. **

**- Oui, tiens. **

**- Merci.**

Je bus mon verre d'une traite, ça faisait du bien.

**- Bella ? Il y a un garçon dans ta chambre !**

**- Un garçon dans ma chambre ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Pourquoi il y a un garçon dans ma chambre ?**

**- Bah je l'ai fait entrer.**

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- Il me l'a demandé, il voulait te voir.**

**- C'est Emmett ?**

**- Non, il est bien plus beau qu'Emmett. **

**- Je le connais ? C'est qui ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **

**- Il m'a dit que tu le connaissais, il est beau et puis voilà. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**

**- Il est là depuis longtemps ?**

**- Genre cinq minutes.**

**- Comment il s'appelle ? **

**- Il a un prénom bizarre par contre. **

**- Jessica son nom ! **

**- Il a dit Garfield… Comme le chat c'est drôle et étrange…**

**- Garfi… Oh mon Dieu ! **

**- Quoi ?**

Je me levais de ma chaise à toute vitesse et courrais pour aller dans ma chambre. Il était là, debout, dans ma chambre, à regarder les photos qu'Alice m'avait envoyées pour mon anniversaire. Edward était dans ma chambre ! Je criais, il avait tourné la tête vers moi en souriant et me tendait les bras. Je courais me jeter contre lui, et sous le choc Edward tomba sur mon lit, et moi sur lui.

Ça ne nous empêcha pas de nous embrasser à en perdre haleine, je le touchais partout où je pouvais. Lui aussi avait ses mains qui me caressaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! C'était vrai au moins ? Je rêvais peut-être, ça m'arrivait souvent de rêver de ça. C'est Jessica qui m'avait suivie jusqu'à ma chambre qui me ramena à la réalité.

**- Bah tu vois que tu le connais Bella ! **

Je tournais alors la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle comprit qu'elle était de trop et partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je reportais alors mon attention sur Edward, toujours allongé sous moi, je lui caressais la joue.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**- Il faut que je te parle. **

**- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?**

**- Bonne. **

Je le laissais s'asseoir sur mon lit avait de me remettre sur ses genoux, mes bras autour de son cou.

**- Alors, dis-moi.**

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Tu as fait tout ce voyage pour me dire je t'aime ? **

**- Je t'aime tellement et je souffre tellement de notre séparation que j'ai envoyé une demande à Columbia pour intégrer la faculté de médecine à partir du deuxième semestre. Ils m'ont imposé des conditions, je les ai toutes remplies et je suis désormais étudiant en médecine à Columbia ! **

**- Tu restes ? Combien de temps ?**

**- Jusqu'à la fin de mes études Bella.**

**- Oh Edward…**

Je l'embrassais avant de mettre ma tête dans son cou. Il quittait tout pour moi, il venait vivre ici. Nous étions réunis et plus rien ne nous séparerait. J'avais du mal à exprimer ma joie, alors je pleurais. Edward me serra encore plus contre lui.

**- Pleure pas chérie…**

**- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Je t'aime, merci pour ce que tu as fait ! D'avoir tout quitté… Je t'aime si fort, merci…**

**- Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et que j'en avais envie. Tu me manquais trop Bella, je ne supportais plus la distance. Ne rien dire a été terrible, je voulais te faire la surprise mais d'un autre côté je voulais te rassurer et te dire qu'on serait bientôt réunis. **

**- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Et tes parents ? **

**- Ils me soutiennent et ma mère dit que comme ça elle viendra dans son pays plus souvent. **

**- Oh mon amour… Je suis heureuse, je n'avais même pas espéré ça. **

Je l'embrassai et il commença à me déshabiller mais je l'arrêtais.

**- Je ne peux pas… j'ai mes règles chéri. **

**- Tu es sérieuse ? **

**- Hélas oui… mais c'est la fin ! **

**- Et merde. **

**- Comme tu dis. Je te jure qu'on va se rattraper ! **

**- J'y compte bien ! **

**- Tu vas vivre où ? Où sont tes affaires ? **

**- Tout a été livré à cette adresse, regarde. Je crois qu'on est dans le même bâtiment.**

Il sortit de sa poche un papier et je regardais son lieu de résidence avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

**- Je sais où c'est ! **

**- Loin ?**

**- Non ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**- Oui. Dis, tu avais raison, elle est gentille ta coloc, mais juste cinq minutes.**

**- On ne va pas souvent l'avoir sur le dos tu verras.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu vas voir. Allez, viens. **

Je me levais, le pris par la main avant de sortir de ma chambre, Jessica était dans le salon et nous regardait bizarrement.

**- Jess, c'est Edward, mon petit ami, de Londres. **

**- Ah ! Tu ne t'appelles pas Garfield alors ! Je trouvais ça bizarre. **

**- C'est le surnom que Bella me donne. **

**- Oh, d'accord. **

**- On revient Jess.**

**- OK.**

Je sortis de l'appartement et montais deux étages avec Edward puis frappais à la porte.

**- Salut Bella ! Tu viens de rentrer ?**

**- Oui tout juste. Ça va Emmett ?**

**- Oui très bien, j'attends mon colocataire, y'a toutes ses affaires, mais pas lui.**

**- Bah justement le voici, Edward voici Emmett et Emmett voici Edward.**

**- Genre Edward ton copain ?**

**- Oui Edward mon copain, il quitte Londres pour moi ! **

**- Salut Edward, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Entre, tu es chez toi et Bella l'est aussi d'ailleurs. **

**- Ok, merci. Ça a été pour les affaires ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là mais mon vol avait du retard et j'avais trop envie de voir Bella, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps.**

**- Je comprends, non ça va, j'ai tout fait mettre dans ta chambre. Vous voulez boire un truc ?**

**- Heu, oui je veux bien. **

**- Deux cocas Emmett s'il te plaît, et merci. **

Emmett sourit et alla dans la cuisine, l'appartement était le même que le mien. J'allais sur le canapé avec Edward. Finalement l'année débutait bien, mon petit ami était avec moi il venait vivre avec Emmett qui n'était que rarement chez lui. En plus Edward verrait qu'il avait été jaloux pour rien.

**- Tenez. **

**- Merci Emmett**

**- De rien. Bon alors je ne sais pas si tu sais Edward mais moi je ne suis pas souvent là. Ma copine a son appartement en ville, je vis plus là-bas qu'ici, et Bella vit plus ici que chez elle. **

**- Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas Jessica sur le dos souvent ! **

**- Oui c'est génial, et même, nous ne sommes pas loin l'un de l'autre.**

**- Oui. Je suis trop heureuse. **

Même si Emmett était là j'embrassais mon Edward sans retenue. Je m'en fichais des autres. Emmett finit par se racler la gorge.

**- Oh ça va, j'assiste à ça tous les jours avec Rosalie. Et ça fait cinq mois que je l'ai pas vu. **

**- Bon ok je t'excuse. En tout cas, tiens Edward, la clé de l'appart, Bella a même le double. **

**- Ok. Et pour ce qui est des courses et toutes les tâches ménagères ?**

**- Bah, concernant le ménage tout est dans ce placard-là. C'est pas parce que je suis pas là que je vais rien faire, si tu veux on fait chacun son tour. Par contre chacun s'occupe de sa chambre. J'aime pas trop le bordel.**

**- Moi non plus. Hein Swan ? **

**- Oui… c'est rangé et nickel avec Edward ! **

**- Tant mieux. Après les courses, bah on partage, moitié, moitié si tu veux. **

**- OK ça me va. **

**- Après je sais pas… visite si tu veux. Si tu as des questions vas-y. **

**- Non je vois pas.**

**- Par contre Edward, mauvaise nouvelle chéri.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu as attendu tes dix-huit ans pour boire légalement de l'alcool chez toi mais maintenant ici, va falloir attendre tes vingt-et-un ans !**

**- Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? **

**- Je ne sais pas ça me vient… je suis fatiguée.**

**- Merci pour l'info j'attendrai alors. Du moment que je t'ai ça va.**

**- Pas le droit au sexe avant le même âge aussi.**

**- Menteuse. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en fiche on sera en infraction multiple.**

Je ris et finis de boire mon verre. Ensuite Emmett lui montra sa chambre et nous l'aidâmes à déballer ses cartons. Je tombais sur la poupée que je lui avais offerte.

**- Elle fait partie du voyage ! **

**- Bien sûr. Elle ne me quittera pas. Tout comme toi.**

**- Je dors toujours avec ma peluche tu sais. Je la mets où ?**

**- Sur le bureau. Tiens, j'ai ça aussi pour toi. **

**- Un bout de papier ?**

**- Regarde ce qu'il y a dessus grosse maligne !**

Je lui donnais un petit coup avant de regarder. Il m'avait ramené un autographe de l'acteur Robert Pattinson, avec marqué ''pour Bella'' dessus.

**- C'est trop bien, comment tu l'as eu ?**

**- Il était là à Noël. On se baladait avec ma mère et on l'a croisé avec ses parents. Pendant que nos mères papotaient je lui ai demandé, et voilà. **

**- Oh, je l'ai loupé, je veux le voir moi ! Il n'a rien dit ?**

**- Un jour peut-être. Non, il est cool.**

**- OK, merci beaucoup. Prochaine étape la photo !**

Il sourit et je continuais à ranger les affaires pour l'aider à emménager. J'étais folle de joie, en quelque sorte nous allions vivre ici tous les deux, je l'aurais avec moi tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Il fit petit à petit connaissance avec Emmett, mais il restait sur ses gardes, je crois qu'il était encore un peu jaloux. Je ne perdais aucune occasion de le toucher et de l'embrasser. D'un pour le rassurer et de deux parce qu'il m'avait trop manqué et que je devais rattraper tous nos mois de séparation. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour nous.

* * *

**Voilà bon séparer pas trop longtemps niveau chapitre^^**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**(Il reste 3 chapitres) **

**biz**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre.  
**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la chasse aux fautes.**

**Merci à vous de me lire et merci à celle qui laisse des reviews.**

**Un petit merci particulié à La petite Alice, Choupiechou, grâce aime Isabella et Chattoncharmant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

**- Je t'ai battu. **

**- Battu à quoi ? **

**- Fruit Ninja, j'ai battu tes records ! **

**- Je te battrais à nouveau. Montre tes scores.**

Je donnais la tablette à Edward pour qu'il puisse regarder. Nous étions dans l'avion pour aller fêter les fêtes de fin d'année avec ses parents, les miens étaient aussi du voyage. Cela faisait trois ans que nous étions ensemble et j'étais toujours aussi amoureuse de lui qu'au début de notre relation. Les études se passaient bien, même si Edward travaillait beaucoup et qu'il arrivait qu'on se voie très peu. Moi je n'avais pas terminé non plus mais mon travail scolaire était bien moins chargé que celui d'Edward, je travaillais quand même pas mal.

C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il retournait en Angleterre depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint à New York. Nous vivions ensemble, Emmett avait laissé son appartement pour vivre chez Rosalie, du coup nous nous étions arrangés pour que l'administration nous accorde le droit de vivre tous les deux dedans et ils avaient accepté.

Son intégration à la vie Américaine s'était très bien passée. Il n'avait eu aucun souci sur le campus et il avait vite pris le rythme des cours, ses lacunes étaient vite parties. Il avait aussi bien intégré la culture de mon pays. Il ne regrettait pas son choix même si Londres lui manquait, mais ses parents venaient souvent nous voir, nous avions eu aussi la visite d'Alice et Jasper. Ils avaient fait la rencontre d'Emmett et Rosalie, les deux couples s'étaient entendus à merveille nous étions tous amis et la semaine passée tous ensemble avait été mémorable.

**- Tu te fiches de moi Bella ?**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Tu m'as battu de trois ou quatre points à chaque mode. **

**- Et alors, je t'ai battu quand même. J'ai jamais dit que c'était une victoire écrasante. **

**- Dans dix minutes tu rejoues, je t'aurais battue.**

**- Prétentieux.**

Il souriait, reprenait la tablette, jouait et trois parties après il me la redonnait.

**- Tiens chérie.**

**- Je veux plus jouer. **

**- Ho te vexe pas. **

**- Non je reprends des forces pour t'écraser plus tard. Tu faisais quoi avant que je te dérange ?**

**- Je travaillais pour les cours.**

**- Tu veux pas t'arrêter un peu ? C'est les vacances.**

**- Si je finis ça j'ai rien à faire jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. **

**- Promis ? **

**- Juré craché !**

**- D'accord alors. Moi je vais dormir. **

**- Ok. Dors bien. **

Il m'embrassait et je me trouvais une position assez confortable pour me reposer un peu. Mes parents assis dernière nous dormaient depuis le début du trajet, je sais pas comment ils faisaient pour rester dans la même posture aussi longtemps. Bref je m'installais et j'arrivais à m'assoupir jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Ce sont les lèvres de mon petit ami qui me réveillèrent.

**- On arrive mon amour. **

**- Hum. **

**- Ha l'hôtesse de l'air revient vers moi pour la dixième fois depuis que tu dors, c'est normal ? **

Je me redressais d'un coup, prête à défendre mon territoire face à l'hôtesse qui faisait les yeux doux à mon homme. En regardant mieux je vis que l'hôtesse était en réalité un steward. Il m'avait eue, en plus il se marrait.

**- T'es trop con ! **

**- Isabella, ton langage jeune fille !**

**- Pardon maman. **

Edward riait encore plus, je le frappais sur l'épaule.

- **Renée, votre fille me frappe ! **

**- Mais qui t'a élevé jeune fille ? Te laisse pas faire Edward.**

**- Je ne vous aime plus.**

Il souriait et sa main caressa ma cuisse avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je ne résistais pas et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

**- Tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. **

**- Ouais.**

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois et l'avion se posa, après des dernières consignes nous nous levions, Edward récupérait nos bagages à main et je ne trouvais rien d'autre de plus mature que de le chatouiller quand il avait les bras levés.

**- Mais tu es chiante en fait toi. Tu as quel âge ? **

**- C'est le décalage horaire. Ça fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, il serait peut-être temps de se réveiller monsieur Cullen. **

**- Le réveil est brutal. Allez, passe devant petite Swan. **

Je passais, il en profita pour me mettre la main aux fesses. Dehors il pleuvait, un temps de chien et en plus il y avait de la neige, le tout me faisait glisser, je m'accrochais à Edward pour le trajet de l'avion à l'aéroport. Nous avions tous récupéré nos bagages, mon père râla à cause du temps, de toute façon si c'était pas ça il aurait trouvé autre chose. Maintenant nous cherchions Carlisle, qui devait venir nous chercher.

**- Edward ! **

**- Il est là-bas… Salut papa ! **

Le père et le fils se prirent dans les bras un long moment avant que Carlisle nous salue tous.

**- Le voyage s'est bien passé ? **

**- Bella a été pénible mais j'ai l'habitude. **

**- C'est les Américaines, crois-en mon expérience fiston ! **

**- Je te crois. Maman va bien ? **

**- Elle est impatiente de vous voir, elle tourne en rond dans le salon à attendre… Elle va me faire un trou au sol ! **

**- Ma pauvre maman. **

Les bagages dans la voiture et tout le monde dedans nous prenions la route. Londres m'avait manqué ! Dans la voiture je câlinais mon homme, on se chamaillait mais on s'aimait énormément, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Pendant le trajet c'est ma mère qui faisait la conversation à Carlisle, Edward et lui sauront prendre le temps pour se retrouver calmement. Arrivés à Barnes nous prenions tous un bagage puis entrions dans la maison. Esmée se jeta sur son fils en le couvrant de baisers.

**- Ho mon chéri ! Mon bébé ! Tu vas bien ? Tu me manques tellement ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir, tu es beau mon fils ! Tu es devenu un homme. Ho je t'aime, homme ou pas tu restes mon bébé d'amour.**

**- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi maman. Je suis content d'être là !**

**- Je suis si heureuse de vous voir. Et toi Bella ! Regardez-moi ça... comme tu es belle ! Tu es magnifique ma chérie !**

**- Merci Esmée. **

**- Les chambres sont prêtes si vous voulez. Renée ! **

Ce fut au tour de ma mère d'avoir l'attention d'Esmée, mais ma mère en était ravie. Avec Edward nous montions dans son ancienne chambre avec nos bagages.

**- Ho ça n'a pas changé !**

**- Oui toute ma jeunesse ! **

**- On dirait un petit vieux. **

**- C'est terrible hein... Viens là.**

Il attrapa mon visage en coupe avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je lui rendis son baiser.

- **Je t'aime Edward.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, on s'allonge cinq minutes ? **

**- Oui ! Mais juste un câlin. **

**- Oui. Demain on voit Alice et Jasper ? **

**- Oui, on va à Piccadilly. **

**- D'accord. Ça va être chouette de les revoir.**

**- Oui, Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait un truc à nous annoncer. **

**- C'est quoi ? **

**- Tu es bêtes ou quoi ? J'en sais rien, elle va nous l'annoncer. **

**- Désolé, je suis fatigué. **

**- Ouais, ouais. Tu crois qu'ils vont se marier ? **

**- Je ne sais pas. Ça te choquerait ?**

**- Non. Ils s'aiment, sont ensemble depuis longtemps, je trouverais ça logique qu'ils le fassent. Tout comme Emmett et Rosalie. **

**- Oui ou nous.**

**- Je disais pas ça pour ça. Je le demande pas pour...**

**- Du calme j'ai compris, relax miss Amérique. **

**- Ok. En tout cas ça ne me choquerait pas. Un bébé, peut-être.**

**- Non, je suis sûr que non. Alice est du genre à ne pas brûler les étapes.**

**- C'est vrai. Bon je sais pas alors.**

**- On verra demain. **

**- Oui. Au fait tu as fini tes devoirs ? **

**- Oui, promis je ne touche aucun livre de médecine ou un truc qui a rapport avec les études. Par contre mon père risque de m'en parler. **

**- En parler c'est pas pareil, j'accepte. Mais on a beaucoup bossé tous les deux pour les examens, on s'est pas vu beaucoup alors comme c'est les vacances, on profite ! **

**- On va faire l'amour alors. Ça fait deux semaines.**

**- Je sais. J'en envie de toi aussi rassure-toi mais...**

**- Je sais les examens. Pas de problème. Tant que tu m'aimes. **

**- Oui je t'aime. J'ai hâte d'être le jour de Noël rien que pour voir ta tête en voyant ton cadeau. **

**- J'ai hâte que tu vois le tien aussi. Tu me donnes un indice ? **

**- Non. Parce que je sais que tu ne m'en donneras pas toi.**

**- C'est vrai, tu me connais trop bien. Ça va plus.**

Je souriais et restais encore un peu contre lui au calme jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne nous voir. Nous parlions d'un peu tout, de notre vie tous les deux à New York, de nos études, de nos projets... Ensuite il fut l'heure du dîner, nous étions arrivés dans l'après-midi à Londres. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais du mal à suivre la conversation à table, le dessert arriva avec un grand soulagement de ma part.

Edward me suivit quand je montais dans la chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde. Je prenais ma douche avec Edward et enfilais la nuisette qu'il m'avait choisie. Depuis qu'on vivait ensemble nous avions pris cette habitude. Quand on avait le temps c'était douche à deux et il adorait la lingerie, surtout me voir la porter, il m'offrait régulièrement des tenues de nuit ou des sous-vêtements. J'avais quand même mon mot à dire, si je n'aimais pas, je ne mettais pas.

**- Bonne nuit ma chérie. **

**- A toi aussi mon amour. Hum... serre-moi fort contre toi...**

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et je fermais les yeux, c'était les conditions parfaites pour dormir. D'ailleurs le sommeil arriva rapidement pour une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain c'est les douces lèvres de mon homme qui me réveillèrent. Je souriais et ouvrais les yeux.

**- Bonjour ma Bella. **

**- Salut. Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Presque midi. **

**- J'ai trop bien dormi. **

**- Moi aussi. Je suis debout que depuis dix minutes. **

**- On nous attend en bas ?**

**- Non mais comme on doit bouger…**

**- Oui tu as eu raison.**

**- Allez, lève-toi.**

**- Hep, hep, hep monsieur Cullen ! Pas de bisou ? Mais c'est quoi ça ?**

Je l'attrapais par le cou et l'amenais vers moi. Je l'embrassais et très vite nos esprits s'échauffèrent. Je savais que ça tournerait comme ça, je le voulais d'ailleurs. Il dégagea les draps qui me couvraient puis ôta ma nuisette à une vitesse surprenante puis il se débarrassa de son caleçon avant de s'allonger avec moi sur le lit.

Je me souvenais soudain de la première fois où nous avions fait l'amour lui et moi. Le temps où j'avais peur des relations sexuelles était loin maintenant. J'embrassais son cou et réussis à prendre le dessus. Je me mis alors à cheval sur lui et entrepris d'embrasser son magnifique torse bien musclé. Ses mains me caressèrent, on frissonnait, nos respirations étaient hachées et quelques soupirs de plaisir s'échappaient de nos gorges.

Il nous bascula alors, nous nous retrouvions la tête au pied du lit. Il embrassa tout mon corps tout en me caressant. Deux semaines que nous ne nous étions pas touchés comme ça. Les examens et la fatigue avaient pris le dessus sur nos besoins et nos envies. J'étais contente de le retrouver, il m'avait manqué.

Je retenais difficilement un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'Edward entra en moi. Nos lèvres étaient soudées, mes mains se trouvaient partout à la foi, ses cheveux, ses fesses, son dos... Je lui murmurais des ''Je t'aime'' et plus je lui disais plus ses coups de reins étaient rapides et puissants. Après quelques minutes mon orgasme arriva sans que je puisse maîtriser quoi que ce soit, Edward me suivit juste après. Nous avions laissé tomber les préservatifs quelques mois après son arrivée à New York, ça nous revenait trop cher et c'était pas toujours pratique, alors je prenais la pilule et c'était bien plus agréable !

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je suis content de te retrouver. **

**- Ouais, bof... Tu m'as habituée à mieux. **

**- Regarde-moi... Tu mens !**

**- Comment tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie ?**

**- Rien, tu viens de l'avouer toute seule !**

**- Tu es fort. Je suis contente aussi, ça me manquait. **

Je me calais dans ses bras un petit moment avant que l'on descende manger et nous préparer pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Il n'y avait personne à la maison, ils nous avaient laissés un mot disant qu'ils sortaient entre adultes. Edward râla.

**- Nous aussi on est des adultes.**

**- Raye adultes et mets vieux. **

**- Tu es géniale ! **

Je souriais et pendant qu'il faisait sa bêtise j'allais nous faire des sandwichs. Une fois prêts nous allions prendre les transports pour nous rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Je n'étais pas retournée en Angleterre depuis mon diplôme du lycée, Edward était revenu sans moi je ne n'avais pas pu l'accompagner. Revenir ici me faisait penser à plein de chose, plein de souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Arrivés à Piccadilly nous nous installions à l'endroit où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver.

**- Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Contente d'être là ? **

**- Oui, ça ne change pas. **

**- Oui, sauf que là tu le vois en hiver. **

**- Oui mais ça reste très beau ! **

**- BEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAA ! **

**- Alice est là ! **

Edward riait et nous nous tournions vers la source des cris. Alice courait vers moi et nous nous prenions dans les bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi, elle m'avait manqué.

- **Comment tu vas ? Et Rosalie ? Ho Bella je suis si heureuse de te voir ! **

**- Moi aussi. Je vais très bien et Rose aussi aux dernières nouvelles. Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là. Tu me manques trop... **

**- Toi aussi. Y'a pas une fille qui t'arrive à la cheville dans mon école ou autour de moi. Ho je suis tellement heureuse. Faut qu'on passe du temps que toutes les deux. **

**- Promis ! Salut Jasper... **

**- Salut Bella, je suis content et soulagé de vous voir.**

**- Soulagé ?**

**- Alice ne tenait plus en place.**

Je souriais et prenais Alice une nouvelle fois dans mes bras avant que l'on décide d'aller se mettre au chaud dans un pub. Je m'installais face à ma meilleure amie et prenais ses mains.

**- Alors cette nouvelle ? Avec Edward on a cherché ce que ça pouvait être mais sans succès je crois.**

**- Vous avez pensé à quoi ?**

**- Mariage ?  
**

**- Non, mais on en parle ! Autre chose ?**

**- Bébé ?**

**- Tu es folle ? Avant de finir mes études et lancer une carrière ? Non ! **

**- Ok, ok... alors ?**

**- Bon ok, je te laisse plus chercher. Voilà, on m'a proposé une place dans une maison de haute couture en tant que stagiaire mais si mon travail est bon, et je garantis qu'il le sera, je serais prise ! **

**- C'est vrai ? Ici à Londres ?**

**- Non chérie... à New York ! **

**- C'est pas vrai ?**

**- Je te jure que si ! Je dois être là-bas dans deux mois ! **

**- Alice ! Si nous n'étions pas dans un pub je hurlerais de joie ! **

**- Je sais moi aussi, on sera ensemble ! **

Je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras, Edward la félicita et je regagnais ma place toute excitée par la nouvelle.

**- Et toi Jasper ? Tu la suis ?**

**- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas mettre six mois pour me décider à suivre la femme que j'aime jusqu'en Amérique ! **

**- Hey pour moi c'était différent vieux, je n'avais pas d'école, et au final je l'ai retrouvée quand même la femme que j'aime. **

Je souriais à Edward avant de reprendre la discussion avec Alice. Elle allait avoir une sorte de studio de fonction pendant un an mais elle voulait se trouver son propre appartement avec Jasper. Jasper lui avait fait tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer ses études de psychologie près d'elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être une meilleure nouvelle, nous allions être tous réunis à New York. Alice était déjà toute excitée par son retour dans son pays. Jasper avait un peu peur d'aller vers l'inconnue mais Edward l'avait rassuré, l'Amérique ce n'était pas si terrible que ça à affronter.

Après avoir passé une après-midi à rêver de notre vie là-bas je pris le chemin du retour avec Edward. Alice et Jasper devaient nous rejoindre chez lui demain dans la journée. Alice voulait qu'on annonce ensemble à Rosalie qu'elle allait venir. De retour chez Edward je m'installais dans un des fauteuils pour lire le journal alors que mon homme prenait une douche, que ma mère cuisinait avec Esmée et que Carlisle et mon père buvaient une bière dans la salle à manger en discutant.

**- Pas de devoir pendant les vacances Bella ! J'ai pas le droit, alors toi non plus.**

**- Déjà sorti ? Et je lis le journal, rien à voir avec mes cours.**

**- Quelle page ? Le sport peut-être ?**

**- Edward...**

**- Bella ?**

**- Ok, politique, mais y'a une seconde c'était people ! Et ça me détend...**

**- Je vois pas en quoi la politique ça détend. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Bella, je te connais. C'est à cause de l'arrivée d'Alice ?**

**- Hum...**

**- Chérie parle-moi. Je peux peut-être t'aider.**

**- Non, ça ira ça va passer... me regarde pas comme ça... Edward... Bon ok tu gagnes. J'ai peur qu'Alice vienne à New York.**

**- Pourquoi ? On sera tous ensemble.**

**- Oui mais... J'avais mon amie ici, à Londres et Rose à New York. Quand Alice vient c'est pour me voir moi, elle aime beaucoup Rose, au fond elles ne se connaissent pas tant que ça et je reste la première et là...**

**- Tu as peur que Rose et Alice s'entendent mieux que prévu et que dans un sens Rose te pique ta place de meilleure amie aux yeux d'Alice ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je parie tout ce que tu veux que ça n'arrivera pas. Aux yeux d'Alice tu resteras la première, regarde ça fait trois ans qu'elle voit d'autres filles et aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville elle l'a dit. **

**- Mais elle et Rose ont des points en commun, comme la mode. **

**- Bella, Alice traîne avec des filles qui vivent de la mode toute la journée. Tu ne penses pas que si elle devait t'avoir déjà remplacée elle l'aurait déjà fait ? Rose ne prendra pas ta place. **

**- Tu crois ? **

**- J'en suis sûr mon ange. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, pense plutôt que dans deux mois on sera tous ensemble et aux soirées qu'on va se faire tous les six ! **

**- Oui tu as raison. Merci Edward.**

**- A ton service. Allez, viens, je crois qu'on mange. **

Rassurée par les bonnes paroles d'Edward je me dirigeais avec lui jusqu'à la salle à manger pour un succulent repas en famille. L'ambiance était festive à l'approche des fêtes, nous étions surtout heureux de tous nous retrouver, Même si Edward ne disait rien je savais que ses parents et sa ville natale lui manquaient beaucoup et le voir heureux comme ça me faisait du bien.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Biz **

**Lexi**


End file.
